The Ties That Bind
by A Amelia Black
Summary: This is a story of four friends, four friends whose bonds of friendship are incredible, a story in which a single decision could ulitmately be their downfall, or their success. A Tale of the Marauders, from the Beginning.
1. Family

Disclaimer: don't own any of it, you know the drill

Hey all, thanks for giving this a shot.  I hope you like it, it's all about the Marauders.  So enjoy!  And please review!  Your comments really help.

~aanihility~

***********************************************************************************************************

**The Ties That Bind**

There comes a time in a person's life where he or she has to make a decision.  Sometimes that decision is poor, based on something he or she is going through at that time.  Family crisis are one such example.  When someone is going through that rough a time, their emotions are focused purely on what they are feeling, and not really on what the rest of the world is doing.  Rash decisions can be made, and they don't see the outcome until it's too late.  Another is stress.  We sometimes say things that we shouldn't, step on people we shouldn't, when we are stressed.  The repercussions of those actions can lead to nasty results, such as death, if the wrong thing is said to the wrong person at the wrong time.  Other times, it turns out to be their best decision.  But, ultimately, that one decision is what decides their future.

True, there are many decisions that come after, but once the ball of fate has started to roll, there is little anyone can do to stop it.  Lives can be changed, futures can be born, destinies can be revealed.  Now, the unfortunate part of this is that we do not know when this life-changing decision is made.  We just go about our lives, hoping that all our decisions are the right ones.  But that would mean that we are perfect, and the truth of the matter is, no one is perfect.

Everyone is entitled to mistakes, we are, after all, only human.  And more often than not, we make many mistakes.  

However, there can be something that can override all obstacles.  And that's friendship.  The ties that bind friends together are as strong as they come and they only get stronger over the years.  Unfortunately, outside disturbances can sever those ties, no matter how strong they are.  Those hard years are rough for everyone and only the strongest survive, much like Darwin's theory.  But those that do survive make way for those to come.

The story that follows is that of four friends, four friends that would ultimately have to make a decision that would change their lives forever.  One boy's decision could be the downfall of all of them, but if he makes the right decision at the right time, it could lead to a far brighter future.

**Chapter One:  Family**

**July 29, 1971******

"Lily!  Can you come downstairs and help me with these cookies?  I think they need a taste-tester!"

"Coming, mum!" 

The petite eleven-year old bounded down the stairs, her red hair streaming back behind her.  Her thirteen-year old sister, Petunia, was right at her heels.  

Skidding to a stop in the small kitchen, Lily grinned, the delightful smell of chocolate cookies flooding her senses.  Rosemary Evans stood by the table, spatula in hand as she scooped the cookies off the baking sheet and onto the wire racks.  White counters gleamed behind her, a warm breeze shifting through the house from an open window above the sink.  The back door was slightly ajar and Lily spotted her tabby cat, Snuffles, slinking in, his nose sniffing at the cookie smell.  

A bright smile appeared on the middle-aged woman's face as she looked at her youngest daughter, though her green eyes seemed to pass over her eldest.  

"Taste-test time," she said and Lily eagerly hopped up onto a chair, letting her mother place a warm, gooey cookie in her waiting mouth.

"Yum!" she exclaimed, grinning when she had swallowed.  

"Can I have one too?" the soft voice of Petunia asked.  The wiry girl never said much, but when she did, it was always quiet.  Rosemary too often ignored the small girl, so caught up in lavishing attention on Lily, but Lily made up for that.

"Sure, Petunia!" Lily said, happily handing a cookie to Petunia.

"Lily, Petunia will spoil her appetite with that," her mother scolded lightly, taking the cookie from a crest-fallen Petunia.  "Petunia, you run along to your room and I'll call you down for supper."

"Mum, why can't Petunia have one?" Lily asked, watching her sister walk away.  She turned back to her mother once her sister had disappeared from sight.

"Lily, you know how your sister barely eats as it is.  Letting her eat a cookie so soon to supper will surely spoil what little appetite she has to begin with."  Rosemary smiled.  "But you're a good eater, so you can have another if you'd like."

"Can I take it to my room?"

"Sure, love."  Her mother turned back to the sink, washing up the baking dishes.

Lily took another cookie and walked out of the room.  Once she was up the stairs, she stopped at Petunia's room and knocked softly.  "Petunia?"

"Go away."

"It's me, Petunia."

A few moments later, the door creaked open and a tuffle of blond hair hair appeared, along with a pale face.  "I'm supposed to stay here."

"I just came to give you this."  Lily smiled, holding out the still-warm cookie.

Petunia looked at the cookie and then back up at her sister.  "Mum said no."

"I know, but if I'm allowed to have a cookie, you should too."  Lily placed the cookie in Petunia's hand.  "It'll be our little secret.  We're sisters; I've got to take care of you."

A small smile appeared on the other girl's face.  Only for Lily would Petunia smile.  "Our secret, yes."  Petunia bit into the cookie and there was obvious enjoyment in her face as she closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.   

"I'm going to help mum now.  Enjoy your cookie."  Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Lily."

"Anytime."

Petunia's door shut and Lily ran down the stairs, heading back into the kitchen.

~***~

"Whoa!"

A huge explosion followed and two boys ran out of a room into a hallway.  They were coughing, leaning over the banister that overlooked the foyer.  The taller of the two had a black face to match his hair and the other's hair stood out on all ends, looking very much like he had just got electrocuted.

"I told you not to put the monkshood in there before the talons!" the shorter boy exclaimed, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt.  He frowned at the black stain that now ran across the red T-shirt.

"How was I supposed to know it'd explode all over us?" the black-haired boy asked, leaning against the banister.  He brushed some powder off of his shirt, making a face when his fingers touched some green ooze, courtesy of the exploded potion.

"Maybe because it said right there on the sheet, 'do not put in monkshood until very last'."  

The black-haired boy shrugged, wiping the ooze off on his jeans.  "Well, not like we can do anything about it now."  He grinned.  "But you have to admit, that was wizard!  And the explosion just added to it."  He nudged his best friend.  "Come on, James, admit it."

James chuckled, slipping his glasses back on.  "Alright, you're right, Sirius, that was brill, but we'd better get it cleaned up before my mum sees it.  They don't mind our pranks, but you know mum and her messes."

Sirius just grinned.  "Definitely do."  He walked back into James' bedroom and ran a hand through his hair.  "This is going to take a lot of cleaning."

James walked up next to Sirius and sighed, looking around the room.  It looked like a bomb had gone off, which, in all reality, one really had.  Papers were strewn over the dressers and the floor, mixed with a greenish substance originated from the cauldron sitting in the middle of the floor.  James waved a hand, clearing smoke, coughing a little as he waded through the mess and opened the window on the far side of the room.

Sirius stepped over a particularly large glob and began picking up papers.  "Don't think you really want these."  He made a face at the globbed piece of paper he held up.

James looked over at the paper.  "Trash can."

Sirius nodded and gratefully dropped the paper into the can next to the mirror dresser.  "Can I stay the night again?"

James glanced at his best friend as he began wiping the green substance from his mirror with an old shirt.  "Of course, mate.  You're always welcome here."

Sirius smiled.  "Thanks.  My parents are having some of their friends over, not something I look forward to, as you know."

James nodded.  "I do."  He crouched down in front of the cauldron and began wiping up the ooze around it.  "Are they still getting on your case about not attending the last dinner party?"

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly.  "You know it.  Especially my father.  'You're a Black and with that comes certain responsibilities.  You should be more like your brother.  At least Regulus knows how to act,'" Sirius mocked.  "I'm sick of it," he muttered, pausing his cleaning to look at a photograph of James, Sirius, and James' parents, Bryon and Samantha.  He smiled, remembering that day at the beach.  The picture had them all waving and then Sirius tackling James into the water, laughing.  That had been a great day.  Of course, all of his days since he'd met James at a dinner party the previous year had been that way.  James was the brother he wished he'd had, and the Potters were a family he had been welcomed into with open arms, no questions asked.

James hung up a few of his robes and, glancing around the now clean room, he took out his Nimbus 1000, a present he had received for his tenth birthday.  Taking a seat on the floor, he reached under his bed and produced his cleaning kit.  He looked up at Sirius as he took out clippers.

"That was a good day."

Sirius looked at James and smiled.  "It was."  He walked over and took a seat next to James.  "Can't wait to get to Hogwarts."

James grinned.  "Me neither.  From what I hear, it's going to be brilliant."

Sirius nodded.  "And I'll have an excuse to stay away from home."

"Is it really getting that bad now?"  James began clipping at some of the twigs that were either a little bent or had been snapped at the ends.

Sirius leaned against the end of the bed, folding his arms behind his head.  "It's never been good, you know that.  But there's not much I can do about it now, so I'm not caring.  Besides, I'll be in Hogwarts in a month."

James nodded.  "And you won't have to deal with your brother or your family."

"Exactly."

"Boys!  Dinner!" Samantha called and Sirius was immediately on his feet, out the door.  Any mention of food and he was there.

"Suppose this will have to wait until later," James said, standing and placing his broom on his bed.  He closed the service kit and walked out after Sirius.

~***~

Far away from any civilization, a small cottage at in a clearing surrounded by dense forest, a boy sat by a window looking out watching the rain drizzle.  Clutching his patched clothes around his thin body, he sighed, pushing an untouched plate of food away.  A lock of brown hair fell in front of his face, but he ignored it.

"You should eat.  You need your strength for tonight," a soft voice said.

He looked over his shoulder at the doorway, seeing his mother silhouetted by the fading light.  Silent, he gazed at her for a few moments before turning back to the window.  He heard her footsteps and felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"There's no need to hide away from the world.  With Dumbledore as Headmaster now, everything is going to change.  You're going to Hogwarts where you can make friends and become a legal wizard without having everyone judge you."

"Mother, you don't understand," he said bitterly, shrugging off her hand.  "No one will want to be my friend once they find out what I am."

There was no answer for a few minutes and the only sound was the rain hitting the roof.

"You don't know that for sure.  There are good decent people out there that will give you a chance, if you will just give them a chance."

"I know how they react to anything different."

"You're not different; you're just like everyone else."

"Oh, and I suppose my condition is normal then."  He looked at her, his face expressionless, but his eyes full of bitterness and sadness.

His mother was quiet.  She finally spoke a few minutes later.  "Marlene invited you over.  Frank is playing Quidditch with a few of his friends."

"I'm not going," he said, looking back out.

"You should, there's no need for you to stay here alone.  You've got hours until you need to be in the chamber."

"Why don't you ask Romulus?  He'd want to go."

She frowned slightly at the harshness in his voice, but only said, "She invited you."

"Don't care."

She placed her hand on his shoulder.  "If you do not want to go, it's alright, I'll tell her.  Let's get you to your chamber then if that's what you wish."

Remus stood, glancing once more outside, before leaving the room, heading to the underground chamber to await the full moon.

~***~

"He won't be a Squib, I'm sure of it."

"But Winston, he's shown little to none magical talent.  Are you sure?"

"Yes, Charlene.  Both are families are pure-blooded, and there have never been Squibs.  He'll show it soon enough."

"But the Hogwarts letters arrive in just a matter of days."

Winston sighed, rubbing his forehead, looking at his wife.  "I know."

"What will you do if he doesn't get into the school?"

"I don't want to think about that.  All of the Pettigrews have attended Hogwarts, Peter will be no different."

"But what if?"

"Charlene, I don't want to think about that right now."

A short, chubby boy stood out in the hall, listening to his parent's conversation.  He knew he shouldn't, but they were talking about him.  He knew he didn't have that much magical talent, but he tried, he really did.  He hated to disappoint his parents.

"Peter, you know you shouldn't listen in on private conversations," a chiding voice said behind him.  

Peter looked up at the portrait of his grandmother.  "But they're talking about me."

"Love, they're only worried."

"I'm going to be a Squib, aren't I?"  He looked at his hands, close to tears.

"No, you're not.  That's codswallop." 

"Then why can't I do any magic?"

"Not all magic shows up immediately."

"I'm a Squib," he muttered.

Peter still looked quite sullen and quietly paddled away into the kitchen, where he took a seat at the small table, munching on some cookies his mother had made earlier.  He looked around the tiny kitchen.  With one window, a counter, and the table, that was all there was room for.  The house itself was very small as well, despite them being pure-blooded.  Just because their blood was unstained, didn't mean that they were rich.  On the contrary, most pure-blooded families weren't that well off, just most of them pretended to be to keep their place high in society.

Finally fed up with munching on cookies, he stood and walked outside.  Placing his hands in his pockets, he began walking alongside the road, kicking stones from his path, his thoughts on his parent's conversation, and the possibility he might not get into Hogwarts.  So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had wandered into the street until he heard the car honking.  He didn't even have time to react as the car sped towards him and his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for impact, but it never came.  When he braved cracking open one eye, he saw that the car had missed him, somehow.  He was very confused, for the car had been nearly on top of him.  

Winston, however, had seen what had happened.  His son, who they feared to be a Squib, had just made that car move right around him, with magic.  He laughed and grabbed Charlene, twirling her around in a hug.  "Our son isn't a Squib!" he yelled.

Charlene laughed as well.  "Lovely!"

The two excited parents ran out to meet their son, enveloping him into a tight hug.  Peter, surprised at this sudden embrace, could only stand there.

"You're not a Squib, son!" his father said and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

His mother smiled at him as they let him go.  "You just showed your first sign of magic."

A wide grin broke out across the boy's face.  "I'm really a wizard?!"

His parents laughed.  "My son, I'm so proud.  You'll be getting that Hogwarts letter yet!" his father said happily.

"I think this calls for a batch of my special cookies," his mother said.

"Yes!"  Peter cried, grinning as he followed his mother into the house, his father following soon after.


	2. Letters

Disclaimer:  It's all JKR's

Hope you're liking it so far.  I'm keeping it steady-paced, not wanting to rush through a ton at a time.  

Please review, and enjoy!

*********************************************************************************************************

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Two:  Letters**

**August 1, 1971******

"Checkmate!" Lily cried triumphantly, grinning and sitting back in her chair.  She and her sister, Petunia, sat outside at the little white table her mother always used for afternoon tea.  Luscious gardens surrounded them and Lily could hear her mother faintly off in one direction, humming a song as she worked with her flowers.  Her father was busy at work, for he worked for the government and that took up quite a bit of his time.

It was a rather warm August day, and Lily sat comfortably in a sleeveless shirt and skirt.  Her rosy complexion was a contrast to Petunia's sallow looking face, despite the beautiful day.

"Why do you always win?" Petunia pouted.

Lily shrugged.  "Dad taught me last summer, I've been playing a lot."  She smiled.  "You're really good, Petunia, don't worry."

Petunia sat back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest.  "I don't want to play any more."

Lily sighed a little.  Petunia always did that.  Whenever she didn't win, she always sulked.  "Do you want to play dress up?"  Even if Petunia was thirteen, she still loved dressing up. Lily always tried to do what she could to get Petunia to smile.

"Really?"  Petunia's eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at the corners of her usually frowning mouth.

Lily smiled.  "Of course."  She stood and held out a hand to Petunia, who took it.  They walked towards the back door and were almost inside when Lily's mother walked up with trimming sheers, her wide-brimmed straw hat shadowing most of her face.  A large basket of flowers hung at her arm.

"Lily, love, why don't you come with me over to Mrs. Mirriel's, I have this basket of flowers I'd like to drop off.  She's seemed a bit down lately, dossing about her house.  Her husband isn't very healthy; I'd like to cheer her up."

Lily was torn between going with her mother or taking her sister inside.  "Do I have to go, Mum?"

Rosemary Evans looked at her daughter with a slight frown on her lips.  "Lily, dearest, Mrs. Mirriel loves to see you; I'm sure seeing you would give her a bit of a cheer up."  

"Can I go too?" Petunia asked, the dolls seemingly forgotten.

Rosemary looked at Petunia as if she hadn't realized she had been standing there.  "There are dishes that need doing and your room is still messy.  And you'll just make Mrs. Mirriel depressed with your sour moods."

Lily felt Petunia pull her hand away from her and without a word, she slouched off into the house.  Lily bit her lip, looking after her sister, feeling quite horrid at that moment.

"Now, Lily, lets go.  Come, child."  Lily felt her mother take her hand and lead her out of the gardens.  

"Mum, why didn't you let Petunia go?  You saw her room this morning, it was fine."  Lily looked up at her mother as they walked.

Rosemary smiled down at her daughter.  "Petunia couldn't come with us Lily for the simple matter that she has about as much cheer as a graveyard.  You know that as well as I do."

"But she seemed like she really wanted to come."

Rosemary just smiled and looked up.  "Well, we've arrived."  And that was that, end of the matter.  Lily sighed and followed her mother up the front steps and waited obediently beside her as she rang the doorbell.  Mrs. Mirriel, a short woman with her white hair pulled up in a severe bun, was never a woman for coming out of her house.  Lily always thought she was some sort of hermit, the way she never saw her, but Lily was smart enough never to say anything like that in front of adults. 

The door creaked open and Mrs. Mirriel appeared a few moments later.  "Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing her visitors.  

Rosemary smiled, as did Lily, right on cue, as she held out the basket of flowers.  "I brought these flowers from my garden for you.  Just thought maybe they could cheer you up."

Mrs. Mirriel frowned at the flowers.  "I don't need any flowers."  She looked at Rosemary skeptically.  "You sure you're not trying to make me buy anything?"

Rosemary chuckled politely.  "I'm Rosemary Evans, from next door?  Do you remember?"

"No."

"Oh, no matter, here, I'll leave them out here on the porch for you."

Mrs. Mirriel just looked at them and then shut the door.  Lily vaguely wondered why her mother had insisted she come.  Mrs. Mirriel had barely glanced at Lily and she didn't see why Petunia couldn't have come in her place.  It didn't seem like it would have mattered.

Of course, Rosemary just held her smile.  "No matter, at least we gave her the flowers.  That's what counts."  She looked at Lily.  "She was happy to see you, of course.  Now, I'm going to going to go finish my pruning, why don't you just go have fun with your friends until supper."  Lily watched as her mother walked away, humming a song.  

Lily knew Mrs. Mirriel could have cared less that Lily had been there, but why her mother didn't seem to realize that, Lily didn't know.  Of course, her mother was always chipper.  As far back as Lily could remember, her mother had always complimented Lily on everything she did, as if she could do no wrong.  And her father was just the same, always smiling and telling her how proud he was of his little girl.  Secondary school would start in a month and Lily did look forward to it, for school was always one of her favorite things.  Of course, her parents just saw it as another way to show that their Lily was the best.  

Lily began walking back towards her house, thinking.  Over the past year, several strange things had happened to her.  Such as one night when she was working on some homework for school and her pen suddenly started to write by itself.  Another time was when she was sick in her bed and wished she could get up to open the window and the window had opened.  Both times she reasoned she must have been exhausted and her mind had been playing tricks on her.  But the third time had been quite odd.  She and Petunia had been playing around in the back yard and were climbing trees.  Lily got stuck up in one of the large trees and when Petunia had gone to get her mother, Lily had lost her balance and fallen.  However, she wasn't hurt, not even a scratch.  She just sat there on the ground, perfectly fine and to this day she still wondered how that could have been possible, for the tree was at least two stories tall.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't see the owl until it had flown right in front of her face.  Startled, she let out a shriek and stumbled back.  Looking around for whatever had come in front of her face, a paper on the sidewalk caught her attention.  She bent down, picking up the letter.  She looked at it curiously.  It was addressed to her!

_Miss L. Evans_

_The Sidewalk_

_24 Chestnut Ave___

_Bloomsbury, England._

Who would be writing to her?  And such an odd way of writing too.  She flipped the letter over and ran a finger over the wax seal.  It seemed to be a coat of arms.  

"Lily!" a voice broke her from her inspection and she looked up to see her father climbing out of his car.

"Dad!" she cried, the letter currently forgotten in her hand as she ran to embrace her father in a huge bear hug.

"How's my girl?"

"Brill, Dad."  She grinned.  "How was work?"

He smiled.  "Wonderful.  Here, I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"Rubbish, of course I'd get my favorite daughter something."  He reached into the pocket of his trousers.  "Now, it's around here somewhere….ah! Here it is!"  He pulled out a small black box and held it out to Lily.  "When I saw this, I thought it'd be perfect for you."  He opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh, Dad, it's beautiful!"  She ran a few fingers over the bracelet, her eyes wide.

"Nothing less for you, Lily."  He smiled and took the bracelet out, fitting it around her wrist.  Then he spotted the letter clutched in her other hand.  "What's that you've got?  A letter?"

She was still caught up in the bracelet that she didn't hear him at first.  She blinked, startled out of her reverie.  "Oh, this?"  She held up the letter.  "It just fell in front of my feet earlier, the addressing is quite odd, but it's to me."

"Well, let's go inside, shall we, and take a look."  Her father smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her inside.  "Rosemary, I'm home!" 

"Richard!  Welcome home."  Rosemary bustled out of the kitchen and down the hall to give her husband a hug and a nice kiss.  She smiled down at Lily.  "Supper's almost ready.  Why don't you come in and have a seat."

"What about Petunia?" Lily asked.

Richard took care of that.  "Petunia!  Supper!" he called upstairs and within a few minutes, Petunia could be seen walking down the stairs.  Richard and Rosemary headed into the kitchen while Lily waited for her sister.  Petunia saw the bracelet and Lily caught the flash of disappointment on her face before she smiled a little.

"When did you get that?"

"Dad just gave it to me," Lily said, smiling, proudly showing off her bracelet.  "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very."

Lily noticed her sister looked a little bitter or sad but just cheerfully took her sister's hand.  "I'm sure he got you one too, Petunia, don't worry."

"Sure," Petunia muttered under her breath as her sister led her into the kitchen.

Her parents were already seated at the small table in the center of the kitchen and so Lily and Petunia took their respective places.  Her mother passed out the food and once they began eating, her father brought up the subject of Lily's letter.

"So, Lily, don't keep us in suspense, who's your letter from?" her father asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

Rosemary's eyebrows lifted.  "Lily got a letter?  Lovely.  Open it, dear, let's see what it says."  She took a sip of her water, and Lily nodded, taking the letter and breaking the wax seal.  She pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded it.  It took her a few times to read over it before the words finally sunk in.

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**

**_of_**** WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**,---------------------'**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. 

As I'm sure your parents will have many questions, have them come to the West Street Market in Bloomsbury on August 5th.   I will be there personally to answer any questions or concerns.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well, who's it from?" Richard asked.  Lily looked up and could only hand the letter to her parents, shocked into silence.  She had no clue how her parents were going to react and she was worried.  Petunia was looking at her questioningly, but Lily couldn't take her eyes off her parents.

However, their reactions were not quite what she was expecting.

"A witch?  Really?  How wonderful," Rosemary exclaimed.  "My Lily, a witch!  She's so talented; no wonder they'd want her.  How could they not?"

Richard was nodding in agreement.  "Yes, Lily, you've sure surprised us with this, but it's brilliant news."

Lily just stared at her parents, wondering what had happened to them.  Had some aliens come in and switched with them?  They were acting completely ….odd.  

"Mum?  Dad?  Aren't you, scared or stunned or… anything?" she managed.

"Of course not, dearest.  We always knew you were special."  Her mother smiled.  

"A representative from that school arrived a few days ago and had spoken with your mother and I that you may possibly be receiving this letter.  Of course we were skeptical, but once he had explained it all, it made perfect sense."  Her father was beaming with pride.  "A witch, it's bloody amazing."

And for the rest of dinner, her parents talked nonstop about getting her supplies and getting her ready for Hogwarts.  Petunia, meanwhile, sat sullenly in her chair, watching as her sister was fawned over, yet again.

~***~

"Watch out for that –" Sirius winced as James crashed into the hedge at the side of their make-shift Quidditch pitch behind James' house.  Tall hedges lined the outside so that no one else could see in.  Sirius had passed the Quaffle a little too far and James had caught it, but had also ended up stuck in the bush.  Sirius flew over to James and pulled him out, along with his broom.  He brought them to the ground.  "You alright, mate?"

James nodded, a little shaken but still grinning.  "I planned it all along."

Sirius just laughed.  "Sure you did."  He clapped him on the shoulder, making the wiry boy stumble a little.  "Want to go another round?"

"Of course.  You think one minor incident with an evil bush is going to stop me from playing Quidditch?  I think not."

Sirius just arched an eyebrow.  "Evil bush?"

James shrugged.  "It attacked me."

Sirius nodded and patted him on the head.  "Your dad always did say you were a little touched in the head.  It'll be alright.  St. Mungo's has a place for you waiting."

James ducked out from under Sirius' hand, laughing.  "I don't think so."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're stubborn."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Sirius shrugged.

James just shook his head and handed Sirius his broom.  "Come on, let's play."

Sirius and James practiced Quidditch for another few hours until Bryon came out with a handful of mail.  "Looks like you boys got some mail," he said, grinning.  He held up two Hogwarts letters.

_Mr. J. Potter_

_Backyard_

_33 Mayburry Lane__._

_Godric's_ Hollow, ___England_.____

_Mr. S. Black_

_Backyard_

_33 Mayburry Lane__._

_Godric's_ Hollow, ___England_.____

Both of them were immediately down off their brooms and grabbing for the letters, ripping them open.  "Yeah!" Sirius cried, grinning.  "Hogwarts, here we come!"

"The question is, is Hogwarts ready for you?" Bryon asked, laughing.

They just grinned.

"Just like it was for you, Dad?" James asked and they all laughed.

"We're going to find every single secret passageway," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up excitedly.

James looked at him, matching the excitement.  "Smashing.  I bet there's a way into Hogsmeade and then we can go to Zonko's and Honeydukes all the time."

"Of course, what would be the point of the secret passageways if one didn't lead there?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Bryon watched them amusedly and clapped them both on the shoulders.  "As much as I love hearing you two plot, we'd better get inside for supper before Samantha throws a fit.  Besides, tomorrow we'll be going to Diagon Alley to get you stocked up for your pranks," he added in a whisper.

Sirius and James grinned at each other, slapping a high-five.  They followed Bryon inside the back door, entering the large kitchen.  White counters adorned the walls, cupboards lined the area just under the ceiling and the window above the sink was open, letting in the cool evening air.

Samantha Potter, tall, red-headed and never without a smile, was setting the table as pots were being stirred magically by spoons on the stove.  The delicious smells swept over them as they entered and Sirius could practically feel his mouth watering.  

She looked up when they entered and smiled.  "Supper's on the hob, help yourself."

"Thanks, Mum," James said and walked towards the stove, but Sirius was already there, heaping his plate with pork, potatoes and corn.  

"I left a little for you," Sirius said, grinning as he passed James.

"Thanks, mate," James replied sarcastically, a smirk on his face.  After filling up his plate, he took a seat next to Sirius.  Bryon and Samantha joined them moments later.

"I saw your Hogwarts letters in the mail," Samantha said, taking a bite.

James nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sirius gobbled down his dinner, going up for seconds.  He chuckled silently and took a forkful of mashed potatoes.  "Have you heard anything on the new Headmaster, Dad?"

Bryon finished buttering his bread and took a bite, swallowing.  "He's the best there is, James.  He was Assistant Headmaster while I attended Hogwarts.  He's very fair, especially when it comes to matters with Muggle-borns."

"But he's strict," Samantha added.  "So no pranking.  Or at least, tone it down."  She smiled.

James and Sirius, who had just finished his third helping, laughed.  "I don't think that's possible, Samantha," Sirius gasped, having nearly choked on a piece of bread from laughing.  James hit him soundly on the back and Sirius took a large gulp of water.

"I don't know about you, Samantha, but the Dumbledore I remember had quite the sweet tooth and was ever so kind when I got into my little foul ups," Bryon said, chuckling.

"And you had plenty of those," Samantha said with a smile.

"You just be quiet," Bryon said, laughing and threw his piece of roll at her.

She caught it and looked at Bryon disapprovingly.  "What did I tell you about throwing food?"

Bryon just grinned, looking innocent.  "Accident?"

Samantha just smiled, shaking her head slightly.  "I swear, you'll never grow up, Bryon."

James and Sirius glanced at each other, grins on their faces as they watched Bryon and Samantha.

Bryon laughed.  "Never."

The only time Bryon was ever serious was if it deal with You-Know-Who, his work, or matters of life and death, which more often than not coincided.  Bryon was an Auror and a very good one at that.  Samantha stayed around the house for the most part, but it wouldn't be surprising if she knew a lot more than she ever let on.  It was all top secret with what was happening, but James saw the _Daily Prophet_ just as much as the rest of them and knew that it was getting bad, especially when his dad came home from work not in his usual happy mood.

Supper having finished, Samantha stood and with a wave of her wand, all the dishes moved to the sink and began washing themselves.

"When are you taking them to Diagon Alley?" Samantha asked, looking at Bryon.

"Tomorrow afternoon.  There's quite a list and they've got to get pets as well, so I figured morning."

"You don't have to work?"

He shook his head.  "I've earned the day off, but I doubt there'll be many of those after this."  His voice lowered.  "It's not looking good."

James and Sirius took that as the cue to leave and slipped quietly out.  James glanced back at his parents who were taking in hushed tones and then followed Sirius away.

~***~

Remus sat outside on the small porch, reading _Frankenstein._  The book was intriguing and he saw a lot of similarities between himself and the monster.  Both were outcasts, both were shunned because they were different.  He tried to keep a little optimism, but it was hard when everyone despised and feared werewolves.  He was cursed and there wasn't much he could do about it.

He was about half way when a mocking voice broke through the world that he had immersed himself in.  "Reading again?  Don't you get tired of that?"

Remus looked up to see his twin brother, Romulus, standing at the base of the three stairs that led up to the porch.  Behind him, Remus could see the trees of the forest swaying in the light breeze and the sunlight that streamed down around them.  Focusing on those good things, he could almost ignore the small pang in his chest that he always got when he spoke to his brother.  More often than not, Romulus always had some chiding or degrading remark to make and he always had to add the fact that at least he was normal in there.

"No, I don't," he said shortly, looking back down at his book.  A hand reached down and snatched his book away.  "Give it back, Romulus."

Romulus ignored him, holding the book up out of his reach.  Even if they were twins, Romulus was a few inches taller and a little more muscular compared to his wiry brother.  Though they shared the same light brown hair and eyes, their personalities couldn't have been more different.  "How can you find this interesting?"  He made a face at the book.  "Frankenstein?  Why am I not surprised."  He looked at Remus, who was now standing, glaring at his brother.  "This is a book for freaks just like yourself."

"You take that back!"

Romulus smirked.  "What are you going to do if I don't?  Bite me?  Mum wouldn't be too happy."

"Sod off, Romulus."  He reached for his book but Romulus just held it higher.

"Romulus!  Remus!  Stop this, right now."  They both froze and spun to see their mother storming across the grass and up onto the porch.  She took the book from Romulus, looking at him disapprovingly.  "You should know better.  Have I not raised you well enough?  Stop picking on your brother."  She turned to Remus, handing him back his book.  She smiled softly.  "Why don't you go inside, dear and have a spot of tea.  Settle down the nerves."  

Remus nodded and quietly slipped inside.  Using the hot water on the stove, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down, taking sips of it.  He could hear his mother reprimanding Romulus.

"You know better than to tease him about his condition.  You of all people should be taking care of him, not making him feel worse!  It's hard enough to convince him to go outside, much less attend Hogwarts and with the way you're acting and always treating him, it's no wonder he doesn't want to go."

"Mum, he's a freak.  He's not normal, he never will be.  Why give him false security?"

Their mother would never think of landing a hand on them, but by the tone of her voice when she spoke next, Remus knew she was holding a slap back.  "Go to your room, now," she said through gritted teeth.  

Moments later, Remus watched as Romulus stormed by, scowling and disappeared out the kitchen.  His mother came in soon after.  She took a cup of tea for herself, taking a seat across from Remus.

"Don't apologize, Mum, Romulus is right, I don't belong with anyone," he said before she could speak.

"Remus," she sighed, setting down her cup.  "Please, don't degrade yourself like this.  Once you get to Hogwarts –"

"Assuming they'd even think of sending a letter to a werewolf," he interrupted, bitterly.

"_When you get your letter," she continued, ignoring his statement, "you'll see it's not that bad.  You've got a wonderful Headmaster, very fair –"_

"Has he ever dealt with a werewolf?"

"I'm sure he has."

"Doubt it," he muttered.

"Remus," she said sharply and he shut up.  When she used that tone, he always bit back his tongue.  "Just give it a chance, that's all I ask."

He looked at her a few moments before sighing.  "Fine."  He sat back in his chair, folding his arms in front of his chest, none too happy.  He didn't look forward to a place that once they found out what he was would shun him and he'd be the outcast yet again.

At that moment, an owl swooped in through the open door, landing on the back of the chair between Remus and his mother.  The tawny owl looked regal enough as it stuck its foot out towards Remus expectantly.  Surprised to say the least, he gently untied the letter.  Who would be writing to him?  His mother fed the owl a treat and it hooted, soaring up and out.

It was dead silence in the kitchen as Remus looked at the letter, his heart stopping, his breath catching in his throat.

_Mr. R. Lupin_

_The Kitchen_

_Cottage in the woods.___

_Salazar's Cove, England._

His hand shook slightly as he turned the letter over, looking at the Hogwarts seal.  Breaking it, he pulled the letter out, his eyes reading but not really seeing the words.  _ I got into Hogwarts_ was the only thought that was running through his mind, over and over.

He didn't even realize his mother had taken the letter from his hand until she spoke.  "Just give it a chance, Remus, that can't hurt."

He blinked out of his stupor and looked at her numbly.  Then he nodded slightly.  "Alright."  He swallowed, wetting his dry throat.  He looked at the letter and then back at her.  "What will I do about … the full moon?"

"I've spoken with the Headmaster and he has taken measures to make sure you are perfectly safe.  A Whomping Willow has been planted over an underground passageway that leads to the old shack in Hogsmeade.  When it's time for you to go underground, Madame Pomfrey, the med-witch at Hogwarts, will take you to the tree and get you inside so you can go to the shack, where you can spend the night.  I know it's not the best thing, but I think it's a good plan.  Use any excuse you want to explain your disappearances and just try to enjoy your time at Hogwarts."  She smiled.  "It'll be alright."

"I hope," he whispered, looking out the window at the woods.

~***~

"Peter! Mail's here!"  

Peter ran from his room, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces as he stumbled into the living room.  His parents stood in the center of the room, both beaming.  "Look what you got!" his father said, waving around a letter.

Peter's eyes went wide.  "My Hogwarts letter!"

"That's right, son."  He handed Peter the letter, who held it in his hands as if it were made of gold.

_Mr. P. Pettigrew_

_Living Room_

_10 Willow St._

_Birmingham, England._

"Well, go ahead, open it," his mother prodded and Peter excitedly opened his letter, unfolding it and looking at it, bursting with happiness.

He read it aloud:

**HOGWARTS ****SCHOOL**

**_of_**** WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**,---------------------'**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.  We expect your owl no later than August 5th.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Peter looked up at his parents.  "I really did it!"

"Yes you did and we're very proud of you," his father said, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders.  His mother walked up, kissing him on the cheeks and then pulling him into a hug.  

"My little boy, off to school!"

Peter blushed a little.  "Mum, Dad, please."

They pulled back, smiling at him.  "Tomorrow we'll go get your supplies," his father said.

The grin was immediately back on Peter's face.  "Okay!"

"Now it's time to celebrate.  Charlene, did you have that pudding made?"

Peter's mother nodded.  "I'll warm it up."  She bustled into the kitchen and Peter and his father followed soon after.


	3. First Meetings

Onward to Chapter Three.  Here's a little more information to all the characters, some excitement.

Enjoy!

And please review

************************************************************************************************************

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Three:****  First Meetings**

**August 5, 1971******

Professor McGonagall stood in the small courtyard behind The Leaky Cauldron.  Lily and her parents stood behind, all three watching in wide-eyed fascination as she tapped the bricks with her wand and the bricks moved to reveal the entrance into Diagon Alley.

A few hours ago they had arrived at the West Street Market just down the road from their house.  Petunia had to spend the day with the neighbors, since it would probably just upset her seeing Diagon Alley.  At least, that's what Lily's parents thought.  Lily had a feeling that Petunia would have loved to see what Lily was experiencing, or perhaps not.

At the market, they had met Professor McGonagall who had explained everything to them, answering their questions.  After a nice conversation over some tea and biscuits, she had led them to the Leaky Cauldron and to the back entrance.  She had given them a map to navigate Diagon Alley and it even had little red fingers pointing to where they could get everything.

She faced them.  "Welcome to Diagon Alley.  Here you can purchase all the supplies you need."  She smiled a tight lipped smile, as though she wasn't all that used to smiling.  "This is where I'll leave you.  You'll be perfectly safe and to get back, the entrance will open up when you approach it.  If you go straight ahead," she pointed, "to Gringotts, you can exchange your Muggle currency for wizarding coins."

"Thank you, Professor," Richard said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Yes, thank you so much.  We're so proud of Lily," Rosemary said, hugging Lily around her shoulders, smiling proudly down at her.

Lily smiled up at her mother and then looked at Professor McGonagall.  "I'm going to be the top of the class," Lily exclaimed and a small real smile appeared on the professor's lips.

"I hope you do.  Well, I must really be going.  See you at Hogwarts, Miss Evans."  And with that, Professor McGonagall walked back into the pub and the Evans faced the long street of Diagon Alley.  It was crowded with students, parents, and other witches and wizards going about their daily business.

"Well, here we go," Richard said and they took their first step into Diagon Alley.  "She said to go to Gringotts.  I suppose that crooked building is it."

They began walking through the crowded street, Lily looking around in fascination at all the different shops.  The animals, the people, it was all amazing.  She wished that Petunia could have come, but her parents had said she wasn't feeling well.  

As they walked into Gringotts, Lily let out a little squeak of surprise as she saw the goblins.  "Blimey!"

"Muggles?  This way please," one of the goblins motioned them up to the long counter.  Her mother looked nervously around at all the goblins while her father was grinning, taking it all in.  

Richard took out the money he had brought to buy Lily's things and set it on the counter.  The goblin took it, counting and then pushed a pile of gold, bronze, and silver coins towards them.  

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts," the goblin explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Richard said, scooping the coins into a pouch that was given to him by the goblin.  "Thank you, sir."

He took Lily's hand, and looked comfortingly at Rosemary.  "It's alright, Rosemary, they won't hurt you."  

Rosemary, however, had a look on her face that clearly said she didn't want to be in there any longer, so Richard led them out of the bank.  Lily kept looking back at the goblins, wanting to learn more about them and talk to some of them.  

As they stepped out of Gringotts, Richard looked at Lily.  "Do you have your list?"

Lily nodded and pulled out her supplies list.  "First, I need three sets of robes, a pointed hat, dragon hide gloves and a winter cloak."

Her parents looked around as they walked.  "Robes….aha, that looks like a place," Richard said, pointing a Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As they entered the shop, a small bell tinkled and a medium-height slender witch bustled out of the back of the shop.  A bright smile appeared on her face as she saw her visitors.  She brushed a strand of her fly away hair from her face.  "Hello!  I'm Madam Malkin.  Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes," Lily said, nodding excitedly, a grin on her face.

"Right then!  We'll get you fitted up straight away.  Come with me, your parents can wait here in the lounge."  Lily looked back at her parents, who nodded, smiling and followed Madam Malkin down a short hallway and into a large fitting room.  There were step-stools lined up in front of a long row of mirrors.  "Just step up right here.  I'll go get you some cloth."  Madam Malkin bustled out of the room.

Lily stepped up onto the stool and looked around at the walls covered in cloth and robes as she waited for Madam Malkin to return.  Her gaze landed on a tall brown-haired girl that was being fitted up next to her by another witch. The girl caught her gaze and grinned.  "Hi!  I'm Jaina LeMay, you going to Hogwarts too then?"  

Lily nodded. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Wizard."  At that moment, the witch stood up and magically took the robes off of Jaina and folded them up.

"They'll be up front for you," the witch said.

Jaina nodded, looking at her.  "Thanks."  The witch left and Jaina turned back to Lily.  "Are both your parents wizarding folk then?"

Lily shook her head.  "No, they're Muggles.  So is my sister."

"Where are they?"

"My parents are out in the lounge, my sister stayed at home."

"Jaina!  We've got to get your books!" a female voice called from down the hall.

"That would be Mum," Jaina said, smiling.  "Wicked meeting you, Lily.  I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express!"  Jaina hopped down from the stool and ran out.  

"Bye!"

Madam Malkin came back at that moment as well, and began fitting Lily for her robes.  "That should do it, dear.  Anything else I can get for you?"

"I need a winter cloak and a hat."

Madam Malkin smiled.  "That's easy enough, dear.  I'll be back shortly."

A little over fifteen minutes later, Lily stood outside Madam Malkins, the packages that held her clothing in her arms.  They were walking by Florean Fortescue's when Lily spotted a huge strawberry ice cream cone.  "Mum?  Dad?  Can I have one?  Please?"

Rosemary and Richard both smiled.  "I don't see why not," Richard said and handed a few Sickles to Lily.  She handed her father the packages in return and headed over to the counter.  She was turning away with her cone in her hands when she nearly ran into a boy that was turning as well.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, nearly dropping the cone in his hands.  Lily reached out and helped prevent that occurrence.  "Thanks!"

She smiled.  "You're welcome."

The boy smiled back and then glanced over at Lily's parents.  "Are they your parents?" 

She nodded.  "Where are yours?"

The boy pointed over to two people who stood out in the street chatting with two other adults.  "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Lily looked back at him and smiled brightly.  "Yes I am!  I can't wait!"  She was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Me neither."  The boy grinned.  "I almost didn't get in; I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't."

"Wow.  Oh, I'm Lily Evans."  She chuckled.  "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."  The boy took a lick of his ice cream which reminded Lily of the melting strawberry in her hands.  She took a lick.  "I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Lily!  We should get going!" she heard her mother call.

"Mum's calling."  She smiled.  "I'm glad to meet you, Peter.  I'll see you on the train?"

Peter nodded, still grinning.  "You bet!"

"Brilliant!  Bye!"  Lily ran back to her parents, trying to lick the strawberry that was oozing down her fingers.

"Who was that boy?" Rosemary asked as they began walking again.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew.  He's going to Hogwarts too!"  Lily grinned.

"Wonderful."

"Now how about we get your books," Richard said, smiling.  Lily nodded and they headed towards Flourish and Blotts, Richard looking at the map McGonagall had given them.

~***~

Remus wandered down the long isles in Flourish and Blotts, running a finger over the bindings.  He paused at one entitled, _Personality Potions.  He smirked.  Romulus could use one of those.  He continued his walk until he heard voices nearby.  He paused, listening._

"Where do you suppose we can find _Magical Theory?_" a man's voice asked.

Remus stepped out, looking at the two adults.  There was a girl with them with long red hair and when she turned to look around he noticed her bright green eyes.  "If you're looking for _Magical Theory_, it's just down that isle."  He pointed and the mother smiled.

"Thank you.  Come, Lily, let's get that book.  It'll be the last on your list," the mother said, ushering the girl forward.  Remus watched as they walked by and didn't stop until they had disappeared around the corner of one of the rows.

He looked down at the book in his hands, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ and then walked over to where a few large comfy arm chairs had been set up by a fireplace.  Since it was summer still, there was no fire, but Remus knew it'd be a cozy place in the winter.  Curling up in one of the chairs, he opened the book and began reading, his thoughts drifting.

His mother had needed to buy a few things from the Apothecary and he had asked to go with her.  She had been surprised but hid it well.  Now he was spending his time in the book store, waiting for her to come back.  When he was reading, it always seemed to help him get away from anything that was bothering him.  And his brother constantly grated on his nerves.  One of these days, he'd blow up at Romulus, and he wouldn't feel one shred of guilt.  He'd had a temper since he'd been four.  It wasn't uncommon when he was little that he and his brother would get in all out wrestling and yelling matches.  Remus tried to keep his temper under control, however, because especially when he was nearing the full moon, he could become very snappish and had hurt his mother's feelings once when he hadn't controlled his anger.

"Is that interesting?" a voice broke his thoughts and he looked up to see the girl from earlier.  What was her name… Lily?

"This?" he asked, startled, glancing at the book in his hands.  He was still on the same page he had been on earlier.  "Very."

She smiled, taking a seat on the armrest.  "Can I see?"

"Sure."  Remus handed her the book and he watched as she flipped through the pages, obvious excitement on her face.  "You really like reading?"  He mentally hit himself.  _Of course she likes reading, dimwit, why would she be so excited about a book otherwise?_

She looked at him, nodding.  She smiled.  "It's one of my favorite things to do.  And I just got my books for Hogwarts so I know I'll be reading them cover to cover."

Remus chuckled.  "You'll have it all memorized before school begins."

Lily blushed.  "It's just really interesting."

Remus smiled.  "I know, it's like that for me too."

She looked down at the book, flipping through a few pages.  "I wonder what it's like to meet a unicorn."

"They're not really that interesting, mostly stuck up."

She looked at him, her eyes wide.  "You've met one?"

Remus nodded.  "In the forest by where I live.  But unicorns don't really like wizards, they prefer witches.  But they're still not my favorite animal."

"What is?"

"A puffskein."

"What's that?"

"It's this furry little creature that fits in the palm of your hand."  He was making hand motions as he spoke.  "Its fur is like silk and its purr is so loud.  Just like a kitten.  It's one of the sweetest magical creatures and as long as you're kind to it, it's perfect."

"Wow," she whispered, smiling.  "I wish I could see one."

"You just might."

"Brilliant."  She looked down at the book and began reading one of the pages.  Remus watched her, smiling.  He felt extremely happy.  Here, finally, was someone else that he could really relate to, and they weren't judging him at all.  Of course he was cautious, but that didn't mean he had to hide from everyone.  His mother's words finally seemed to have struck a chord inside of him and getting that Hogwarts letter had helped tremendously, even if he hadn't shown it.  Romulus was wrong.  He wasn't a failure, he was not a freak.  Yes, he was a werewolf, but as long as no one ever found out, he could at least live a semi-normal life.   And sitting here, with Lily, was making a world of difference.  She was like his first friend, if he could count her as that just yet.

"What?"

Remus blinked, realizing he had just been watching her.  "Oh, sorry."  He smiled.  "I was just thinking."

"That's okay."  She smiled.

"Lily!"  Lily looked up to see her mother walking towards them.  Remus followed her gaze.  "Lily, dear, it's getting late and we should head back home."

Lily nodded, standing.  "One minute, mum."  She turned to Remus, handing him back his book.  She smiled.  "Thanks.  By the way, I'm Lily Evans."

Remus smiled.  "Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure.  I'll see you on the train then?"

He nodded.  "See you then."

She smiled, giving him a little wave.  "Bye!"  He watched as she left with her mother.  He smiled.  Maybe this entire going to school thing wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.  

~***~

**August 15, 1971******

Sirius slouched in one of the vast leather arm chairs that decorated much of 12 Grimmwald Place.  A roaring fire cast light from the hearth, even if it was the end of summer.  His mother, Mabelene Black was always cold, if a bit insane, much like her sister-in-law, Cassiopeia.  In Sirius' opinion, the entire family was messed up, in more ways then one, except of course, for his Uncle Alphard, the only person who seemed to understand Sirius.

His eyes flicked to the flames, the light casting shadows on his tanned face.  The long curtains that decorated the windows were shut, they always were.  The entire manor was dark, cold, and not the least bit inviting.  His insane aunt, Elladora, would keep to herself.  The house elves that went to serve her never came back and he wasn't surprised.  He knew that if she didn't like a house elf, she beheaded it.  It was disgusting.

The only thing he actually could look forward to when he was home and not over at the Potters, were his cousins.  The eldest, at thirteen, Bellatrix, was a dark beauty, with black hair and cold black eyes.  The middle, at eleven, Andromeda, was lively and always interested in how everything worked and the whys of the world, and always seen with a grin on her face.  With long auburn hair and blue eyes, she could bring everyone's gaze to her, but she was nothing compared to the youngest, Narcissa.  Narcissa, at nine years old, was an extraordinarily beautiful child.  Shimmering gold locks, the bluest eyes, and fair skin, she could make a room come to a complete stop.  

Sirius got along very well with Andromeda and Narcissa, but Bellatrix had always been one to keep to herself.  He knew that his father and her would be locked in his study for hours, working on dark magic and Sirius wouldn't be surprised if she grew up to become a dark witch, just like his brother, Regulus, was already well on his way in the Dark Arts.  Of course, the way he saw it, he wouldn't get along with his two cousins, or barely with his parents if they knew he was friends with James.  Of course, if it hadn't been for that incident three years ago, Sirius probably wouldn't be friends with James at the moment either ….

_Sirius stood in the shadows of the line of buildings that walled in Diagon Alley.  He was waiting for his father to come out of Gringotts, as he had some business transactions to do.  Sirius, of course, was far happier outside, for he was always cooped up in the manor.  Though if he'd have had his way, he'd be with Narcissa and Andromeda, playing a game of Exploding Snap or Gobstones.  He was getting quite good at both, though Andromeda would always beat him repeatedly in wizards chess.  _

_"Get away from her!" a voice broke Sirius out of his reverie.  He straightened, glanced around, before heading towards the source of the voice.  He neared the entrance into Knockturn Alley, a place he had frequently visited with his father.  When he rounded the corner, he saw a tall boy kicking a girl on the ground.  It seemed she was in the throes of some sort of curse and when he saw her twitching, he realized that it was a Dark Magic curse.  It wasn't an Unforgivable but it was near nasty enough._

_The boy that had shouted was shorter, thin, and had glasses that seemed to have gone askew on his face.  He was trying to get the boy away, but as Sirius knew that this kid couldn't be much older than him, if that, the boy couldn't use magic without getting in trouble.  The older boy that was cursing the girl had to have graduated; there was stubble on his chin.  Sirius watched as the boy grabbed at the older boy, furious.  Then he noticed Sirius._

_"Going to help him, Black?"_

_Sirius was startled at first but then realized the boy must know him because of the many dinners that they always attended.  He didn't recognize the boy, but the boy obviously knew him and by the scowl on his face, didn't like him one bit.  Probably because Sirius was a Black and Blacks used Dark Magic._

_Sirius didn't answer and, being the burly boy he was, strode up to the tall boy who seemed to have stopped the curse momentarily.  The boy turned and looked at him.  "You want some of this too?"  He sneered._

_"Not at the moment."  And Sirius punched the boy soundly in the face, making the surprised boy stumble back, his wand dropping as his hands went to his face._

_"You'll pay for that, you slimy git."_

_"How are you going to do that without this?"  Sirius smirked, holding the boy's wand.  "Go fetch."  He threw it up, making it land in a nearby gutter.  The boy lunged at him and Sirius, having fought with his brother so much, knew the basics in hand to hand defense.  He grabbed the boy in a head lock, bringing him down onto his knees.  "You were saying?"_

_The boy scrabbled at the arm around his neck, trying to get away, but Sirius had him good.  Finally, he gave up and Sirius threw him into a wall, the boy stunned.  He walked over to the girl, helping her to her feet.  "Are you okay?"  She looked at him, terrified and pulled from his grasp.  She ran for it, disappearing into the shadows.  "You're welcome!" he shouted after her.  Then he caught the boy with glasses looking at him curiously.  "Yeah?"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?  Beat up that bully?  Because he shouldn't do that."_

_The boy eyed him.  "Aren't you a Black?"_

_"Sirius Black, to be specific."_

_The boy didn't say anything for a while and then offered his hand.  "James Potter."_

_"Nice to meet you."  Sirius shook his hand.  He smirked.  "A Potter?  Saving the day, I suppose."_

_"Trying."  There was a hint of a smile on James' face and Sirius was about to ask him what he was doing at the moment when he heard,_

_"Sirius!"_

_It was his father.  "I've got to go."  Sirius gave a little wave.  "Hopefully I'll see you around."  And he was gone…_

Sirius smiled slightly at the memory.  He and James had seen each other a few other times after that.  Sirius had had to prove himself about three more times before he and James became friends.  He grinned, thinking of the dinner party that they had been forced to.

_"Time to liven things up," Sirius muttered to himself, grinning as he stood in the kitchen at the Malfoys.  There was a huge dinner party that night and all the families were there, even the Potters, though Sirius knew that his father would have preferred them not to be there.  But it was the yearly routine and with the darkness looming over the horizon, he knew that even the nosy Potters would want to be there.  Of course, James wasn't that bad, after the past few times he had run into James in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, they had talked a little.  But that didn't mean his parents were going to act just like him.  James had said Sirius was going to meet his parents one of these days when no other Slytherin families were around.  Sirius dreaded that day._

_Sirius turned his attention back to the huge pudding.  Grinning like mad, he took out some wet-start fireworks with his added touch, a small timer.  They'd go off in exactly two minutes, just in time for desert.  _

_"What are you –" Sirius spun to see James and sagged in relief._

_"James!  Don't sneak up on me like that."  He eyed James.  "You're not going to rat on me, are you?"_

_James smirked.  "Are you kidding?  I had my own plan."  He held up a dungbomb and Sirius snickered._

_"Perfect.  Put it in here too."  Sirius lifted the fold where he had put the fireworks and James slid the dungbomb in.  Sirius fixed up the pudding and at that moment, someone could be heard coming into the kitchen.  Sirius grabbed James' hand and pulled him into a hiding crouch behind a counter.  He had to put his hand over his mouth to cover his snickers as the lady took the pudding out._

_"Three… two…one," he whispered and it was followed nearly immediately by shrieks.  James was snickering too._

_"That'll show the Malfoys."_

_They snuck out._

No one ever found out who had rigged the pudding, but it had been from then on that James and Sirius started to become better friends.  Needless to say, when Sirius met Bryon and Samantha, it hadn't gone that badly.  And within a year; Sirius had been sneaking out to James' house.  Since then, they had grown extremely close and the Potters had adopted him like a second son.  

"Sirius!"

Sirius glanced over at the door and saw Narcissa run into the room.  She was shaking frantically at something attached to her hand and immediately Sirius was on his feet, meeting her half way across the vast room.  She was nearly in tears.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, here, let me see."  Sirius knelt down in front of her and wrapped his hands around the furry creature that didn't seem to want to let go of her hand.  He stroked it and felt it vibrate in his hands, purring and consequently letting go of her hand.  He smiled down at the puffskein, petting it.  It was purring loudly now.  He looked up at Narcissa.  "Let me see your hand."

She sniffed, wiping some tears from her eyes but handed him her hand.  He checked it but there was no bleeding.  There were two little dents where the puffskein had attached to her hand, but they would be gone soon enough.  "I was just playing in the garden when it bit me."

"You'll be fine."  Sirius set the puffskein down in the chair next to them.

She smiled at him.  "Thanks, Sirius."  She flung her arms around his neck and he smiled, hugging her back.

"Narcissa!  It's time for tea!" Sirius heard Cassiopeia call from the other room.  

Sirius pulled back.  "Run off to your mum."

"Okay.  Bye Sirius!"  She ran off and he stood, smiling.  That was one of the few times he actually enjoyed being in that house.  He sighed, his smile disappearing.  He doubted that young innocence would last much longer, not if his parents had anything to do with it.

"Sirius!  Did you read this book yet?  It's wizard!"

Sirius looked over to see Andromeda running in, grinning.  She held one of her books for Hogwarts in her hand.

"Can't say I have.  Reading isn't my thing."

"I love this.  It's so interesting and it talks about the goblin rebellions and the past dueling tournaments and all the famous wizards and witches!" Andromeda rambled on, making wild motions with her free hand.  

Sirius just smiled and nodded and when she paused to catch a breath, he said, "Brilliant, Andromeda."

She just grinned and ran back out.  Sirius was pretty sure she'd pounce on Uncle Alphard next to tell him all about what she was reading.  But before anyone else came in to talk to him, he was going to get out of there.  Bryon was taking him and James to Hogsmeade for a treat and Bryon hinted that he had something special for them.  Without a glance back, Sirius left, remembering to take the puffskein out and release it.

~***~

"Come on, Dad, can't you tell me yet?" James prodded, trying to get Bryon to tell him what was in the mysterious packages under Bryon's robes.

"You'll see eventually."  Bryon laughed.  "Once Sirius gets here, we'll go to Hogsmeade."

"Now?"

"Soon."

James rolled his eyes slightly.  "You've been saying that for the past hour."

"And I'm not answering with anything else."  Bryon grinned.

"Dad!"

"James!"

If the door hadn't opened and Sirius hadn't walked in at that moment, James would probably have wrestled his dad for the packages or at least attempted.  Though he knew he would have lost.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Just father and son bonding," Bryon said with a grin and reached to ruffled James' hair, who pulled away, trying to look angry.

"Dad!  Not the hair!"

"Not like it'll make a difference," Sirius said and he and Bryon laughed.  James fumed.

"Oh stop acting all sour," Bryon said.  "We're going to Hogsmeade, cheer up.  Meet me in the living room when you're ready."  He left and Sirius turned to James.

"So what was all that about?" Sirius asked.

"Dad has two packages under his cloak and he won't tell me what they are."

"Well, the sooner we get to Hogsmeade, the sooner we get to find out."  Sirius nudged James.  "Come on."  He nudged him again and kept nudging James until the shorter boy pushed back slightly.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

Sirius grinned.  "You know it."

James rolled his eyes.  "Better than anyone else.  When you get pushed off a cliff by some anonymous person you annoyed to death, don't come whining to me."  But there was a laughing smirk on his face as he walked towards the living room.

"Of course not."  Sirius laughed and then paused, looking confused.  "Wait, how am I supposed to be pushed off a cliff by someone dead?"  But he was alone in the front hall now.

"Are you coming, Sirius?" came Bryon's voice from the living room, startling Sirius from his ponderings.  

"Yeah!"  He ran into the living room, skidding to a stop between Bryon and James, who stood in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace.  

"James, you first."

James nodded, taking a handful of powder and stepped into the flames.  "The Three Broomsticks!" And he was gone in a blaze of green light.

"You next, Sirius."

Sirius took the powder and, minutes later, he stood next to James in the Three Broomsticks, coughing slightly and brushing at the ash on his clothes.  Bryon joined them soon after and led them to a corner booth, James and Sirius looking around, grinning.  They had been in The Three Broomsticks once before and still remembered those warm mugs of butterbeer and Madam Rosmerta, who owned the pub.

Sure enough, as soon as they had sat down, the clicking of heels hailed Rosmerta's arrival and three mugs of foaming butterbeer in front of them.  "Yeah!"  Sirius said, licking his lips and wrapped his hands around the mug, sipping at it.  "Thanks!"

Rosmerta smiled, watching as James copied Sirius' movements.  "Always a pleasure, having you here."

Bryon smiled.  "Always good to see you too."  

Rosmerta blushed a little and Sirius snorted into his butterbeer, spraying liquid all over James.  "Sorry, mate," Sirius said, wiping his face.  He grinned at James as Bryon and Rosmerta chatted like old friends.

"Next time you want to give me a butterbeer bath, warn me," James said, wiping some of the suds off his shirt.

Sirius just grinned and sipped at his butterbeer.  When Rosmerta left to take care of her other customers, they looked at Bryon expectantly.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, chuckling and pulling the two packages from within his cloak.  "This is for you, James."  He tossed the spongy package to James, who inspected it.  "It was my father's and has been handed down generation to generation of Potters.  For getting into Hogwarts, it's your turn to have it."

James ripped open the package and pulled out a shimmering cloak.  "An invisibility cloak!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.  "Wicked!"  He ran his hands over the silky material, grinning from ear to ear.  

Bryon chuckled.  "Thought you'd like that.  And besides, it'll help with all your pranks."

"Definitely," James said, still in awe of the cloak he held in his hands.  

Sirius reached over, running his hands over it.  "Bloody brilliant."  He grinned at James.

"And this is for you, Sirius,"

"For me?"  Sirius looked at Bryon and took the package from Bryon.  It was very heavy and solid.  

"You're like a second son to me, this is the other item that's been handed down to me by my father and I think you'll get a lot of use out of it."

Sirius unwrapped the package, taking out two mirrors.  "Mirrors?"  He arched an eyebrow.  These were boring compared to what James had received and he didn't what would be so special about them.

"Not just any mirrors." Sirius looked up at Bryon.  "Using these mirrors, you can see where the other holder is whenever you want.  And you can communicate with them through these."

Sirius' eyes lit up.  "Seriously?"

Bryon grinned.  "Try it out."

Sirius handed James one of the mirrors.  "Go somewhere, don't tell me."

James nodded, taking the mirror and crawled out of the booth, disappearing out of the pub.

"Just say who you want to talk to," Bryon instructed.

Sirius nodded and held the mirror in both of his hands.  "James Potter."  

And within a fraction of a second, James' face appeared in the mirror.  "This is wizard, Sirius!" James said, grinning.

"Smashing!"  Sirius was grinning as wide as James had when he had received the cloak.  He looked at the background where James was.  "You're in front of Zonkos."

"Right on.  Should I come back now?"

"Go ahead but -," Bryon said, but was cut off as the sound of a huge explosion filled the pub.  Sirius was knocked off his booth, the mirror skidding underneath.  He landed hard on his back, feeling the air whoosh out of his lungs.  He coughed as smoke and dust clouded his vision.  "Sirius, are you alright?"  He felt Bryon help him to his feet and he winced, rubbing his side.

"Yeah," he coughed.  "What happened?"  The sound of people talking was like a freight train to his ears, it was so loud.  

"You stay here; I'm going to find out."  Bryon helped him sit down on the booth and Sirius watched as he disappeared into the crowd.  Looking around, he saw that a few of the windows had shattered and some of the furniture had been overturned in the rush.  Most of the people by now had filtered out of the pub and he very much wanted to find out what had happened, but he stayed there.

Then he remembered the mirror and he got off the booth, kneeling on the floor, searching under the table and booths.  He spotted it where it had slid to a stop by a wall.  Lying flat on his stomach, he stretched his hand until he felt the tips of his fingers come in contact with the ornate silver handle.  Pulling the mirror to him, he stood up.

"James, are you there?"

Something caught inside of Sirius' throat as he waited for the blank mirror to show his best friend's face.  

"James!"  There was a note of panic in his voice now.  If anything had happened to James, he didn't know what he would do.

Then, to his immense relief, James' face appeared and it looked like he had been just as worried.  "Sirius!  What happened?"

"James!  Thank god.  I don't know!  Your dad just went to find out.  What does it look like out there?"

He saw James look around and he could pick out a crowd of people standing around a building but he couldn't pick out what they were saying.  "It's not too bad.  It was just one building, next to the Three Broomsticks.  An explosion of something, I don't know."

Bryon came back at that moment and Sirius caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye.  "Hang on, James; your dad just came back."  He looked at Bryon expectantly.

Bryon had a look of relief on his face.  "It was just one of the generators in the back of one of the storage buildings beside Wizarding Wear.  No one was hurt."  It looked like Bryon had been expecting something far worse.

"Dad?" came James' voice from the mirror and Sirius handed the mirror to Bryon.  "What happened, Dad?  Was it You–"

"Just an explosion, James.  No one was hurt."

Sirius watched the conversation, an eyebrow arched.  Had Bryon thought that You-Know-Who had attacked?  Had it really been thought to be that serious?  A few attacks had been made in the past year, but it hadn't been anything extremely serious.  And it hadn't said that You-Know-Who was behind it.

"But –"

"James, not now.  Let's go to Zonko's shall we?"  Bryon smiled but Sirius could tell he was still getting over the worry he had been in.  "I still have to get you some more pranking items that we didn't find in Diagon Alley."

He handed James' the Invisibility cloak.

"Remember, don't tell anyone, especially your mother," Bryon instructed, slipping him a wink.  James nodded and Bryon clapped them both on the shoulders.  "Let's go."  He led them out.


	4. Off to Hogwarts

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Four:****  Off to Hogwarts**

**August 31, 1971******

"One day and counting," Sirius sighed happily, laying on his back in his bedroom.  His father would be taking Bellatrix, Andromeda and him to Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the morning.  Since Sirius was still not too keen about his father knowing of his friendship with the Potters, he remained home that evening so not to arouse suspicion.  He was gone enough as it was.

The sound of his door opening broke him from his thoughts and he lifted his head.  Kreacher, one of the house-elves and his mother's favorite, had entered with a tray of food.  Kreacher looked like he'd rather be given clothes than be bringing supper to Sirius.  Of course, Sirius wasn't surprised.  Kreacher loved Mabelene and it had been a proven fact that Mabelene didn't like Sirius very much.  Probably because he wasn't his brother and his mother adored Regulus.  Kreacher doted on Mabelene, feared his father, listened to Regulus, and ignored Sirius.  Or if he had to do something for Sirius, requested by either his father or mother, then he'd do it grudgingly and with a scowl, throwing distasteful glances in Sirius' direction.

"Just leave it there," Sirius said and Kreacher set down the tray, deliberately slopping some of the soup.

"Yes, young Master Black."  Kreacher threw one last dirty look at Sirius before disappearing out the door.  Sirius hauled himself out of bed and walked over to the food.  He picked up the piece of bread, munching.  If there was one thing he'd change it'd be to get Kreacher kicked out.  The annoying house elf was becoming eccentric as he became older and though Sirius could care less that he hated him; he didn't like having to put up with the attitude.

Downing the goblet of pumpkin juice, he headed downstairs to see what his cousins were up to.  He found Bellatrix sitting in one of the leather chairs by the fire in the den, a book open on her lap.  Narcissa was sitting right by her, looking at the older girl in rapt attention.  Sirius leaned against the door way, watching the interaction.  He knew Narcissa loved him and he loved and took care of her.  But Bellatrix had always been Narcissa's complete and utter idol and she followed the older girl around, asking questions.  Bellatrix was quiet, but she carried a strength that even Sirius wasn't going to mess with.  Ever since they were little, Bellatrix had always been the leader of their little renegade group.  Since attending Hogwarts, Bellatrix had been rarely seen around the manor, as Sirius knew his father was taking her into his study for private lessons.  

The way he figured, Andromeda would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw for her wit, but, as all the Blacks had been, she might very well become a Slytherin, joining Bellatrix.  Narcissa, he was sure, would be a Slytherin.  Not because she was nasty or cruel, but she carried a fierce will and she was quite sly for being so young.  She could con any adult into giving her anything she wished, even his father, who never showed weakness.  Though he was sure James would get Gryffindor, as all the Potters had, Sirius sort of wanted Slytherin, not because of the house, but the fact that his cousins were in it.  And he wanted to be with them.  He was torn between his best friend and family.  True, he hated the manor and everyone except his cousins, who were the only thing that made it bearable.  What would Hogwarts be like?  And what would happen if he was placed in a different house other than Slytherin?  God, what if he was a Hufflepuff?  

He shuddered at that thought and turned away from the scene in the den.  He walked silently through the halls until he reached the library, pushing open the large doors.  Through the large Gothic windows in the back, he could see that a light rain was falling outside, casting shadows into the lamp-lit room.  He found Andromeda curled up on a dark green plush sofa by a large lamp, a ratty book in her hands.  From the way the yellowed parchment cracked between her finger tips, he knew it was one of the older books.  

"How'd I guess?" he asked, smiling as he walked over to her.

She looked up and smiled brightly.  "Hi, Sirius."  She laughed, looking at the book.  "It's nasty weather outside; I figured a good book would pass the time."

He sat down on the other end of the sofa, looking at her.  "You and books, something I'll never understand."

She set the book on the table, looking back at him.  "Yes, well, the books always did want to hit you rather than you hit them, even when Uncle was trying to teach us the history of our family."

He made a face.  "That was the most boring thing in the world.  I'd rather pull weeds in Mother's garden then do that."

Andromeda laughed.  "I could just see you hacking away at weeds."

"I'd use magic."

"You can't."

"True, bugger."  He sighed and then brightened.  "I could mess up the biscuits that Kreacher makes for Mother."

"You could, but you'd be in trouble."

He shrugged.  "Since when does that bother me?"

"Don't you get bored with torturing Kreacher?"

"That nutty house-elf is touched in the head, and it's not like he doesn't deserve it.  After all the stuff he's done to me?  I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to poison me."

"Aunt wouldn't be happy if he did."

"Really?" he scoffed.  "I didn't think she cared."

She looked at him seriously.  "That's not true."

"Oh, it isn't?" He arched an eyebrow.  "She's down right horrible to me, she never fails to pick on me, always making a fuss about this or that.  I can't do anything right in her eyes.  And Father isn't any better.  He never fails to find something wrong about what I do, or what I wear, or how I act."  His breathing began going a little faster as he was beginning to get worked up.  His hand gestures only amplified that and he began pacing.  "I don't like it here, my parents are horrible.  Uncle is the only decent one in the lot.  And the only other people I can stand are you and Narcissa."

Andromeda looked around before standing.  She set her book down and walked over to him, grabbing his arm.  She was at least a foot shorter and barely stopped him from pacing.  He looked down at her.  "Sirius, please, stop."

"You just wait; you'll see I don't belong."  He turned and strode from the room.

~***~

"You're going down."

"Fat chance," James smirked.  "I'm a Potter; of course I'm going to win."

Leon Bones smirked back as he hovered above the air on his broomstick.  They were going to race through an obstacle course Bryon had made for them.  Since Sirius had to be at his house that night to go to the Hogwarts Express the following day, James was hanging out with Leon.  They were good friends, not as good as him and Sirius, but good none the less.  He knew that his parents were extremely close with Leon's, as James had been playing with Leon since before he could remember.  The Bones were a powerful wizarding family and Leon's older brother and sister, Amelia and Edgar, were no exception.  Top of their houses, they showed great promise.  

"Go!"

James blinked out of his thoughts in time to shoot forward.  "Cheating!  You started first!" he yelled after Leon, who was laughing.  James leaned into his broom, making it speed up as they shot through hoops, around bends, under bushes, and finally on the last stretch.  He was side by side with Leon a falcon suddenly zoomed in front of him, making him pull up, and nearly miss a branch from a local tree.  

"You alright?" Leon asked, flying over to James, who was hovering the air.

_A falcon?  There must be something wrong.  The last time a falcon appeared here, it was for my father, and when he had to go to his headquarters._

"James?"

James looked at Leon and then put on a big grin.  "Of course!" he waved it off, laughing, though it was only to hide the uneasiness he had in his stomach.  "I meant to do that."

"Sure."  Leon smirked but pulled down to the ground.  "I beat you fair and square."

"You keep on believing that."  James landed and puffed out his chest.  "No one beats a Potter."  _Especially not my dad, _he added silently.

As Leon threw him a ball to play a simple game of catch, James found his mind wandering to what was happening inside his house.  The falcon always meant business, and, though he did try and respect his father's wishes, he was still an eleven-year old boy and very inquisitive.  Finally fed up with waiting, he motioned for Leon to follow and crept around the house to the back.

"What are you doing?" Leon whispered as James began climbing the trellis on the side of the house, covered with ivy.

"Finding out what that falcon is doing here," he whispered back and continued his climb.  Finally reaching the window of Bryon's study, he took out a small device Sirius had given to him for his birthday.  He slipped the almost invisible end right under the sill and put the other end in his ear.  Now he could hear perfectly what Bryon was saying.

James felt the trellis shake a little as Leon, a slightly larger boy, climbed up after.

"How can you hear anything?"  

James motioned to the wire that was attached to his ear and the window sill.

"Wicked," Leon whispered.  "Can I hear too?"

James rubbed his fingers over the wire and another ear piece appeared.  He let Leon place it in his ear and soon both the boys were leaned up against the house, listening.

"Roger, I'm telling you, I know what I saw," they heard Bryon say.

"Roger is my dad's boss," James whispered to Leon who nodded.  

"And I'm telling you, Bryon, don't assume automatically that the wizarding world is going to its downfall.  This wizard, Voldemort, you say, is behind these attacks, but we have no solid proof.  You know as well as I do that the Ministry isn't going to believe a word we say without evidence.  I believe you, Bryon, that he might be responsible, but I'm not going to send our Aurors on a wild goose chase."

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying we should check it out, see what's behind this.  You're the one that sent the falcon to me, you must have found something."

The silence that followed was answer enough.  James knew that Bryon had to be speaking through the fire.  James didn't know how else he could be.

"Is it really that bad?" Leon whispered.  

James looked at his friend, whose parents were top Aurors like his father.  Their families were the most powerful wizarding families on the good side, and Leon had heard enough to understand what Bryon was talking about.

"My dad doesn't sound too happy, that's for sure."

James felt the trellis shudder as a strong gust of wind nearly blew them off and he clutched at the window sill to prevent his fall.  However, in doing so, the device pulled free of the sill and reverted to its small form, dropping into James' pocket.  Suddenly being free of the wire, James lost his footing and in the next instant, he was falling, the air whooshing around him.  He didn't really have time to yell out, just used his reflexes to reach out and grab the trellis, nearly pulling it off the house.  He saw Leon fall past him and reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the trellis as well.

"Thanks, mate, that would have been nasty," Leon breathed, his face flushed. 

James looked down at Leon.  "Don't worry about it."  He heard a snap and immediately knew that it wasn't a good sort of snap.  Flying through the air, he definitely knew it hadn't been a good snap.  Suddenly not moving, the snap was forgotten as he looked around, seeing what had happened.  His eyes landed on Bryon's face, looking down at him, not too happy.

"I was practicing flying?" he said lamely, wincing a little as he waited for his dad to reprimand him.  Though Bryon liked joking around and was more or less an easy going guy, he could be very serious when needed.  And although Bryon let James get away with a lot, listening to a private conversation wasn't one of them.

"Nice try, James."  Bryon looked up at Leon.  "Why don't you head home, Leon, my son and I need to have a talk."

James closed his eyes.  _Oh just brilliant, now I'm in for it._  He felt Bryon let him down onto the ground and he stood.

"Bye, Leon, see you on the train tomorrow," he called after his friend.  

"Bye!" Leon waved and left to walk home.  

James turned to his father, who had already begun walking back into the house.  Following, he stopped when they entered the den.  Samantha was out shopping for the day, so there wasn't another soul in the house.  James stood silently as he waited for his father to speak.

And Bryon didn't waste much time.  "You know you're not supposed to listen in on conversations regarding the Order."

"Yes, Father."

"Then why did you do it?"  Bryon stood in front of his son, his arms folded in front of his chest.  

"Because I saw the falcon, I wanted to know what was going on."  James looked up at his father.

"You could have asked."

"You wouldn't have told me."

"Very true."

"So what would be the point?"

"The point is that you know better, James.  Everything I do is secret, and when the occasion arises that holds information that you are allowed to know, I tell you.  But other than that, you cannot know."  Bryon ran a hand through his hair.  "I don't keep this from you to just hold secrets, you know that.  And I don't ask much of you.  So when I set rules, I expect them to be obeyed."  Bryon had a stern look to his face and his voice.  "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Father."

"Good, then, we're in accord.  Help clean the house with your mother, and without magic."

"But –"

"James," he said warningly.

"Fine."  Knowing that his father was done with him, he turned and trudged out of the den, none to happy.

~***~

**September 1, 1971******

**_RING RING RING_**

"Uh-huh… more sleep."  A hand reached out, knocking the ringing alarm clock to the floor.

**_RING RING RING_**

"Fine-fine."  The figure rolled over, stretching.  Reaching down, shutting off the alarm, the figure stood and walked to the window, opening the curtains.  Lily looked out at the dark sky, rubbing her eyes.  "It's 5 a.m., this is too early for a sane person," she muttered.  She stifled a yawn as she walked away from the window, nearly tripping over her trunk.  That brought her immediately to awareness.

"The train!"  Her eyes went wide and the bubbling excitement filled her as she pulled out a skirt and blouse, dressing quickly.  They were leaving at 6 a.m. to head to Kings Crossing.  Glad that she had packed the night before, she grabbed her checklist and opened her trunk, looking at the neatly piled books and folded clothing.  Going over her list, making sure she had everything, though she had checked ten times the previous night, she put on shoes and ran downstairs.

A very sleepy Petunia sat at the table, munching on french toast.  "Morning, Petunia!" Lily chirped as she took a seat at the table.

"My, Lily, you are full of energy this morning," Rosemary said, smiling as she set Lily's breakfast down in front of her.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"  She was bouncing so much in her seat she could barely eat her eggs and sausage.

"Not on an empty stomach."  Rosemary laughed, tapping Lily on the nose and went to clean up the dishes.

"I don't see what's so special," Petunia grumbled, swallowing a mouth full of orange juice.

"Don't be such a tart, be happy for your sister," Rosemary chided as she washed.

"I don't want to."  Petunia stood up and stomped out of the kitchen.  Lily stared after her sister, mouth open, a forkful of eggs about to go into her mouth.

"Well," Rosemary said, drying off her hands.  She smiled at Lily.  "Seems Petunia isn't going to be coming with us.  Better get ready; your father will take your trunk out to the car."  She walked over to Lily, handing her a paper bag and kissing the top of her head.  "This is for the train, in case you're hungry."

"Thanks, mum."  Lily ran up the stairs, past Richard who was already pulling down her trunk, and into her room.  Her snowy owl, Elana, ruffled her feathers as Lily passed by.  "My dad will take you in a tick, Elana, be patient."

She smiled at her owl, giving her a treat, and then walked over to the bag that sat on her bed.  She checked to make sure she had her robes and such to change into on the train, and placed the paper bag her mother had given her inside.  

"Is my girl all ready to go?"

Lily turned around to see her father standing in the doorway and smiled.  "All ready!"

"Then we'd better get on the road, long drive."  Richard smiled, taking Elana's cage in one hand and wrapping the other around his daughter's shoulders.  Lily took her bag in her hand and let her father lead her down to the parlor.  Rosemary was already there and as Richard left to put Elana in the car, Lily looked around for Petunia.

"Where's Petunia, mum?"  Lily looked back at her mother.

"She refuses to come out of her room."  Rosemary looked quite unhappy.  "That child, she can't even see her sister off."

"I'll be right back, mum."  Lily didn't wait for her mother to protest and bounded up the stairs and down the hall to Petunia's room.  "Petunia?"  She knocked softly.

"Go off to your stupid school.  I'm not going."

Lily looked crestfallen.  "Please, Petunia, won't you even say goodbye?  I'll be back for Christmas."

"I don't care."

"But –"

The door opened and Lily took a startled step back as Petunia appeared in the doorway.  "What part of that don't you understand?  You think I care about some stupid school that my spoiled little sister is going to?  Our parents might adore you, but you're a freak, waving around that stick of yours."

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes.  "Why are you being so mean?   You weren't like that before."

"Maybe I just realized you for what you are."

"It's that boy of yours, Vernon," Lily sniffed.  "He's making you hate me."

"Don't bring him into this.  It's all you. Just get away from me," Petunia snapped, slamming the door in Lily's gobsmacked face.  Petunia had met Vernon about a week ago, right after her fourteenth birthday.  They were probably dating, who knew, but Lily had noticed a change in Petunia's attitude recently, and Lily just knew that that fat slob was the reason.  

She sniffed, turning away from the door and wiped the tears from her eyes.  There'd be no point in her parents seeing her cry, it would only make them mad, and she didn't want that.  Once she was sure her tears were dried, she glanced once more at Petunia's door and headed downstairs where her mother waited.

"Come along.  Mrs. Roberts is going to check up on Petunia while we're gone, so no need to worry about your sister."

Lily merely nodded and let Rosemary lead her to the car.

~***~

"I see it!  I see it!" Peter squeaked as he jumped up and down in the crowded Platform at Kings Cross.  He could see Platform Nine and Ten in the distance and raced for it, pulling his trolley behind him, his parents laughing as they ran after him.

"Wait up, Peter!" Winston laughed, dodging people and finally catching up to his son, who stood at the threshold of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  

Peter grinned up at his parents.  "I made it!"

"Yes you did," Charlene said, smiling and hugging her son around the shoulders.

"Well, shall we head on in?" Winston asked and Peter nodded excitedly.  Looking around, the three disappeared through the barrier, appearing on the other side.  The sound of owls hooting, kids chattering loudly, families saying goodbye, and the whistle of the train.  Smoke billowed from the scarlet train, flooding the tracks and the entrance out.

"Wicked!" Peter exclaimed, still grinning broadly, looking around.  As they made their way up to the train, Peter turned to his parents to say goodbye.  "I'll miss you."  He hugged them tightly.

"We will too, love," Charlene said, stroking his hair.  

"Just think, you'll be back for Christmas," Winston said, clapping him on the shoulder.  He smiled.  "Have fun, don't work too hard."  He chuckled and Peter smiled.

"Thanks, Dad.  I'll try not too," he said.

"That's my boy."  His parents hugged him again and then the man at the entrance of the train helped Peter haul his trunk up the stairs, while Peter carried Marvin, his tawny owl.  He waved once again to his parents and followed the man up the stairs.

~***~

Remus had found a compartment near the back of the train and had shut the door, keeping out the majority of the noise from the corridor.  A book lay open on his lap and he leaned his forehead against the cool glass, looking out over the crowded platform as families said goodbye and the other students boarded the train.  Romulus had already met up with some of his friends that were going to Hogwarts this year also and had disappeared with them.  Remus was happy, not wanting his brother to be ragging on him for something or other.  

He still thought about Lily, the girl he had met in the bookstore.  She had been so nice, but of course, she hadn't known what he was.  Would she still be that nice if she found out?  The sound of the compartment door opening brought him out of his thoughts.  He brushed some of his brown hair from his thin face, looking towards the person that now stood in the doorway.  He was short, a bit chubby, and had a mop of dark brown hair.

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't think this was taken," the boy squeaked, very much resembling a mouse at that moment as he stepped back.

Remus took a few moments before answering.  Should he invite the boy in, or remain alone?  As long as the boy didn't know what he was, he should be safe.  That's right, he just wouldn't speak of that, and it would all go smoothly, or at least, he hoped it would.

"It's alright," he said finally, motioning the boy into the compartment.

"You sure?  I mean, I could always go find somewhere else –"

"Yes, I'm sure.  Have a seat."

"Thanks so much!"  The boy shoved his trunk under the booth seat and placed his caged owl on the seat as he flopped down in relief.  He smiled.  "There weren't any compartments free; I didn't know what I was going to do."

Remus smiled a little, unused to it.  "It's fine.  My name's Remus."

"I'm Peter."  The boy looked around and then back at Remus.  "So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Sort of."  Remus leaned back, putting his book away and studied the boy.  He seemed nice enough.  But so had they all in the beginning.

Peter looked surprised.  "You mean you're not?"

Remus shrugged.  "I don't see it as any different from the other places I was in when I was little.  The kids are always the same, always treating me the same.  I'm not expecting this place to be any better."

"Well you can't know until you give it a chance, right?"

"Maybe."  Remus looked outside as he felt a rumble beneath his feet.  The train had begun to move.  Hearing the whistle, he watched as the platform fell away, revealing green forests and blue skies.

Peter watched Remus for a few minutes, thinking him nice, if a bit odd, and then reached inside Marvin's cage, petting his feathers and feeding him a treat.

~***~

"This will be good," James whispered to Sirius, grinning, barely controlling his laughter as he pointed his wand at the unsuspecting robes in the unguarded trunk.  With a whisper of a spell, the once black robes were now bright pink.  The best part was the robes wouldn't turn pink until they were put on.

Sirius grinned back and closed the trunk.  They backed up to leave the compartment when they heard voices and the door open.

"Quick, over here," James hissed as both he and Sirius, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, scurried over to one corner of the compartment.   Moments later, Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange walked in, taking seats opposite of each other.

The Prefect badge on Lucius' jumpers gleamed in the light from the window.

"Slimey git doesn't deserve it," James hissed and Sirius kept an arm in front of his friend, to keep James from leaping out and starting a fight.  Sirius knew James hated the Dark Arts with a passion, and here before them were two people from two of the most prominent Dark wizard families.

"So you talked to your father?" Rudolphus asked, taking a wrapped candy and sitting back.  He unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth.

"I did.  You're well on your way," Lucius said, his hand running through his silvery blond hair to the leather strap that bound it at the nape of his neck.

Black eyes from under carefully groomed black hair looked back at Lucius.  "Good.  I know that we're not to talk of such matters here, but I wanted to make sure," Rudolphus said, taking another candy.

Lucius frowned at the candy but his silver eyes remained cool.  "Understandable.  So let's get to matters that concern this time.  Have you spoken to Bellatrix?"

Sirius hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation, as he had been busy thinking of a way out and some way to turn both the Slytherins' hair blue.  But when he heard his cousin's name, his ears immediately perked up.  He glanced over at James, who was glaring at the other two boys, and looked out through the cloak.

Rudolphus smirked and Sirius wanted more than anything to wipe that smirk off his face.  True, he and his cousin weren't close, but that didn't mean Sirius had to like Rudolphus, a boy that had been dating his cousin since last year.  

"I have.  She's ready to join.  She says her uncle has been instructing her over the summer."

Lucius nodded.  "That's good.  As I'm in my last year here, we'll need someone to head up the group.  You two would do well, especially since you still have two years.  You know the group, and you'll be able to leave behind someone suitable as well."

"Right.  What about that Severus fellow that we ran into earlier?"

Lucius smoothed some folds out of his pants.  "We'll see."

Sirius felt a nudge and looked at James.  James mouthed the words 'come on'.  At that moment, the door opened and Walden Macnair appeared in the doorway, black hair and eyes identical to Rudolphus'.  "Lucius, we've got trouble in the back.  Avery and Snape."

Lucius and Rudolphus both stood, Lucius not looking too happy.  "They should know better," Lucius said coldly and left the compartment, following Walden.  Rudolphus was close behind.  Immediately, Sirius and James went for the door, following the Slytherins.  As they came to their compartment, James ducked in and Sirius couldn't help but mutter a spell that turned all three of the Slytherins' hair bright blue.

Stumbling into the compartment and slamming the door shut, he collapsed into laughter, both in relief that they hadn't been caught, and what he had just done.

"What did you two do now?" Leon asked, laughing as he saw James and Sirius appear from beneath the invisibility cloak, collapsing onto the booths.

"Pink robes, blue hair," was what Sirius got out, still laughing.  

"They deserved more," James said, frowning slightly.

"Lighten up, mate," Leon said, nudging James.  "You look like you just ate something nasty."

"Slytherins do that to him," Sirius said as he regained control.  "You have to admit, James.  That was brill."

James didn't say anything and then a smile appeared on his face.  He laughed.  "It was."

"There we go, all better."  Sirius grinned, clapping James on the shoulder.

"You two," Leon said, laughing.  "You'll be pranksters yet."

"Count on it." Sirius said, still grinning.

"We'll be the famousest," James said with a straight face.

"That's not a word," Leon pointed out.

"I know," James said and they all laughed.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS??!?!!" a yell came from outside and they recognized it as Rudolphus'.  It sent all three of them into peals of laughter, making them collapse onto the floor.

~***~

Remus and Peter both heard the yell as well and poked their heads out of the compartment.  They had been playing Wizard's Chess, a game Remus was quite good at, playing with his mom all the time.  He had been teaching Peter a trick or too when they had decided to investigate the commotion out in the corridor.  

They saw the three Slytherins standing the middle of the corridor with bright blue hair.  Even Remus couldn't help but smile at the obvious rage and embarrassment.  With a wave of a wand, their hair was turned normal.  Remus recognized Lucius Malfoy, if not for the white-blond hair, for the cold sneer on the pale boy's features.  

People had gathered around, most laughing.  Two tall boys stood out the most, both having wide grins on their faces.  One with glasses and unruly hair, the other with jet-black hair.  Another boy with blond hair joined them and Remus looked back at the Slytherins.

"Who did this?" one of the black-haired Slytherins demanded.  

"Tell us!" the other said, jabbing his wand at a small boy.

"Just because you three had a bad hair day, doesn't mean you can pick on the younger students," a tall dark-haired boy said, a Prefect badge shining on his robes.

"Stay out of this, McKinnon," Lucius said coldly.  "It doesn't concern you."

"Alex, they're not going to listen to you," a boy at McKinnon's side said, placing a hand on the taller boy's arm.

"Frank, I don't care.  They can't just pick on any one they like.  Even if one of them is a Prefect," Alex glared at Lucius.

"You Gryffindors just don't know when to shut up, do you," one of the Slytherins said, shooting glares right back at Alex.

"Macnair, no one asked you," Frank retorted.

"What's going on here?"  They all turned to see a boy striding towards them, a Head boy badge pinned to the breast of his robe.

"Slytherins causing trouble," Alex said.  The three Slytherins just stood silent, sneering.

"Well, that's what they usually do, don't they," the boy said.  "Malfoy, go off and bother someone else.  There's nothing to be had here."

Lucius just sneered.  "And you should learn to not stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Wood."  He turned and walked down the corridor.  With final sneers, the other two Slytherins followed.

"Jeff, we didn't start it this time," Frank said, looking at the boy.

Jeff held up his hand.  "I don't care who started it.  It's done and over with."  He turned and walked down the corridor.

"There's no show here, back inside," Alex said as he walked along.  Peter and Remus ducked back into their compartment, looking at each other.

"That was funny!" Peter laughed.

"Who do you think was responsible?" Remus asked, leaning back and playing his next piece on the chess board.

Peter shrugged.  "Don't know, but it was wizard!"  He grinned and they continued to play.

~***~

"Pranking isn't going to get anyone anywhere," Lily said as she stepped into her compartment, taking a seat on one side.  Jaina, the girl she had met in the robes shop, sat across from her.  They had met up on the platform and had taken a compartment together.

Jaina laughed.  "Oh come on, it was funny!  I think it was worth the look on those Slytherins faces."

"But what's the point?"

"They're Slytherins."

"So?"

"So they deserve it."

"Why?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Jaina took a bite out of a Cauldron Cake.  "Just enjoy the fact that someone on this train has the smarts to finally get a good prank on them."

"I don't see what's so brilliant about it."  Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice and looked out the window.

"Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Lily looked at Jaina, who was grinning.  "You know, you grinning like that can't be good."

Jaina laughed.  "Innocent, swear."  She made a makeshift halo on top of her head.

"Doubtful."  But Lily was smiling.

At that moment, the compartment door flew open and two boys barreled in, shutting the door.  "Okay, James, next time, we run faster!"

"Not my fault that you almost got us caught, Sirius."

The two boys turned around and looked as if they had suddenly realized there were two other occupants.  "Oh, hello," the boy with glasses, James, said.  He was looking at Lily, smiling and ran a hand through his hair as if to try and straighten it.

"You two can't just run in here, what if we were getting dressed?" Lily said, standing.  She faced James, who seemed persistent not to move.

"We're just borrowing the space for a minute.  Don't get your knickers in a twist over it," James said smoothly, still not budging.  Lily reached around for the compartment handle, but James moved, blocking it.

"Do you mind?" Lily glared.  She could hear Jaina snickering behind her.  Lily turned, none too happy.  "Jaina, you're not helping!"

"Sorry."  Jaina put on a serious face and stood, but she was barely containing a grin.  "Time to leave boys."  She got her hand on the compartment handle and slid open the door, making both James and Sirius tumble back into the corridor.

"She bites, better watch out," Sirius said, grinning up from his position on the floor.

"I'd listen to your friend," Jaina said, smirking and closing the door.  "See, now, Lily, that wasn't so bad."

"He's insufferable!  He was deliberately standing in my way," Lily huffed.

Jaina chuckled.  "They're boys, you can't expect much else."

"Are they all like that?" Lily asked as she sat down on the booth.

"They all like what?  Which they?"  Jaina flopped down on her back on the opposite booth, looking over at Lily.

"Boys, wizarding boys."

Jaina laughed.  "Most likely."

"Just peachy, I'm in for a long ride," Lily sighed, laying down and closing her eyes.

~***~

"I meant to do that," James said with a serious face as he sat up on the floor.

Sirius smirked.  "Sure you did."  He chuckled, standing.  "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you," Sirius helped James up from the floor.  A few people walked down the corridor had stopped when they saw the boys fall out of the door but had continued on after having a good laugh.  Of course the boys just laughed as well.

"Not really, no."  James laughed, brushing his pants off.  "That was fun though."

"The girls or the getting knocked flat on your arse."

"The prank."

Sirius laughed.  "Yeah, that was good.  Carrots will be sprouting from Nott until he gets to Hogwarts."

James grinned.  "His fault he was ahead of me in line for the restroom."

Sirius just shook his head, laughing as he walked towards their compartment.  "I'll just make sure I'm not ahead of you next time then."

"Only Slytherins get that treatment."

"Good.  You had me worried."  Sirius grinned before ducking into their compartment.  

James stopped.  "Did I really?"

Sirius laughed, poking his head back out.  "No."

James just laughed and followed, closing the door behind him.  


	5. The Sorting

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Five:****  The Sorting**

**September 1, 1971******

"So you really know all those curses?" Erica Baddock asked as she sat across the compartment from Severus Snape.  Her green eyes were wide under her mop of black hair.

Severus smirked, leaning back against the seat.  With a rather large nose and slightly oily black hair, he wasn't the best looking, but if there was something he prided himself on, it was his knowledge of curses and hexes.  Some of them were Dark magic, but as he didn't really care, it mattered not.

"I do."

Three other first years, Tom Avery, Evan Rosier, and Christina Sanderlin occupied the compartment as well.  After Avery had made the mistake of pissing off Severus, he had found himself at the business end of a wand, with Severus ready to spout any number of curses.  Walden Macnair and Rudolphus Lestrange had intervened before it had become nasty, but the first years that had been standing there now looked at Severus with wide-eyed interest.  And though Severus wasn't exactly a social person, he did like it when people looked up to him.  Power was a good thing to have, especially when all his life he had been at the lower rungs of the food chain, despite being part of a pure-blooded wizarding family.  On the outside, he looked wealthy enough, but looks were very deceiving.

"Smashing," Evan grinned.  "Sticking with you would be very good."

Christina nodded.  "For sure."  

Severus smirked.  "Well, taking we're all in Slytherin, I don't see why that would be a problem."

Erica looked around.  "Seeing that we're all from Slytherin pure-blooded families, I'm sure we will be."  She shrugged, leaning back next to Evan.  

"There are two Blacks now," Avery pointed out.

"How very observant," Severus sneered.  "I realized that a while ago."

Avery shrunk back a little.  "Sorry."

"Sirius seemed nice enough the last time I met him," Christina said, running a hand through her auburn hair.  

"But what if he's not in Slytherin?" Avery asked.

"You're such a dolt, Avery," Evan said, rolling his eyes.  "What Black wouldn't be in Slytherin?"

"Exactly.  So should we go talk to him?" Erica asked.

"Talking about me?  Why am I not surprised?" a voice said.  They all looked up and over at the compartment door where Sirius stood, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"What makes you think that?" Severus asked.  He didn't like Sirius, especially since the last dinner party where Sirius had embarrassed him completely.  Severus had been given a chance to speak to the grownups and when he was speaking, his clothes were suddenly orange and yellow pin striped and a mess of random words had come out of his mouth.  He knew Sirius had been behind it, as the boy had been snickering around the doorframe.

"Could it be that I heard Black and Sirius?  It might just be me, but I thought that was my name," Sirius replied, looking coolly at Severus.

"Picking fights already?" another voice added.  A boy appeared behind Sirius.  James Potter.

"Hanging out with a Potter?" Severus sneered.  "And I thought you could go no lower."

"Why should it matter to you who I hang out with, Snape?"

"It matters if you care at all about your family.  A Potter is not someone you want to talk to."

James had a cold look on his face.  Clearly, he wasn't too keen about even being in the same place as Severus.  "You have no room to talk, Snivellus."

Sirius snickered.  "Snivellus, I like that one James."

Severus stood, glaring.  Evan stood as well.  "So you choose a Potter over your lineage.  Why am I not surprised," Severus spat.

"Down doggy," James smirked, his wand out in a flash and a spell sent to Severus, making him sit on the floor and large dog ears spring from his hair. 

Sirius was laughing heartedly now and a few passerbies had stopped.  Now there were a few laughing and pointing.  

Evan glared.  "Get out, you're not wanted here."  He reached to slam the door but Sirius put an arm in the way.  Being much bigger than the thin boy, Sirius blocked the door easily.

"Couldn't leave without giving him a bone," Sirius said, producing a dog biscuit and tossing it to Severus.  He and James disappeared out the door; their laughter could still be heard down the hall.

"Gits, the both of them," Christina scowled.

"It's not right, that they do that," Evan said, helping Severus to his feet.  He tried to get the ears to disappear but failed.

"I'll go get help," Avery said, running out.

"They'll probably be Gryffindors," Erica said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  "They already act like them."

Rudolphus and Walden appeared at that time and a few moments later, Severus was back to normal.

"Why is it that we're always back here in this cabin getting you out of messes?" Walden scowled.

"Not our fault Gryffindors always try to pick fights," Evan muttered.

Rudolphus looked at him, frowning darkly.  "If you can't even hold your own against a Gryffindor pillock, then how do you expect to get anywhere?"

"I don't know," Evan mumbled.  

"Ambition," Christina said simply, not afraid of the older Slytherins.  She had older brothers, she knew how to act.

Both the older Slytherins looked at her.   "At least one of you has smarts," Rudolphus said coolly.  He turned away, heading out the door.

"I don't want to be hearing about any more of this fighting," with that, Walden followed Rudolphus out.

Evan sighed, sitting back.  "Why is it that they always make you feel like dirt."

"It's their job.  They're older, they expect us to just deal with it," Erica said, looking nonchalantly at her nails.

"Not very nice," Avery said, munching on a chocolate frog.

"Of course not, Avery," Christina said, rolling her eyes.  "We're Slytherins, not Hufflepuffs."

"You don't know that for sure," Evan pointed out.

"Of course I do," she said smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh and how is that," he retorted.

She looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  "Because our families are all Slytherins."  She rolled her eyes again.  "Honestly."

"Will you just stop rolling your eyes, it's annoying," Evan snapped.

"Both of you, just be quiet," Severus said.  They all looked at him, as he had been silent for quite some time.

"But she –" Evan protested.

"Zip."  Severus made a zipping motion across his lips, looking at them coolly.  "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

Erica walked over to the door.  "You're all acting like a bunch of brainless dolts, grow up already."  She gave them one snobby upturn of her nose and walked out the door, straight into someone else.  "Excuse me," she said snobbishly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to -"

She looked up at the boy who stood in front of her, with dark brown hair and a light complexion.  "Who are you?"  Even if he was taller, she still acting on airs.

"Jacen LeMay."

"Well, _Jacen," she said his name as if it was something dirty, "you can shove along now and get out of my way.  Hmph," She flipped her hair out of her face and walked off._

Jacen stared after her, not really knowing what to say.  It wasn't his nature to be nasty, and he definitely didn't know many comebacks.  His sister had all the wit.

"You know, people like that should just be thrown off a cliff."

Jacen looked behind him to see Jaina, his twin sister, standing behind him, a smirk on her face.  "You may think so, but people like her can change."

Jaina laughed.  "You and your ideas.  You definitely don't get them from Dad."

"No, that's all for you, sister."  Jacen replied, smiling.

"Oi!  Jacen, you coming?" a voice called.

Jacen glanced at the black-haired boy that had called to him.  "One minute, Jordan."  He looked back at Jaina.  "I'd better get back with him; we were helping one of the smaller first years with his owl."  He held up a bag of owl treats.  "Had to get that from my trunk."

"You and your animals," Jaina teased, laughing.  "Go on."  Jacen smiled and then ran after Jordan.    Jaina just laughed and headed down the other direction.

~***~

Hogwarts met them with a cloudless night, the crescent moon shining brightly beside the dark castle.  Torches lined pathways; lighted windows in towers and the Great Hall, and a black lake gave the castle an aura of mystery and magic.  Boats were lined up on the shore, where the first years piled in, four to a boat of course, with Hagrid in the lead.  

Despite the fact that most of the first years were gaping at the enormous castle, wide-eyed in awe, there was one first year, whether intentionally or not, decided to provide entertainment.

"Aye, forward and straight ahead till mornin'," Sirius said in a ridiculous pirate accent, standing up in the front of their boat.  James, Leon, and one other first year were in the boat as well, looking up at Sirius.  James and Leon were both laughing, the other too quiet to do much else than just stare.

"Get down from there before you fall out," Leon said between laughs.

"Moi?  Fall out?  Never!" Sirius said, puffing out his chest, still talking in the accent.  He placed a hand on his hip, pointing out ahead of the boat.  

"Oh look, it's a stuffed pillock," a snide voice called over from a nearby boat.

"Avast ye, it's a serpent," Sirius pulled out his wand, pointing it at Christina Sanderlin.

She rolled her eyes.  "So witty, you should write a book."

Leon, meanwhile, watched as the boat tipped precariously, and began to get a little nervous.  "Oy, mate.  You might want to step down."

"And back up from a challenge?  Never!" Sirius was too caught up in the game he was playing to really notice the boat.  

"I'm getting seasick," the little first year complained at the back of the boat.

James was laughing at Sirius but had noticed the boat as well.  "We'll have plenty of time in the castle, Sirius.  Stand down, mate."  He reached up to grab Sirius' robe, but at the same time, the boat tipped a little too much and out fell Sirius, with a big splash.  The boat righted, leaving the remaining three high and dry.

Now everyone that had seen this was laughing, even James, though he searched the waters around the boat.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid asked as he pulled the boat back to where theirs was. 

"Brainless git fell into the water," Evan smirked, snickering.

"Eh, that'll be enough of that," Hagrid waved Evan off, glaring slightly.  He looked around the water and then reached down, hauling Sirius out of the water and dropping him into the back of his boat.

Sirius, after coughing a little, stood up and bowed.  "Thank you thank you!"  He was laughing, even as Hagrid reached around behind him and pulled Sirius back into the boat.

"Don' want yeh t' be fallin' out again," Hagrid said, though if anyone looked, he was smiling beneath his great beard.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Sirius said, and grinned at James, giving him a wave.

Everyone was laughing, except the would be Slytherins, who just looked at him as if he was positively idiotic.  

"Nice going, mate!" James yelled over, laughing.  

"Very smooth," Leon called.  Sirius just grinned back.

When they reached the shores, a tall medium-aged witch waited at the entrance into Hogwarts.  "And what, may I ask, happened to you?" she asked, taking in Sirius' drenched and bedraggled appearance.

"He fell into t' water, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, glancing at Sirius, the smile still on his face beneath his beard.

A small smile twitched at the corner of McGonagall's mouth, but all she said was, "Happens every time."  She produced a cloak, which she handed to Hagrid.  He placed it around Sirius, which instantly dried and warmed him, so he wouldn't catch cold.  "Follow me," she said to them all, and the first years began their long trek up the staircase to the Great Hall.

~***~

"I wish I had the nerve to do that," Peter said wistfully as he and Remus walked along with the rest of the first years.

"You want to be some arrogant bolshie?" Lily asked, walking nearby with Jaina.

Peter looked over.  The four of them had met up when they had paused outside before entering the castle.  "I'm just saying it takes guts."

Lily rolled her eyes slightly.  "Boys."  She walked a little ahead.

"I think it was wicked," Jaina said to Peter, grinning and hurried up to catch Lily.  

Peter laughed and looked over at Remus.  "What do you think?"

Remus shrugged.  "At least the trip wasn't boring."  It had been entertaining, but it wasn't really his thing to make fun of people, or get up and do something like that.  He had heard about Severus Snape getting humiliated, but he had never met him, so he couldn't pass judgment.  So far, it just seemed that James and Sirius did what they pleased and pulled pranks on those they didn't like.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Lily walked with Jaina.  "I just don't see the point, sorry," Lily was saying.

"Let's just forget it now.  We've got more important things."

Lily looked at her friend cautiously.  "Like what?"  Even if she had only known Jaina for a little while, she already knew the girl loved pranks and important things to her were pulling and planning more.

"Food!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh.  "Food?"

Jaina nodded, grinning.  "You can't live without food."

"You mean candy."

Jaina looked at her innocently.  "Why would you say that?"

Lily just shook her head, laughing.

"Did you hear about that huge tree?" a voice asked excitedly.  Lily and Jaina both looked over at the speaker, a short boy with light brown hair.  He was walking with two other boys.

"Who hasn't?  They said they just planted it this year," another said.

"Why do you suppose?"

"What tree?" Lily asked and all three boys looked at her as if she had just sprung a third head.

"_What tree??" one of the boys exclaimed.  "You mean you haven't heard of it?"_

"That's why I'm asking," Lily responded.

"Blimey, you are really out of the loop," the first boy said.  "It's this monster tree, with huge branches!"  He made hand gestures as he spoke.

"Really sharp branches that try to hit you if you get too close!" the second exclaimed.

"They say it knows exactly what it's doing," the third one added in a hushed voice, trying to be spooky.  

Lily just rolled her eyes.  "Honestly.  A tree that thinks?  I think you've had too many sweets."

The boys looked rebuffed.  "It's true," the first said.  "Not our fault if you don't believe us."  He turned to the next boy, puffing out his chest, trying to act tough.  "I'm going to touch it."

The other two grew wide-eyed.  "That would be wizard, Davey."  They walked away chattering.

"All the boys are talking about that tree.  Not smart trying to touch it.  It looks nasty."  Lily and Jaina both looked over to see a girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes walking next to them.  

"Who are you?" Lily asked curiously.

The girl smiled.  "Andromeda Black."

Jaina arched an eyebrow.  "Black?"  She knew enough of the Black family.  True, Sirius was different, but there was no way there could be _two oddities in the family._

Andromeda nodded.  "But don't think I'm like the rest of my family."  She glanced around and looked back at them.  "I'd better go right now though.  See you around?" she said hopefully.  She smiled, gave them a small wave and stepped away from them, disappearing into the crowd.

Lily looked at Jaina.  "She didn't seem that bad."

Jaina was just looking after Andromeda.  "She'll be a Slytherin."  Jaina began walking again.  Slytherins were a touchy subject to her as well, for her grandparents had all been Slytherins.  Not to say all Slytherins were bad, but Jaina's weren't the nicest and so it had soured her to all of them, which of course was why she liked targeting them the most with her pranks.

It had grown hushed and they looked forward to see that they had stopped.  Looking around, Lily was amazed at the high ceilings and vast marble staircase that adorned the room.  In front of them were two large doors and before her eyes, they opened.

~***~

Now, to say the first years weren't scared would be like saying a griffin makes a great pet.  The older students watched as the first years filed through the Great Hall.  Some had younger siblings and were nodding encouragement.  

Andromeda Black glanced at the Slytherin table where Bellatrix looked coolly back.  Sirius and James were talking with hushed tones, most likely planning their next prank.  Leon was talking with a boy about Quidditch and how wicked it would be if they could play that year.  Leon gave a wave to Amelia, his older sister.  Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Avery and Christina Sanderlin were grouped together, giving many a dirty look.  A group of would-be Slytherins.  Erica Baddock followed behind, her head up high, snobby as always.

The hat sang its song and Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Avery, Tom."

Severus pushed Avery forward, who looked very tiny compared to the large hat that was placed on his head.  Although he certainly looked scared of it, the hat called,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tom sighed in obvious relief and ran to the Slytherin table.

"Awill, Dean."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Baddock, Erica."

Erica looked smug as she walked up to the stool, sitting there primly.

"She looks like she knows what she wants," Leon whispered to Sirius and James.

"Slytherin, for sure," Sirius whispered back, watching. 

A little ways over, Jaina and Jacen stood together, Lily beside them.  "Isn't that the girl you ran into on the train, Jacen?" Jaina asked.

Jacen nodded.  "Little upstart that she is.  As long as she's not in my house, I'll be happy."

Jaina chuckled.  "I wouldn't worry about that.  She'll be in Slytherin."

The hat was quiet for a few moments and then they watched as Erica's normally smug face take on a surprised look.  And then, 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took the hat off and Erica stood up, an angry look on his face.  "Bloody hell!" they heard her mutter, followed by a string of curses.  She sulked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.  Jaina noticed the hurt and offended looks some of the other Gryffindors were giving her.

"Nippy git doesn't deserve to be in Gryffindor," Jaina muttered.

Sirius and James looked at each other, surprised.  "That's something I didn't expect," Sirius said.

 "Black, Andromeda."

Andromeda took a deep breath, walking up to the stool and taking a seat.  She glanced around, her gaze landing on the Slytherins.  She felt the weight of the hat being placed on her head.  Then her eyes moved to the Ravenclaws.  They loved books; to be with them would be perfect.  But then her eyes moved back to Slytherin and the hat called,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Doesn't bode well for you, eh mate," James whispered to Sirius, who had many thoughts running through his head.  If Andromeda got Slytherin, just like the rest of his family, that would mean he would too.  And he did want to be with his cousins, but what about James?

"There's going to be a lot of Slytherins this year."

Sirius glanced at the speaker, a girl that was giving his cousin a dirty look.  Then the girl looked at Sirius and he ignored her, looking at James.  "Some people just don't know when to shove it."

James nodded.  "I know what you mean, mate."

"Black, Sirius."

"Wish me luck," Sirius said.  

James grinned.  "You'll be fine.  Go on, before we all age waiting for you," he laughed, pushing Sirius towards the front.

Sirius walked up, taking a seat.  The hat was immediately placed on his head and he looked up at it.

"Don't you dare mess up," he whispered.  He still didn't know which house he wanted, however.  Slytherin, because his cousins were there, or Gryffindor where James would surely be put?  

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius was stunned, the Great Hall was stunned, but Dumbledore only smiled knowingly.  _Gryffindor??_  Then the Gryffindors began clapping and whistling and Sirius felt much better.  He grinned as the hat was removed and stood up.

"Thank you!  Thank you!" he called out, taking a bow.  At the same time, the charm he had placed on his hair to turn the Sorting hat into a bouquet of flowers worked and the Great Hall was filled with laughter.  McGonagall just shook her head and transformed it back, the hat none too happy about what had just transpired.

He walked proudly to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Frank Longbottom.  "I think we've got some pranksters on our hands," laughed Frank.  He grinned across the table at Alex McKinnon, one of the Prefects.  

Alex laughed.  "We'll see."  He looked back at the Sorting and Frank nudged Sirius who turned to look at him.

"Alex'll be too busy with his girlfriend, Marlene, to do much about your pranks," Frank whispered loud enough for Alex to hear.

"I heard that," Alex said, mock glaring at Frank.

Frank just grinned innocently back.  "Hear what?"  He looked at Sirius.  "You hear anything?"

Sirius grinned.  "Nope, not a thing."  And they both burst out laughing, even Alex after awhile.  Sirius gave an immense sigh of relief and looked up front where a girl had just been sorted.  Gryffindor was definitely right for him.  Even if he wasn't with Andromeda and Bellatrix, he could still talk to them sometimes.  Hopefully.  Then a pit of dread formed in his stomach.  _His father would not be pleased._  But since when did Sirius care what his father thought?

"Bones, Leon."

Leon looked at James, who gave him a grin and thumbs up.  He took a deep breath and headed up to where he took a seat.  Would he be in Ravenclaw like his sister?  Or Gryffindor like his brother?  Or maybe even Hufflepuff.  His mum had been in there.  He took a deep breath as the hat was placed on his head.

Moments later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Leon grinned, sighing in relief and leapt up.  He ran to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Alex.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily jumped slightly, startled that her name had already been called.  She had been too busy looking up at the enchanted ceiling.  It was amazing.

"Oh, wow, my turn?" she asked.

"Yeah!  Get up there, Lils," Jaina said, laughing.  

She looked at the hat nervously but held her head high as she walked up.  _It's just an old scruffy hat.  What can it possibly do?_  She took a seat and watched as McGonagall placed it on her head, the hat just a hare too big, flopping in front of her eyes.  _Oh brilliant, now I can't even see.  It smelled musty and old._

"Excuse me?  I'm in perfect ship shape, thank you very much!"

"Oh!" she started, her eyes going wide.  _Who said that?_

The voice coughed. "I'm on your head."

She held back a yell and just stared.  "T-th – you talk in my head?" she stammered.

"Of course I do!  How else do you think I sort you?"

"So you know all my thoughts?"

"Yes.  I'd have to say you are either a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.  But I think I'll go with …

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighed, relieved the hat was off her head and ran to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Erica, who slid down, glaring.

"Gudgeon, Davey."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"LeMay, Jacen."

When Jacen had been called up, Jaina gave him a "good luck" and walked over to James, standing next to him.  She looked at him.  "Gryffindor for you?"

James smirked, confident as always.  "Of course, what else would suit me?"

Jaina just looked at him like he had ego problems and looked back at her brother.

"Your brother?"

Jaina looked at James.  "No, just someone with the same last name as me," she said sarcastically.  "Of course he is."

"I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Can't someone just ask?"

She chuckled, looking back at Jacen.  "I guess."

Up on the stool, Jacen searched the diminishing crowd of first-years for his sister.  When he caught her eye, she grinned up at him and he felt immensely better.  The hat was put on and a few moments later,

"RAVENCLAW!"

He gave a small wave to Jaina and then ran over to where he took his place at his table.

"LeMay, Jaina."

Jaina grinned and sauntered up there, every bit as confident as Sirius.  She sat down and before the hat had even grazed her hair, it yelled, 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What else?" she laughed and stood, walking down to the Gryffindor table and sliding in next to Sirius, who was busy entertaining a few of the older Gryffindors.  Jaina grinned at Lily.  "Looks like we ended up in the same place after all."

Lily smiled.  "Thankfully."

"Lupin, Remus."

Lily looked over as Remus walked up.  She remembered him from the bookshop.  _Hm, wonder what he'll get?  He seemed quiet, maybe Hufflepuff?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius looked over to see who the new Gryffindor was, recognizing the name.  "That's the kid that never shows up to anything," Frank said beside him.  

Sirius watched as Remus walked towards the table and took a seat.  He looked pale –faced and sickly, looking around at the other kids tentatively.   His gaze landed on Lily and he smiled a little before looking back towards the Sorting.

"Don't know why he's in Gryffindor," Fabian Prewitt added, who was sitting on the other side of Frank.

"Lupin, Romulus."

"Now _that kid is just a bomb waiting to go off.  He's nothing but trouble," Jeff said and the Gryffindors around them looked at him._

"Really?" Sirius asked.  

Jeff nodded.  "He's been given several warnings about wizardry.  Like charming lawnmowers to go against their owners.  The only reason I know this is because I helped out Chris Hastings, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, this summer."

"Huh."  Sirius looked back at Romulus, who was smirking as the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures," Fabian muttered.

"Ortner, Barbara."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter walked up, swallowing down his nervousness.  Being nervous in front of that entire room wouldn't help him much.  He took a deep breath, sitting.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter looked shocked, pleased, a mixture of emotions but he was grinning as he ran down, tripping over his own feet in the process and nearly falling.  But Remus caught him just in time, helping a very red-faced Peter slide in next to him.

"That one's a real winner," James smirked as he stood, waiting for his turn.

"Potter, James."

Sirius's attention immediately flew to the Sorting hat, watching as his best friend ascended the stairs.  "Slytherin for sure!" Sirius yelled, producing laughter from a lot of people.  Everyone knew the Potters were Gryffindors.  James just grinned and saluted Sirius, who saluted back.

The hat was set…..

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James looked smug and walked down to where he took a seat by Sirius.  "Of course I'm a Gryffindor, what else would I be?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.  "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

They both laughed.

"Rosier, Evan."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nasty little snake, that one," James said.

"He's fine," Erica put in and they all looked at her.  She had kept to herself mostly, just glaring at the others, so it was amazing that she had finally spoken.

"You would think so, you're one of his minion friends," Jaina retorted.

Erica just glared.  "It's not like I want to be in this stupid house anyways, I'd much rather be in Slytherin and I don't care who knows it.  Hmph."  She turned her head away, crossing her arms in a glare.

"Sanderlin, Christina."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Christina happily joined Evan and the other Slytherins.

"Sellers, John."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Snape, Severus."

Severus was one of two left and knew exactly what house he wanted.  And he got it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Slimy two-faced –"

James clapped a hand down on Sirius' shoulder.  "Calm down, Sirius.  We'll get Snivellus in good time."  He smirked.

"Waters, David."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting ended and right before their eyes, plates full of food appeared, covering all four of the House tables.

"Oh yeah, food!" Jaina exclaimed, grinning and digging in.  Right along side of her were James, Sirius and Leon.  Lily just took a dainty bite of chicken, watching them with an eyebrow raised.

About five helpings a piece later, the four Gryffindors were content, with full stomachs.  And it was just in good time as well, for the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up at that moment.  Wearing star and moon robes and with a medium-sized whitening beard, he certainly looked the part of a Headmaster, but there was a twinkle in his eye that gave him an aura of being very much a child at heart, despite his wisdom.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As many of you know, I've replaced Armando Dippet, a very good Headmaster, and one I had the pleasure of serving under as Assistant Headmaster, but who has grown to a point where he wished to retire."  

He gave a small motion to Professor McGonagall.

"This is my Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall.  I expect you to treat her with the exact same respect that you give me, as well as all the other wonderful professors here," he motioned to the U-shaped table behind him, where the professor's sat.  We have two new professors this year.  Alastor Moody will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

A tall man, mid 20's, with dark eyes and his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail stood.  He smiled, but underneath the friendly exterior, there was a powerful presence.

"He is an Auror in the Ministry of Magic as well."

Professor Moody nodded his head and took a seat.

"Deborah Sharaff will be our new Potions Mistress."

A young woman with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes stood.  She smiled and gave a nod.

"She was one of the top students in Potions in her year and I expect she will be a brilliant professor as well."

"You sure know how to make a woman blush," Deborah said, chuckling, taking a seat.

Dumbledore gave her a smile and turned back to the hall.  Now he looked very serious.  "As some of you may have noticed, there has been an addition to the grounds of Hogwarts.  A willow tree has been planted on the grounds between the castle and the forest.  This is not just an ordinary tree; however, it is a Whomping Willow."

Several murmurs of 'wicked!', 'smashing!', and 'wizard!' could be heard around the hall.  Dumbledore held up a hand.

"This is not some joke, to all you adventurous students," Dumbledore continued.  James and Sirius looked at each other with smirks.  "The tree can do serious damage, as anyone that goes near it will be hit by one of its many branches.  I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits.  It is not a place for students to be wandering, for werewolves on top of other nasty creatures live there.  

"For the last announcement, Quidditch team tryouts will be in three weeks and our first match will be right after Halloween.  Rest up tonight; you all have big days tomorrow.  Schedules will be handed out in the morning.  Thank you."

Dumbledore sat and immediately the Great Hall erupted into chatter, excitement and plots.  Among these students were James and Sirius, already having their first few weeks of pranks planned out.

"First years, follow me," a girl's voice called above the ruckus.  The young Gryffindors gathered to the Prefect and followed her out of the hall.


	6. Rivalries

Disclaimer: don't own anything except my characters I made up :)  
  
Author notes: Yes, I know, they're not all best friends yet, but wouldn't that be boring? This is oh so much more fun :) Enjoy! and please review!

* * *

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter Six: Rivalries  
  
September 1, 1971  
  
"So this is our room," Sirius said as he walked into the room he shared with four other boys. Leon followed suit.  
  
"At least it's big," James added, walking over to his bed and flopping down on his back, looking up at the red drapes that hung around his four poster bed.  
  
Sirius sat down on his bed, right next to James. "Wonder what are the other two will be like..."  
  
James started to answer when they heard a 'sorry!' and a thud and next thing they knew, a short stubby boy had stumbled into the room, looking very red in the face, nearly falling on James' trunk. James and Sirius just looked at each other, eyebrows raised.  
  
James looked up at the ceiling. "Watch it," James said shortly, only caring about his trunk. He pulled out a tiny ball from his pocket and began tossing it up in the air, catching it with ease.  
  
Sirius just smirked and rolled over onto his stomach, looking over at James. "Figures, doesn't it."  
  
James looked over and smirked back. "Of course."  
  
Leon, however, walked over to Peter. "Come on, up you go." He hauled Peter to his feet.  
  
Peter smiled, brushing off his pants. "Thanks." He looked over at James. "Sorry about that."  
  
James just ignored him and continued to toss the ball up and catch it. Sirius was hanging off the side of his bed, shoving a box under his bed.  
  
Peter looked abashed at James' attitude and looked back at Leon. Leon just smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about James," Leon said. "He's always cheeky at first." He laughed. "Actually, he's still a bit of a prat every now and then."  
  
"I heard that," James said, lifting his head to mock glare at Leon.  
  
"So? You were supposed to," Leon retorted, smirking.  
  
James just laughed and threw the ball at Leon, who caught it and threw it back at James, laughing.  
  
Peter watched James catch the ball with ease, wishing he had that much coordination. He moved away from Leon and stepped over to his trunk, crouching in front and unlocking it. Pulling out his pajamas, he made to get dressed, ignoring the laughter of the three boys, as one of them had obviously just told a joke or something along the lines.  
  
"Just ignore them," a voice said and Peter looked up to see Remus standing by him, a caged owl in his hands.  
  
Peter stood up, facing his friend, feeling a lot better now that Remus was there. He looked up at the taller boy. "It's hard not to when you're in the same room as them."  
  
Remus gave him a small smile. "You'll be alright. I'm here for you."  
  
Peter smiled. "Thanks, Remus."  
  
Remus nodded. "Sure." He walked to his bed, setting the cage on his bedside table by the window. Changing into pajamas, he climbed into his bed and fell instantly asleep. Peter followed suit, falling into a restless sleep.  
  
James, Sirius and Leon, however, remained awake, though now in their pajamas. James was still lying on his bed and Leon had taken a seat on Sirius'. Sirius was stretched out on his stomach, flipping the pages of Quidditch Today.  
  
"Those two are real winners," James snickered, glancing over at Sirius and Leon.  
  
"One is a complete bampot, the other is a loner. Not much of a prize winning combo, I'd say," Sirius added.  
  
"Give them a chance, I'm sure they can't be all bad," Leon said, standing. He walked over to his bed, crawling in and going to sleep.  
  
"The only thing I'd give them is lives," James smirked, crawling under his blankets.  
  
Sirius snickered as he followed suit, setting the magazine down on his bed side table. "Surprised you'd even give them that."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a nice guy."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Only to those you like."  
  
"Of course." They both laughed.  
  
"Night, James."  
  
"Night, Sirius."  
  
September 2, 1971  
  
"Shoe?? Oh shoe. .where are you?"  
  
James rolled his eyes and, having Sirius' shoe in his hand, he threw it at Sirius, hitting the other boy in the forehead.  
  
"Hey! I found my shoe!" He grinned at James, who just shook his head and pulled on his own shoes.  
  
"Are you that daft, Sirius?" James asked, chuckling as he stood, taking his robe and pulling it on.  
  
"No. I know that the time is... 8:30." Sirius smirked.  
  
James just froze. "8:30? Bloody hell, Sirius! We're late!"  
  
"Late? Late? Bugger, and here I thought we'd start the year off with a bang." Sirius pulled on his robe, hoping around trying to put on his shoe.  
  
"Oh we will, running in late for class."  
  
"What do we have first?" Sirius had succeeded in putting on his shoe and was now primping, running his fingers through his hair, letting the locks fall down, just right.  
  
James glanced around and then spotted their schedules lying on their bedside tables. Since they had missed breakfast, the schedules must have been sent there. He picked them up, scanning. "Potions."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Brilliant," Sirius said sarcastically. Then he looked around. "Oy... where's Leon?"  
  
James had his bag over his shoulder and was heading towards the door. He handed Sirius his schedule, who tucked it away into his robe pocket. "I don't know. I thought he'd wake us up."  
  
"You would think." Sirius followed James out, through the empty common room. "Blimey, we must really be late. There's no one here."  
  
"Obviously, Sirius."  
  
They ran down the corridors, skidding around corners. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" James asked as they ran.  
  
"No clue! This way!" Sirius turned another corner and ran down a flight of stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the Potions door. "Well, look at that, I found it." He grinned at James.  
  
"You got lucky." James laughed and opened the door... to find an empty classroom. The floor was slanted, so each desk had a bench and the back of the bench was the next level's desk.  
  
Their grins faded and were replaced with confused looks.  
  
"I thought you said we had Potions first."  
  
"We do."  
  
Sirius pulled out his schedule and indeed, they did. "Odd."  
  
"Can I help you boys?" a pleasant voice said and they turned to see Professor Sharaff standing by the door to her office. She wore simple black robes, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Um...Professor, why isn't anyone here yet?" James asked.  
  
Professor Sharaff chuckled softly. "That would most likely be because most students would be at breakfast now."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and then James laughed. "Oh, of course. I knew that," James said, waving it off with a hand. "We were just testing you."  
  
"We were?" Sirius asked in an undertone to James.  
  
"Yes." James elbowed Sirius, who rubbed his arm, looking back at the professor.  
  
"Well, either way," Professor Sharaff said, smiling, "class starts in a half an hour. And since you missed breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry."  
  
Sirius' stomach growled and they all laughed. "Yes, Professor."  
  
"Then you're in luck. Here." She tossed them an apple each. "I had these extra."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they both said.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. "Looks like this class isn't going to be too bad," Sirius said, taking a bite of his apple.  
  
"Not at all," James responded. They walked towards one of the back tables, passing the Slytherin side. Sirius glanced to make sure Professor Sharaff had retreated to her office, and then casually put a spell on the long benches to make the Slytherins fall through when they sat down. It would only happen when they first sat down, after that, they'd be whole again.  
  
Sirius flashed a mischievous grin at James and slid into his seat. "Good work," James said, leaning back and putting his feet up on the long desk, eating his apple.  
  
"I know."  
  
Sirius propped his feet up next to James, getting as comfortable as he could in the wooden benches.  
  
"Would you look at that, they are alive," a voice said and James and Sirius both looked over to see Leon standing at the end of their row, grinning.  
  
James and Sirius grinned. "Well, you know, we just had to start the day with something interesting," James chuckled.  
  
"You two would," Leon said, laughing. He walked over, taking a seat on the other side of Sirius. "Would being here early have anything to do with a prank?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at Leon with large innocent eyes. "Us? Prank?" Sirius gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock horror. "How could you accuse us of that?" Then all three burst out laughing.  
  
At that moment, the rest of the class wandered in and James and Sirius watched as the Slytherins sat down, only to fall straight through their seats. James and Sirius bit back snickers and grinned at Leon.  
  
"Told you," Leon said, laughing.  
  
The Slytherins were red faced but a certain individual more or less: Severus Snape. He looked at the three laughing Gryffindors with a glare that could kill the dead. Standing and sitting down on the now whole bench, he pulled out his books, burying his face in them to read.  
  
"I think those dog ears looked good on him, he should have kept them," Sirius said, loud enough for Snape to hear. That made the surrounding Gryffindors erupt into laughter.  
  
Severus kept his face buried in his book to hide his embarrassment. If there wasn't a teacher present and the looming fact that he would get expelled, he would have cursed Sirius right then and there.  
  
"Ignore him," Christina said, nudging Severus.  
  
"I'll get them back," was his reply.  
  
Erica walked in and, though she really wanted to sit with the Slytherins, she took a seat up front on the Gryffindor side, as far away from them as she could. Lily, however, spotted her sitting by herself and walked down.  
  
"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is taken." Lily gave her a friendly smile. Erica just ignored her, though Lily didn't seem fazed. "Potions should be interesting. I mean, Professor Sharaff is a really good professor I hear from when she taught at Beauxbatons and –"  
  
"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Erica snapped, glaring at Lily.  
  
Lily stared, her mouth shutting. "Lils, what are you doing trying to make friends with a prat like that?" Jaina asked, coming up behind her. "You'll no more do that then you'd befriend a griffin. Come on." Jaina took Lily's arm, leading her up a few rows and sitting down.  
  
"Alright class, as it seems everyone has arrived, let's begin, shall we?" Professor Sharaff smiled and tapped her wand to the chalkboard, where a list of ingredients appeared. "We'll begin with a simple spot clearing potion. After you've finished, we can test it on these scraps I have. For your homework, I'd like you to read from page ten to page fifty for Thursday and write an essay summary over what you read. A foot long. As you're making your potions, if you have any questions, just raise your hand and I'll come by."  
  
The rest of the class went by smoothly, if it wasn't counted that Peter's potion backfired onto him and a few other Gryffindors, and Lily didn't act like she knew it all trying to help Peter, and that James and Sirius "accidentally" dropped a few pieces of root into Evan Rosier's cauldron, causing it to explode all over the Slytherins.  
  
"She thinks she knows everything, that Evans," James rolled his eyes as they walked to Charms later that day. "Did you see the way she acted? Had to give her opinion on everything and she was never wrong. Even after I said that you're not supposed to add dittany until after you've heated it, she said I didn't know what I was talking about and she had it right. Then that smug look she gave me after her potion worked! Gah! She's annoying."  
  
Sirius just looked at James. His best friend had been rambling on and on about Lily Evans for the better part of the morning and he was about to tell his friend it was enough when Leon put a hand over James' mouth.  
  
"Mate, shut up, okay?" Leon said, giving him a smile to show no harm meant.  
  
"But –"  
  
"James, you've been going on and on about Evans since Potions and that was hours ago. We've had enough," Sirius said. "Just show her up in Charms and call it even."  
  
They entered the Charms classroom and took their seats up in the third row. James was glad when Lily sat in the front, far away from him. "Oh I will, don't you worry about that," James said as he looked at her.  
  
Professor Flitwick climbed up onto his tower of books and looked around at the class. He cleared his throat, more of a squeaking noise, and spoke, "Welcome, class, to Charms, today –"  
  
James tuned out the rest of what Flitwick was saying as he plotted a scheme to get back at Lily, but when Sirius nudged him, passing him a note that read, So what's our plans for Snivellus tonight? James' thoughts flipped to Snape and he turned to Sirius as they quietly began plotting.  
  
When class let out, James, Sirius, and Leon headed down the corridor and Remus and Peter headed the other way.  
  
"I just don't get this," Peter sighed as they walked. "How am I supposed to write a foot long essay? I'm no good at writing."  
  
Remus smiled. "I'll help you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Really?" Peter's eyes brightened.  
  
"Yes." Peter wasn't so bad and Remus was glad that at least someone seemed to like him. It didn't mean he trusted him, he could trust no one except his mother. But thinking of that made his stomach twist in knots. Romulus. He wouldn't tell, would he? If he did... Remus didn't know what he'd do. He wouldn't be able to stay at Hogwarts, that's for sure.  
  
"Remus? Are you alright?"  
  
Peter's voice broke Remus out of his thoughts and he looked at the worried boy. "I'm fine, thanks," Remus said, giving him a little smile.  
  
"If you say so." But Peter didn't look convinced.  
  
"Remus!" Remus turned to see Lily running towards him. "Hi! How are you doing?"  
  
"Good." Remus looked at her curiously, wondering why she had run over to him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering –"  
  
"Look at what we have here," a snide voice said. They looked to see Romulus walking down the corridor, flanked by three other Slytherins. "The know-it-all Mudblood and a couple of pathetic Gryffindors. You make a good group; maybe the know-it-all can teach you how to get a life."  
  
"Romulus, go pick on people who care," Remus said calmly, just staring down his brother.  
  
Romulus just smirked, his arms crossed. "Oh, but by the looks of things, your chubby little friend there is shaking in his shoes."  
  
"Just leave Peter out of this," Remus said coldly.  
  
"Oh, is my brother making friends? How extraordinary. I would never have guess it possible," Romulus sneered.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you, why don't you just leave him alone," Lily said, walking up to Romulus, who was nearly a foot taller than her.  
  
"Got girls protecting you now, Remus? Just wait." Romulus smirked and walked off.  
  
Remus glared after his twin and then turned, walking down the corridor. "Remus! Wait!" Peter scampered after Remus and Lily just stood there, watching.  
  
"Just wait for what?" she whispered. She finally turned and walked back to where her group of friends waited and they walked off.  
  
Late September, 1971  
  
The days turned into weeks and soon it was nearly October. James, Sirius, and Leon had played more than enough pranks to give them a reputation of being the school's top pranksters, but as they sat down one night, James made a statement that the other's weren't too sure off. "We need more people," James said simply.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, looking over at him. He had been reading a Quidditch magazine when James had spoken. He shifted his legs from the armrest of the chair to the floor, facing James. "We don't need more."  
  
"I'll agree with Sirius, James. Why do we need more people?" Leon asked.  
  
James sighed, leaning forward on his knees, glancing around to make sure no one else overheard them. "I want to end this half with a bang. Right before Christmas holidays. It'd be perfect, but we'll need more people. At least one other or it won't work."  
  
"James, it'll be fine with the three of us," Sirius said. "We can more than handle it."  
  
"But we need someone that's in good with the professors and though we may be the top, our track record of detentions doesn't help much," James pointed out.  
  
"Fine, but I don't know where you're going to find this mystery person. There's no one here half as qualified as us for pranking," Sirius said, sitting back.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find one."  
  
"And how do you propose that?" Leon asked.  
  
"We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to plan, then we'll find someone."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Sirius asked.  
  
James just gave him a look. "Sirius, I know, just trust me."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "You know I do." He smiled. "So what's the plan?"  
  
James motioned for him and Leon to lean in close as he explained.  
  
"Those three are down right trouble makers," Frank chuckled as he sat back in a chair, glancing over at the three first-years.  
  
"Like you're innocent of that," Alex teased, laughing. Frank just threw a pillow at him. Though he could throw on his game-face when dealing with the Slytherins and misdemeanors; that was all it was, a game face. He and Frank had been best friends since before they had come to Hogwarts and though they were two years apart, they still remained close.  
  
"So, off the wall question," Frank said, looking at Alex. "Have you had much trouble with the Blacks in Slytherin?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "The oldest is quiet, or so it seems at least. She doesn't make trouble, though some of the people she hangs out with like that Lestrange do."  
  
"Slytherin's Quidditch Captain or the younger one?"  
  
"The captain. Jeff isn't too happy with him either. It seems Slytherin always keeps pulling their dirty tricks and this is the sixth time Slytherin has claimed the Cup. Jeff really wants this for his final year here and I'd hate to disappoint him, but," Alex sighed, "I don't know what exactly we can do."  
  
"Play the best we can," Frank pointed out. "It's not just Quidditch that's bothering you, Alex. What's up?"  
  
"Just some problems at home."  
  
"You can tell me, mate. We're best friends." Frank leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, looking at Alex seriously. "Is it with your father's business?" he asked softly. Alex's parents both worked in the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Has your dad said anything about the attacks that have happened recently?" Alex asked, equally as soft.  
  
"He's always away with meetings. I know something's up, but he won't tell me anything. I think my mum knows stuff but she says I'm too young." Frank rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm fourteen; I think I'm old enough to know, especially since I'm going to do a two-week program with the Aurors next summer."  
  
"That's the summer before your sixth year, right? You mentioned that earlier I think, congrats," Alex smiled a little, though still caught up in his problems.  
  
"Thanks. But seriously, what's wrong? You're never this quiet."  
  
"The attacks."  
  
"You don't think –" Frank looked at him curiously.  
  
"I do." Alex sighed. "But who's going to listen to a sixteen year old? Sometimes I don't even think my parents know I exist. Especially my dad, he won't ever tell me anything."  
  
"Well, with his work, he can't."  
  
"But he doesn't even do anything with me anymore. And he used to. Before he got the job."  
  
"Maybe it's just taking up a lot of his time."  
  
"Maybe." Alex stood. "I'm going to get to bed. Quidditch practice starts bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Alex smiled at Frank and then headed upstairs before checking the common room. He spoke a few words to Lucille Stover, the other sixth- year Prefect. Then he disappeared up the stairs. Frank watched him for a few moments before Fabian came over and they began talking.  
  
October, 1971  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of James and Sirius' favorite classes. As well as Remus'. Peter, he was hopelessly lost, as usual. His only skills were at Charms and Herbology, and even those weren't that great.  
  
Professor Moody was brilliant when it came to the Dark Arts and the defenses against them. A few of the older students had said that he was the best DADA professor they had had in years. They were just going over the basics, nothing too intense, but even Sirius didn't fall asleep in this class.  
  
Currently, they were working on dragons and the various different kinds. "Can anyone name me the ten kinds of dragons?" Professor Moody asked, looking around. He had an empty chalkboard behind him. Remus raised his hand and the professor nodded to him. "Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Know-it-all," James muttered and Sirius snickered. Leon just smiled a little, quiet. It was true that Remus always seemed to be the one raising his hand to answer questions. They thought he was a bit bookish, with how he was always absorbed in a book and didn't talk to many people except Peter.  
  
"The ten kinds of dragons are the Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Welsh Green, Hebridean Black," Remus began.  
  
"Hey, that dragon has your name," James snickered, nudging Sirius who smirked.  
  
"Aggressive and territorial, sounds like my family," Sirius said, which made a few of the Gryffindors around them laugh. Professor Moody glanced at them but then looked back at Remus, who seemed to have ignored the laughter.  
  
"The Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-snout and the Ukrainian Ironbelly," Remus finished.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. Twenty points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors grinned at this and the Hufflepuffs didn't say much. "Now, there's a project I'd like you to have done by next week. I will split you into groups of four and I will assign two dragons to each of your groups. You will write up two feet about all the dragons and then I'd like a foot extra on the two dragons you're assigned to. By no means should one person do all the writing. This is a group project after all. You will also create a picture to go along with this and present it next week. Now, to your team project assignments." Professor Moody began reading off the list.  
  
Sirius and James, meanwhile, were drawing pictures of stick figures getting chased by dragons and with James riding one. Sirius snickered as James drew a Snape stick figure with his pants on fire.  
  
"- Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter."  
  
Sirius and James both looked up as they heard their names. They looked at each other, confused. Then James raised his hand.  
  
Professor Moody paused, looking at James. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Professor, I thought you just said Lupin was in our group."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I don't want to work with someone like that."  
  
Remus bristled at the comment but didn't speak. He doesn't mean werewolf, there's no way he could know.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you'll work with who you're assigned. Mr. Lupin is very knowledgeable, perhaps he can teach you two a few things."  
  
James sat back, his arms crossed, none too happy. He glanced over at Remus, rolled his eyes and began talking in undertones to Sirius.  
  
"I enforce on you now, the grade you receive will depend on your entire group's participation. If one person does not contribute, they will no receive a good grade and it will hurt your group's overall grade. Class dismissed."  
  
The first-years stood, exiting the classroom. "Who else are we working with?" Sirius asked as they walked.  
  
James shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Erica Baddock," Remus said, overhearing them.  
  
James just looked at him coolly. "Did I ask you? No." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sirius." They brushed past Remus, James bumping into him and continuing walking.  
  
"Baddock? Brilliant," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they walked away.  
  
"You alright?" Leon asked, stopping by Remus, who had fallen to the floor when James had bumped him.  
  
"Fine." Remus gathered his books, not looking at the boy.  
  
"You sure?" Leon held out a hand, and Remus took it.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Remus glanced at Leon and gave him a little smile. "Thanks though."  
  
"James can be a prat, just ignore him."  
  
"It'll be hard; I have to work with him."  
  
Leon shrugged. "They may goof off and all that, but they're smart. They won't leave you to do all the work. Especially if James thinks he can impress everyone with his smarts."  
  
"Oy! Remus!" They looked over to see Peter running up. "It's too bad we're not in the same group." Peter looked worried. "I need your help, Remus! I'm with these boys that won't even talk to me! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Remus placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Looks like we're in the same situation here. Don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
"I can't get a bad grade on this!"  
  
"You won't."  
  
Leon watched them, smiling. "Taking care of each other, we need more of that. I'd better go, James and Sirius will be waiting." He waved at them and hurried through the crowd of students.  
  
"He's nice," Peter said.  
  
"He is," Remus agreed. "Well, let's head to the library. I can help you with the Potions assignment for tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks!" Peter smiled and they walked out. 


	7. Halloween

Author notes: Just warning you, this gets really creepy in the end. Enjoy! and please review!

* * *

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter Seven: Halloween  
  
October, 1971  
  
"So ... remind me again, why ... are we running like mad men ... down this hall?" Sirius asked James as they skidded around a corner, their cloaks billowing around them as they ran past people.  
  
"The Dueling Club...remember?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Sirius dodged a few people, knocking some over including Peter.  
  
"What's the big rush?" Peter yelled after them.  
  
"Dueling Club!" was all Sirius yelled before he and James disappeared around another bend.  
  
"You should do it, Peter," Remus said, helping his friend to his feet. "You're good in Charms and I think it'll help you improve."  
  
"You think so?" Peter looked at Remus, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I do." Remus smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Remus?" Peter asked, looking at his friend worriedly. The past day or so Remus had begun to grow paler and quieter, keeping to himself.  
  
"I'm fine," Remus brushed it off. "Now go on to the club. I'll see you back at the common room."  
  
"Okay," Peter said hesitantly but ran down the hall, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Remus turned, heading back to the common room, where he collapsed in a chair by the window. Pulling out his DADA book and a few others he had borrowed from the library on dragons, he began reading, taking notes every now and then. He had seen James and Sirius goofing off with their friends and he hadn't seen Erica lately. Not wanting a bad grade on the project, he had begun researching, hoping he wouldn't get stuck with everything. Especially not at this time. The full moon was in two days, the day they had to present, and he was feeling horrible. Luckily, Peter didn't suspect anything unusual when Remus made the excuse he had to go see his mother last month. Now it would have to be the sick excuse, or Peter might think it strange that he had to see his mother again. He'd have to be careful.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. Once the wave of sickness had passed, he began working again. An hour later or so, a snobbish voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"I am not getting a bad grade on this, Lupin, so you'd better tell me what you've found," the voice said. Remus looked up to see Erica standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at him.  
  
"Why don't you do your own research and find out some things yourself."  
  
"Because," she looked at him like he was stupid, "it's a group project."  
  
"Exactly. That means, we all research, and then we combine what we have and put it into the paper and presentation."  
  
"No, that means people like you do all the work and we get the credit."  
  
"If you weren't listening, Professor Moody said we'd be graded on our own personal contribution. So yes, you do have to do work, Erica."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Do it all yourself." She walked off and Remus just shrugged.  
  
"Your grade."  
  
Leon smiled as he walked with Amelia, his older sister. "So tell me again, little brother, how much trouble have you been in lately?" she teased.  
  
He laughed. "Oh come on, not that much Amelia. Between the three of us, we've only managed to get five detentions."  
  
Amelia rolled her eyes, laughing. "You and those friends of yours are always cooking up something."  
  
"Them more than me. But I help a little."  
  
She smiled. "Well, have fun. That's important, but don't break rules."  
  
"Yes Prefect sister," he teased and she went to ruffle his hair.  
  
He dodged it, grinning. "Too slow. Your Quidditch reflexes need honing."  
  
"Oh you just wait; I'll show your brother up on the field in our first match."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
She smiled as they rounded a corner. "Yes we will. Well, I have to run to class. You take care of yourself."  
  
"Always." Leon smiled, waving at his sister as she went down the corridor. Leon turned, heading another way.  
  
As he walked, he headed into a more deserted corridor, going to the common room. He heard the pad of feet and saw none other than Evan Rosier and Tom Avery walking towards him. They stopped in the passage and Leon stopped as well.  
  
"Get out of my way," Leon said coolly, pointing his wand at them.  
  
"We were just walking, Bones. We can do what we want," Evan retorted.  
  
"You forget I'm a far better wizard than you two will ever be."  
  
Tom looked unsure of what to do, his hand in the pocket of his robe as if for his wand, but he didn't move otherwise.  
  
"You sound like Potter, Bones. You one of his loyal followers too?" Evan sneered.  
  
"Shove it, Rosier. You're just Slytherin trash, get out of my way."  
  
Evan's gaze narrowed. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me." Leon looked back with just as much venom. "After what your family has done to mine, you're all just trash."  
  
"You'll pay for that," Evan hissed and moved to say a spell but Leon was too quick, knocking him back off his feet and had his wand pointed at Evan's neck.  
  
Tom looked nervous, pulling out his wand. "Get away from him," he said shakily.  
  
Leon ignored Tom, grabbing Evan's wand and standing, pointing both wands at him. "Petrificus Totalus," he said and instantly Evan was in a full body- bind, making him stiff. He pointed his wand at Tom, whose eyes went wide and he just ran. "Nice friends you got," he smirked, looking down at Evan, who glared back up at him. "Have fun getting out of that."  
  
He walked away, dropping Evan's wand on Evan's chest.  
  
"Practices will begin next Thursday evening," Professor Moody continued, standing in front of the group of duelists for the Dueling Club. "Since many of you are only in your first and second years, we won't be holding a Dueling Tournament this year. But we will next year. Then, only third years and above will be able to participate. Since it wouldn't be fair to those of you that haven't learned that many spells."  
  
Sirius and James stood in the back, having just made it in time for the meeting. James noticed Peter standing a little ways a way and wondered why such a failure would even attempt at dueling. He snickered softly and when Sirius glanced at him, James whispered, "Pettigrew thinks he has what it takes to duel."  
  
Sirius just smirked, looking back at Moody. He nudged James, nodding towards Snape, who stood with his little group of Slytherins up near the front. "He shouldn't be allowed to duel, all he'll use is dark magic," Sirius muttered.  
  
James' gaze narrowed at that. If there was one thing he hated above all else, it was dark magic. "Then we'll just have to teach him a lesson."  
  
"As always."  
  
As they walked out later, James saw Lily and nudged Sirius. They walked over and James stood in front of Lily, smirking. "So, Evans, you think you can duel with the best of us?"  
  
"I hardly think you're the best, James," she retorted. Jaina snickered behind her and James looked at her.  
  
"What, you think you're better than me?"  
  
Jaina just grinned. "I never said that. But now that you mention it...."  
  
"Look at that James, you just might have met your match," Sirius teased.  
  
James ignored him, looking at Jaina. "We'll just have to see who's at the top of this club in the end. Let's go, Sirius."  
  
Sirius laughed and followed James. "James, are you serious?"  
  
James smirked over at him. "No first year will be the top of this club, not with seventh years in it."  
  
Sirius pretended to look shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? James...being modest?"  
  
James laughed and punched Sirius lightly in the arm. "It's just fact."  
  
"Is James giving up?"  
  
James rolled his eyes, laughing. "Of course not. I'll be the top in a few years once I've learned enough to beat the seventh years."  
  
"And here I thought you were getting sick. Good to have the old big-headed James back."  
  
"Oh thanks," James said sarcastically, smirking.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Anytime."  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was exasperated with James. "Who does he think he is? Acting all high and mighty like he's the best in the school."  
  
Jaina smiled. "He's a boy, Lily. Boys do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "Like I know."  
  
"You have a brother."  
  
"Yes, but he's not a boy."  
  
Lily arched an eyebrow, looking over at Jaina. "Oh really...then what is he?"  
  
Jaina shrugged, laughing. "My brother."  
  
"You don't make any sense."  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"You have a point." Lily grinned at Jaina.  
  
"I always do," Jaina grinned back. "Come on; let's go work on that project for DADA."  
  
"Alright." The two best friends headed back to the common room.  
  
The day before the project was due for DADA, Remus finally had enough of it and walked over to where James and Sirius were in the common room. They were currently playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Frankly, Remus didn't see how they were passing their classes. No one ever saw them do homework and they always goofed off in class.  
  
"Did you two do anything for our project?" Remus asked.  
  
James played his move. "Checkmate, Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed. "That's the third time. I'll never win." He fell onto his back in defeat.  
  
James laughed. "Nope. Want to play again?"  
  
"So I can lose again?" Sirius sat up and grinned. "Sure, why not. Maybe I'll get lucky."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
Remus cleared his throat, seeing they were obviously ignoring him. "I don't know about you two, but I want a decent grade on this." He felt horrible and knew he looked it. But this was his grade. And that meant a lot to him.  
  
James finally looked up at him. "We already did it." Then he went back to his move against Sirius.  
  
"You haven't done anything; all I see you two do is goof off," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Just because you haven't seen us do it, doesn't mean we haven't." James didn't look at him as he waited for Sirius to move. "I know this is some pathetic attempt to get close to us, as I know you want to be friends with us, but it won't work. So go off and do whatever you were doing, we don't care."  
  
"This is one time where I'll agree with him," Erica said, coming up beside Remus. "We need to get this done, so stop acting childish and get to work."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow, looking at Erica. "If you haven't noticed, we're still kids. So I can act childish if I want." He rolled his eyes, going back to the game.  
  
"Come on, Lupin, we need to get this done," Erica said, turning away. "If they fail, it's their fault."  
  
But Remus didn't go with her. He looked at James and Sirius. "What you two get on your part of the presentation affects all of us. I personally don't want a bad grade just because you were too lazy to do anything."  
  
"Stop worrying, Lupin, we did our part. Go read a book or something," James said and he and Sirius continued their game.  
  
Remus sighed, seeing they were going to get anywhere with this and walked over to where Erica was sitting. "So you finally decided to do some work?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"I got books," she said simply.  
  
"At least you did something. But I already have books."  
  
"And I wrote stuff down for them." She handed him sheets of parchment which he looked over.  
  
Surprise surprise, she does work, Remus mused, smirking slightly. "Alright, so the Hungarian Horntail and the Norwegian Ridgeback, those are the two we were assigned so let's see...you've got good information, but you're missing stuff too."  
  
"Give over, Lupin, if you're just going to pick at what I have then what was the point of me doing it? It's a group project. That means you do stuff too."  
  
Remus just looked at her coolly. "Wonder where I've heard that before."  
  
Erica ignored him and continued. "So are we going to do this or what?"  
  
"Why the sudden change?"  
  
"None of your business," Erica snapped. Blame my dad for putting pressure on me. If I don't get a top grade on this project, I'm in big trouble.  
  
Remus ignored that and looked over a book. He read over it, checking her paper with the information.  
  
Hungarian Horntail:  
Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds, the Hungarian Horntail has black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. It has yellow eyes, bronze horns, and similarly colored spikes that protrude from its long tail. The Horntail has one of the longest fire-breathing ranges (up to five feet). Its eggs are cement-colored and particularly hard-shelled; the young club their way out using their tails, whose spikes are well developed at birth. The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep and, whenever possible, humans.  
  
"Okay, so it looks like you have most of this," he said, looking at her papers. "Since it looks like we're the ones that are going to have to do this all, why don't you take the Horntail and I'll take the Ridgeback."  
  
"Since when do you tell me what to do?"  
  
Remus just looked at her. "Fine, what do you want to do?"  
  
"The Horntail."  
  
"Then why were you arguing?"  
  
"Because I wanted to." She stood, grabbing her books and walked off.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Girls." He began working.  
  
Peter sat hunched over books, scribbling on a piece of parchment. He had been in the library for hours and was getting exhausted. Leon spotted him and walked over, sliding into a seat across from him. I wonder where Remus is? He said he'd help...but I haven't seen him all day. I hope he's alright.  
  
"Need any help?" Leon asked.  
  
Peter looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "A lot, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"So where's the rest of your group?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "They didn't tell me anything. All I know is what dragons I'm doing."  
  
Leon nodded his head back at a group of students. "Isn't that them?"  
  
"Yeah." Peter looked over.  
  
"Go talk to them. They're Hufflepuffs, they can't be that stubborn."  
  
Peter had to laugh lightly. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"You're a Gryffindor, go be brave and talk them."  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Sure it is, come on." Leon stood and pulled Peter to his feet.  
  
"I can do it," Peter shrugged of Leon's arm. He looked at Leon. Maybe Leon would know. Hopefully. "Do you know where Remus is?"  
  
"I don't know. Want me to check on that?"  
  
"If you could."  
  
"Sure." Leon smiled, patting Peter on the back and then walked away.  
  
Peter turned his attention back to the three Hufflepuffs and walked over, taking a seat. Here goes nothing. They just looked at him. "Look, it's a group project, so that means we have to work together on it."  
  
"We already did," one of them said.  
  
"I did too." Peter sat down the parchment that he had written on the Welsh Green and the Chinese Fireball.  
  
The brown-haired boy took the parchment, looking it over. His black-haired companion leaned over, looking at it. "Looks good to me, David," the black- haired boy said.  
  
"It does, Dean," David said.  
  
The blond haired girl smiled a little at Peter. "It's good you did something."  
  
Peter took a little offense to that. "Look, I'm not the sort of person to have everyone else do everything for me. I'm capable of doing it myself too," he said coolly.  
  
David looked at him. "No need to get snappy. You did the parchment on the dragons; we'll do the picture and the other essay."  
  
"Fair enough?" Dean asked.  
  
Peter looked at them. "Yes." We're still not doing what Moody wanted though...  
  
"Then you can go along and do whatever it was you were doing," David said. "We've got the rest."  
  
Peter stood. "Alright." He didn't really like being shoved to the side like someone useless, but at least they had spoken to him and they'd get the project done. He left, gathering his things and leaving the library.  
  
October 31, 1971  
  
The day of the full moon and the day that they had to present their project, Remus was in no shape to do anything. Making the excuse that he was sick when Erica spoke to him earlier, Remus managed to get to the hospital wing, collapsing onto one of the beds.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him sympathetically, helping him to sit up and drink some water. There was little else she could do.  
  
Meanwhile, in DADA, they sat in their groups. James dropped two scrolls down on the table, taking his seat. Erica looked at them.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
James just gave her a cool look. "What do you think it is? Our project."  
  
"I'm surprised you did anything," she retorted.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" Sirius asked, looking around.  
  
"Probably not going to show," James smirked.  
  
"So the know-it-all can't even show his face?" Sirius snickered. "More pathetic than I thought."  
  
Erica glared at them both. "Get a life, both of you. He did plenty of work."  
  
James had to grin at this. "Well, would you look at that, Sirius. Baddock is defending Lupin. Isn't it cute?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius smirked.  
  
The clearing of a throat made everyone quiet, looking towards the front of the room where Moody stood. "I believe I assigned a group project."  
  
Erica slipped back into her seat, silently wondering if Lupin was going to show up. He couldn't be that sick...right? She shot a cold glare at James and Sirius, and then looked back at Moody.  
  
"So, I'd like someone to inform me, why none of you worked together?" Professor Moody crossed his arms, looking at them sternly. Lily raised her hand and Moody nodded to her. "Miss Evans?"  
  
"Sir, we did work together."  
  
"Did you now. Then would you please tell me what a group project is?"  
  
"Where everyone contributes and works together." Lily looked a little nervous but held her chin high. She knew what she was talking about and wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Then would you care to explain why everyone seems to have missed the point of that?"  
  
"Sir?" Lily looked confused.  
  
"It's simple." Moody looked around at the students. "You were all assigned the project, yet certain individuals seem to think they are above the rest, working alone."  
  
"Sir?" James raised his hand and Moody looked at him. "Some people wouldn't let us work with them."  
  
"I know who worked and who did not, Mr. Potter. I assure you, the people that did not work together won't be getting as good a grade. Maybe that will teach you all a lesson in group participation. Now, as for the presentations, I just want you all to hand in your work. You may leave when you've done so."  
  
Lily looked smug. At least my group knew what they were doing. She smirked over at James and Sirius, who were playing with something fuzzy. Boys. They looked like they were plotting something and she just rolled her eyes, looking back to Professor Moody.  
  
The class stood, filing up to his front desk, placing their scrolls on his desk. Then they left the classroom. James shoved the fuzzy creature, a puffskein, into his pocket as he walked up and set his scrolls down. He glanced around for Leon, but saw him talking to Peter. He felt a little twinge but brushed it aside and looked at Sirius. "Let's go." He grinned and they headed to the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
James froze in his steps and turned to see Professor Moody looking at him. Damn, I got caught... "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I would expect more of you, with your family's reputation. Don't disappoint them with a bad grade."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Professor Moody began sorting through the scrolls and James took that as his exit line. He and Sirius left, walking quickly down the corridor.  
  
"Whew, thought there for a second he saw the puffskein," James said as they walked. "Now where's Snape.." He grinned wickedly, pulling out the small fuzzy creature and petting it. It purred loudly in his hands.  
  
Sirius' stomach growled and he grinned. "First, let's get food."  
  
"Where?" James looked at him confused.  
  
"Right here." Sirius began walking. "My Uncle Alphard told me about this a few years back, when he wrote me a letter that my parents didn't know about. It's pretty wicked, if you ask me." Sirius grinned and stopped in front of a large painting full of fruit.  
  
"He's the one that your family disowned, right?" James looked thoughtful. I think my dad mentioned something about a pear...and the kitchens.  
  
"Right." Sirius reached up and tickled the pear. They stood back as the painting swung a little over to the side and they slipped in, finding themselves in the kitchen of Hogwarts.  
  
"Smashing!" James exclaimed, grinning.  
  
A large number of house elves ran up to them. "Sirs! In the kitchen! We is happy to serve you."  
  
"Good, I'm starving," Sirius said, a huge grin on his face. "Everything you have."  
  
"Yes sir, of course sir!" one of the house elves nodded and the elves scurried off, returning with plates of food which they sat on the short tables. Sirius and James slid onto bench and began eating.  
  
"A good place for midnight snacks," James said as he took a chicken wing.  
  
"Its food, I'm happy," Sirius said with a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"So what are our plans for tonight? It is Halloween after all."  
  
"Let's go check out the Forbidden Forest," Sirius said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"But its Forbidden," James mocked Lily in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Exactly, my friend."  
  
"Perfect. It'll be wizard."  
  
They stood, nodding to the house elves. "Thanks," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
"Anytime, sirs!" they said, scrambling to clean up the food and get ready for the Halloween feast that night. Sirius grabbed a pumpkin cake on his way out, munching on it as they climbed out of the portrait, heading back to the common room.  
  
Just before the feast, James had parted from Sirius to go talk to Professor Flitwick about the homework. Having just left Flitwick's, James now headed down a deserted corridor, where the only light was from torches that lined the walls. A slight breeze swept through the corridor, making James' cloak billow slightly.  
  
He got a prickly feeling on the back of his neck and looked around. It felt like someone was watching him, but that was silly.  
  
Run! Get Harry out of here! a whispered voice swept down the corridor and James froze, staring. Immediately his wand was out.  
  
"Who's there?" he called. He thought he heard a cry. A baby? But there are no babies here... The cry disappeared and James swallowed, his heart beating a little faster. He walked swiftly, pocketing his wand. This was beginning to creep him out.  
  
He kept glancing around as he walked and nearly fainted in relief when he reached a brighter lit corridor full of students heading to the feast. He took a few deep breaths and spotted Sirius.  
  
"Mate, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sirius said as he matched James' stride towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Something like that. Anyways –" and James and Sirius began to whisper about that night.  
  
Leon walked through the crowd with his older brother, Edgar, who was a fifth-year Gryffindor. "So you'll help me with Charms?" Leon asked as they walked.  
  
"Sure," Edgar said, smiling. Edgar was the top of his class and one of the top duelists in the area. There had been mini tournaments when they were younger and Edgar had always been the best.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What about your friends? James and Sirius?"  
  
"They're always planning their next prank and having fun. I don't think they'd want to do school work."  
  
Edgar laughed. "You prank too."  
  
"Yeah," Leon shrugged, grinning. "But I do work too."  
  
"Well you can always count on me," Edgar said, slinging his arm around his brother. "I'll be there for you."  
  
"Thanks." Leon smiled and they entered the Great Hall, heading to the table.  
  
The feast commenced and as everyone headed back to their common room, stuffed with good food and sweets, two first-years slipped away from the crowd.  
  
"Come on," James whispered to Sirius as they hid beneath the invisibility cloak. Sneaking down a corridor, they stepped out into the cool night air. The full moon was out, bright and shining over everything.  
  
Once they reached the edge of the forest, James took off the cloak, pocketing it and they began walking around the edge of the trees. James glanced down, feeling something fuzzy in his pocket and pulled out the puffskein. "Hey there, little guy, forgot about you." He smiled, petting it and then placing it back in his pocket. "Much safer in there."  
  
"Oy! James! Come look at this!" Sirius whispered loudly, motioning James deeper into the woods. Sirius was prodding some sort of black object with the toe of his shoe. It looked sticky and slimy.  
  
"Disgusting. What is it?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know." He wiped his shoe on the grass and they continued to explore.  
  
"Where do you reckon Lupin is?" James asked as they walked.  
  
"Why do you care about him?" Sirius asked.  
  
James shrugged. "He just hasn't been around all day. I was hoping to play a prank on him."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Who knows, I don't care."  
  
Suddenly a bone-chilling cry swept through the air and James and Sirius froze. "What was that?" James hissed.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius gulped, looking around. When it was silent again, they began their trek along the edge of the forest. A little ways ahead, they spotted the lights of Hogsmeade, and the darkened building of the abandoned shack.  
  
"That was put there just this year, wasn't it?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Then they heard the cry again and it took all of their resolve not to run for it. "That came from that shack!" James whispered. They stared at the shack, wondering what exactly was in there.  
  
Then something rustled in the bushes by them and that was it. They ran as fast as they could, not stopping until they had reached the safety of the castle and the corridor outside their common room.  
  
"What...what was that?" James whispered, gasping for breath.  
  
Sirius had his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "I don't know, but...it didn't sound very nice."  
  
"You think it was a werewolf?" James asked as he stood up, fixing his glasses.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Maybe. Dumbledore said there were werewolves in the forest."  
  
"So much for Gryffindor bravery," James smirked.  
  
"We'll just say that the cry came from shack."  
  
"Then that's our story. We'll just say we went to the shack," James said, grinning. "No one has to know what really happened."  
  
"Brilliant," Sirius grinned.  
  
James yawned and they both laughed. "Okay, enough excitement for tonight. My bed is calling my name."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
They headed back into the common room, but not before telling anyone who would listen about their tale of bravery.  
  
"So the shack's really haunted?" a boy whispered.  
  
James nodded. "We heard it ourselves."  
  
"And don't forget that big thing we saw inside," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Wow! You're really brave!"  
  
"Of course," Sirius smirked.  
  
This continued on for another few hours as they told their tale. By the end of the week, it would be everywhere and everyone would know of that night's adventure. 


	8. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

This is a really long chapter, but it's full of a lot of interesting things. Enjoy!  
  
And please review

* * *

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter Eight: Slytherin vs Gryffindor  
  
November 1, 1971  
  
Sirius was silent at breakfast the morning after Halloween, poking at his food. He had stared at the same piece of sausage for about ten minutes and James was a little worried.  
  
"What's wrong, mate? Why so silent?" James asked, glancing at Sirius as he finished his breakfast.  
  
"Bad dream."  
  
"Yesterday was just strange. Pass it off as Halloween jitters. Don't think anything of it."  
  
"But it was so real."  
  
"So are a lot of dreams, but that doesn't mean they're going to happen or something."  
  
"Maybe." Sirius stood, pushing away his uneaten plate of food and walked out. James just looked after him, wondering what was going on.  
  
Lily sat in the library, books spread on the table in front of her. She was working on the Charms assignment that was due next week and she already felt behind.  
  
"Working ahead too?" a voice asked and Lily looked up to see Andromeda Black. Lily was silent, not sure what to say to the Slytherin girl, wondering if the next words out of her mouth would be an insult. That's how it usually worked with Slytherins in Lily's experience. To her surprise, Andromeda took a seat and sat her bag on the table. "I was looking through the chapter on advanced charms and I know our assignment is to find an advanced spell that catches our interest. And I was wonder if you had heard of the Blue Flame Charm. It's not in the book, but my dad told me about it when I was little and I've been looking for it."  
  
Lily looked at the girl strangely, wondering why this Slytherin was being so nice to her. But she remembered when they had been walking to the Great Hall after crossing the lake that Andromeda had spoken to her and had been quite civil. And here she was, asking Lily for help.  
  
"It's called Pyria Frigida," a voice said and the girls turned to see Remus standing there. He had seen better days, but at least color was back in his cheeks. He walked over, sitting on the edge of the table and held out his hand, where he had produced a ball of blue flame.  
  
Both girls looked surprised. "That's advanced!" Lily exclaimed. "How do you know how to do that?"  
  
Remus shrugged, the flame disappearing. "My mum taught me when I was little. I've always known."  
  
"That's still wicked, though," Andromeda said.  
  
"What did you need to know about it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh," Andromeda turned to her parchments, rifling through them and then pulled out a parchment on what she had written down for the charm. It was only what her dad had told her. "You know our Charms assignment? I couldn't find hardly anything on the charm. That's why I was asking her."  
  
"I'll be right back," Remus said, hopping off the table and disappearing around the corner of a bookshelf.  
  
"Why did you come over here?" Lily asked, curious.  
  
Andromeda looked at her. "Because I needed help."  
  
"But I've never heard of a Slytherin asking a Gryffindor for help."  
  
Andromeda looked slightly offended at this. "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I won't ask for help." She stood, grabbing her books. "My cousin is fine with me; I don't see what your problem is."  
  
Lily went to reply but just shut her mouth, turning back to her books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andromeda storm away, nearly knocking over Remus as she passed him. "Whoa," he said, catching his fall with the bookshelf. "Here." He dropped the book into Andromeda's arms and walked over to Lily, taking a seat. "What's her problem?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know. She's a Slytherin." She flipped through her book, finding some information on the Bubble Head Charm. She began writing. I swear, secondary school was easier than this. I love magic and this is all very interesting, but with the way people treat each other around here, it just gets old.  
  
"Remus!" an excited voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Peter running through the library and almost knocking over Remus when he clapped his hands on Remus' shoulders. "You're okay!"  
  
Remus laughed. "I'd hope so." Lily noticed that Remus looked immediately happier when Peter had come and smiled, continuing to work on her paper.  
  
"What happened? I was so worried! I thought you had died or something!"  
  
"No, nothing like that," Remus assured his friend. But Peter's worry warmed him and for the first time, ever, he felt like he belonged. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your DADA project. I was really sick."  
  
"It's alright," Peter said quickly. "Leon helped me."  
  
"That's good. I felt bad."  
  
They seem really close, Lily thought, glancing at them every now and then as they talked. She tuned it out for the most part until Peter's voice broke through her thoughts again. "Lily, what charm are you doing?"  
  
She looked up to see Peter and Remus looking at her. "Bubble Head."  
  
Peter nodded. "I wanted to do the Conjunctivitis Curse, but I've only been able to write a few paragraphs."  
  
"Do you want some help?" Lily offered and Peter grinned.  
  
"That would be brilliant! Thanks!" Peter took a seat at the table.  
  
"We'll both help," Remus said, smiling, and the three Gryffindors began working. Leon overheard the conversation and smiled. We needed a fourth. He's our fourth. With what he knows, he'll be perfect. He continued to work on his essay.  
  
November 2, 1971  
  
Excitement traveled through the air like electricity in water. It snowballed in size as the day went on, for that afternoon would be the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. A much anticipated match, the rivalry between the two houses was at its max. Robert Wilkes, one of the Slytherin Chasers, had provoked Mark Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, into a fight that nearly ended with Mark in the hospital wing. But luckily Jeff had stepped in and the two had walked away with only bruises.  
  
The day was windy, but clear and crisp. James, Sirius, and Leon had been near the front of the crowd as they walked to the pitch and thus managed to get front row seats.  
  
"This is going to be wicked!" Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Of course," James said, grinning as well as they leaned against the ledge that prevented them from falling onto the pitch.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Slytherin cheats as usual," a voice said and the three boys turned to see Fabian walking over to them. "They've got both Lestranges, Wilkes, Nott and Macnair, and we all know how honorable they are."  
  
"They're Slytherins, what do you expect?" James said, watching as the players flew out onto the field.  
  
"Hey, my cousin is a Slytherin and she's not all that bad," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Do you know any other decent Slytherins besides her?" Leon asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly," James said.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Alan Mowbery, third- year Ravenclaw, announced. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor! We've got quite the Slytherin team, led by Rudolphus Lestrange. What with the Lestrange brothers who are known for their skill and Dawn Hastings, a Keeper that hasn't let a Quaffle past her yet, the Slytherins are intimidating! And we have the Gryffindor team, led by Jeff Wood, with three amazing Chasers (Prewitt, Johnson, and Bell), but can Gryffindor finally pull the win against Slytherin? Who knows! And it begins! The Quaffle is released and they're off! Johnson to Prewitt. Oh! Look at that! Gallagher from Slytherin just snatched that Quaffle and there she goes, speeding towards the goal! Pass to Wilkes, to Lestrange and they score! Slytherin 10 Gryffindor 0."  
  
"Oh come on!!" James yelled, pumping his fist at the players. "You can do better than that!"  
  
"Yeah, don't let those Slytherin cheats win!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"That's quite a hit! Longbottom from Gryffindor just smashed a Bludger at Slytherin's Seeker, Rabastan Lestrange! And there the Seekers go again! Lestrange and McKinnon are neck and neck! Oh, they miss it!" A loud 'aw' came from the ground. Suddenly the Slytherins were cheering once again. They had scored. It was now Slytherin 20 Gryffindor 0. "And there Wilkes from Slytherin goes! He's got the Quaffle, he passes to Gallagher, who passes to Lestrange. And Bell from Gryffindor steals it! There he goes, speeding towards the goal! And Macnair from Slytherin hits a Bludger, knocking Bell off his broom!"  
  
"FOUL!" Leon yelled. "Come on Edgar! Smash those Slytherins!"  
  
Edgar, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, smashed a Bludger towards Lestrange, who had gone for the Snitch again. Lestrange nearly flew into one of the towers, but managed to pull up just in time. Alex McKinnon dived and everywhere everyone took a deep breath, holding it. But Nott hit a Bludger towards Alex and although Frank managed to knock the Bludger away, the Snitch was lost again.  
  
Sirius had taken the puffskein from James' pocket, playing with it, trying to calm down but with Slytherin scoring constantly, this was hard. When Slytherin was head 70 to 0, Sirius lost control.  
  
"THIS IS PATHETIC!!" Sirius yelled, chucking the puffskein out into the pitch. Then he realized what he had done and stared. "Oops."  
  
James saw it to and his eyes widened, but when the puffskein landed in Nott's robes making him veer around like he was being chased, James burst out laughing and so did Sirius.  
  
"I meant to do that," Sirius said, grinning. Hope the puffskein is alright. Sirius, James, and Leon all doubled over in laughter when the puffskein attached itself to Nott's hand and wouldn't let go.  
  
"And it seems one of the Slytherin Beaters is having a mild problem with flying! Slytherin's ahead by 100! It doesn't look like Gryffindor has a chance...but there goes McKinnon! For the Snitch again! He's closer...closer...and...Lestrange is neck and neck with him! And...no! They lost it! Good flying for the Chasers."  
  
The match continued on for another few hours until Slytherin was in the lead by 150. Alex had dived for the Snitch again and the Gryffindors held their breath.  
  
Come on!! We can win this! James thought, squeezing his hands tightly.  
  
"McKinnon is going for the Snitch yet again! And Lestrange is coming up behind him...this is going to be close! And yes! McKinnon catches the Snitch!"  
  
The Gryffindors began cheering but when Alan spoke again, the cheering was cut off. "But Slytherin wins!"  
  
"NO!!" Sirius pounded his fist on the top of the ledge.  
  
Leon didn't look happy at all and was clenching his fists, glaring. "How hard is it to catch that Snitch?! I can do it in my sleep!"  
  
"No you can't," James pointed out.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why did you tell me to shut up."  
  
"Oh just –" Leon sighed, the anger filtering out of him. James always did manage to calm him down.  
  
"You think that puffskein is alright?" James bit his lip, looking over the ledge.  
  
This made Sirius snicker. "I'm sure it is." He and James looked over the ledge and spotted the fuzzball down on the pitch.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," James said and easily levitated the puffskein up into their hands. It was shaking but James petted it and soothed it. Placing it back into his pocket, he looked at Sirius. "The little guy needs some rest. We can use him against Snape tomorrow."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"What are you two planning this time?" Leon asked as the three of them headed back to the castle.  
  
"Nothing big. Just a little fuzz attack on Snape," Sirius snickered.  
  
"Did you think on that big prank?" Leon asked.  
  
James shrugged. "I looked for the spell, but I can't find it."  
  
"What spell is that?"  
  
"The one that makes certain people see things that no one else does," Sirius said. "But it has to be for the Slytherins, and I don't know anything that can do that."  
  
"You know, there's probably one person that can help you," Leon said.  
  
"Who's that?" James asked, curious.  
  
"Remus."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Right, like I'd ask him to help us with our prank. He's more likely to tell on us than help us."  
  
"You don't know that," Leon pointed out.  
  
"We don't get along, Leon," Sirius said. "It won't work."  
  
"All I'm saying is that I know Remus has a really vast knowledge on spells and curses and all that. He'd be the best one to help you. Because I know Lily wouldn't. She doesn't approve of pranks."  
  
"I'm not asking him, Leon," James said simply. "I'd sooner ask Snape for help than Lupin, and we all know that's never going to happen."  
  
Leon shrugged. "It's just a thought."  
  
"Exactly. A thought. Not something that makes sense," Sirius said.  
  
"Oy! Leon!" Leon turned to see Beth Cusack, a first-year Hufflepuff, running over to him.  
  
"Hi, Beth," Leon smiled.  
  
"Did you get that Potions essay done yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm going to work on it now."  
  
"Care if I join?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Leon turned to ask James and Sirius if they wanted to join but they had disappeared. Shrugging, Leon looked back at Beth. "Let's go."  
  
She smiled. "Brill. Alright, so this is what I had –" she began and the two of them walked towards the library, discussing the homework.  
  
November 15, 1971  
  
"We only have three more weeks until Christmas holidays," Sirius said. He and James were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, discussing their prank.  
  
"I know that, Sirius, but we've looked everywhere for that spell. I don't even know what it's called, or if there's something that can even do that."  
  
"An Illusion Charm?"  
  
"But it'd have to be really strong. I mean, we want it to last the entire day, and for all of the Slytherins."  
  
"It's called Nulverus," a voice said. James and Sirius looked over to see Remus flipping through a book.  
  
"We didn't ask you, Lupin," James said coolly.  
  
"So? I knew what you needed, so I said it."  
  
"What, so you can pretend you're better than us?" Sirius said, rolling up. "Whatever."  
  
Remus ignored them and they looked at each other. They stood, walking towards the stairs and stopped, glancing back at Remus. "He's right though," Sirius admitted.  
  
James didn't look happy. "So what."  
  
"At least we know what it's called; now all we have to do is find it."  
  
"You won't find it," Remus said as he walked past them. "It's only in one book and that book you can't get to." Remus disappeared up the stairs.  
  
James glared after him. "That prat, he thinks he's so much better than us. Arrogant enough."  
  
Sirius had to smirk at this. "James, you're a hypocrite."  
  
"I am not." James looked at Sirius.  
  
"You are." Sirius chuckled. "Arrogant? Sounds like you, mate."  
  
"I have a right to be."  
  
"Sure." Sirius grinned and James eyed him.  
  
"You're my best friend, be nice."  
  
"I only take after the best." Sirius said with a straight face, which he didn't hold for very long as James threw a pillow at Sirius.  
  
"You're going down," James said, laughing, and the two boys began wrestling.  
  
When they finally broke apart, breathing hard, they just sat there on the floor of the common room, looking at each other.  
  
"So how do we get that book?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We don't even know where it is," James sighed.  
  
A large heavy book as dropped into James' lap and they looked up to see Remus standing there. "There's your book."  
  
James eyed him. "I thought you said you can't get to the book."  
  
"No, I said you couldn't get to it. I didn't say I couldn't," Remus said calmly.  
  
"You expect us to let you in with us or something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I never said that. But if you want to pull your prank, you're going to need someone that can perform that charm and teach you how to do that." The only reason I'm doing this is because Leon convinced me to, Remus thought. He's been nothing but nice to me. I'm doing this for him. And for the fact that this is the perfect chance to get back at Romulus.  
  
"And I suppose you know of someone that can?" James said, his gaze cool.  
  
"Yes, I do," Remus said, his face cool.  
  
"So who is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
"How did I figure," James said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You think on it, and let me know. I'll only help you on the condition that you leave me and Peter alone," Remus said, his gaze remaining cool as he walked away.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other. "You know, I hate it when I have to admit he's right," James sulked.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we do need him," Sirius sighed.  
  
James looked after Remus, who was sitting in a chair in a corner. James looked back at Sirius. "He knows a lot of charms and spells. And he did get the book." James sighed. "Alright, fine, we'll let him in."  
  
Sirius nodded, patting James on the head. "See? That wasn't too hard."  
  
"Oh shut up," James laughed and threw a pillow at Sirius, who caught it.  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"I know." James smirked.  
  
Sirius stood. "Come on."  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Going to tell Lupin he's in."  
  
"You can go do that. I've got better things to do." James stood, walking away.  
  
Sirius shrugged and walked over to where Remus was sitting. "Alright, you're in. And we'll leave you and Pettigrew alone. But you can't say a word to anyone."  
  
"I never said I was going to." Remus didn't look up from his book.  
  
"And you can't rat us out to the teachers."  
  
"I'd be getting myself in trouble. That'd be pointless."  
  
"Good. Meet us in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night. We'll go over the plans then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sirius walked away, going to find James.  
  
November 16, 1971  
  
"Hey, Remus, do you think you can help me with this tonight?" Peter asked as he and Remus walked away from lunch, heading to Herbology.  
  
"I'm sorry, not tonight," Remus said, feeling bad. Helping James and Sirius...never thought I'd see that day.  
  
"It's alright," Peter said, shrugging. "I'll see if someone else can help."  
  
"Okay. But if you can't find anyone, I'll help you tomorrow morning during breakfast."  
  
"Thanks." Peter smiled.  
  
During class that day, they were divided into groups to pick off leaves of Yarrow. James, Sirius, Leon and Remus were placed into a group together and they didn't talk to each other much as they picked off the pink tinged leaves, dropping them into a basket.  
  
"So are you going to show tonight?" James finally said, glancing at Remus.  
  
"I said I was, so I will," Remus responded, focusing on picking off the leaves.  
  
Leon arched an eyebrow, looking at James and Sirius. "So you listened."  
  
"We have our reasons." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"This is going to be good," James smirked. "Once we get everything finalized tonight, we're ready to roll for next week."  
  
"You're coming with us," Sirius said, glancing at Remus.  
  
"Obviously," Remus said, looking up at Sirius as he dropped the leaves into the basket.  
  
"Don't expect anything from this," James said.  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Good."  
  
Peter was working with Lily and two Ravenclaws nearby and couldn't help but overhear the boys' conversation. He glanced at Remus and then looked back at the leaves. Why is it I feel suddenly alone? Like Remus left me. And why is he talking to them anyways? They're jerks, both of them. Leon's alright, but why is Remus suddenly fine around them?  
  
"Peter, are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
Peter looked up, startled. "What? Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You look upset."  
  
Peter shrugged. "It's nothing." I'm used to it, being left alone. Everyone leaves me. Even when I was little, I was always the kid at the playground that no one wanted to play with. He sighed. Why was I daft enough to think that this would be any different. He picked at the leaves, silent. When class ended, he grabbed his things and left before Remus could come and talk to him. Finding a seat by the window in the common room, he sat down, hugging his knees to his chest and just looked outside.  
  
Remus, meanwhile, had headed to the library to get his homework done for that coming Friday. Since he was doing the prank, he needed to get everything done before that night. Though he wasn't one to go back on what he said, he kept wondering why he was doing this. I don't even like them. Why am I suddenly willing to help them with a prank?  
  
Because it'll be fun, his inner voice replied.  
  
Remus sighed, dipping his quill into the ink bottle and continued to write his Transfiguration essay on basic Transfigurations. I wonder if Peter's alright. I didn't see him anywhere after Herbology.  
  
"Would you look at this, my little brother working hard on his homework," a sneering voice said.  
  
Remus didn't even have to look up to recognize Romulus' voice. "You're older than me by a minute, Romulus, I hardly call that much of a difference," he said coolly.  
  
Romulus smirked, sitting on the table and nearly knocking over Remus' ink bottle, which Remus caught only just in time. He glared slightly at Romulus but went back to his essay. He spotted Christina and Evan sitting at a table nearby, smirking over at Remus.  
  
"Oh, but it is when it's obvious who the better is."  
  
"You can jab at me all you want, Romulus, I don't care."  
  
Romulus set his hand down on Remus' essay, causing Remus to look up at his brother. Romulus was looking at him coolly. "I heard you were talking to Potter and Black."  
  
"They're in my house, Romulus; I think I have a right to talk to them."  
  
"But they're completely not worth your time."  
  
"And talking to you is?" Remus pushed his brother's hand away and went back to writing.  
  
Romulus glared, standing. "You're nothing but a freak. At least do us all a favor and keep it to yourself. We wouldn't want it rubbing off on other people."  
  
Remus ignored him and continued to write. When he saw Romulus go back to his friends, Remus finished what he was doing and stood, gathering his books. He left without another look at his brother.  
  
"Score!" James grinned as he hovered on one of the school's brooms on the Quidditch pitch. He and Sirius were throwing around a Quaffle that they had borrowed from Alex. Leon had to finish a Charms project with Susan and John, two Ravenclaws. So, since there was nothing else to do, James and Sirius decided to go outside to work on their Quidditch skills and basically to just have fun.  
  
Sirius smirked, the Quaffle in his hands. He had caught it on the other side of the hoops. "So we're tied."  
  
"No, mate, sorry. I'm up by one."  
  
"No."  
  
James grinned. "Yes. I've scored four times."  
  
Sirius thought about it and then shrugged. "Okay. But I'll still win." Sirius grinned back.  
  
"Maybe in another life!" James laughed, stealing the Quaffle and shooting up to score again. Sirius laughed, racing after him.  
  
Hours later, the two boys finally landed, exhausted and sore. "That was good," Sirius said as they headed back to the castle.  
  
"We'll make the team next year."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
James smirked. "I'm a Potter, I'm always right."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Who am I to argue with that?"  
  
James grinned. "Exactly." As they walked, Sirius stopped, looking at the Whomping Willow. Its branches stood still in the night air, but Sirius knew that if anything went near it, the branches would thrash around.  
  
"Do you suppose anyone's been able to touch it yet?" Sirius mused.  
  
James walked over to stand next to Sirius. He shrugged. "Everyone always tries, I see them after class, but I don't think anyone has yet."  
  
Sirius got a mischievous grin on his face. "I bet we could touch it."  
  
James looked at Sirius like he was mad. "You know I'm always up for adventure, but we could get killed."  
  
"But isn't that the fun of it?"  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be here to save your neck."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Come on, where's your spirit?"  
  
"Safe inside me and it's staying that way."  
  
"Okay, fine, spoilsport."  
  
James smirked. "Besides, it's much more fun if someone else tries and gets smacked. Then we can laugh."  
  
"As long as they don't get hurt."  
  
James shrugged. "Depends who it is."  
  
Sirius looked back at the willow. "Another time then." He glanced upwards at the night sky. "The moon's almost full. Shall we plan another nightly adventure into the forest?" He grinned at James.  
  
"Of course. Let's go inside now, it's getting cold." James rubbed his arms, feeling that prickly sensation on the back of his neck. Just like when I heard that voice in the corridor...  
  
"Okay." Sirius didn't seem to feel anything strange and James wondered if it was just him. Maybe I had too much pudding at dinner, James thought as they walked back into the castle.  
  
"Oy! Felicity!" Jeff called, running slightly to catch up with Felicity Wells, who was Head Girl and a Hufflepuff.  
  
Felicity, a tall girl with light brown hair and glasses, turned and smiled upon seeing Jeff. "Hi, Jeff. What do you need?"  
  
"I wanted to double check with you about the Prefect meetings on Saturday night. I know they're at eight, but Professor Flitwick wants my group to present our project then, since we won't have time during the week."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. I'll post notices in the common rooms and have the meeting moved up to seven. Will that work?"  
  
Jeff nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Felicity."  
  
"Anytime, Jeff."  
  
"Oy! Jeff, do we have to have practice tomorrow?" Jeff turned to see Alex running down the corridor towards him. "I've got this project due on Friday and there's some stuff we have to finish tomorrow."  
  
"I'd better get going, I'll see you later," Felicity said, smiling and leaving.  
  
"Bye!" Jeff waved to her and then turned back to Alex. "We've got a match next week; we have to get that practice in if we want to have even a remote shot at winning the Cup."  
  
"But what about the project?"  
  
"Just come to the first hour of practice and then you can go work on the project, okay?"  
  
"Thanks!" Alex smiled gratefully.  
  
"Alex!" Alex and Jeff turned to see James and Sirius walking down the corridor. "Here, thanks," James said, handing Alex the Quaffle.  
  
"Thanks," Alex said, tucking it under an arm.  
  
"So that's where the Quaffle went," Jeff smirked.  
  
Alex just grinned. "I told you I was borrowing it."  
  
"To give to first-years?"  
  
James looked at Jeff. "We're just getting ready to be on the team next year."  
  
"You're so sure of that?" Jeff looked amused. "It's good you have confidence."  
  
Sirius had to bite back his laughter as he watched James literally puff out his chest. "Of course," James said confidently.  
  
"Well, that's one thing you don't lack, confidence."  
  
"And an ego," Sirius muttered, holding back a grin.  
  
James just kicked Sirius lightly in the shins and Sirius grinned innocently back at James. "You'll have two openings, so I figure me and Sirius are the best bet," James said.  
  
"We'll see," Jeff said, laughing lightly. "Just keep practicing."  
  
Alex watched all this in amusement. Those two, always good for a laugh and something interesting.  
  
"I have my rounds to do," Jeff continued. "So if you'll excuse me." He left and Alex looked at James and Sirius.  
  
"It's a little early to assume you're on the team, but keep practicing and I'm sure you'll have a shot," Alex said. He headed after Jeff.  
  
"We'll make it," James smirked as he and Sirius headed back to the common room.  
  
"We'd better." Sirius laughed. "I'd hate to deal with you if we didn't."  
  
James put an innocent look on his face. "Me? I'm the pure and innocent one here."  
  
Sirius nearly choked as he burst out laughing. "Sorry, mate, don't see that."  
  
James just rolled his eyes, laughing and punching Sirius lightly in the shoulder. "Come on; let's get to the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Ah yes, where our planning begins." Sirius grinned.  
  
Peter was already asleep when Remus slipped in later that night along with James, Sirius, and Leon. As he laid down to sleep, Remus looked up at the ceiling of his four poster bed. So that's how they always sneak out, with James' Invisibility Cloak. I still can't believe I agreed to this. Remus sighed, rolling over onto his side and going to sleep.  
  
November 21, 1971  
  
On Monday, Sirius and James landed in detention for disrupting Transfiguration. They had been whispering to each other about the prank that night when Professor McGonagall had caught them. She had separated them, forcing them to sit on opposite ends of the classroom. And, unfortunately, that meant James was next to Remus.  
  
The next night was the full moon and Remus wasn't in any shape to deal with James. He managed to ignore him during class and that night, when they all met down in the common room; Remus had to force himself to keep moving. He felt sick to his stomach and his skin had gone cold and clammy. James and Sirius didn't notice or at least Remus didn't think they did. Leon, however, did.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leon asked Remus, pulling him off to the side.  
  
"I'm fine," Remus brushed it off. "I must have got the flu or something. Madam Pomfrey said something was going around."  
  
"You sure you still want to go through with this?" He looks like he could fall over any second, Leon thought.  
  
Remus nodded. "I said I would. I won't back out now."  
  
"Alright, but you let me know if you don't feel up to it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
James looked at them. "Are you two coming? We don't have all night."  
  
"We were just talking." Leon walked over, Remus following.  
  
"Alright, we've got the charms down and everyone remembers what they're doing?" James asked. They all nodded. "Good." James glanced around at the empty common room and then pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "Let's go." The four of them grouped close beneath the cloak as they slipped out into the corridors.  
  
"Ow, that's my foot," Sirius hissed.  
  
"Sorry, it's cramped," Leon whispered.  
  
They managed to get down to the dungeons and James looked at Remus. "Did you get the password?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said, just giving James a cool look. "Pureblood," Remus spoke a little louder. The wall slid sideways, revealing a hall. They slipped inside and made their way into the common room.  
  
"They really need a redecorator," Sirius muttered and James smirked.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty, thankfully. The group found their way up to the dorms and one by one, they hit all the dorms. James and Sirius whispered the spell to change all the Slytherins' hair gold and deep red. Then Remus and Leon whispered the spell that would make all the Slytherins see normal hair colors on themselves and each other.  
  
Their mission accomplished, they snuck back down the stairs and had nearly made it to the exit when Lucius Malfoy strode inside. Sirius couldn't resist sticking out his foot and tripping Lucius. Barely holding back his snickering, Sirius clapped a hand over his and James' mouths. Lucius looked around, his gaze narrowed, but then shook it off as nothing, disappearing up the stairs. But not before Leon and Remus managed to whisper the spells.  
  
"Nice one," Leon whispered. "You almost got us caught!"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't resist," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Let's go before we really do get caught," James whispered and they nodded in agreement, sneaking out and back to their common room.  
  
November 22, 1971  
  
The morning of the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw dawned cold and windy, but at least it was mostly clear skies. James and Sirius couldn't help but snicker when all the Slytherins walked in that morning with red and gold hair.  
  
"Thanks for supporting Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled over to their table at breakfast and then burst out laughing. All the Slytherins looked at him oddly and then went back to their food.  
  
The Gryffindors had grins on their faces the entire day and even some of the teachers were smiling. When Professor McGonagall confronted James and Sirius, they had assured her that it would wear off by that night. James knew how much McGonagall wanted Gryffindor to win. If they won, that would keep them in the running for the Cup and it had been awhile since they had won it.  
  
Gryffindor, of course, smashed Ravenclaw and that only heightened the Gryffindors' excitement. They were in the running. Now all that had to happen was for Ravenclaw to beat Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to beat Hufflepuff, and they'd be going up against Slytherin. But all those matches would wait until after the Christmas holidays that were drawing nearer.  
  
James and Sirius were leaving Potions when they spotted Snape walking towards the door. After checking to make sure Professor Sharaff was in her office, James looked towards Snape. "Here, let me get the door for you," James said smoothly, with a perfectly straight face. He held the door open as Snape walked by, glaring coolly at James.  
  
"You think you're so bloody popular, don't you," Severus sneered.  
  
James just smirked. "I'm a Potter, of course I'm loved. Besides, I'm not the one wearing Gryffindor hair color."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic, Potter."  
  
Sirius was leaning casually against the doorframe and as Snape walked by them, Sirius stuck out his foot, causing Snape to fall flat on his face. James and Sirius both burst out laughing as they stepped over him.  
  
"I'm not the one flat on my face," James smirked, making sure he kicked Snape's bag of books away, sending it skidding down the corridor. They could hear others laughing as they walked away.  
  
"Score." James grinned, slapping Sirius a high five as they rounded a corner.  
  
Later that day, during Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was having them change porcupines into pincushions. But first, she lectured them on different forms of Transfigurations. James was sitting back in his chair and would have had his feet up on the table if the porcupines hadn't been sitting there.  
  
Remus just ignored James, still none too happy that he had to sit by him. He focused instead on Professor McGonagall, listening and writing down what she was saying.  
  
James glanced over at Remus and rolled his eyes. Figures I'd have to sit next to Lupin. Oh well, I suppose he's not that bad. He did help us with that huge prank and it was a success because of that. He shifted in his chair and felt something poke into his back. A confused look passed over his face as he reached into his robes. His hand wrapped around something cool and he pulled out the mirror his father had given him. Immediately, he grinned. The mirrors! I wonder if Sirius brought his.  
  
James slouched down into his seat so that the mirror was hidden from all prying eyes. "Sirius," he whispered.  
  
Moments later, Sirius' face appeared and James grinned. "Brilliant idea, mate," Sirius said, grinning back.  
  
"Okay, so, do you see Rosier and Snape?"  
  
"Hard to miss the grease-ball," Sirius snickered.  
  
"I know. Okay, so here's the plan. Just before Professor McGonagall tells us to being our transfigurations, distract the class. Then I'll slip their porcupines into their bags."  
  
"Basic prank, but sounds good."  
  
James grinned. "Of course it is. Show time." He slipped the mirror back into his pocket, making sure McGonagall hadn't seen him.  
  
"It's obvious what you're planning," Remus said coolly, glancing at James.  
  
James looked over at him. "What are you talking about."  
  
"I saw the mirrors. Whatever you and Sirius are planning, it won't work."  
  
"How do you know." How dare he act like he knows what he's talking about. Sirius and I are the pranksters, not him, James thought, his gaze narrowing.  
  
"Because, if you want to distract Snape and Rosier, then you'll have to do something close to them. Sirius is on the other side of the room." Professor McGonagall looked at them and Remus shut his mouth, going back to writing. When McGonagall continued to lecture, Remus glanced at James, still writing. "You're good enough to transfigure anything into a porcupine. Just point your wand at their bags and change a book or something. Much easier and less of a chance you'll be caught."  
  
"Like you know what you're talking about," James said coolly, looking back over at Sirius. When he was sure Remus wasn't looking, James made a cutting motion across his throat. Sirius looked at him, confused.  
  
Then James pulled out the mirror again. Sirius' face was already there. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Change of plans. I can see Rosier's bag from here but not Snape's. Can you?"  
  
"Yeah...why?" Sirius was still confused. What's James planning?  
  
"Just point your wand towards the bag and whisper the Transfiguration spell to change something into a porcupine. If you can see the tip of any of his books, just change one of those."  
  
"Alright, but you think this will work?"  
  
"Yeah. It's much easier and less of a chance we'll get caught," James said, unconsciously echoing what Remus had said to him.  
  
"Okay." Sirius' face disappeared and James slid the mirror back into his pocket.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
James looked up, startled to see Professor McGonagall looking at him. Merlin, I hope she didn't see the mirror. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"It seems you find something more interesting than my lecture? Then, by all means, show the class how you Transfigure a porcupine into a pin cushion."  
  
James put on his air of confidence, but still leaned back in his chair. He lazily flicked his wand at the porcupine, turning it into a perfect pin cushion. "Here you are, Professor."  
  
McGonagall took the pin cushion, inspecting it. "Very good, Mr. Potter. But you're still serving detention this evening along with Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. It seems the three of you prefer talking in class rather than paying attention." McGonagall set the pin cushion down and walked back around the tables as the rest of the class began their Transfigurations.  
  
Remus glared at James. "Thanks for the detention," he said coldly.  
  
"Anytime," James retorted, rolling his eyes and looking over at Sirius. "Did you do it?" he mouthed.  
  
Sirius nodded, winking. James grinned and then, when McGonagall had her back turned, James flicked his wand towards Rosier's bag, Transfiguring a book he could see into a porcupine. He snickered and when McGonagall glanced at him, he began Transfiguring other things into pin cushions.  
  
Sirius watched this with amusement. I could care less about the detention. It's just what, number 100? He snickered and Transfigured his porcupine with just as much ease as James. It was easy to see why they were the top wizards. I just wish Moody would let us have a dueling tournament. I know James and I could hold our own. I mean, we go to all those practices every week and we beat everyone that goes against us. Of course, Moody only lets us duel other first-years, but I'm sure if we went up against some of the older students, we'd be fine.  
  
He felt a thwap on the back of his head and turned to see his cousin sitting there. "Getting into trouble again?" Andromeda teased, smirking.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're innocent, you know that."  
  
"If that's true, then I'm a Hufflepuff and we both know that's not true."  
  
"Never know, you could be under cover," Sirius said with a straight face.  
  
"Please." Andromeda rolled her eyes, laughing. At that moment, class ended and they stood. At the sound of yelling, they turned to see both Snape and Rosier jumping around, shaking their hands, which were full of porcupine quills. James and Sirius snickered, slipping out.  
  
Lily saw this and sighed. No one deserves that. She walked over to Evan. "Here, let me see." Evan looked like he was going to pull away but then let her take his hand in hers. She pulled out the quills and then pulled out some cream. "I use this on burns and cuts all the time. It helps a lot. Professor Sharaff made it for me." She rubbed the cream on his hand.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Evan asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"What are you doing, Evan," Snape asked coolly, looking at Lily like she was something repulsive.  
  
Evan pulled his hand from Lily's grasp like had been burned. "Nothing." He didn't even glance at Lily as he walked away with Severus.  
  
"You tried, that's all you could do," Leon said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Why you bothered though is beyond me," Jaina said. "I would have left him with the quills in his hand."  
  
"That's what makes us different," Lily said simply. She picked up her bag. "I want to get ahead in Charms so I'm going to head to the library. You two coming?"  
  
Jaina arched an eyebrow. "You know I'm allergic to books, Lils."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh, right, how could I have forgotten. Leon?"  
  
Leon smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Mind if we join?" They looked over to see Remus and Peter walking up.  
  
"Not at all," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Smashing, Lils," Jaina grinned. "You go on and have fun in that dusty boring place filled with old things otherwise known as the library, and I'm going to go have fun."  
  
Lily and Leon laughed. "How could I have guessed?" Leon said, smiling.  
  
Jaina looked innocent. "Am I that obvious?" She laughed, giving them a wave and heading out.  
  
"Thanks so much, Lily," Peter said gratefully. "Do you think you could help me with Potions sometime? I'm falling behind."  
  
"Sure, Peter," Lily said, smiling. "Anything for a friend."  
  
Peter smiled and even Remus smiled a little. "Thanks for helping him," Remus said. "Since I'll be busy with detention."  
  
"Have fun with that one," Leon winced.  
  
And it doesn't help that tonight's the full moon, Remus thought, sighing. "Actually, guys, I'm going to head back to the common room. I'm not feeling that well."  
  
Lily looked worried. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"It's nothing, just a bug or something," Remus waved it off. "I'll see you guys later." He left, leaving the three of them worried.  
  
"He's been getting sick a lot lately," Peter said. "I'm worried."  
  
"Has he gone to see Madam Pomfrey?" Leon asked.  
  
Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I'd hope so."  
  
"He should be okay, if he's going back to the common room," Lily said. "There will be a lot of people there in case he needs anything. Let's go get the studying done and then we'll check up on him after."  
  
"Okay," Peter said, nodding.  
  
"Sounds good." Leon smiled and they headed off.  
  
As it began to grow darker, Remus headed to the hospital wing, catching Madam Pomfrey's attention. "Let's go, Remus," Madam Pomfrey said. "The sooner the better."  
  
Remus nodded. "Did you talk to Professor McGonagall about the detention?"  
  
"It's all taken care of. Don't worry." Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile and then led him outside. As they neared the willow, the familiar sense of dread filled Remus' stomach. I hate this. I hate this, he thought over and over. I'm grateful to be able to go to school, but I wish this had never happened. "In you go." The passageway had opened up and Remus nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Remus slipped into the tunnel, hearing the passage entrance close behind him. Making his way through the dark, damp tunnel, his thoughts drifted. I think Peter's the only one I'd trust right now to know what I am. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if he finds out, he won't want to be friends with me anymore. And wouldn't Romulus be happy with that. Then he could gloat that he was right all along and I'm nothing more than a freak. Someone that no one wants to be friends with.  
  
Remus stepped over some upraised roots. There were certain advantages to what he was. Extended hearing and the ability to see well in the dark. But the good things were so tiny compared to the bad; it was hard to remember that.  
  
He felt the ground slope upwards and soon he reached the shack. Going inside, he awaited the full moon.  
  
When Leon, Peter, and Lily came back to the common room that night, they couldn't find Remus. Worried, they went to the hospital wing to see if Remus had gone there, but they had been informed that Remus had gone home. His mother had needed him but he would be back the next day. Though this didn't make sense to them, they headed back to the common room.  
  
"What do you think is up?" Peter asked. "It just doesn't make sense." I'm really worried Peter thought. I hope he and his mother both get better.  
  
"I don't know," Lily sighed, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe his mother really did need him. We don't know for sure."  
  
"I'm sure he's alright," Leon assured them, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. I'm going to figure this out, Leon thought. There's no way this is right. It just doesn't make sense.  
  
"I hope so," Lily said. "All we can do is talk to him tomorrow."  
  
James and Sirius were heading back to the common room when they saw Lucius and Rudolphus walk by, or rather, storm by. Their hair color had returned to normal. "Those colors really looked good on you!" Sirius called after them and they stopped, turning to look at them.  
  
"If it weren't for your cousin, I'd kill you where you stand, Black," Rudolphus spat.  
  
Sirius and James just looked at them innocently. "What? We didn't do anything," Sirius said. Like he scares me. My cousin is scarier than him.  
  
"You think its funny, do you?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"Oh, not at all," James said with a straight face. Then he and Sirius burst into laughter.  
  
If looks could kill, James and Sirius would have been six feet under. "Thanks for your support though, smashing really," Sirius grinned.  
  
"You arrogant, sneaky –" Rudolphus hissed, moving right to Sirius and grabbing his shirt, shoving him up against the wall.  
  
Sirius just grinned back. "Sorry, mate, that's your department."  
  
James snickered. "He's right."  
  
At that moment, Professor Sharaff walked by and stopped, looking at the boys. "Boys? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, Professor," Rudolphus said, dropping Sirius and glancing at Sharaff.  
  
Lucius looked at James coldly. "You're lucky she came along," he whispered darkly before shoving past James. Rudolphus followed. Sirius slipped a dungbomb into the pocket of Rudolphus' robe as he brushed past Sirius.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sharaff asked, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Fine. Thanks," Sirius said, smiling. Let's see...three...two...  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Quick thinking, James thought. "Well, you see Professor –" and James began telling a long tale.  
  
One, Sirius thought, grinning as he knew the bomb had gone off.  
  
Laughter could be heard down the hall where the Slytherins had gone and then a yell of outrage. Professor Sharaff looked up. "You two stay out of trouble. I'm going to see what's going on."  
  
"Fat chance," James muttered as Sharaff headed down the hall. James and Sirius grinned at each other.  
  
"That was good," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Very."  
  
Laughing, the two boys headed back to their common room.  
  
December 12, 1971  
  
That morning, the majority of the students were packed up and heading to the train to leave for the holidays. Remus had found a compartment to himself, opting to sleep the ride away. James was happy to be going home, as he had missed his parents. Sirius was grumbling about going back home and wishing he could stay at Hogwarts. They had both received top marks, topped only by Lily. Peter was nervous, hoping that the eighty percents on his final grades would please his parents. Lily, who had received top marks in all her classes, was extremely excited to be going home. Her parents had written her a week ago, telling her that they'd meet her on the other side of the barrier and they couldn't wait to see her. All in all, most people were happy to be going home. Though a certain group of four had no idea was lay in store for them in the next couple of months. 


	9. Christmas Holdiays

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter Nine: Christmas Holidays  
  
December 12, 1971  
  
Sirius lay on his bed, looking up at the high arched ceiling. When he had come home, the house elves had taken care of his luggage. Hector, his tawny owl, was off flying somewhere. Sirius glanced at the empty cage and then sighed, looking back up. Narcissa will be at Hogwarts next year...I haven't seen her yet, but I have this feeling she's going to hate me. The welcome had been a cold one when Sirius had arrived at the manor. Macnair had been the one to pick him up at King's Crossing and he hadn't said a word to Sirius. Bellatrix and Andromeda were unusually quiet in the car ride and when they had arrived home, they had all gone their separate ways.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, hoping his mother was gone. He didn't want to put up with her yelling and scolding that he had disgraced the name of Black and brought shame to the family.  
  
Though, it was unavoidable. The door opened and Sirius sat up to see his father, Procyon, standing there. And he didn't look happy. "So you're back," Procyon said coolly. "I've heard some things about you and I do not like it."  
  
"Father, I got top marks," Sirius said, standing.  
  
"You got beat by a Mudblood."  
  
"James and I were right behind her, and it's only for this term, we still have the end of the year grades." Sirius winced, regretting that he had said James' name at the menacing look his father gave him.  
  
"Potter? I've heard about that too. Seems you're making the wrong sort of friends. Shall we teach you a lesson in that?"  
  
Sirius' eyes widened slightly but he stood his ground. "I can make friends with who I want."  
  
"You're a Gryffindor, a bloody Gryffindor," his father spat. "This family has housed nothing but Slytherins and we're proud of that."  
  
"Not my uncle," Sirius retorted and immediately regretted it. Talking about his uncle was forbidden.  
  
"What did you say?" Procyon hissed, his voice extremely soft. Which only meant one thing: Procyon was very very mad.  
  
"I can't help the house I'm Sorted into; we don't have control over it."  
  
"Regulus would never have brought shame to this family."  
  
"He hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet!"  
  
"That's not the point. The point is that he's much better than you; it's plain to see. You should be more like your brother."  
  
"I'm my own person! I'm not going to change that just because you want me to!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, Procyon had his son by the front of his shirt, lifting him up to be face to face. "Don't you dare talk back to me," he hissed, his dark eyes cold and stormy.  
  
Sirius swallowed but refused to give into his father. "James is my best friend, and I'm a Gryffindor. You're just going to have to live with that."  
  
Before Sirius could react, he felt the tip of his father's wand lifting his chin up. "Are you that eager to suffer?"  
  
Sirius's heart was hammering in his chest and he had closed his eyes. James. Just keep thinking of good things, not the wand at my throat...not the fact that I could be at the end of a rather nasty curse...happy thoughts...happy thoughts.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Sirius cracked one eye open to see Bellatrix standing there. "I'm busy, Bellatrix," Procyon said.  
  
"I need your help with this curse I'm trying to perfect."  
  
"Why don't you try it on your cousin, he's not worth anything." Procyon threw Sirius back onto his bed and walked towards Bellatrix. "I'll deal with you later," Procyon said coldly, glancing back at Sirius. Then he and Bellatrix left.  
  
Sirius rubbed his throat, his heart still beating wildly in his chest, trying to calm his breathing down. I have nothing here. Sirius lay down on his back, closing his eyes, just laying there. There's no way I can get out to see James...Then he remembered something and sat up. The cloak! He jumped off his bed and ran to his trunk, throwing it open and digging through his robes and books. Then he pulled out the shimmering cloak, grinning. Relief poured through him as he held the cloak in his hands. James had given it to him right before they had left the train.  
  
"Never know if you'll need this, mate," James said as they stood to leave. "I think it'll better suit you over these holidays. Besides, that way if you need to get out of that house, all you have to do is throw on the cloak and get yourself to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Thanks, James." Sirius smiled.  
  
"You're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you with your family."  
  
Sirius smiled, remembering that conversation. You're always there when I need you, James. Throwing on the cloak, he disappeared.  
  
"Mom!" James grinned, running into the house in front of his father and enveloping Samantha in a huge hug.  
  
"Whoa! Someone missed me," Samantha said, smiling and hugging her son back. She looked up to see Bryon hauling in James' trunk and Alexander, his snowy owl.  
  
"He talked non-stop on the way home," Bryon laughed. "He knew you'd have your famous cookies waiting for him."  
  
James gave his mother an innocent grin and Samantha laughed. "Of course I do." Samantha led James into the kitchen where a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies were sitting on the table. James ran to the plate, gobbling up a few within a matter of minutes. "Careful, sweetie, you don't want to ruin your dinner. I've made your favorite."  
  
"Wicked!" James grinned with a mouthful of cookies.  
  
Samantha just laughed. "Finish chewing first."  
  
Bryon walked in, having taken James' things to his room. "Don't I get a welcome home too?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, dear," Samantha said, smiling. She walked over, kissing Bryon lightly.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," Bryon said, hugging Samantha and kissing her back.  
  
"Ewww, Mom! Dad! I'm trying to eat here!" James made a face.  
  
His parents broke apart, laughing. "Sorry, James," Bryon said, grinning.  
  
James just rolled his eyes. "Grownups. I'm going to go outside and play some Quidditch with Leon, alright?"  
  
"Sure. Dinner's in an hour," Samantha said.  
  
"Brill." James ran out the door, then backpedaled to the table, grabbing a cookie, flashed a grin at his parents and ran out.  
  
Samantha and Bryon both laughed. "I'm so proud of him. Making Gryffindor and getting such good grades," Samantha said, smiling after James.  
  
"He gets that after you," Bryon said, snaking an arm around Samantha's waist, pulling her tight against him.  
  
She laughed. "And he got his trouble making from you." She smirked up at him. "How many detentions has our son received?"  
  
Bryon grinned. "He's only had a handful. That's not even close to how many I had."  
  
"You're too easy on him."  
  
"I'm easy?" Bryon arched an eyebrow, smirking. "You're the one that spoils him with cookies and good food."  
  
"And that's bad how?" Samantha grinned, ruffling Bryon's hair.  
  
"Oh, you messed with the hair. Now it's serious," Bryon grinned back, scooping Samantha up in his arms. "I think you're in for some punishment."  
  
"I'm so scared," Samantha smirked.  
  
"You should be." Bryon carried Samantha out of the room and right into Sirius.  
  
Sirius fell back onto the floor, the cloak sliding off him and he just smiled sheepishly. "Um, hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Well, look at what we have here," Bryon said, smiling as he set Samantha down. He reached down, helping Sirius to his feet.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sirius?" Samantha asked.  
  
"My father is ready to kill me or curse me, though I don't know which is worse."  
  
"You're welcome to stay the night, Sirius. I'm sure James won't mind," Samantha said. "Bryon, can you get the extra bed ready?"  
  
"Sure." Bryon smiled at Sirius. "It'll be alright. Why don't you go out back, that's where James is. He and Leon are playing Quidditch."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sirius smiled, grabbing the cloak and heading outside.  
  
"Is that your invisibility cloak?" Samantha arched an eyebrow, looking at Bryon.  
  
Bryon looked at her innocently. "Now where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Of all the times I saw you disappearing under that cloak? I think I'd know." Samantha smirked.  
  
Bryon just smiled. "Perhaps." Then he turned serious. "Sam, we can't keep him here."  
  
Samantha sighed. "I know. All we can really do is keep the door open for him, whenever he needs it."  
  
"Alphard's the only one that can really help him," Bryon said, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed lightly over his chest.  
  
"But he's in Germany right now, isn't he? On a mission."  
  
"Yeah, and he won't be back for another month or so. And I don't think he can take Sirius yet. He was actually talking to me about that a few months ago before he got his mission. He really wants to take Sirius, but with his probable promotion and everything he has to do right now, there's no way. He and his wife split awhile back, so he can't be there all the time for Sirius."  
  
"We'll do what we can."  
  
December 13, 1971  
  
Peter had been met with a warm welcome as well, and his parents had been pleased with his scores. Though he could tell they were slightly disappointed and he vowed to do better in the spring.  
  
"Peter! Can you come downstairs for a moment?" his mother called.  
  
"Coming, Mum!" Peter gave his owl, Marvin, an owl treat and then ran downstairs. Finding his mother in the kitchen, he stopped. "What did you need?"  
  
Charlene turned from the batch of biscuits she was making and smiled upon seeing Peter. "First, I'd like a taste test."  
  
Peter grinned and hurried over to stand beside his mother. When she handed him a small glob of dough, he ate it and nodded. "Perfect!"  
  
"Good. Your father and I were talking last night. We received an invitation. It's on the table," Charlene motioned with a dough covered hand towards the kitchen table.  
  
Peter walked over, curious and picked up the envelope. The wax seal was broken so he couldn't tell who it was from. Pulling out the letter, he read over it and then looked up at his mother.  
  
"Are we going, Mum?"  
  
Charlene nodded. "Your father thought it best to agree to attend. Since it is at Donovan Malfoy's request, your father knew Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be pleased if we didn't come. And what with everything that's been happening, we should be there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
Charlene smiled a little. "It's nothing to worry yourself over, Peter. I just wanted to let you know about the dinner party. It's next Thursday, so don't make any plans."  
  
And what plans would that be? Peter thought, slightly bitter. It's not like I have any friends here. "Okay, Mum," was all he said, however. "I'm going to go out back."  
  
"Just don't get dirty."  
  
Peter nodded, running out.  
  
Rabastan found his brother, Rudolphus, sitting at his desk, working at something. "Rudolphus? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Rudolphus asked, turning to look at Rabastan.  
  
"You know Romulus Lupin, right?"  
  
Rudolphus nodded. "Right, one of the half breeds. What about him?"  
  
"Well, he's my friend and all. Can't he be invited to the party?"  
  
"You have to talk to Mr. Malfoy about that."  
  
"But you're friends with Lucius. And I figured if you could convince Lucius it was alright, then he could talk to his father."  
  
"You know Mr. Malfoy doesn't approve of anything other than purebloods. You shouldn't either."  
  
"Come on, Rudolphus. He's one of my really good friends. You know he's alright. It's his brother that's the strange one. Romulus is just like us."  
  
"No he's not. You best remember that."  
  
"I know," Rabastan sighed, a little aggravated at his brother. "I'm just saying. Can you please just talk to Lucius? It'd be more fun if Romulus was there."  
  
"Alright," Rudolphus consented. "But you owe me, little brother."  
  
"Thanks." Rabastan smiled, leaving.  
  
Remus sat curled up in a chair by the window, reading Hogwarts: A History, for lack of nothing better to do. And the fact that he had re-read all of his other books. His mother had been extremely happy to see him and she had asked him at least a dozen times how school went and if the professors had been helpful to him with his needs. He had assured her that he had been fine and said he had made many friends. Which, technically, wasn't a complete lie. He had Peter and Lily. And at least now James and Sirius were acquaintances. It seemed after he had helped them with their prank, they hadn't picked on him as much and it felt good.  
  
But he couldn't help dreading the fact that if they ever found out what he was; he'd be thrown out as an outcast. I don't want that. Merlin, I've grown to love Hogwarts and I don't want to leave. It's the one place I feel at home. And for the most part, I get along with everyone. I don't know what I'd do if I had to leave.  
  
He glanced over at the letter lying on the small table by the couch. They had received it that morning with the post. It was a letter inviting them to a dinner party at the Malfoys'. Though Remus knew that no one knew what he was except for his family, he still didn't want to go. The primary reason being that that night was the night of the full moon. He would be sick enough and didn't want to deal with people, especially Malfoy and his gang.  
  
"Remus, supper is ready," his mother, Sandra, called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming." He stood, setting his book down and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Romulus was already there, leaning back in his chair, smirking at Remus. "Looks like I got an invitation to a party. Not like they'd want you."  
  
Remus cooled his gaze towards his brother, about to speak when their mother spoke instead. "Romulus," she warned.  
  
"What? It's the truth. Why would they want him?"  
  
"You know very well about your brother's condition."  
  
"Mum! Enough," Remus sighed, grabbing an apple. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Remus –" their mother began but Remus was already gone. She sighed and looked at Romulus. "Don't you have anything better to do than taunt your brother?"  
  
"It's fun." Romulus smirked. "Why not do it?"  
  
"You know very well why not. Can't you at least be civil to your brother?"  
  
"That was civil."  
  
"You should be good to him. He goes through enough."  
  
"I doubt he wants you babying him, Mum. I think he hates that more. Besides, he's a freak, nothing more to it."  
  
"Romulus!" Sandra said sharply. "That's enough. Go upstairs and no dinner until you apologize to Remus."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Romulus rolled his eyes, standing and left. Sandra sighed, looking out the window, spotting Remus sitting on the swing-seat. Someone please, ease his suffering, she wished, closing her eyes slightly. Then she went about fixing her sons plates of food, placing them in the fridge for later.  
  
Lily was lining up her dolls on her dresser, fixing their skirts when her mother walked in. She smiled over at Rosemary. "Hi, Mum."  
  
Rosemary smiled. "We're so proud of you, Lily. Being the top witch of your class. I made your favorite tonight: spaghetti. And your dad is bringing home a special desert for you."  
  
"Thanks!" Lily grinned, running over and hugging her mother.  
  
"You deserve it." Rosemary smiled down at her youngest daughter. "I have a present for you."  
  
"Oooh!" Lily's eyes lit up. "What is it? What is it?" She bounced lightly on her toes.  
  
Rosemary laughed. "Patience, sweetheart. Follow me." Lily followed her mother out eagerly and into the living room. "Now, I know you're getting older but I still think you should have this." Rosemary handed Lily a soft blue crocheted blanket, which Lily hugged tightly.  
  
"I love it, Mum!"  
  
Rosemary smiled. "I'm glad. It's your grandmother's, Lily. She gave it to me when I was little, and now I think you should have it. Then you can give it to your son or daughter."  
  
"Thanks!" Lily ran over and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Why does she get that blanket?" a cold voice asked with barely hidden hurt.  
  
Lily and Rosemary turned to see Petunia standing in the doorway. Lily bit her lip, noticing the hurt in Petunia's eyes.  
  
"Because Lily deserves it. She got top marks in school," Rosemary said simply. "And you're too old. You don't like dolls or blankets."  
  
"With good reason. They're stupid." Petunia glared at Lily. "Spoiled little prat. You get everything." She turned, storming out.  
  
Rosemary didn't seem fazed by this. Petunia, after all, was a teenage girl and she was used her moods. Rosemary smiled at Lily. "Don't worry, sweetie. Why don't you go run your blanket up to your room and then come to the kitchen to help me set the table."  
  
"Okay." Lily left, hoping to run into Petunia. She spotted her down the hall. "Petunia!" Petunia ignored her. "Petunia! Please, I'm sorry."  
  
Petunia stopped and turned, glaring at Lily with enough hatred that made Lily take a step back, clutching the blanket to her chest. "You're not sorry. You're just trying to get everything your way. The perfect Lily way. Well, you're not. You're just annoying and spoiled. Don't talk to me," she spat, going into her room and slamming the door.  
  
Lily bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she ran into her room, falling onto the bed and crying into her blanket.  
  
When Lily didn't come downstairs, Rosemary grew worried and walked up to Lily's room. She saw Lily crying on her bed and walked over, taking a seat next to Lily, rubbing her back lightly. "Sweetie, it'll be alright," she soothed.  
  
"Why does she hate me?" Lily sniffed, looking up at her mother, rubbing her puffy eyes.  
  
"She doesn't hate you," Rosemary said, pulling Lily into a hug and rocking her lightly. "She's growing up and she's moody. It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault." After a little more of quiet rocking, Lily calmed down enough to go downstairs and help set the table.  
  
Just as Lily put the last set of silverware down on the table, her dad walked in. "Hello, Richard," Rosemary said, kissing her husband lightly on the cheek. Lily turned, grinning and ran into Richard's arms.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hey there," Richard said smiling as he hugged Lily tight. Setting her down, he looked at her. "You're growing too fast."  
  
"Dad!" Lily rolled her eyes, laughing. "I haven't grown that much!"  
  
"Well then I don't know if I can give you this present," he teased. "It's only for big girls."  
  
"But Dad –" she protested.  
  
He laughed, ruffling her hair. "After dinner."  
  
"Okay!" Lily brightened.  
  
"Supper time," Rosemary said and they sat down to eat. Petunia joined them a few minutes later, taking her seat silently.  
  
They were about halfway through dinner when Rosemary spoke. "Richard, would you like to get Lily's present?"  
  
"How come I didn't get a present when I got top marks in my class?" Petunia asked.  
  
"You're too old. You got presents when you were younger," Rosemary said. "Now stop ruining supper with your foul mood."  
  
Petunia sulked, crossing her arms and glaring.  
  
"How do you like Hogwarts?" Richard asked, changing the subject in an effort to lighten the mood.  
  
"I love it!" Lily smiled. "There's so much to learn and to see! And magic is wicked! The professor's are all very nice and though it is hard, I have fun doing it."  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," Rosemary beamed.  
  
"We miss you when you're gone, but I'm glad that you're having such a good time," Richard said, smiling. "Now, since we've finished, I think it's time for desert! Close your eyes, Lily." Lily grinned, closing her eyes in anticipation. "And...open."  
  
Lily opened her eyes and gasped. Sitting in front of her was a tiny cake with the words Congrats Lily! and a picture of a tiny castle. "Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome," Richard said, taking the cake and cutting it into pieces.  
  
Petunia stood. "I don't want any." She walked out.  
  
"Would anyone like ice cream?" Rosemary asked, ignoring Petunia.  
  
"Me!" Lily smiled.  
  
Desert went smoothly and afterwards, Lily headed upstairs, crashing on her bed.  
  
When Sirius snuck back into his house, he walked into the living room. By the huge fireplace, he spotted Narcissa sitting on the rug, combing one of her dolls hair. She had always loved her dolls and though she didn't play with them, she groomed them and kept them pretty. Sirius was amazed at how much his cousin had grown. She was now ten, but her beauty was beyond words.  
  
He held a doll behind his back that he had bought for her earlier that day. He loved her a lot and hoped that she wasn't going to hate him for what had happened at Hogwarts.  
  
"Narcissa?" he said softly, walking over to her.  
  
She didn't look up. "Go away, Sirius."  
  
He was taken aback by the coolness in her voice and it hurt him deeply. She hates me... "I wanted to give you this." He held out the doll.  
  
"Thanks," she said in an equally cool voice, taking the doll and just dropping it into the pile of dolls.  
  
That made another stab in his heart and he swallowed. "Narcissa, please, don't be mad."  
  
"You're a traitor. And you shamed our family. I don't want anything to do with you." She turned her back to him, continuing to groom her dolls.  
  
Sirius stepped back, obvious pain and hurt on his face. He knew those words. Just like what my father said to me...they've gone and changed her. How could they? "Just because I got Sorted into another house doesn't mean we can't still play together."  
  
"Yes it does." She stood, grabbing her dolls and glaring at him. She's never looked at me with so much hate before, he thought. "You've ruined everything because you got into that bloody house. I hate you!"  
  
She ran out and Sirius just sunk into a chair. Those last words had cut through him, still ringing in his ears. He placed his face in his hands.  
  
December 17, 1971  
  
Sirius remained home the morning of the dinner party. Not wanting to get into even more trouble, he had bided his time, pretending to be the obedient son. However, that didn't mean he'd be that way later. He and James had planned a nice little prank for that evening and Sirius couldn't wait to see Snape's face.  
  
Sirius was glad Alex and Frank would be there, though he did wonder why Mr. Malfoy invited those families. He had heard that Malfoy had even invited the Weasleys and with the way his father spoke about them, Sirius had thought that Malfoy wouldn't have wanted anything to do with them. But, James would be there, and that's all Sirius really cared about. The grownups could do whatever they wanted; Sirius only wanted to have fun.  
  
James, meanwhile, was dreading the party. He hated having to dress up and he felt like a clown in his dress robes. They were stiff and uncomfortable and his mother would be dragging him around, showing him off. He just wanted to prank and do boy stuff. His only relief was that Sirius was coming and, though Leon wouldn't be there, at least the party would be a little interesting. He and Sirius would make sure of that.  
  
Remus wouldn't be attending, as he would be in the underground chamber most of the night. Romulus complained that Remus was holding him back and wanted to be with his friends. So their mother had agreed to let Romulus go, so long as he stayed with the Lestranges.  
  
Peter was nervous because neither Remus nor Leon would be there at the party, which meant he'd have to stick close to his parents. He didn't like anyone else there. Though James and Sirius had left him alone after Remus had helped them with the prank, he wasn't so sure they'd stick to their word.  
  
That evening, James and Sirius stood in a corner of a circular large room in Malfoy Manor. Adults were milling around, talking with each other and the kids had grouped together with their friends.  
  
Time to prank, James thought, winking slightly at Sirius. "Okay, so I was talking to my dad yesterday and he told me about this new Order. It's called the Order of the Hippogriff."  
  
"Seriously?" Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow. Play it up, he thought with an inward smirk.  
  
James nodded, catching Snape out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah. It's strange, I know, but it's only just come out. It deals with animals or something like that, my dad didn't say exactly. But he did tell me that Mr. Malfoy received the appointment of Supreme Whoziwazi of the Order of the Hippogriff. It's really good, nearly as good as the Order of Merlin."  
  
"Wow." Sirius' eyes went wide. "You know what...we should bring it up at dinner. I'd bet we'd look smart then. Maybe my dad wouldn't kill me if Mr. Malfoy liked me."  
  
"Good idea." James grinned. "Let's do it." He lowered his voice, but it was still loud enough for Snape. "But don't tell Snape. He'd go and steal the spotlight if he knew."  
  
"I know."  
  
Snape, who was standing nearby, smirked. Perfect. I'll look real good now. He spotted Evan and headed over to speak with him.  
  
Once James and Sirius saw that Snape had turned his back on them, they slapped a high five, grinning. "Perfect," Sirius said.  
  
Peter, who was sticking close to his mother, saw James and Sirius slap a high five. Probably doing another prank. I just hope it's not against me. He slid a little closer to his mother while she spoke to Nanci Longbottom.  
  
"Dinner is served!" a voice called and everyone began making their way into the dining hall.  
  
Remus sat on a log in the underground chamber. Hugging his knees to his chest, he rested his chin on top, just waiting for the full moon to come out. His stomach was twisting in knots and his entire body ached. Please, just get it over with.  
  
He closed his eyes and memories flooded back from when he was little.  
  
"Remy! Looks!" a three-year old Romulus called.  
  
It was nearly dark as Remus ran to his brother's side, crouching down beside him. "Ooh!" It was a colorful butterfly that had hurt its wing. It lay fluttering on the grass.  
  
"Touch it!"  
  
Remus tried to touch it, but it fluttered away. "Where it go?"  
  
Romulus, however, had found something better. It was a small area of short tree stumps and he had already climbed up on one. "Watches me Remy!"  
  
Remus stood and grinned. "Let me!" He ran over, climbing up onto one of the stumps as well. Their mother watched from the porch, smiling.  
  
"Be careful!" she called, standing and walking over to them.  
  
Romulus hopped onto one of the smaller stumps, but slipped, scraping his knee. He began wailing, holding his leg. "Mummy!" he cried.  
  
"Rom!" Remus crawled over to his brother, wrapping his arms around his brother. "It be okay."  
  
"Here, let me, Remus," their mother said, picking up Romulus and carrying him into the kitchen.  
  
Remus followed, watching their mother as she patched up Romulus' knee with a flick of her wand. "He okay?"  
  
"Yes, Remus," she said smiling. Romulus sniffed as he was placed on the floor. "No sad faces. It's your birthdays today, remember?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Cake?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, Remus. You'll get cake."  
  
"I wants ice cream," Romulus said, taking his brother's hand.  
  
"Of course. Now, why don't you go play outside."  
  
They nodded, running outside. She smiled, following them and sitting on the porch, taking out a book. Lighting the lamp on the porch and using her wand to light the small lamps that hovered around the yard, she settled back in her chair. The lights were a barrier that kept all the night creatures away. It had kept them safe for three years and she was confident that nothing would happen. Remus and Romulus loved the outdoors, especially at night, and it was their birthday. She kept glancing up, keeping an eye on them. They were playing with some dirt, building little towers. She smiled, looking down to read.  
  
Remus looked up and saw a shadow in the woods. Then he saw a shaggy looking dog and his eyes lit up. He had always liked dogs. Standing, he walked towards it. Romulus was too busy making his tower to pay attention.  
  
The shaggy dog slipped back into the shadows and Remus followed, curious. He wanted to pet it...why was it leaving? He didn't even notice as he went deeper into the forest. Romulus, however, had noticed his brother was gone and had stood, walking after Remus.  
  
Remus saw the dog and ran over to it to pet it when it suddenly snarled, snapping at him. He screamed, seeing its big teeth and ran. He felt a sharp sting in his leg as it bit him. He fell into a hole and scrambled against the back wall of dirt. The dog snapped its teeth by the opening, but when it couldn't reach Remus, it left. Remus began crying, clutching at himself.  
  
Upon hearing a scream, their mother's head jerked up. Jumping from her chair, she spotted Romulus standing at the edge of the woods and raced towards him. "Romulus, where's your brother?" Romulus could only point to the woods, shaking. The child looked positively terrified. "Mother of Merlin," she whispered. "Romulus, you stay right there. You understand! Don't move!"  
  
Romulus just swallowed, his eyes wide. She raced into the woods. "REMUS!!" she screamed. She looked around wildly. "REMUS!!"  
  
She heard crying and ran towards it, using her wand to light the way. Finally, she found Remus hiding in a dirty hole beneath a log. "Remus! Thank Merlin!" She fell to her knees. "Come here, sweetie."  
  
Remus stared at her, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Mummy! It hurts!"  
  
"What hurts? Let me see." She reached for him and he shook his head.  
  
"No! It come!"  
  
"What come?"  
  
"The big thing! Bad teeth!"  
  
She froze, her heart stopping at her son's words. "Remus, please. Come to me. Nothing's here. Nothing will hurt you."  
  
Remus finally crawled out and she gathered him in her arms, running out of the woods. She stopped to scoop up Romulus and ran into the house, sitting Romulus on the kitchen chair and Remus on the table. Pulling off Remus' pants, she cried when she saw the bite mark on his leg.  
  
"Mummy?" Romulus asked, looking up at their mother, scared. Remus was sniffling, just looking at her.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Go play with your toys." She managed to pull her wand out of her dress pocket and shakily healed Remus' cut, though it left a scar. Then she couldn't take it anymore and sunk to her knees, sobbing into her arms.  
  
"Mummy?" Remus whispered and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh baby..." She reached up, pulling him into her arms and rocking him. "It'll be okay," she whispered, still crying.  
  
Remus rubbed his leg lightly as he thought back to that moment. The moment when his entire life had changed. All I had wanted to do was see the wolf. I just thought it was a dog and I wanted to pet it. Then it bit me...Romulus and I were so close when we were little. We always looked after each other, but now...we couldn't be farther apart.  
  
He felt a prickling sensation on his arms and knew the full moon had finally come out. As the changes began, he lost all sense of reason, howling into the night.  
  
James glanced out the window at the full moon and then looked back at the on going conversation at the dinner table. They were on desert and so far, the dinner had gone smoothly. The only reason the kids were allowed at the table were if they were attending Hogwarts currently and they were told not to speak until desert. When's Snape going to say it? he wondered, catching Sirius' eye. Sirius shrugged.  
  
Mr. Black glared slightly at Sirius, who began picking at his desert.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
James looked to see Snape looking at Mr. Malfoy. He held back his snicker. This is it, he thought.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Malfoy said. The adults drew their attention to Snape, as none of the children had spoken yet. It had been just adult conversation.  
  
"I wanted to say congratulations on your appointment as Supreme Whoziwazi of the Order of Hippogriff."  
  
Sirius snickered and James kicked him under the table, which made Sirius turn the snicker into a cough.  
  
"What?" Mr. Malfoy looked at Severus like he had grown a third head. "What are you talking about, child?"  
  
"But didn't you –" Severus began.  
  
"There is no such thing called an Order of Hippogriff," Mr. Lestrange said. "Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"But I –" Severus' face turned red to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Don't talk about something that you know nothing about," Mr. Macnair said. "Honestly, Charles, what do you teach your son? He should know better."  
  
"We teach him the right things," Mr. Snape retorted. "He was merely misinformed."  
  
"Gentlemen, please," Mr. Malfoy said, making a sitting motion with his hand. "Calm down. He's a child. He doesn't know better."  
  
Severus looked at James and Sirius with a look of pure hatred. They just humiliated me in front of everyone, Severus thought. How dare they.  
  
James and Sirius just looked back at him with innocent looks on their faces, slapping a high five beneath the table.  
  
When everyone was excused from the table, Severus walked over to where James and Sirius were standing. "I'll get you back for that," he hissed.  
  
"For what?" James asked innocently. "Did we do something, Sirius?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Sirius said, with equal innocence. "You must be imagining things again, Snape."  
  
Severus glared at them icily. "We'll see about that." He turned, walking away.  
  
"That was too good!" James laughed and hit Sirius lightly on the arm. "But you need to stop laughing! You almost gave it away."  
  
"Sorry! But it was hilarious."  
  
"It was." They grinned. When their parents came to take them home, they merely winked at each other and left.  
  
December 25, 1971  
  
Christmas dawned with a light snow that quickly covered the ground and made the day very magical. Though only in some places was it enjoyable.  
  
The closest thing Sirius had to a Christmas was being out in the snow. There was no tree and no decorations. And as for presents; that was a laugh. He didn't get presents. Ever. So he sat outside in the snow, making a snow man, wondering what James was up to.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice yelled and Sirius turned just in time to get hit face- first with a snowball. He brushed the snow off his face to see Andromeda standing there, laughing. "Sorry!" she yelled. "I warned you!"  
  
"Oh you did, did you?" Sirius smirked, making his own snow ball and throwing it at her. She shrieked, barely dodging it. Within a matter of minutes, there was a huge snow ball fight going on between them, with forts and everything.  
  
She's the only one I'd consider family, Sirius thought, laughing as he threw another snow ball at her, hitting her fort. Other than my Uncle Alphard of course. They're the only two that make being a Black bearable.  
  
Thinking too much made him unable to dodge the snowball that Andromeda had launched, hitting his fort and spraying him with snow. "I think this calls for drastic measures!" He laughed and sprung out of his fort, running at her. She shrieked, laughing and scrambled away. He caught up to her and tackled her in the snow. "Too slow!"  
  
She pushed him off her and put snow into his shirt. "Not too slow!" He laughed, throwing a pile of snow at her.  
  
Suddenly, a snowball hit Sirius in the back and he spun, but saw no one there. "Who did that?" Andromeda was laughing and Sirius turned to her. "Oh, you're going to get it now." He ran after her and she shrieked, running away from him.  
  
She tripped slightly, which brought the invisibility cloak off of James, leaving him standing there in the snow, grinning. "Looks like she blew my cover," James said, laughing.  
  
"So it was you!" Sirius accused. He laughed and threw a snowball at James, who ducked it.  
  
"You have to be faster than that, Sirius!" James called as he made a huge snowball, which only ended up with him tumbling backwards and the ball of snow landing on top of him.  
  
"Uh huh." Sirius grinned down at James. He held out a hand, helping James to his feet.  
  
"Blimey! You have an invisibility cloak?" Andromeda asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Sirius and James turned to look at her. "Now what are we going to do?" James asked Sirius, narrowing his gaze slightly towards Andromeda. "She'll tell for sure."  
  
"No she won't, right Andromeda?" Sirius asked, looking at his cousin.  
  
"Why would I?" She shrugged. "I just think it's wicked that you have one," she smiled, handing the cloak back to James. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Can we trust her?" James asked, looking at Sirius.  
  
"I trust her with my life," Sirius said simply. I know she won't tell anyone. If anyone can keep a secret, it's her. And we'd do anything for each other.  
  
"Okay then." James looked at Andromeda. "Not a word."  
  
Andromeda nodded. "Don't worry."  
  
"Do you really want to be around this place for Christmas?" James asked, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Of course not," Sirius answered.  
  
James looked at Andromeda. "If Sirius and I leave, would you cover for him?"  
  
"It's fine. Go, Sirius. I doubt they'll even notice you're gone."  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said, smiling. "Let's go." James nodded and the two boys disappeared beneath the cloak. Andromeda smiled, rewrapping her scarf and headed back inside.  
  
December 27, 1971  
  
Lily was sitting at a table in the room off of the living room. Her mother used it more as a sitting room, with its white wicker furniture and green plants sitting around on the tables and hanging on the peach colored walls.  
  
Stretching her arms over her head, Lily yawned slightly. She had been working on her essay for History of Magic on the goblin wars. They were supposed to make a time line and then find a specific event to write a roll of parchment on. Petunia was off with her boyfriend, Vernon, and her parents were over at the neighbors for tea. So it was nice and quiet, which was good because Lily had a lot of homework she wanted to finish and to read ahead in her books.  
  
Flipping the page in her book, she found another date and wrote it down on her time line. Just then, the doorbell rang and Lily looked up, confused. No one was supposed to be coming here...maybe it's a package or something. She stood, straightening her skirt and walked to the front door, opening it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person standing there.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Jaina grinned.  
  
"Jaina!" Lily laughed, hugging her best friend tightly. "I didn't think you'd see me over the holidays, what with everything your family is doing. I thought you were going on a trip?"  
  
"We're back now. Since there's only a few days left before we go back to school, mum and dad wanted to be back to get everything ready."  
  
"Well, come in. No one's here except me." Lily led Jaina out to the sitting room.  
  
Jaina made a face. "Homework? Lils, it's the holidays. You aren't supposed to do homework until at least the night before we go back."  
  
Lily laughed. "You know I always want to be ahead."  
  
"Too many stuffy books can't be good for you." Jaina grinned. "But at least that explains it."  
  
"Explains what?" Lily eyed her friend.  
  
Jaina just looked at her innocently. "Nothing."  
  
"You brought it up, you have to tell me."  
  
"It's nothing, really," Jaina said, still grinning.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, laughing. "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. So how was your Christmas?"  
  
"Brilliant, and yours?"  
  
"The same. My parents bought me some more quills and a few books, plus new clothes. Petunia, of course, got a bit shirty with me when Mum asked her if she would clean up the table after supper. She kept going on and on about how I got more presents than her, which is not true. We got the same amount, but," Lily shrugged. "Petunia's been that way since I got my acceptance letter."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Jaina patted Lily on the shoulder. "I wouldn't let her get to you; she's not really worth it."  
  
At this, Lily took offense, and her face said it. "Yes, she is. I love my sister, and I would do anything for her. No matter how she treats me."  
  
"Sorry." Jaina held up a hand. She quickly changed the subject, hoping Lily would calm down. "Anyways, the reason I came here was that Jacen and I are going into Hogsmeade with my mum later today and I was hoping you'd come."  
  
"I'd have to ask my parents, I don't know if I can."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Over at the Burkes'. We can go over there now though."  
  
"Okay, then let's."  
  
"How did you get here, anyways?" Lily asked, looking at Jaina confused as they walked over to the Burkes' house.  
  
"I was going to Floo over, but I thought you might think that a bit odd, especially your 'rents if they saw me," Jaina laughed. "Since they're Muggles and all. So I took the tube."  
  
"Is that what we'd be taking back to your house?"  
  
"No, my mum will Apparate here later once I Floo her that everything's okay."  
  
"I know about Apparating, but what's Flooing?"  
  
"It's how witches and wizards can travel. A bit messy, but it's fast. Uses the fireplaces and powder. I can also use this stuff," Jaina held up a small pouch, "to just talk to her through the fire."  
  
"Wicked. Can you show me?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Sure." Jaina smiled.  
  
Lily led Jaina around the back of the neighbor's house and found her parents sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Burkes. "Lily," Rosemary said, smiling over at her daughter. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Jaina, Mum," Lily introduced. "She's one of my friends from school."  
  
"Oh, that's nice, dear. Did you need something?" her mother asked.  
  
"Lily goes to a school for the Gifted," her father explained to the inquiring looks of the Burkes'.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Burkes exclaimed. "You have quite the talented daughter."  
  
"Thank you," Richard smiled with pride.  
  
"Well, Jaina and her brother and mum are going to Hogsmeade," Lily said whilst her father spoke to the Burkes. "It's a village near my school, with all sorts of fascinating things. Remember when I wrote you about it? Jaina had told me about the village before."  
  
"Oh...yes yes, I remember. So they want you to come?" Rosemary asked and Lily nodded. "I don't see why it would be a problem. Just be back before dark."  
  
Jaina smiled. "We will, Mrs. Evans. Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome, dear," Rosemary said, smiling. "I trust my Lily."  
  
"Thanks, Mum." Lily hugged her mother. "I'll see you after supper!" Lily and Jaina ran out and back to Lily's house. "Okay, so how does the Floo work?"  
  
"Like this." Jaina grinned and tossed some of the powder into the fireplace, which made the fire turn green. "Mum?"  
  
A face appeared in the flames and Lily jumped back. "Whoa!"  
  
"Hello, Jaina. Hello, Lily," the face said.  
  
"H-Hi," Lily stammered. This is odd, but cool.  
  
"Lily's 'rents said it was okay for her to come," Jaina said.  
  
"Good." The face disappeared and suddenly a tall woman wearing a light blue dress and a matching winter robe appeared in the living room. Lily shrieked, staring. The woman smiled. "My name is Diana. I'm Jaina's mother."  
  
"Um...h-hello," Lily said, swallowing.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. Didn't mean to frighten you," Diana said. The woman's warm demeanor was comforting and when she smiled, it made Lily feel better.  
  
"It's okay, I just didn't expect it," Lily said.  
  
"Well, shall we be going? Jacen is at The Three Broomsticks waiting for us," Diana said.  
  
"Sure, Mum," Jaina said. Diana smiled, throwing some powder into the fireplace, making it turn green. They Flooed to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Want to go to Hogsmeade?" James asked as he and Sirius helped Samantha with making cookies. Though the boys ate more of the dough then they actually put on the trays, there were still a lot of cookies.  
  
"Sure," Sirius smiled as he put a ball of dough on the tray. He had been with James since Christmas and he was enjoying himself immensely. It had been two of the best days of his life.  
  
"I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind taking us. He finally has a few days off of work for the holidays, since nothing huge is going on at the moment."  
  
"So how many cookies have you two actually made?" Samantha asked, walking into the kitchen. She grinned.  
  
James and Sirius looked at her innocently. "We'd made plenty," James said, nodding and pointing to the trays of cookies.  
  
"And ate about twice that much?" Samantha teased.  
  
"We're growing boys, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
She laughed. "Yes, I know. Why don't you two run along and I can finish up here."  
  
"Okay." James and Sirius washed their hands and left the kitchen. Bryon was sitting in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet and James saw a disturbing picture on the front page. He couldn't quite make it out from where he was standing, but it looked as though wizards were picking through the remains of something, and it didn't look pretty. "Um, Dad...what is that?" James asked, pointing to the picture.  
  
"What, this?" Bryon asked. "Nothing to worry yourselves about." Bryon shifted the paper so the image was behind another page of the paper.  
  
"Well," James continued. I'll find out what that is. Between Sirius and I, I know we'll find it out, James thought. "Sirius and I were wondering if you could take us into Hogsmeade. Honeydukes is having its huge sale on Floating Pops, Fizzing Whizbees and their chocolate bars." And we could get a few things from Zonko's, James thought with a smile.  
  
Bryon looked as though he was going to say no but then nodded. "Get some warmer clothes on and we'll go."  
  
"Thanks!" James grinned. "Come on, Sirius. You can use some of my things." He and Sirius went upstairs to James' room where James began searching through his wardrobe. "Did you see that picture on the front page? My dad wouldn't let me see it, but it looks like something big happened."  
  
Sirius sat on James' four-poster and looked around James' room. "I saw something, in the headlines. Something about Muggles. What do you think happened?"  
  
James shrugged, tossing Sirius one of his winter cloaks. "That's why we need to see that paper. We can listen at Hogsmeade; maybe we'll find out something."  
  
"Sounds good." Sirius bundled up, pulling on the cloak. James did the same and they headed back downstairs to Bryon.  
  
"Ready, Dad," James said and Bryon nodded.  
  
"Okay, then." Bryon threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and they were off.  
  
Remus sat in a corner of The Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer and reading a book. He had needed to get away from his family and this was close to where he lived and it was warm. And so far that day he had heard quite a lot of interesting things. But the next conversation he would over hear would be the top of it.  
  
Two middle-aged wizards wearing dark blue robes walked over to a table in the corner, sitting down and began whispering quietly. Due to Remus' acute hearing and the fact that the wizards were only a few tables away, he could hear them quite clearly.  
  
"Did you talk to Crouch about it?" one of them whispered.  
  
"I've tried, Adrian," the other said. "He just said it's a fluke; some random act. He doesn't think it had anything to do with Voldemort."  
  
Remus sunk back into the booth, keeping his book covering his face, but wasn't reading. He just listened. Voldemort? Wasn't he that wizard a while back...made an attack in Hogsmeade but nothing happened after that. Why would he suddenly do something now?  
  
"What about Bryon Potter? He's Head Auror, you know he'd listen," the one called Adrian said.  
  
"Not yet. He's been away on leave for the past few days. But I'm sure he's thinking the same thing. Two attacks within three days? That's not coincidence."  
  
"I know, Prinston, but what can we do? I don't think the Ministry or Crouch will act until something big happens. And by then, it'll be too late."  
  
"Those poor Muggles...they never saw it coming," Prinston sighed. "Five of them, dead. Tortured to death, mark my words. Those weren't random Muggle killings. It was made by a witch or wizard."  
  
"All we can really do is wait. We just have to hope and pray that nothing else will happen."  
  
"We're Aurors, Adrian. We shouldn't just be lounging around, talking and laughing. We should be out there, making sure an attack like the one in Hogsmeade two years ago doesn't happen again."  
  
Adrian stood. "We'll do what we can."  
  
"But I don't like it."  
  
"Nor do I." The two Aurors walked away, leaving behind more than two empty cups. Remus' head was filled with questions now, none of them making sense and none of them helping to answer the others. They really think it's Voldemort behind it...but it doesn't make sense. Why would Voldemort suddenly do this? I wish I had some way of knowing.  
  
He looked over his book and groaned inwardly. James, Sirius, and a tall man that looked very much like James were heading his way. Mr. Potter, no doubt. And probably the Bryon Potter the two Aurors were talking about. They took a seat at a booth nearby, just listening.  
  
"So what did you two get in Honeydukes?" Bryon asked.  
  
Sirius and James grinned, dumping out their bags, covering the table with colorful candy. "Tons!" James said. "Ice mice, fizzing whizbees, chocolate, singing pops –" and the listen when on and on.  
  
Bryon laughed. "Just don't fill yourself up on candy, or your mother won't be happy."  
  
"We won't," Sirius said through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
Madam Rosmerta came by at that moment, setting down three butterbeers. "Enjoy yourselves," she said, smiling. "And don't worry about what's been happenin'. It won't happen in Hogsmeade, you can be sure of that." She walked away, her turquoise heels clicking on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Dad?" James looked at Bryon curiously.  
  
"Don't, James," Bryon said, holding up a hand. "I told you, it's nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"But she –"  
  
"James," Bryon said warningly and James sighed, leaning back.  
  
"You never tell me anything." Why does he have to keep secrets all the time? It's not fair, James thought.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you know we'll find out eventually," Sirius pointed out. "Why not just tell us now so we know the truth?"  
  
Bryon looked at Sirius. "This is nothing a pair of eleven-year old wizards need to worry about, alright? I don't like repeating myself. So stop asking, because I can't tell you."  
  
"So there is something going on," James said, sitting up.  
  
Bryon sighed and looked up. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Bryon stood, walking over to a man in the corner booth.  
  
"Who is that?" Sirius asked James.  
  
James looked at the man closely. It was hard to make him out. "I think...I think that's Adrian Wilkes. He works with my dad."  
  
Remus turned his attention to Bryon and Adrian, recognizing Adrian from earlier. Bryon and Adrian began talking in undertones.  
  
"Bryon, good to see you," Adrian said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I'm glad you came in tonight. There's more going down. I just got word that there's been another attack, on Muggles. In Little Hangleton. Some sort of rich family, close to the Riddles, I think. No one misses them much, but some neighbor found the entire family. Said they were dead no doubt, but no signs of the killing." Adrian gave him a knowing look.  
  
"The killing curse," Bryon said simply.  
  
"Right you are. I know the Daily Prophet has some how managed to get the news on the two killings, but that's all they need to know. If they even caught wind of the other killings that have happened, I don't like to think what would happen. I know for sure that Crouch and Roger don't want a mass panic."  
  
Bryon sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over at James and Sirius. "Something's up."  
  
"Do you think it could be Voldemort?"  
  
Bryon shrugged. "I don't know, Adrian. We don't have proof of it. We don't even know for sure if he was behind the attack in Hogsmeade. I'll talk to Roger, but I know what he'll say. We don't have enough proof to go to the Ministry. We just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
"There'll be more attacks."  
  
"For everyone's sake, I really hope you're wrong."  
  
Lily walked into The Three Broomsticks with Jaina, Jacen, and Diana. Their faces were red from the cold as they found a seat, getting warm butterbeers all around to sip at.  
  
"Zonko's is the best!" Jaina exclaimed once she had warmed up.  
  
"I think Scrivenshaft's is far more interesting," Jacen said.  
  
"Dusty quills? No thank you," Jaina laughed.  
  
"That's just because you don't like writing."  
  
"I don't like school work period!"  
  
"That's your problem, sis. You need to do at least some homework."  
  
"Then why don't you do it for me?" Jaina asked, ruffling Jacen's hair.  
  
"Because you won't learn anything," Jacen said, messing with Jaina's hair. The twins got into a hair rustling match, which turned into laughter. Diana watched them with a smile.  
  
Lily smiled at the twins. They're so close. It's good. She sighed a little. I wish I were that close to my sister.  
  
"Oy! Look, its James!" Jaina grinned, standing. "I'll be right back." Lily watched as Jaina ran over to where James and Sirius were sitting, sliding right into their conversation, which sent all three into peals of laughter.  
  
Jacen looked at Lily, smiling a little. "Don't mind her. She's been talking non-stop about James and Sirius since we got back from school. Planning pranks, no doubt."  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. It's not like we have to have the same friends."  
  
"Are those two boys good in school?" Diana asked.  
  
"They were right under me in final grades this term," Lily said.  
  
"That's good. But you say their troublemakers?"  
  
"Sort of," Jacen said with a laugh. "They pick on the Slytherins most of the time."  
  
"As long as it's fun and games," Diana said with a smile.  
  
"Oh it is, Mum. Don't worry," Jacen assured her.  
  
"I still wonder why I was put in Gryffindor," Lily said, sipping her butterbeer. "I thought I'd be a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Don't worry," Diana said. "I was Sorted into Gryffindor and I thought I was more a Hufflepuff. But it proved me wrong in the end."  
  
"Hey, Mum?" Jaina asked, running over. "James and Sirius are going to go around Hogsmeade for a little longer. Can I go with them?"  
  
"Sure," Diana said.  
  
"You want to come?" Jaina asked Lily.  
  
Lily shook her head. "It's too cold. I'll just stay here."  
  
"Okay." Jaina grinned and ran out with James and Sirius, who were followed by Bryon.  
  
"Hey, Lily." They looked up to see Remus standing there, a book in his hands.  
  
"Hi, Remus," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Jacen said.  
  
"Hello," Diana said. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm in Lily's year," Remus said quickly.  
  
"Have a seat, join us," Diana pulled out a chair.  
  
"Actually, I have to be going. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Good to meet you," Diana said.  
  
"I'll see you on the train," Lily said with a wave.  
  
"Bye!" Jacen said, smiling. Remus waved and left.  
  
"He's very smart. He was right up there with me," Lily said, looking at Diana and Jacen.  
  
"He seems very nice," Diana said.  
  
"Oh, he is," Lily said. "So what's that shack Jaina was talking about?"  
  
"The old abandoned shack on the hill," Jacen explained. "I think it was there this year...not sure if it was there before. I don't think so. I've heard rumors at school, about how's it's haunted and there's things that scream and yell inside. Creepy if you ask me. I wouldn't go near it."  
  
"Sounds like it. I think I've heard some things," Lily said.  
  
"The people here in Hogsmeade call it the Shrieking Shack," Diana said. "Who knows if the rumors are true, but strange sounds are heard from it."  
  
"Some day, we'll check it out," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Until then, we'll stay warm and safe in here," Jacen said and they all laughed, sipping their butterbeers.  
  
"It doesn't look haunted from here," Jaina said. James, Sirius and she stood by the barbed wire fence, looking up the hill at the shack. Bryon stood nearby, watching them but speaking into a small device to his boss, Roger.  
  
"Oh it is, trust me," James said. "Sirius and I went there on Halloween and we heard all sorts of howling and screaming from it."  
  
"We tried to get in, but you can't," Sirius said. "We thought we saw something in there, though."  
  
"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough," Jaina said.  
  
"We did, trust me," Sirius said. "But it's all boarded up. And there are charms on it, I'm sure, because I couldn't even touch the glass." We're so good at telling a tall tale, Sirius thought with an inward smirk.  
  
"Right," James said, nodding.  
  
Bryon came over at that moment. "Boys, and Jaina, I think it's time Jaina headed back to The Three Broomsticks. It's nearly dark and we have supper to get to."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mr. Potter, for letting me come." Jaina smiled, waved and left.  
  
"She's nice," Bryon said. "One of your friends from school?"  
  
"Sort of," James said, shrugging. "We see here around occasionally. But she's mostly with Evans."  
  
"The girl that topped you?" Bryon teased, smiling.  
  
"Be quiet, Dad," James laughed, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Bryon.  
  
"Throwing snowballs now, are we?" Bryon arched an eyebrow. "Well, if that's the case –" Bryon gathered up a huge snowball and threw it at James.  
  
Soon the three of them were in a huge snowball fight and soaked to the bone. When they finally got home, supper had just been set on the table. Changing into warm clothes, they sat down for a good dinner, full of jokes, laughter and a good time. 


	10. Werewolves and Willows

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter Ten: Werewolves and Willows  
  
January 2, 1972  
  
The day everyone returned to Hogwarts was bright and sunny. As the train sped towards the school, the train was full of chattering and excitement. Everyone was talking about the holidays and everything that had happened. Remus and Peter caught up, though Remus didn't mention what he had heard at Hogsmeade. James and Sirius managed to play a few pranks on Snape and his friends, including planting dungbombs in the Slytherins' trunks. That had brought quite a few laughs. Several of the compartments had serious topics of conversation, such as Alex and Frank, who knew about the attacks and were wondering the same thing as the Aurors. Was it really Voldemort behind the attacks? Or was it just random acts?  
  
Dumbledore welcomed the students back with his usual vigor, and forbid anyone to go near the Whomping Willow. It seemed that over the holidays, Davey Gudgeon had nearly lost an eye, but luckily only came away with a broken arm and scratches. That, of course, didn't stop Sirius and James from plotting a plan to get near the tree.  
  
That evening, Sirius slept for the most part peacefully. Except for one dream in which he saw a woman with a black veil walking towards him, whispering, Sirius, and reaching for him. It had made him jerk awake, breathing hard, sweating. It took a long while before he finally was able to sleep again.  
  
January 3, 1972  
  
After a day of classes, James and Sirius were ready to be back on break. It seemed the professor's had all ganged up on them, giving out piles and piles of homework. Though many people were in the library or their common rooms, working hard at getting everything done, James and Sirius were outside, throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
Lily sat in a corner of the library, sifting through dusty old books to get information for her essays in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. It had been good that she had read ahead over the holidays because she didn't have that looming over her head. But writing essays had never been her strong suit, though it was still better than many people.  
  
She sighed, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table. The Potions essay was giving her trouble, to say the least, as it wasn't her top subject. Who cares about asphodel, monkshood or porcupines, she thought.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Andromeda sitting at a table, busy at writing something. Probably her essays, Lily thought. Andromeda is one of the top students in Potions. Maybe I can ask her for help. She didn't really seem that bad before...we just struck a nerve or something. Lily stood and walked over to Andromeda.  
  
"Hi, Andromeda?" Lily said quietly.  
  
Andromeda looked up, but there wasn't a smile on her face. She looked ready to defend herself.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry about everything before. Remus and I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"It's alright." Andromeda looked back down at her parchment and continued to write.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, since you're so good at Potions, maybe you can help me with my essay?" Lily mentally crossed her fingers, hoping Andromeda would agree.  
  
"Why don't you ask Snape? He's the best."  
  
"Snape wouldn't take one look at me. I'm the type he looks down upon."  
  
"That's true enough." Andromeda was silent for a while, not looking up and Lily moved to leave when Andromeda spoke. "Have a seat. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks!" Lily smiled, taking a seat next to Andromeda.  
  
"You're welcome," Andromeda said, smiling a little back. "Now let's see what you have." Lily laid out her parchment and the two girls began working.  
  
January 10, 1972  
  
After dinner, James and Sirius snuck outside towards the Forbidden Forest, hidden beneath the Invisibility cloak. As they walked across the grounds, they heard footsteps and froze.  
  
"Who is that?" Sirius whispered and they squinted to see who the two figures were.  
  
"Looks like...Lupin and...Madam Pomfrey." James looked confused. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Let's take a closer look." They crept closer until they were close enough to see the two clearly.  
  
"They're going to the Whomping Willow!" James whispered.  
  
"They'll be smashed for sure!"  
  
But, much to their shock and surprise, they watched as the branches froze. Their eyes went wide as they watched Remus slip into the trunk, disappearing from sight. As Madam Pomfrey walked away, James and Sirius moved quickly to see where Remus had gone, but the trunk was normal again.  
  
And so was the willow. "Ow!" Sirius hissed as a branch smacked him upside the head. The two ran into the shadows, the invisibility cloak nearly flying off. Once they were hidden within the edges of the forest, James took off the cloak, looking at Sirius.  
  
"What was he doing?" James asked.  
  
Sirius was still rubbing his head where the willow branch had hit him. "Like I know. Don't you think it's weird that Lupin always makes excuses around these times of the month?"  
  
"You actually pay attention?" James arched an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "He's in our house. It's sort of obvious when he disappears for a few days. And he's always looking like he's going to fall over, looking all sick and that."  
  
"You think something's up with that?"  
  
"I think it's something to check out. It's just odd, that's all."  
  
"You want to confront him?"  
  
But Sirius didn't have a chance to answer as they heard the same bone- chilling cry that they had heard the previous month. "That's a werewolf," Sirius whispered. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I was in this forest with my dad once and I remember that cry. He told me it was a werewolf."  
  
"Then I'm not sticking around to find out."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Me neither. Let's go." They slid under the cloak and ran back to the castle.  
  
January 11, 1972  
  
"Check this out," Sirius motioned for James to come over. They were in their dorm room, working on their homework. No one came up around that time of day, so that was when they did their homework.  
  
James walked over to Sirius' bed. "What?"  
  
Sirius set the book down he was reading and pointed to a paragraph. "Read this."  
  
Werewolf – XXXXX  
  
The classification refers to the werewolf in its transformed state. When there is no full  
moon, the werewolf is harmless as any other human. The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is  
believed to have originated in northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten.  
There is no known cure. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or  
Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the  
werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey.  
  
"You don't think –" James began.  
  
"I do." Sirius looked at him. "It makes sense, doesn't it? He always disappears at the full moon, making excuses about his mother or that he's sick. And we saw him last night! Something's up with that Whomping Willow. Didn't Dumbledore say that it was planted just last year? Don't you think that odd that it's the same time that Lupin came?"  
  
James sat back, thinking. "It is." He ran a hand through his hair, which only ended up in making it messier. "Maybe coincidence. Maybe not. Let's wait until next month, and on the night of the full moon, we'll check it out. Then we'll know for sure."  
  
"Okay." Sirius closed the book.  
  
"Then you'll know what?" Leon asked, walking into the room.  
  
James and Sirius looked up at him. "We think Snape messed with our potion, so we're just going to check some stuff," Sirius said. Which is true too, Sirius thought.  
  
"Oh, okay." Leon took a seat on the bed next to them. "Working on homework?" He grinned.  
  
"Us? Homework? Never!" James said innocently and then laughed.  
  
Sirius and Leon laughed as well. "Of course not," Leon said, smiling and throwing a pillow at James.  
  
"It's on now!" James laughed, throwing the pillow back at Leon, which ended up with the three of them in a huge pillow fight.  
  
January 22, 1972  
  
It was about midnight when Lily made it half way through her pile of books. She was sitting in the library, reading ahead in all her subjects. Taking a small break, she leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms over her head, accidentally knocking a few books off the bookshelf behind her. Darn it, she thought, hearing the clatter. Turning around, she reached down, picking them up, but one caught her attention. It was called Nocturnal Beasts and it had a picture of a dark forest on the front, with glowing eyes between the trees. Creepy, she thought, but flipped open the book.  
  
"Werewolves and vampires are among many nocturnal beasts. Among these nocturnal beasts are creatures such as lethifolds, which are among the most dangerous of magical beasts. However, many of these creatures are harmless as well, but one always has to take caution when delving into the dark."  
  
She looked up, biting her lip thoughtfully. Werewolves... She flipped the book open to the chapter on werewolves, skimming over the paragraphs. "The full moon...bouts of sickness around that time...malicious creatures with no human consciousness..." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Could Remus..."  
  
The clock struck midnight and made Lily jump, startled. She took a few deep breaths, calming her racing heart down. "It's getting too late, I'm making too much of things," she muttered, putting the book back on the shelf and gathering her school things. She left with many questions running through her mind.  
  
February 8, 1972  
  
"Welcome to another Dueling Meeting," Professor Moody said as he stood in front of the crowd of students. "Today I'm going to pair you off and have you practice simple spells on each other. Nothing nasty for I will be watching. Those of you that know more advanced spells will meet tomorrow night. Though I encourage you to practice these basics tonight for everyone should have a solid knowledge and skill of them. So, enough chatter, let's get you grouped off."  
  
Moody began walking around, pairing off the students. James and Sirius were against each other, but Leon was paired off with Evan.  
  
"I have a nice curse just for you, Bones," Evan hissed.  
  
"Shove it, Rosier," Leon retorted.  
  
"Now, wands at the ready," Moody instructed as the students faced each other in a long line.  
  
Sirius and James grinned at each other. "You get the ears this time," Sirius said.  
  
"Then you get the tail," James laughed.  
  
"I can deal with that."  
  
"And say your spells," Moody said, standing back and observing as the students began firing spells at each other.  
  
"I'd watch my step if I were you," Evan said coldly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Leon asked. "Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
"Exume!" Evan yelled, the curse throwing Leon onto his back. "Finite Incantantum." Evan stood just as Leon's next curse hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards. Evan glared, rubbing his arm. "You'll pay for that. "Nequeo Respiro!"  
  
Leon's wand fell to the floor as he grabbed his throat. It felt like something had been clamped over it for he was unable to draw breath. Merlin! I can't breathe! he thought, trying to figure out what to do, but his lungs felt like they were on fire. He saw Evan smirking as he passed out.  
  
James, however, saw Leon collapse and ran over to him. "Leon!"  
  
Peter saw this too and since he was right next to the pair, he pointed his wand at Leon. "Finite Incantantum!" Peter went to go to Leon's side but James shoved past him, kneeling down next to Leon.  
  
"Leon, wake up!" James cried. Sirius was over there by now, sitting Leon up and trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Aquatis!" Sirius said and water sprayed from the end of his wand, hitting Leon in his face.  
  
Leon blinked, his vision coming slowly back into focus. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Sirius. "Rosier...curse," he gasped, still trying to fill his lungs with air. It felt so good to be able to breathe.  
  
"Rosier," James spat, glaring at Evan, pointing his wand at Evan. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"Enough, enough," Moody said, walking over and pulling the two boys apart. "Mr. Potter, I'd advise you not to do anything irrational. Mr. Rosier, you will be coming with me." Moody looked down at Sirius and Leon. "Are you alright?"  
  
Leon nodded. "Better...thanks." Sirius helped him to his feet, letting Leon lean on him.  
  
Moody turned to the rest of the students. "The meeting is over for now. Come back next week and be practicing your charms and curses." As the students left, Moody turned back to the group on hand. "Take Mr. Bones to the hospital wing, Mr. Black. Let Madam Pomfrey have a look at him to make sure he's alright."  
  
Sirius nodded, leading Leon out. James followed with one last glare back at Evan.  
  
Moody looked down at Evan, who was glaring after the Gryffindors. "Mr. Rosier." Evan looked up at Moody. "That's slightly advanced magic to be used during practice. And the sort you're not supposed to be using, if you understand me." Moody's gaze narrowed. "Detention every night of this month and if I see this happening again, you will face expulsion, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Evan said, his face not revealing anything.  
  
"Come back here at ten tonight," Moody instructed.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"You may go." Evan all but ran out and Moody sighed, turning to clean up the room with a flick of his wand.  
  
That night in the first-year's boys dormitory, Leon walked over to where Peter was getting ready for bed. "Thank you, Peter," Leon said, smiling. "You saved my life."  
  
"What?" Peter looked at him startled.  
  
"At dueling today."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome. I just – I saw you needed help –"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Peter smiled, watching as Leon walked over to where James and Sirius were talking. He watched as Leon nudged James. When James stood, walking towards Peter, Peter swallowed. Don't let him curse me or something... Peter thought.  
  
"Thanks," James said gruffly, as if it were hard to say thanks. James turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at Peter. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."  
  
Peter looked at him confused, watching as James walked back over to his friends, sitting down and talking with them. He glanced at Remus, who was sound asleep in his bed, and then back at James. James Potter just said...thanks...I think I'm dreaming. Peter shook the thoughts from his head, finishing changing into his pajamas and crawled into bed, falling fast sleep.  
  
A group of Slytherins sat in a corner of their common room, talking.  
  
"So, it's true then," Christina said, looking at Evan. "You nearly knocked off Bones?"  
  
Evan smirked. "Thanks to Severus teaching me that spell."  
  
"You really do know a lot!" Tom commented, looking at Severus, who was sitting back in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You could say that," Severus smirked.  
  
"Potter and Black always manage to mess things up, though," Evan grumbled.  
  
"We'll get them eventually," Severus said. "We just have to be patient."  
  
February 17, 1972  
  
Peter was hurrying towards Transfiguration, wanting to get there early to ask Professor McGonagall for an extension on their essay. Remus had been sick the past few days and Peter hadn't been able to get help on his homework.  
  
He ran into someone, apologizing quickly and went to run again when a hand grabbed his robe, pulling him back. He found himself face to face with Snape. "Watch it," Snape said coldly.  
  
"S-sorry!" Peter stammered.  
  
"Look at that, Severus caught the little mouse," one of the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Look at him squirm!" one of the older Slytherins smirked.  
  
"Let me go, Snape," Peter said, struggling to get away from Severus.  
  
"You heard him, Snivellus," a cold voice said and Peter looked over to see James standing there, his wand pointed at Snape. Sirius and Leon stood behind him. "Let him go."  
  
"Or what?" Snape retorted.  
  
"Remember what happened on the train? I'll do it again in a heartbeat," James threatened.  
  
Severus did remember the incident on the train, where James had made him look and act like a dog. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. "I'll get you one day, Potter," Severus spat, dropping Peter. The group of Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors before walking down the hall.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leon asked, helping Peter to his feet.  
  
"Yes, thanks," Peter said, brushing off his robes. He picked up his bag. "Thanks," he said to James. James glanced at him, nodded slightly and then motioned for Sirius to follow him. Peter watched the two walk away and then looked at Leon. "I didn't expect that," Peter said simply.  
  
Leon smiled. "James can surprise you like that. Well, we'd better get to class. McGonagall will toss a fit if we're late. Come on." They headed to class.  
  
March 2, 1972  
  
The day of Remus' birthday, Lily and Peter had planned a surprise party in the common room for Remus and she hoped he would enjoy it.  
  
Later that night, Remus came back to the common room and went up stairs to deposit his books. Changing into something more comfortable, he headed back downstairs. He was surprised to find it was dark. Suddenly it was bright and a loud "SURPRISE!" followed. He blinked, shocked, staring at the Gryffindors standing beneath a banner that read Happy Birthday Remus! Lily walked forward, grinning.  
  
"Happy birthday Remus!" She hugged him lightly and handed him a small present.  
  
One by one everyone came up to him, shaking his hand or giving him a hug, and handing him presents. He didn't know what to say, but managed to whisper "thanks" to everyone.  
  
"Can we eat the cake now?!" someone yelled and they all laughed.  
  
A few hours later, after most had gone up to bed, Lily walked over to where Remus was sitting amongst his pile of presents. "Here, I'll help," Lily said, smiling and pulling out her wand. "Wingardium leviosa." And with a swish and flick of her wand, the pile of presents levitated. "Now we can get them to your room."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said, smiling. She looked at him for a few moments, just thinking. He's such a good person. He really does try, I don't see why some people give him such a hard time, Lily thought. "What?"  
  
Lily blinked, not realizing she had been staring at Remus. "Oh, nothing, sorry, got lost in thought."  
  
Remus laughed. "I do that. Too much I think."  
  
"Not as much as James and Sirius. Honestly, I don't see how they get top grades with the way they're always messing around."  
  
"Who knows." Remus smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" Lily asked, motioning to the levitated presents.  
  
"Right." Remus nodded and they headed up to his dormitory. James and Sirius were gone and Leon and Peter were asleep.  
  
"Where do you want these?" she whispered.  
  
"Over there," Remus whispered back and Lily levitated the presents over by his wardrobe.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily hugged Remus lightly. "Happy birthday." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, for everything," Remus smiled.  
  
"Anything for a friend." Lily waved and left.  
  
Remus watched her go and then changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the happiest he had been in a long time.  
  
March 12, 1972  
  
Months passed and no attacks were made. The wizarding world was quiet once more and even James and Sirius had pushed what had happened over the holidays to the back of their minds. People slipped back into their daily routines and the Daily Prophet went back to giving its news coverage and what was new that day. They began to grow confident, and sometimes, a little too much confidence can be a bad thing.  
  
"Ouch! Sirius, that's my foot!" James whispered.  
  
"Sorry, it's a bit cramped," Sirius retorted. James, Sirius, and Leon were all beneath the invisibility cloak, sneaking into Hogsmeade, trailing behind the batch of students that were walking there.  
  
"Sorry," Leon apologized as he bumped Sirius.  
  
They managed to walk to The Three Broomsticks without too much hassle, slipping inside and going towards the back. They knew that they weren't technically supposed to be going to Hogsmeade with the other students, but as it was James and Sirius, that didn't stop them. Nor did it stop them from convincing Leon to accompany them.  
  
Spotting an empty booth, they made their way towards it, sidestepping feet and people. But then something stopped them in their tracks. In the booth a few over from the one that they were heading to, were six wizards, dressed in black robes. They were talking in undertones, their faces hidden by their hoods.  
  
"Strange, don't you think?" Leon whispered. James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Let's get closer," James whispered and the trio snuck closer to the wizards, just within hearing range.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" one of the wizards said, still in undertones.  
  
"I told you, Nott. If you'd just listen," one of them snapped. "We're waiting for His command. He said we'd know when it's time."  
  
James, Sirius, and Leon looked at each other, confused, but their stomachs were twisting. They turned their attention back to the conversation.  
  
"Well, we've been waiting for nearly an hour, and still nothing," Nott said.  
  
"I'm still wondering myself why he wants us to attack Hogsmeade," another said. "He had us torture those Muggles, but I figured we'd still be doing little things."  
  
"I knew something was up!" James whispered. "My dad was just hiding it from us."  
  
"I thought you'd be happy that we're moving on to bigger things," one of them sneered.  
  
"Of course I am," the one retorted. "I'm just saying it's a bit soon."  
  
"I agree with Macnair. I would think He would want to take his time and let us strike terror with small things first."  
  
"Are you questioning His orders?" Nott hissed.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just stating –"  
  
"Well don't."  
  
James, Sirius, and Leon slipped back, into their booth. Looking around first to make sure no one was looking towards them, they removed the cloak. "Okay, that's definitely not good," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Captain Obvious, aren't we," James said. "I know them."  
  
"We all do," Leon said. "Question is, what are they planning?"  
  
"Wasn't it obvious? They're talking about Voldemort!" James whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Think about what they were talking about. About Him. Their going to attack Hogsmeade and right now we're the only three that know about it!" James said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked. "I seriously doubt any of the professors will believe us."  
  
"Then we'll have to prove it."  
  
"How?" Leon asked.  
  
"With these." James pulled out his mirror and Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, right!" Sirius said, pulling out his mirror.  
  
"Mirrors?" Leon asked, confused.  
  
"These mirrors let us talk to each other, no matter where we are," James explained. "One of us has to stay here, while the other two go to Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore."  
  
"I'll stay," Sirius said.  
  
"You sure, mate?" Leon asked. "I'll stay, really."  
  
"No, it's fine," Sirius said. "Go with James."  
  
"I've got to warn my dad," James said, looking at them. "He's Head Auror; he's bound to be able to get Aurors here quickly."  
  
"Then do that," Sirius pushed them lightly out of the booth. "Leon can warn Dumbledore while you Floo your dad. I'll have the mirror here so that you have proof."  
  
"Be careful, Sirius," James said, looking at him.  
  
"I will. Don't worry about me." Sirius flashed them a confident grin as they slipped beneath the cloak, disappearing from sight. Sirius slunk down in the booth, keeping the mirror hidden and grabbed a nearby newspaper, pretending to read it.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Leon were running towards the castle. "I really don't ...like leaving him alone," James huffed as they ran.  
  
"He's got ... the mirror so we'll know ...he's alright," Leon assured him. "And besides ...there's plenty of ... witches and wizards in there. Nothing will ...happen."  
  
Once they were inside the castle, James stuffed his cloak into his trouser pocket. They paused to catch their breath. "Okay, I'm going to Floo my dad. You go get Dumbledore."  
  
"James! Help!" a voice cried and they looked around, not seeing anyone. Then James pulled out his mirror and it was Sirius. His eyes were wide.  
  
"Sirius! What's wrong? What's happening?" James asked.  
  
They saw a flash of a face and the mirror went blank. James and Leon looked at each other. "They've got him! Bloody hell," James cursed, shoving the mirror into his belt. "Come on!" James began running but Leon grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Sirius!"  
  
"James, we can't. If those wizards already have him, there's no point in us getting caught too!"  
  
"I'm not just going to sit here while my best friend gets taken away!"  
  
"We'll get your dad and Dumbledore. They'll be able to get Sirius."  
  
"But we don't even know where they took him!" I can't lose Sirius! James thought, fighting to calm down.  
  
Leon took the mirror out of James' belt and looked at it. "Sirius?"  
  
"Your friend is incapable of speaking at the moment," a cold voice said, but the mirror showed only black.  
  
"Where did you take him?" James asked venomently.  
  
"It's not something you need to worry about," the voice said. "Just know your little plot failed at attempting to warn anyone. Seems your messenger boy was caught." The black shifted slightly and they caught glimpse of boarded up windows. Then the mirror went blank.  
  
"Boarded windows, where's that?" Leon asked. "Think!"  
  
"I'm trying!" James closed his eyes, thinking hard. His eyes flew open. "The Shrieking Shack!"  
  
"That haunted place in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yes! It has boarded up windows, and I don't think they would take Sirius that far...especially if they're going to attack Hogsmeade."  
  
"So we'll get your dad and Dumbledore and they'll get Sirius."  
  
"But it might be too late!"  
  
"We'll have to risk that. Let's go!" Leon ran down the corridor, James following quickly behind.  
  
Remus watched as the two boys disappeared around a corner. An attack! Just like the one those Aurors were talking about...I've got to get Sirius, before anything horrible happens. James and Leon won't make it in time and I know how to get to the shack quickly!  
  
Remus dropped his bag of books, pulled out his wand and ran out of the castle, heading towards the Whomping Willow. Having done this with Madam Pomfrey many times, he quickly opened the passageway and slipped inside.  
  
Running through the dark corridor, he just hoped he wasn't too late. When he reached the trapdoor, he listened for footsteps, but didn't hear anything. Climbing up into the shack, he looked up the stairs, hearing voices.  
  
"He's coming!" one voice said.  
  
"Good. It's about time," another said.  
  
"I told you He would tell us when it's time. And that's right now."  
  
"So what do we do with the kid?"  
  
"He might like to have a word with him." Several cold laughs could be heard.  
  
"Where did you put him?"  
  
"In the room downstairs. Sanderlin is with him. He'll keep the kid in line."  
  
Remus didn't waste another moment, sneaking down the hall. It was beginning to get dark outside but Remus could still see quite well. Suddenly, his stomach twisted. Bloody hell! he thought. I was so caught up in doing this that I forgot! The full moon! His hands were already beginning to shake as he tried to stop the transformation. His wand fell to the floor as he shoved the door open. Thankfully, he hadn't changed appearance yet, but his strength was there as he back handed the wizard that was guarding Sirius. The wizard fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Through a red haze, Remus saw Sirius sitting in a corner, bound hand and foot. Remus was beginning to lose control but he managed to untie Sirius. "Get out of here!" Remus yelled, shoving Sirius towards the door.  
  
"Lupin?" he heard Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"Just go!" Remus yelled. "Down that hole in the floor. GO!"  
  
Sirius ran, falling more or less down the hole and sprinted through the darkness.  
  
The wizards in the upper room looked at each other as they heard the yelling. One of them ran down the stairs and saw something with glowing red eyes in the darkness. "Bloody hell!" the man yelled, slapping Sanderlin hard. Sanderlin looked around groggily but when he saw the eyes, he scrambled backwards. The terrified wizards managed to Disapparate just as the creature leapt at them.  
  
As Sirius stumbled up out of the passageway, he looked up in shock at the Whomping Willow. So that's a passageway...A bone-chilling howl cut through the night air, making Sirius sprint towards the castle, just as Dumbledore, James, Leon, and several other professors were coming out.  
  
"Sirius!" James cried, running towards Sirius and grabbing his arms. "What happened?"  
  
"Lupin..." Sirius gasped. "Shack...dark wizards..." He fell to his knees, too weak to do much else.  
  
"Sirius!" Leon yelled as Sirius collapsed. He and James managed to pull Sirius to his feet, holding him between them.  
  
"Take Sirius to the hospital wing," Dumbledore instructed. James and Leon nodded, hauling Sirius away. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, Sharaff, and Moody. "These three were quite fortunate. I'm afraid we need to suspend all Hogsmeade visits until we know that it's safe."  
  
"That makes sense," Sharaff said. "But why didn't the boys get one of the professors that were in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Probably didn't think of it," Moody commented as the adults walked back inside.  
  
"They shouldn't have been in Hogsmeade in the first place," McGonagall said.  
  
"But, had they not been, things could have been much worse," Dumbledore said, pausing and looking at them. "I will talk to them after Mr. Black is taken care of."  
  
"How did they even get to Hogsmeade?" Sharaff asked. "Mr. Filch always checks everyone before they go."  
  
"That will be determined later," Dumbledore said. "But for now, let us retire. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
They separated and Dumbledore headed towards the hospital wing. 


	11. The Beginning

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Eleven: The Beginning**

**March 12, 1972**

Dumbledore walked towards the hospital wing, deep in thought. The professors who had been in Hogsmeade had gone to the Shrieking Shack, but Remus had already transformed and it had been too dangerous for them to enter. They had searched the surrounding area for the wizards, but they found nothing.

_Tom...you need to stop this madness,_ he thought. He hadn't voiced his concerns to the other professors, not wanting to make too much of it. If it wasn't Tom, he didn't know who it could be. And the fact that he was gaining followers was not good. Not good at all.

Sirius lay on the bed, the black dots dancing in front of his eyes slowly fading.

"What happened out there, mate?" James asked. He and Leon were sitting next to Sirius' bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had given Sirius a potion to help with the weakness but it was making him sleepy.

"Lupin...saved my life." Sirius' eyes were on the ceiling, only half believing it himself. _Remus saved my life...he didn't have to...but he did..._ It thoroughly confused him.

"Really?" James arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't lie about that," Sirius said, looking over at James.

"I'm not saying you are," James shrugged. "It's just...odd, that's all."

"He's a good guy," Leon said, looking at them. "And a Gryffindor. I think you two need to give him some credit."

"He's still a know-it-all," James pointed out.

"But he can't be all that bad," Leon said. _After what he did and from what I hear from everyone else, he's bookish but nice. Lily thinks highly of him. _"Give him a chance."

"Just do it, James," Sirius said, closing his eyes. Sleep was converging on him fast.

"Okay, fine," James said, glancing at the sleeping Sirius and then looking back at Leon. _If Sirius says its okay, then its okay by me,_ James thought. "But just because I'm giving him a chance doesn't mean we're going to be friends."

"We'll see." Leon gave him a knowing smile.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Bones," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over. "Your friend will be fine. He needs rest and you two should head back to your common room."

"Yes, ma'am," Leon said, standing. "Let's go, James."

James looked at Sirius as he stood. _We'll give him a chance. He saved your life, so maybe there is hope for him._ James smirked slightly and then followed Leon out, just as Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"How is he doing, Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Better, but he needs rest. How is Mr. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she shut the door.

"As good as he can be. When I spoke with the professors they said they could hear him, so that's a good sign. In a few hours, once it's daylight, I'm going to go check on him."

"That was a very brave thing he did."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "That it was. Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey."

"Goodnight, Headmaster." Dumbledore left and Madam Pomfrey checked up on Sirius once more before returning to organizing the potion cabinet.

**March 13, 1972**

In the morning, James and Leon were heading back to the common room when Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Bones, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

James and Leon looked at each other, eyebrows raised, but nodded and followed Professor McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Rasberry pops," McGonagall said and the gargoyle moved to let them pass. James and Leon eyed each other before walking up to the Headmaster's office.

The entered, looking around, unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Bones," a warm voice said and they looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walking down a small set of stairs. He sat down at his desk, the boys watching him the entire time.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked.

"What happened last night," Dumbledore said, leaning forward to look at the two boys, "I think, was a lesson to us all."

"What about Remus?" Leon asked. _I hope he's alright._ "What happened?"

"That is not for me to discuss, just rest assured that Mr. Lupin is fine. I am not going to punish you because I believe that you've learned your lesson, am I right?" Dumbledore gave them a stern look.

They nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Good." Dumbledore smiled, sitting back. "Just don't speak a word about what happened."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now run along to class, I wouldn't want you to be late."

James and Leon smiled. "Thank you, Professor." They turned, leaving.

**March 16, 1972**

It would be a few days before James and Sirius saw Remus again. By then, Quidditch started off again and Gryffindor pulled ahead, beating Hufflepuff. There were plenty of good things to go around, such as the older students bringing back butterbeer and candy for all the younger Gryffindors who couldn't go to Hogsmeade. One Gryffindor, however, wasn't in such a good mood.

Sirius slouched in a chair by the fire in the common room, the flames reflecting on his sullen face. He had been released from the hospital wing the day before and Dumbledore had told him he wasn't to speak about what had happened. Plenty of people had come up to him, asking what had happened. He told them about sneaking into Hogsmeade, but didn't mention a word about the dark wizards. James and Leon had done the same.

"Why the sad face, mate?" James asked, flopping down in a chair next to Sirius.

"The holidays."

"They're going to be brilliant," James said, grinning and sitting back. He folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "My dad managed to get two days off, so we're going to go to the Mediterranean."

"That's nice."

James opened his eyes and sat up, realizing this was more than Sirius' indifference. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed and looked at James. "I'm not going home."

James looked confused. "What?"

"I said I'm not going home. Not with the way my family has been acting. No one wants me."

"Andromeda does."

"Then she's the only one."

"Well, since you're my best friend," James said, leaning on his knees, "and the fact that I'd probably be bored without you to nag me, I'll stay here."

"Just go on your vacation or –" Sirius stopped, looking at James. "What?"

James smiled. "I'll stay here, at Hogwarts with you."

"But what about –"

James shrugged. "I've been to the Mediterranean, and besides, knowing my dad, he'll probably end up working. And what's a friend for if they don't stay when you need them." He grinned.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, James."

"Anytime."

At that moment, Remus walked in. Both James and Sirius looked over at him. Remus glanced at them and then turned, quickly walking away.

"Oh no you don't," James said, standing and moving to intercept him. Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs first.

"So," Sirius said, blocking Remus' way up to the dorm. "You're finally back."

"Yes, please move, Sirius," Remus said, trying to get around the taller boy.

"Not happening," James said, crossing his arms and looking at Remus.

"Last time I checked, I could still go to my own dorm," Remus said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. _Merlin, they know...now they're going to tell everyone. How could I have been so stupid?_

"We need to talk," James said simply.

"About what?" Remus decided to try a different route to get to the stairs, hoping that they would leave him alone.

"You know what," Sirius said, blocking his path.

"Sorry, no. If you'll excuse me, I need to get up to my room." Remus tried pushing past Sirius, but that failed as well.

"Sirius, if you please," James said, motioning for Sirius to grab Remus.

"Let me go, Sirius," Remus said as Sirius grabbed his arm, but as Sirius was much stronger, Remus couldn't free himself.

"Not until you talk to us. Let's go," Sirius said, pulling Remus up the stairs. Once they were in their dormitory, James shut and locked the door. They all sat down on James' bed.

"We know what really happened," James said, not one for dancing around a subject. _Now we know for sure,_ James thought.

"Y...you do?" Remus bit his lip. _I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have gone...now I'm going to have to leave. I'm through!_

Sirius and James nodded. "First, thank you for saving my life," Sirius said, looking as if this was hard for him to say. Which it was, considering that he had never really thanked anyone in his life. He had never had a reason to. "Second, we've suspected it before the holidays, but we weren't sure. After what happened in Hogsmeade, though, we knew."

"You're a werewolf," James finished.

Remus sighed, closing his eyes. _This is it...I'm in so much trouble..._ He prepared himself for what they would say next and what they did say shocked him completely.

"We're not going to say anything," Sirius said.

Remus opened his eyes, looking at them, shocked. "What? But – the way you treat me, you hate me, why would you –"

James held up a hand, cutting Remus off. "You saved Sirius' life, and for that, we owe you. So here's the deal. We won't tell anyone and we're square."

And for the first time, Remus had to smile just a little. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Sirius said, smiling.

"F-friends?" Remus stammered, shocked.

"You're still a bloody know-it-all and annoying at that," James said, "but, after what happened, yes, friends."

Remus didn't know why he suddenly felt so good, but when he smiled, a true smile, he felt so much better than he had in a long time. He stood. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Shove along," James made a motion for Remus to leave. "I don't want it getting sappy."

Remus nodded, taking that as his cue to leave and walked over to his bed, dressing and climbing in. He remained awake for a very long time, looking up at the ceiling. _Thank you._ He smiled, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

**March 15, 1972**

Peter lay in his bed thinking about the previous night. He had overheard Remus talking to James and Sirius, and wondered what he should do.

He looked over, watching as Remus dressed for class. Hauling himself out of bed, Peter stood and walked over to Remus. "Remus, can we talk?"

Remus looked at Peter and nodded. "Sure."

Peter caught a flash of something in Remus' eyes: fear, perhaps? "I heard you talking last night."

"You did?" Remus swallowed.

"Yes but I wanted to let you know that I won't tell anyone. I'm your best friend," Peter smiled.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, but you're not one of them."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Peter."

"Anything for you." Peter walked over to his trunk, pulling out his robes and dressing. "I want you to meet me downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay." Remus eyed Peter, wondering what he was up to.

"You'll see." Peter grinned and ran downstairs. He saw James and Sirius sitting in a corner, playing wizards chess. He bit his lip, holding a book tight to his chest. _Okay, I can do this. They haven't picked on me for a long time, maybe there's a chance._ He took a deep breath and walked over to them. "I have an idea."

"We're busy," James said, not even looking up.

"Go away, Peter," Sirius moved his chess piece and grinned. "Checkmate! Finally!"

"Not quite," James smirked, moving his king.

"Bloody hell," Sirius cursed and bit his lip in concentration.

"It's really important," Peter persisted. "It's about Remus."

"What about him," James said, still not looking at Peter. "Are you going to move or what?" he asked Sirius.

"Patience, James. Great minds need time," Sirius said, glancing at his friend.

"Something you don't have," James smirked.

"Oh shove it," Sirius retorted, but was smirking. He knew James was only teasing him.

"Look at this," Peter said, getting tired of them and dropped the book right on top of the board. It lay open to a page with humans, animals, and a long column of writing down the center.

"Now look at what you did!" Sirius protested. "You've gone and messed up the game."

"This had better be important," James said, giving Peter a look.

Peter swallowed but kept his courage. "It is." Peter knelt down and pointed at the page. "This is on Animagi. People –"

"Yes, yes, I know what they are," James waved impatiently. "Get on with it."

Peter glanced at him, wondering how he knew, but looked back down at the chapter. "I heard you talking to Remus last night, and I had an idea to help him."

"Why would we want to help him?" James asked and Sirius elbowed him. James glared slightly at Sirius but closed his mouth.

"We should become Animagi," Peter continued, ignoring James' comment. "Think about it. Werewolves will hurt people, everyone knows that, but werewolves don't bother other animals."

"But why –" James began, but Sirius grabbed James' arm, hauling him to his feet and pulling him away from Peter. Peter watched them, wondering what was going on. _What are they talking about?_

"Think about it," Sirius whispered, glancing at Peter but looking James in the eyes.

"About what," James said, straightening his glasses.

"We become Animagi," Sirius grinned. "Think of the adventures we could have. What we could find. We could get into places where no one else can. We can sneak out of the castle so much easier, no more worrying about getting caught."

James looked thoughtful. "It would be fun. We could do a lot more..." James grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"Exactly," Sirius swung an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Told you Peter wasn't that bad."

James rolled his eyes. "That was Leon."

"Same thing." Sirius grinned. "Besides, last night we told Remus we were his friends. This will keep up that guise, and in the long run, so much better for us."

"I like how you think," James grinned.

"I know." Sirius laughed and they walked back over to Peter. "Okay, we'll go ahead with your plan."

"Brilliant!" Peter smiled, standing. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank us just yet," James muttered and Sirius snickered.

Upstairs, Remus gathered his books and waited a few minutes before following Peter. What he saw downstairs surprised him. Peter was sitting with James and Sirius in a corner of the common room. When Peter saw him, he waved Remus over.

Remus walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Peter here just had a brilliant idea," Sirius said, smiling.

"I was shocked, of course," James shrugged. "But since we agreed to be friends yesterday, I decided we should listen."

"So what we're going to do –" Sirius began.

"Is something for all of us –" James continued.

"We want to help you," Peter finished.

"What?" Remus looked at them confused. Today was turning out to be a very strange day. _Sirius and James, being nice? Peter...talking to them? Friends?_

"Peter found this book," James said simply.

"It was one of Professor McGonagall's," Peter said. "She helped me study for the test last week and I remembered reading something. About Animagi."

"You mean people who can change into animals," Remus said.

The three boys nodded. "Right."

"It was in the last chapter, in the more advanced stuff," Peter continued.

"So that's what we want to do," Sirius said.

"Do what?" Remus asked, even more confused now.

"Become Animagi, of course," James said, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

Remus was stunned. "What? How?"

"Like I know," Sirius shrugged.

"We'll do it in secret," Peter said. "No one will know."

"We'll start next year, research and that," James said.

Remus sat back as the three continued to discuss it. He smiled, feeling extremely happy at that moment. _They're going to try and become Animagi...to help me...I hope they manage to do it._ He chuckled softly, thinking about the past year. _They hated me in the beginning, or at least just saw me as a scapegoat for their pranks. Peter was my friend, and Lily, and now...I'm friends with two people I hadn't liked nor wanted to be friends with in the beginning. Maybe what I did wasn't that bad after all. I didn't kill anyone, thankfully, and I saved a lot of lives._

**March 20, 1972**

The day went smoothly and although James and Sirius weren't spending every moment with Remus, they weren't mocking him either. It seemed that they had come to a peace and even though Remus still didn't like how James and Sirius acted at times, he found that they made pretty good friends. And that afternoon, they proved it.

Peter sat in the courtyard, having about an hour break between classes, and he was in big trouble. Transfiguration was next and they had a huge essay due. Peter had spent all night working on it and had thought he had put it in his bag, but now, when he went looking for it, it was gone. He didn't know whether to storm or cry. This was worth quite a chunk of his grade and it was his worst class. If he didn't get this paper in, he didn't know what he'd do. And he knew Professor McGonagall had just about enough of his excuses.

Remus and Lily were passing through the courtyard to go to the library when they saw Peter frantically searching his bag. They moved to go over to him, but were beat to it by James and Sirius. Lily watched, confused, and Remus just observed quietly.

"Oy, Petey, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking down at Peter. Sirius had been calling him that for the past few days, and Peter didn't like it, but at this point in time, it was the least of his worries.

"My essay," Peter moaned, running a hand through his hair. "It's gone."

"It's not the end of the world. What class?" James asked, picking a piece of lint off his cloak. He looked back at Peter.

"Transfiguration." Peter looked at his upturned bag, dismayed. "My worst subject."

"And our best," Sirius grinned.

"Well, thank you, but I don't need bragging right now," Peter said miserably.

"Don't worry about it," James said.

"Easy for you to say."

"Come on, Petey, take some chocolate," Sirius said as he pulled a Honeydukes chocolate bar from his pocket. He held it out to Peter. "We'll help you."

"No – what?" Peter looked up at them, not quite sure how to react.

"He said we'll help you," James repeated, looking as though there were so many other things he could be doing at that moment.

"Really?" Peter's eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Sirius paused. "Or something like that. Anyways, stop dossing about and let's go." Sirius pulled Peter to his feet.

"If we start now, I think we can manage to get your essay either found or done before class," James said.

"If there's one thing we're good at, it's finding things." Sirius grinned, picking up Peter's bag and handing it to him.

"Thanks – so much – I mean –" Peter stammered, not accustomed to this.

"You're welcome," James said, waving it off. "Let's go." The boys led Peter out of the courtyard.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Lily asked, watching the three boys leave. She looked at Remus, who was smiling a little.

"I think so."

"Sirius and James, not acting like complete gits, that's a bit shocking."

"You never know with them, but lately they haven't seemed that bad."

Lily looked at him. "I haven't seen them pick on you either."

"I think we're finally becoming friends." Remus looked at her. "Doesn't mean I like what they do sometimes, but, generally speaking, it's better than having them pick on me constantly."

She smiled. "Well, I'm just glad they decided to be decent to you. Something big must have happened, to make them change."

Remus shrugged, not exactly comfortable with lying to Lily, but he had to. "Yeah, something like that." Remus glanced up at the large clock on the tower. "We had better get going so we're not late to class."

Lily nodded. "Right. I hope Peter found his essay."

"Me too."

Remus glanced at where Peter had left with James and Sirius, and then headed inside to Transfiguration.

Remus didn't have a chance to talk to Peter before Transfiguration, but afterwards he caught up with his friend in the corridor. "Did you find your essay?" Remus asked, falling into step beside Peter.

Peter nodded, smiling brightly. "James and Sirius found one of the sixth years to do a locating spell and we found it!"

"Where was it?"

"In my bag," Peter said sheepishly, blushing red.

Remus smiled. "It's alright, it happens. But at least you found it."

"Thank Merlin too, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found it. James and Sirius are brilliant!" Remus was confused and surprised at Peter's happiness. He still didn't trust them completely and here Peter was perfectly content. He didn't want to ruin Peter's good mood, so he didn't bring it up, but he wasn't about to think that James and Sirius were suddenly their best friends. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to talk to Professor Moody before class."

"I'll see you in class." Remus watched Peter run off, nearly running into a group of students. He turned, intending to head to the library when he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." Then he saw who he had run into and wasn't sorry at all.

Evan Rosier, along with Tom Avery and Christina Sanderlin, was sneering at him. "Watch where you're going, Lupin," Evan said coolly. "Don't want any of your half-breed to rub off on me."

"Give over, Rosier," Remus retorted. "That got old last term."

"What're you going to do about it?" Evan challenged, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Don't tempt me." Remus glared. "I know plenty to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Oooh," Evan put up his hands, pretending to be scared. "The freak is threatening me."

Remus had had just about enough of Evan and was ready to whip out his wand and teach Evan a lesson. But he never had the chance, as someone stepped between them. Remus looked at the back of Sirius' head, confused.

"Shove along, Rosier, before I pound your face in," Sirius threatened, glaring down at Evan. When James stepped up beside Sirius, Evan glared but backed up.

"Let's go," Evan said, turning and walking away with his friends.

"Just run away, go on now, don't trip on your way out," Sirius called after them. He laughed, looking at James. "Some bullies they are. They can't even stand up to us."

"Of course not," James said, puffing out his chest. "We're too intimidating." He laughed, which sent Sirius into another round of laughter.

Remus muttered a quick "thank you" and was about to leave when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and felt very small at that point. Rudolphus Lestrange looked down at him, very intimidating. Although Remus was quite brave, there was a point where bravery didn't last very long. And this was one of them.

"Know your place, Lupin," Rudolphus said coldly.

"Picking on people smaller than you, how courageous and inspiring," Sirius said, glaring.

"I'm amazed, Black," Rudolphus said, turning his icy gaze onto Sirius. "I didn't know you knew big words."

"I know a hell of a lot more than that," Sirius retorted, moving to go after Lestrange but James held him back.

"He's not worth it," James said.

"It'd be smart to listen to your friend," Rudolphus said, shoving past Remus, making him fall onto the ground. "Otherwise you might not live very long." He smirked, walking down the hall as Sirius fought against James to go after him.

"I can take care of myself," Remus said, looking at them, brushing his robes off as he stood.

James looked at him. "We know, but Sirius here has been itching to get at Lestrange for the past month. Nothing on you, mate."

Remus picked up his bag. "I don't need your help." He began walking away.

"You're welcome!" Sirius yelled after him.

Remus, however calm he looked on the outside, was not calm inside. He hadn't meant to brush off James and Sirius, but what Evan had said really got to him. Evan had been calling him a freak for awhile, but ever since the escapade with the Shrieking Shack, it was a touchy subject, even more so now than before. _I know James and Sirius said they're my friends, but it's not like they have to protect me suddenly. I can fend for myself, I don't need them. _

**March 23, 1972**

When the spring holidays began, it was very much welcomed by all the students. Most of the students left for vacations and Gryffindor Tower was left nearly empty, save for four first-years and a few older students. James and Sirius sat on carpet in front of the fireplace, playing Wizard's Chess. Peter sat nearby, watching them.

Remus hadn't been able to sleep all night and had gone up to the Astronomy Tower to think. When he finally returned to Gryffindor Tower, it was well into the afternoon. He saw James, Sirius, and Peter and although he wanted to keep walking, he went over to them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

James and Sirius looked up at him. "For what?"

"I was rude after class the other day."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Sirius waved it off and motioned for him to sit. "Have a seat."

Remus took a seat, looking confused. "You're not mad?"

James moved one of his pieces and then looked at Remus. "Rosier's a slimy git and what he said wasn't right."

"He'll get his," Sirius said as he moved one of his pieces. "I'll make sure of that."

"What happened?" Peter asked, looking at them. _Maybe I'll finally find out,_ Peter thought. _Remus wouldn't even talk to me these past few days and he's been moodier than usual._

"Rosier was being his usual self," Remus said, leaning back on his elbows, watching as James beat Sirius.

"You really need practice," James laughed. "I've beat you every time."

"I really appreciate your modesty," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, looking at Remus.

Remus shrugged. "As fine as I can be."

"Just lead him to the Shrieking Shack, that'll teach him a lesson," Sirius snickered.

"No!" Remus sat up, looking horrified that Sirius would think that.

"Whoa, it's just a joke," Sirius said, holding up a hand. "Sorry."

Remus relaxed back, but only slightly. "Don't joke about that."

"It was a one-off. Won't happen again," Sirius nodded.

"Remus, you should play James," Peter suggested. "You'd beat him."

James puffed out his chest. "No one can beat me. I'm a Potter."

"Hah!" Sirius laughed. "We'll see about that. Come on, Remus, show him."

"Peter, I'm not that good," Remus said modestly.

"You are too," Peter said, shooing him towards James. "Go."

James looked at Remus smugly. "You can't beat me."

"I think we should make a bet on that," Sirius said, grinning. "How about...ten Galleons. And the loser has to nick Professor McGonagall's night cap."

"Won't we get in serious trouble?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Only if you get caught," Sirius pointed out.

"And of course I won't be the one doing it, so why should I be worried?" James said arrogantly, which resulted in a pillow hitting him in the face.

"We'll see." Remus scooted over so that he faced James on the board. "Your move."

"Today's match. James versus Remus!" Sirius announced, pretending to hold a microphone in his hand. "As we know, James has yet to lose a match. Poor Remus. Looks like he's going pranking tonight."

A few hours later, James and Remus were still playing and both were in deep concentration. It was getting tougher and it seemed as though the air stood still. Even Sirius and Peter were both watching in anticipation.

"Queen to E4," James said.

"Bishop to D3," Remus responded.

"Knight to D3."

Remus watched as his bishop was destroyed, but the expression on his face didn't change.

"He'd be good at poker," Sirius whispered at Peter.

"Definitely," Peter agreed.

"Queen side castle D3. Checkmate." Remus said and looked at James expectantly.

James' face took on quite a few expressions before it settled on defeat. "Bloody hell...you beat me."

Remus grinned. "And what was that about you not being worried?"

Sirius clapped James on his shoulder. "Have fun tonight, mate."

James just ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Always."

Sirius' stomach rumbled and they all laughed. "That would mean it's time for dinner," Peter said, grinning.

"Then what are we waiting for?" James cleaned up the chess board, setting it on a chair and stood.

"Not you." Sirius grinned, and laughed, running out.

"We'll see about that!" James laughed, running out after him.

Peter and Remus smiled at each other. "They really aren't that bad," Peter said.

"People can change." Remus looked at the portrait door. "Maybe they did." He and Peter headed out for dinner.

**March 25, 1972**

Two nights later, four sets of feet pattered down the corridor beneath James' invisibility cloak. Originally, it was going to be James going alone, but Sirius didn't want to miss out on any fun. And it wasn't like Remus and Peter had anything better to do, so they joined as well.

James pushed open a door and they passed through, except for Peter who ran smack into the wall. "Just because you're invisible, doesn't mean you can walk through walls," Sirius laughed quietly, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Hey," Peter protested. "It's too dark."

"Just follow the leader," Remus whispered. "It's what I do."

"Shh," James whispered. "Let's go." They continued their walk down another corridor without any more casualties. They finally stopped outside of Professor McGonagall's bedchamber. _Thank Merlin for Sirius' sticky fingers,_ James thought with a grin. _Alex really shouldn't leave this sort of information in locked drawers. _

Standing outside the chamber, they waited. Professor McGonagall always left her room at this time and returned a short while later. James had been scoping out her room for the past few nights, as part of his duty being the loser of the chess match.

Sure enough, within minutes, the door opened and Professor McGonagall left, locking her door. When she finally returned, they snuck in quietly, Sirius keeping his hands on Peter's shoulders to steer him clear of the doorway. The door shut just as they cleared the entrance and they huddled against the wall, waiting until they were sure she was asleep. When McGonagall snored, it startled all of them, making them jump.

Sirius snickered and James elbowed him. James made a motion to keep quiet. They looked around and Remus nudged them, leading them over to the bed, as he could see a lot better in the dark. They snuck over to the edge of the bed. _Here comes the tricky part,_ James thought. James slipped a hand out of the cloak and reached over.

McGonagall snorted and James froze, his eyes the size of saucers. He took a deep breath and touched the fluffy top, his fingers enclosing around the fabric. He pulled it off, ever so slowly and as soon as they had it, they ran.

Once they made it to the common room, they collapsed onto the couches, laughing with relief. "We did it. We pulled it off." Sirius grinned.

"I don't think my heart's ever going to stop pounding," Peter said. "I was so nervous."

"You weren't the one nicking the cap!" James said, looking at him.

"Still."

"That was fun, though," Remus said, looking around at them.

"Pranking always is," Sirius said, grinning.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Peter said, standing. "I need it after that."

"I'll join you," Remus said, walking over to Peter.

"Night," the remaining two chorused.

"Night," Remus and Peter replied and the left.

Sirius looked at James. "You're being pretty nice to them."

James shrugged. "It's not as hard as I thought."

"So you are beginning to like them?"

James was silent for awhile and then nodded. "Actually...yeah, I am."

"Same here." _Never thought that would happen,_ Sirius thought.

"So what do we do with our trophy?" James grinned, holding up the night cap.

"Put it on her desk in the morning. She won't know what happened," Sirius laughed.

"We'll have Peter do it."

"The way he worships you, he would," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah," James agreed, laughing. "Not a bad thing."

"Except for your head getting bigger."

"It is not."

"It is." Sirius put his hands on either side of his head, making a motion for his head growing larger. "See? Big...bigger..."

James laughed and threw a pillow at him. "You know you want to be as good as me."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, mate. I'm good enough as it is."

"Now who's arrogant?" James grinned. Then he heard footsteps and made a motion for Sirius to get under the cloak. They hid, watching as Lucille walked in. She was one of the Prefects. They slipped up to their dorm without her noticing and closed the door.

"Whew, that was close." James pulled off the cloak, putting it away in his trunk. He set the night cap in there as well.

"Tomorrow night we should sneak into Hogsmeade."

"Sounds good."

"Let's take Remus and Peter."

"Okay."

They changed into their pajamas and slipped into bed. "Night, James."

"Night, Sirius."

Sirius looked up at the canopy of his bed. _They really aren't that bad. And Remus...it's hard to see him as a werewolf. Even if in the beginning this was only another way to prank more...it's not anymore._ Sirius turned over onto his side, falling fast asleep.

James lay awake for a while longer, thinking as well. _Friends. I like it. I can't believe he beat me...no one beats me at chess. If he wasn't my friend, things wouldn't be going as smoothly. Hah...I just called him my friend...shocking, but true. I know he won't rat us out. Dad...I wonder if you guys went on the vacation...Mom'll be pleased that I finally let up on Remus and Peter. Two more months and we're back for summer. This will be fun._ He finally fell asleep, but it was full of strange dreams.


	12. Tutoring

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Twelve: Tutoring**

**March 26, 1972**

"Are you sure about this?" Remus eyed the set-up that Sirius had conjured. The long staircase that led down to one of the lower levels was now smooth and a pile of mattresses sat at the top.

"Of course. Trust me," Sirius said with a grin.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Remus said, still wary.

"Mattress surfing! Wicked!" James grinned. "I'm gone!" With that, he took one of the mattresses and hopped onto it, sliding down. "WhooHOO!" came his cry of delight and then a thump. "Landing's a bit hard but I'm good!" he yelled up.

"I'll go next," Peter said, a bit nervous. He sat down on a mattress and stared at the slope. _Great Merlin..._ he thought.

"Go!" Sirius pushed Peter off with his foot and Peter cried out, gripping the mattress. The walls flew by him as he sped down the slide and the next thing he knew, his mattress crashed into a wall. He was fine, just a little shaken.

James helped him up, grinning. "That fun or what?"

"Or what," Peter said, looking up the long curving slide. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"We're pranksters, remember?" James nudged him. "We're supposed to get in trouble."

Meanwhile, at the top, Sirius was persuading Remus to go. "Come on, it'll be a blast. Promise," Sirius said, pushing Remus lightly.

"Oh fine." Remus shoved a mattress to the starting position. "So long as it gets you off my back." He sat down on the mattress and the next thing he knew, he was flying down, yelling the entire way.

When Sirius was sure Remus had hit the bottom, Sirius hopped onto his mattress and proceeded to surf down the curved slope. At the end, the mattress hit the wall and James caught Sirius as he fell off. "Wild ride!" Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah!" They all laughed

They heard someone clear their throat and froze. Four pairs of eyes looked up in dread and saw Professor Dumbledore looking down at them. The stairs returned to normal with a flick of Dumbledore's wand and the boys were silent as Dumbledore descended, finally stopping in front of them.

"While I'm sure you had plenty of fun," he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I suggest you continue this in a more...disclosed area. Perhaps your tower?"

They nodded. "Yes, Professor," James said. He pulled out his wand and made the mattresses disappear.

"Very good, then," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Run along." They didn't need any further prodding as they ran up the stairs, heading back to their tower.

"A good chap, Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said, flopping onto one of the couches.

"Indeed," James agreed, sitting back in a chair.

Remus and Peter took seats on the opposing couch. "Wouldn't want to get on his bad side, though," Sirius said.

"He defeated Grindelwald," Remus said. "He's tough." Peter rested his chin on top his arms, which lay on the arm rest, staring into the fire. Remus looked over, noticing that he was deep in thought. "What're you thinking about, Peter?"

"My parents. I'm worried," Peter answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked at them. "I got a letter today from them. They said there was an attack in London on some Muggles, but a few wizards were caught in it too. They said the Muggle newspapers blamed it on a gas leak, but the _Daily Prophet_ suspected dark magic."

"You can never be sure with that paper," James pointed out. "It's not as bad as the _Quibbler_, but it still has a load of rubbish in it."

"Those attacks are very real, though," Remus said. "Peter, I'm sure your parents will be fine."

"Peter, why would the paper think dark magic was used?" Sirius asked.

"There was a mark in the sky with a skull and serpent. They're calling it the Dark Mark," Peter said.

"That doesn't mean dark wizards did it," Remus said.

"Don't you remember the shack incident? That was dark wizards," Peter said, sitting up.

"You think Voldemort's behind this?" Sirius asked.

"Who else would it be?" James said darkly. "We all know he's a dark wizard, but if he gains followers ..." His voice trailed off.

"Then the wizarding world is in far more trouble," Remus said quietly.

"Won't your father tell you?" Sirius asked. "He's the Head Auror, he should know, right?"

"He won't tell me about that," James said. "Remember those attacks during Christmas? I only found out because I listened in on conversations."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Peter asked.

"We can't do anything right now," James said, sitting back. "But we will. Once we learn enough magic and we become Animagi, then we can start planning." _Anyone that deals with dark magic has to be stopped,_ James thought venomently, as anything to do with dark magic left a bad taste in his mouth.

That night, sneaking out of the castle beneath the invisibility cloak, the boys headed off towards the Whomping Willow. "Watch," Remus whispered and took a long stick. Slipping out from beneath the cloak, he dodged the swinging branches and tapped the stick against a knot in the trunk. The tree froze.

"So that's how he did it," Sirius whispered in awe, looking up.

Remus motioned for them to come and they scampered towards the trunk, sliding into the hole. James removed the cloak so that they could move easier and headed down the root-strewn passageway. Once they got to the stairs, Remus went first and they followed up into the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius looked around and shivered. "Can we go? I really don't like this place."

"Scaredy-cat," James teased.

Sirius scowled. "You forget I was held here by those crazy wizards."

"Sorry, mate," James apologized.

Remus, who had been looking around the shack, walked back over to them. "There's no way we can get out of here except through the passageway. Not until we learn more spells. This place is layered in advanced magic."

"Alright," James glanced around once again before looking at Remus. "Let's go back and we'll go the regular route to Hogsmeade." They nodded and headed back down the passageway. Once they were back outside beneath the cloak, they snuck across the grounds into the well-lit walkways of Hogsmeade.

They entered The Three Broomsticks as they took of their cloak. James pocketed it and they walked over to the counter. "Madam Rosmerta!" James called and soon a young woman bustled over to them, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. So good to see you, _again_ I might add," Rosmerta said with a laugh.

"We just can't stay away," Sirius said with a grin.

"Obviously," Rosmerta said, smiling. "Be back in a tick." She left and James turned to them.

"We've been here a lot," James explained.

"I can tell," Remus said, taking a seat.

"How many times?" Peter asked as he took a seat as well.

James shrugged. "Dozen or so. Probably more."

"Best service," Sirius said, grinning.

"Here you go," Rosmerta said, smiling and handing out butterbeer. "You boys enjoy yourselves. Don't stay too late. I want to keep my customers," she teased and left to tend to another customer.

James sipped his butterbeer and a dreamy expression came over his face. "I love this stuff."

"Best ever," Sirius agreed.

Peter stared at his and then tentatively took a sip. Then a few more sips. Pretty soon the entire mug was gone and he had asked for a refill.

"Ever had butterbeer, Peter?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow arched as he watched Peter down a second mug.

"Now I have," Peter grinned stupidly.

James and Sirius both arched their eyebrows at this. "He's pissed. Completely pissed," James laughed.

"Bloody hell," Sirius laughed. "And this is only butterbeer. I hate to see what would happen if he had fire whiskey. I've heard that gives a lot more kick."

Remus just shook his head, as he had only taken a few sips. "Let's get him back before he drinks any more." Remus stood and helped Peter off his stool, which nearly sent them both toppling.

"Whoa," Sirius said, jumping off his stool and helping Peter stand. "I got him."

"He only had two..." James shook his head in amazement. "Low tolerance. Come on." With Remus and Sirius supporting Peter, they headed out and went beneath the cloak again.

As they headed back across the grounds, Peter began weaving badly. "He's going to get us caught," Sirius hissed.

"No, he won't," Remus whispered and pulled out his wand. "_Firme._ Now he won't fall." Peter's walk improved and he wasn't weaving nearly as much.

"Good thinking," James said as they re-entered the castle. Once they were back in their common room, Sirius helped Peter upstairs and into bed.

Remus stopped James before they went up. "What you did back there...thanks. Maybe this won't be so bad, us becoming friends."

James smiled. "You know, at first we weren't so sure, but now...I've got to admit, you two aren't too shabby yourselves. I think we'll be best friends." James placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I think so," Remus said, smiling. "Let's check on Peter and get to bed."

"At least tomorrow's not a school day," James laughed as they walked upstairs. "I don't think Peter would be going to class."

Remus laughed. _It feels so good to laugh._ "Highly doubtful." They headed to their dorm.

**March 28, 1972**

When Peter woke up the previous morning with a hangover, James gave him a potion that made him feel twenty times better. Later that day, they planned their next adventure and that night, they headed out.

Their goal was to find at least one secret passageway or room and as they were in a castle full of those, they didn't expect it to be that hard. But it was.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered as they walked. It felt like they had been walking for hours. "You would think that we'd have found something by now."

"Maybe we just aren't looking in the right places," Peter offered.

"There has to be an easier way," James sighed, stopping. They all stopped as well.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, fiddling with his wand. "Go around tapping walls and saying _Dissendium,_" he said, hitting his wand lazily against the wall he was leaning against. Suddenly that wall moved and Sirius felt himself falling backwards. He landed with an 'oof!' of surprise.

"Something like that," Remus said softly, stepping over Sirius.

"Blimey," James whispered as he entered the room.

"What?" Peter asked, so excited he almost tripped over Sirius.

"Nice of you to help me up," Sirius muttered, standing and brushing his pants off. Then he stopped and stared as well. Wall to wall bookshelves, filled with dusty books. A darkened fireplace filled one wall with cobwebbed chairs sitting around. A large round table sat in the center, where several chairs had been sat upside down upon.

"_Tergeo,"_ James said, flicking his wand and they watched as the room cleaned itself. The cobwebs disappeared and everything looked shiny.

Remus walked over to the fireplace and said, "_Incendio."_ A flash of fire erupted from the tip of his wand and a fire was soon burning brightly inside the room.

"_Nox,"_ Sirius said and the light from his wand went out. Remus walked around, lighting all the oil lamps and soon it was quite bright in the room.

"This place is amazing!" Peter exclaimed, looking around. His eyes drifted over the titles of the books. "They have everything here! From first year courses to graduate courses. Old magic and new! It's like a private library."

"The Magician's Study," Remus said.

"I like that," James said, looking at him.

"I do too. Catchy," Sirius said with a grin. "That's what we'll call it. The Magician's Study. And we can do all our homework in here and no one will ever know."

"Brilliant," James grinned.

Peter yawned and they looked at him. "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"We can head to bed," Remus said, smiling. "We'll have plenty of time to check this place out."

"Definitely," James agreed and they headed out, but not before memorizing where it was.

**March 30 1972**

When the students returned, some were happy and some were not. Chatter filled the towers and halls once again and stories from the holidays were heard constantly.

"You're not joshing me," Leon said, looking at James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. "You really are friends."

James nodded. "Call it bonding over the holidays."

Leon smiled. "About time. Glad to hear it. So what did you do over the holiday?"

"Pranked a little, snuck into Hogsmeade and saw Rosmerta," James grinned.

"Peter got pissed," Sirius laughed.

Leon's eyebrows rose. "He did? Peter?" He looked over at Peter who nodded sheepishly. "Never would have thought. You two are a bad influence."

"Only on those that don't know how to have fun," Sirius said, still grinning. They all laughed.

"I am so glad to be back," Lily said, flopping onto her back on her bed.

"Why more so than usual?" Jaina asked as she put away her clothes.

"Petunia was positively horrid. She had her boyfriend over, Vernon, and they wouldn't stop picking on me. While we were at dinner, Petunia would always make jibes, even if Mum and Dad were listening. They chided her, but what can they do? She's fourteen, almost fifteen now. She doesn't listen. Claims I'm still my mum's pet." Lily sighed. "I tried to be nice but honestly, what can my parents expect? I can only take so much."

"We all know your sister is a prat. I only had to meet her that once when I came to rescue you. Staring at me down her long nose, thinking she's better than me. I wanted to punch her, but I suspect that wouldn't have gone too well."

Lily laughed. "Doubtful." She smiled over at her best friend. "Don't know what I'd do without you, Jaina."

"I don't know what I'd do without myself either," Jaina said with a grin.

Lily just rolled her eyes, grinning. "You're something, you know that?"

"I'm a Lemay, of course I am," Jaina said in a deep voice, doing a very good impression of James.

Lily laughed, sitting up. "That was good."

Jaina grinned. "Thought it was."

"Just don't get too arrogant."

"Moi? Nevah!" Jaina said in a very bad French accent. Lily just laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Oh, now you've done it. Pillow attack!" Jaina laughed and threw a couple pillows at Lily.

Moments later, they both lay on Lily's bed, breathing hard. Pillows and feathers were strewn all over the dorm. "Erica's going to toss a fit when she sees this," Jaina laughed.

"Maybe we should clean up."

"What did you two do?" a shocked voice asked and they looked over to see Erica standing in the doorway. "It looks like a tornado went through here."

"Just a bit of fun," Jaina said, rolling over onto her stomach to look at Erica. "No harm done."

"Sorry, Erica, we'll get it cleaned up," Lily said, sitting up.

"It's alright," Erica said. "Just next time, ask me to join." She gave them a small smile and left.

Jaina and Lily stared at each other. "Was that...Erica?" Jaina asked, shocked. "As in, Baddock, the annoying, snobby prat that should have been in Slytherin?" Lily nodded mutely. "Bloody hell. Something happened over the holidays."

"Maybe we should ask her to join next time we go somewhere," Lily said, finding her voice. "It'd be the nice thing to do."

Jaina shrugged. "Whatever. We'll see how long this lasts."

A knock came at the door and Lily looked towards the doorway, where Lucille stood. "Lily, Professor McGonagall would like to see you before supper."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Lily stood and began gathering pillows.

"What do you reckon she wants you for?" Jaina asked, helping to clean up the mess.

Lily shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Well it can't be anything bad. You're the top of everything," Jaina teased.

Lily laughed. "We'll see."

"Miss Evans, with your top marks and exceptional skill in Charms, I would like you to be a tutor. It is only three times a week and all you'd need to do is go to the library after supper. If no one comes to get help, then you are free to work on your homework," Professor McGonagall said, sitting back in her chair.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "You're a good student, Miss Evans. You'll have your first student tomorrow evening, as I've arranged it so you can tutor him. He's not one to come on his own, so that's why for a fortnight he's been instructed to have you tutor him."

"Of course, Professor. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, that's everything Miss Evans. Why don't you run down to supper and get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, smiling, though inwardly she was confused. _Why's Professor McGonagall having _me_ tutor? I don't know that much but...I suppose she has her reasons. She's as crafty as Dumbledore sometimes. _ Professor McGonagall nodded and Lily left.

"Tutoring?" Jaina asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lily nodded as she bit into a toffee. She swallowed. "Yes. She said I was very good in Charms."

"Have fun." Jaina made a face. "You wouldn't catch me in that library if my life depended on it."

Lily laughed. "I know. Who do you think I have to tutor?"

"Hopefully not someone too daft or annoying."

"Like James Potter?"

Jaina laughed. "Spot on," she said, pointing her forkful of cake at Lily. "I doubt you could get anything through that thick skull of his."

**April 1, 1972**

That evening, Lily sat at a table in the library. She had her books spread around and was currently working on her Potions assignment. Turning a page in her book, she wrote down a few terms. _Might as well get my homework done while I wait._

"You have _got_ to be joking," a voice said.

Lily didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "James, I don't want to tutor you anymore than you want to be tutored by me but fact is fact and we have to put up with each other for the next fortnight."

James dropped his books onto the table, making Lily jump slightly but she didn't look up. "Well aren't you all high and mighty, trying to be better than me."

"Hardly. And if you don't want me tutoring you, then go find someone else, but everyone else is full so I doubt you'll have luck."

"This is completely not fair," he grumbled, flopping into his seat.

"Stop your whining and start on your homework."

"You're the tutor; you're supposed to help me," he retorted.

She sighed and looked up, green eyes meeting hazel. "Don't think your attitude will help matters. Why don't you start by reading Chapter Ten. Write down something about each of the charms. Then we can use that for your essay." She looked back at her own paper and continued to write. Noticing that he was just looking at her, his arms crossed, she looked up. "Just staring at me isn't going to get anything done."

He rolled his eyes and sat up, opening his book. He began writing. She went back to her homework, finishing it and placing it in her bag. Then she took out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and began reading. _I know we're only on Chapter Thirteen, but I want to finish Twenty before the end of the week. That way I can prepare for the end of term test. I've got to do well on it. I'm top of my class in marks and I intend to keep it that way._

James glanced at her before continuing to write. _She's so bloody annoying. What gives her the right to be my tutor? I don't need a tutor. I get good marks. Just because I'm weaker in Charms doesn't mean I need help. Why is it that of all people I had to get Evans? Stuck up know-it-all._ "If you're so smart, then name all the Charms in Chapter Ten," he said on a whim. _I'll get her yet._

"Forgetfulness, Confusion, Disarming, Clumsiness, Silencing and Scouring Charm," she said without looking up from her book.

He made a face, mocking her. "You didn't say them in Latin."

"_Alieno, Confundo, Expelliarmus, Inconcinnus, Silentium, Tergeo_."

He glared at her. "Stupid bloody know-it-all," he muttered under his breath, writing with a vengeance.

She smirked slightly behind her book and continued to read. _He won't get to me that easily. He thinks he's the best. I'm going to show him that he's not._

"Having fun with your tutoring?" a voice asked, snickering. They looked up to see Sirius.

"Shove off, Sirius," James grumbled, continuing to write.

Sirius grinned. "James actually doing homework. What a surprise. Evans has more influence over him than I thought."

"If you don't have something useful to do, then leave," Lily said, looking at Sirius coolly. "We're trying to get work done."

"Seems to me all James is doing is writing 'I hate Evans' over and over on his paper," Sirius smirked.

Lily looked at James, who ignored her. "Then he's just wasting his time. That's his fault," she said simply and returned to her book.

"Ooh, cold," Sirius grinned. "You've got your work cut out for you, mate. Have fun. I'll go enjoy some nice ice cream and candy."

"Real funny, Sirius."

"Always." Sirius walked off, but stopped when he spotted Andromeda. "James is over there getting tutored by Evans," he snickered.

Andromeda looked at him. "Oh really. Poor Lily."

Sirius laughed. "I don't know. She's got a pretty big bite."

"James will handle himself, I'm sure."

"Andromeda, I told you not to talk to him," a cold voice snapped and Andromeda looked over to see Bellatrix standing there.

Sirius just glared at her. "Bella, there's nothing wrong with it," Andromeda said.

"Remember what Uncle said at our last supper? I suggest you remember that," Bellatrix said, snapping her book shut and walking away.

Andromeda sighed and looked at Sirius. "Sorry, Sirius. I'll ...talk to you later, maybe." She hurried out before Sirius had a chance to respond.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, pounding his fist into the table and getting a glare from Madam Pince. "He's turning my entire family against me." He stormed out, fighting back tears. _Not fitting for a Black to cry,_ he thought bitterly.


	13. Summer

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Thirteen: Summer**

**May 2, 1972**

Nearing the end of the term, Gryffindor had a final match against Slytherin. Much to the disappointment of the Gryffindors, the Slytherins won the Quidditch Cup. It was a close match, the Slytherins winning 200 to 180. Alex, the appointed Captain for the next year, was bound and determined to change the Gryffindors' losing streak and had already begun planning strategies and plays.

Erica continued to be decent to Lily and Jaina and they wondered what exactly had changed the girl's mind. Lily wasn't going to push it, figuring Erica would tell them in due time. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter continued to hang out and managed to pull some pranks, despite the professors cracking down on them. Finals were coming up within the next month and the lessons were getting harder. Lily had survived the tutoring sessions with James mostly by just giving him work to do and checking up occasionally. That way she didn't have to put up with him continually.

The night of the full moon everything had gone smoothly and though Remus wasn't in too good of shape the following few days, the other boys always brought him his homework and helped keep him up to date. It was on such occasions that Remus felt truly wanted and felt he had friends he could count on. Lily, of course, was great as always, bringing him hot soup and just talking to him.

One afternoon, Sirius found Andromeda in the library and headed over to talk to her. He had tried several times over the past weeks and she still wasn't talking to him. Just as he came near enough to speak, Bellatrix showed up. "Andromeda, I have that book for you. I think you should look over it." Bellatrix gave Sirius a cold look from the corner of her eye and looked back at Andromeda. Sirius sighed and walked way. _What am I supposed to do?_

Meanwhile, Lily sat in the shade of one of the large trees, trying to finish her Herbology essay, but it was being difficult. She sighed, ready to tear her hair out. She had to get an Outstanding on the essay or she wouldn't be able to be top.

"Need some help?"

Lily looked up to see Amelia Bones standing there, smiling. "That would be great, thank you," Lily said.

Amelia took a seat next to Lily. "What're you working on?"

"Herbology." Lily made a face. "Not one of my favorite subjects."

"Not mine either, but I learned to get through it. Let's see what you have." Amelia took the parchment, looking over it. "Oh, I remember this." She laughed. "I had trouble too. Here, I'll show you what I did." She took Lily's book and flipped it to the last chapter. "This has everything you need."

Lily grinned. "Thank you so much. Never would have thought to look there."

"I didn't either." Amelia stood. "Need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks."

"Anytime. Oh, and if you could, tell Leon that he still owes me ten galleons from our bet."

"Sure."

"Bye!" Amelia waved and walked off. Lily smiled and leaned against the tree, working on her essay. She saw Edgar walking with his girlfriend, Felicity, who happened to be Head Girl as well. He waved at Lily and she smiled, waving back.

"Watch out!" Suddenly a ball came flying past Lily, narrowing missing her. She jumped up and looked to see James chasing the ball.

"How could I guess?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I said watch out."

"You shouldn't have let it go this far."

"Well you shouldn't have been in the way," he retorted.

"You think the world revolves around you, Potter. Newsflash: it doesn't."

"And you think everyone loves you and that you have it easy."

"Easy? Hello! I study constantly, unlike _some_ people I know," she said, pointedly at him.

"That's because I don't need to," he said arrogantly.

"We'll just see who's top this term," she said coolly. "I doubt an arrogant, lazy jerk like yourself would ever beat me." She grabbed her books, walking off.

James just rolled his eyes and ran back over to where Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting.

**May 28, 1972**

The week of finals was chaos. Seventh-years were cramming for NEWTS, fifth-years were scared to death of OWLS, and the rest of the students were hurriedly trying to survive it. The only two people who were completely calm, or at least seemed to be, were James and Sirius.

They would sit in the common room, playing games of Wizard's Chess while everyone around them studied. The truth was that they had already studied the previous night and every other night. Around midnight they would sneak to the Magician's Study to study and sometimes Remus and Peter joined them. As the days went on, they got less and less sleep until even James was fighting to keep his eyes open.

When finals week ended, everyone was anxious to see their results. And when the results came, some were shocked and some were not.

Lily smirked at James. "Now who looks like an idiot," she said, walking away.

"How does she get off with that?" James asked angrily, waving towards Lily.

Sirius shrugged. "She's top of our class, so what."

"So? _I _should be top of our class, not her." James glared at the results.

"She works hard," Remus said. "Why shouldn't she be top?"

"B-Because." James crossed his arms in front of his chest in a huff. "I'm the best."

"You'll top her next year," Peter said. "Cheer up."

"This is not the end." James stormed off.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. "Rivalry. And I thought Slytherins had it bad," Sirius said.

"What'd I miss?" Leon asked, coming up to them.

"Oh, just James huffing because Lily beat him again," Remus said with a smile.

Leon laughed lightly. "How come that doesn't surprise me."

"Just watch. In an hour, he'll be fine and want to plan the next prank," Sirius said. "Which is fine by me."

"Let's just make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Peter said.

"Good idea." Leon said and the four headed off to find James.

They missed Severus come storming out of the crowd. "How dare she," he growled. "A Mudblood, beating me."

Andromeda saw this and had to grin. _Good job, Lily. Keep it up._ She slipped back into the crowd. Christina looked at Severus. "You were still top in Potions," she said.

"That doesn't bloody matter," Severus said, glaring at her. "I'm still not the top."

"Not everyone can be the top," Romulus said.

"Bugger off," Severus snapped.

Romulus just rolled his eyes. "Chill out. Honestly." He walked away.

"Just teach the Mudblood a lesson," Evan offered.

Severus stopped huffing and thought about it. Then he smirked. "In due time." He walked away, thinking.

"I don't like it when he gets that look on his face," Tom said.

"Me either," Christina agreed.

"As long as it doesn't involve us or radishes, I'm good," Evan said.

"Radishes?" Christina looked at him, arching an eyebrow. Evan nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Evan shrugged. "Don't know."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We should probably see what Severus is up to." The group of Slytherins headed out.

**June 1, 1972**

In her dorm, Lily was packing her books into her trunk. "Jaina, do you think I'm stuck up?"

Jaina was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine, having already packed everything. "Sometimes, why?"

"Thanks for the support," Lily said, slightly sarcastic.

"Anytime," Jaina said with a grin. "Honestly? Sometimes you're a bit over-bearing. I mean, think about it. I'm the best friend of the school's brightest girl. Sort of gives me a reputation to hold up. A bit rough, sometimes."

Lily laughed. "Only you, Jaina."

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Don't let James get to you."

"He doesn't."

"If you say so," Jaina said with a knowing smile, looking back down at her magazine.

"And what's that supposed to mean Jaina Ann Lemay?"

Jaina looked at her innocently. "Don't read into it."

"Why does that not reassure me?"

Jaina shrugged. "Innocent, I swear."

Lily laughed. "That'll be the day." She sighed. "I just can't believe the school year is over." Lily took a seat at the edge of her bed. "It feels like yesterday I was just getting here."

"Really?" Jaina asked, raising her eyebrows. "It feels like forever for me."

Lily laughed. "Wouldn't doubt it. I can't wait for next year, though. I hear we learn all sorts of exciting things."

Jaina just shook her head. "Lily, Lily, Lily, only you would look forward to school."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Proves my point."

"What point was that?"

Jaina thought about it. "I'll tell you when I remember." They laughed.

Lily yawned. "We'd better head to bed. We have to get up early for the train tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it," Jaina said, putting the magazine away and hopping into bed. "Night, Lils."

"Night, Jaina."

**June 3 1972**

"Anything for you, dears?" The boys looked up to see the lady pulling up a trolley to their door, brimming with sweets. They nodded and bought a bit of everything.

"You know, I think the thing I'm going to miss most over the holiday is the food," Sirius said, eating a handful of every flavor beans.

"You would," Leon said with a laugh. He opened a package of Licorice Wands, pulling one out and chewing on it. He offered the package to James. "Want one?"

"Sure," James said, smiling. He pulled out a licorice wand and bit into it. "Good."

"Good for the soul, bad for the teeth," Sirius said, swallowing his mouthful of beans. He put another into his mouth, chewing, and quickly swallowed, a disgusted look on his face. "Except for that one."

"What'd you get?" Remus asked.

"Sardine."

James wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Disgusting."

"Tell me about it. I'm the one that ate it." Sirius quickly un-wrapped a Cauldron Cake and bit into it. "Much better."

"I got a boogie flavored one once," Peter said, making a face. "I haven't eaten a bean since."

"That's never turned me off," Sirius said, popping a handful of beans into his mouth.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Leon said, laughing.

"Hey!" Sirius protested and threw a bean at him. Peter grinned and threw a piece of cauldron cake at Leon.

"Mutiny!" Leon cried, laughing as he was attacked by candy from all directions.

"We're wasting good food!" Sirius said, gathering all the candy in his lap as if protecting it.

"You're the one that started it," Remus pointed out.

"So?"

Remus just shook his head, chuckling. "Never mind, Sirius."

Sirius began munching happily on his candy, which James tried to steal. "Mine," Sirius said, hugging the bags of candy to his chest.

"You can't eat it all," James said.

"Watch me." With that, Sirius stuffed a large handful of candy into his mouth and sat there with his cheeks puffed out like a blowfish.

They all laughed (minus Sirius).

When they departed the train, they all went their separate ways. With promises to owl and keep in touch, the students headed off for summer vacation.

Sirius returned to a cold, uncaring manor and spent quite a few afternoons beating around Bludgers with a bat.

As soon as James came home, he was whisked off to Italy with his parents for a family vacation.

Peter, unluckily, came home to a house full of bratty cousins and spent the better part of his summer babysitting.

Lily mowed lawns and helped garden, which gave her an excuse to stay out of the way of Petunia.

Thanking Merlin that Romulus went off to stay with the Lestranges, Remus managed to get some quiet time with his mother, just helping her around the house and reading.

Jaina and Jacen left for Romania soon after arriving home to see the dragons.

Birthdays came and went with cards and gifts. But it wasn't until the last few weeks before school began that things took a turn for the interesting.

**August 10, 1972**

Having just turned twelve the day before, Lily sat on the backyard swing, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird._ A light breeze swept through her long hair, making wisps fly in front of her face. She brushed them aside, turning a page and continuing to read.

"Lily! Sweetheart! Someone's here to see you! She's in the front room!" Rosemary Evans called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum!" Lily called back, hopping up and setting her book down. She ran inside and to the front room. She skidded to a halt, too shocked to speak at first. Finally finding her voice, she swallowed and said, "Erica?"

Erica Baddock stood, clutching a bag to her chest. It looked as though she had been crying. "I – I didn't know where else I could go. I'm sorry, I'll just leave –"

"No, it's alright." Lily gently pushed Erica back into a chair. Lily knelt down on the floor next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm just so scared," she whispered, a few tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes, keeping her head bowed. "My...my parents fought...something stupid...m-my dad...he's one of the bad people...Voldemort." She began sobbing. "My d-dad killed her," she whispered.

Lily just stared, not knowing what to say. "I – I'm sure it's not like that. Your father's a good person."

"I-I thought he was too," she whispered, the tears still falling. "He was fine at dinner and then suddenly he stood and – went after my m-mother. Yelling – h-he killed her and he tried to hurt me but – but then he stopped and looked at me l-like he didn't know w-what he had done." She sobbed harder and Lily stood up and hugged Erica tight in an effort to comfort the sobbing girl. "I-I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure my mum won't mind you staying here for awhile, even until school," Lily assured her. "Maybe you can owl your aunt or something."

Erica nodded. "I-I can do that." She sniffed, looking up at Lily and wiping at her tears. "Why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you?"

Lily smiled. "All's forgiven. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad."

"Even though I called you a Mud- that?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"You're a good person."

Lily chuckled. "I try." She looked serious again. "Mind if I ask why you came here?"

Erica sniffed. "I didn't know where else to go and I – I accidentally came across your address in a book. It was lying on the floor in my dad's study...I hid there ..."

_A book? That doesn't sound good..._Lily looked concerned. "Were there other addresses in that book?"

Erica nodded. "I don't remember them though."

Lily nodded. "That's alright. You're more than welcome here. Now how about supper? I think my mum's almost done." _What am I supposed to do? I think Dumbledore or someone should know about this. This book...it just doesn't sound good. Why would it have my address in it?_

Erica smiled, her eyes a bit puffy but looking better. "Thank you." She stood and Lily led her to the kitchen.

"Mum, would it be alright if Erica stayed a few days with us?"

"Of course, dear," Rosemary said, smiling. "Any friend of my Lily's is welcome here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans," Erica said.

"Lily, dearest, why don't you show Erica to the spare bedroom?"

Lily nodded. "Okay."

"And get washed up for supper. It's nearly ready."

Lily led Erica up to the second floor and to the second bedroom. "Here we are," she said, opening the door. "You can stay here. If you need to, you can use Elana to owl your aunt."

Erica nodded. "Thanks. I'll be down in a tick. You go on."

"Okay." Lily smiled, closing the door and heading back downstairs. _That is not right...something isn't right,_ Lily thought as she walked. _Erica's father suddenly turning like that. It doesn't add up._

During supper, Rosemary asked Erica plenty of questions and Lily finally stepped in, saying, "Mum, Erica will be here all week. You can ask her more tomorrow."

Rosemary nodded. "Of course, dear."

"Mum, when will dad be back?" Lily asked as she helped clear the table. Erica followed suit, silent as she worked.

"He should be back tomorrow afternoon. His business is getting more and more time consuming," Rosemary sighed as she placed the dishes in the sink. She smiled, but Lily could tell it was getting tiring. Especially since it left Rosemary having to deal with Petunia and her fits.

"Do you need any more help?" Lily asked.

"No, dear, you can go. I'll finish up here."

"Okay. Come on," Lily said to Erica and led her back to her room. "You can use this to write your letter." Lily opened her desk drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen.

Erica looked at it, confused. "What is this?"

"Oh," Lily realized. _Erica wouldn't have seen this. She's a pureblood. _"It's a pen. The Muggle version of quills and ink. Erica looked as though she really didn't want to touch it, as if it would contaminate her or something. Lily bit back a chuckle. _Absurd, really._ She fetched some parchment and her quill kit from her trunk. "Here, why don't you use these."

"Thanks," Erica took the items, seeming much more at ease and took a seat, writing. Lily busied herself by tidying up her room.

"I think we're going to Diagon Alley next week to get our books for next year. You're welcome to come."

"If I'm still here."

"True."

Lily was silent, letting Erica finish up her letter. "Alright, I'm done." Erica stood and handed Lily the rolled up parchment.

"Elana," Lily called softly. Elana hopped out her cage and stuck out her foot.

"My aunt's name is Carmen Walsh. The name and address is on the scroll."

Lily nodded and took the letter, tying it to Elana's leg. "Thank you, Elana." Elana hooted and nipped Lily's fingers affectionately. "Elana will take it fast," Lily promised, looking at Erica.

"I hope so," Erica said, watching as Elana flew out the window, soaring into the night.

**August 11, 1972**

That morning, Elana and another owl flew in and landed on the rail at the end of Lily's bed. The owl held out its talon, to which the _Daily Prophet_ was tied onto. "Thank you," Lily said, giving the owl a treat and watching it soar off. Elana hopped into her cage, nipping at food and sipping some water.

Lily unrolled the latest issue of the wizarding newspaper and the front headline caught her attention.

**RANDOM KILLINGS, WHO'S NEXT?**

Over the course of the past few weeks, several unexplained murders have occurred. No one seems to know the cause of these, but Aurors seem to think they are related. Or that's what we hope, as the officials refuse to disclose any information that they have found.

Earlier this week, a man attacked his wife and moments later babbled incoherently. Reports were only able to pick a few words from his speech such as "I didn't do it. He forced me." Baffled by these occurrences, officials are still trying to figure out exactly what is happening.

"This is not good...not good at all," Lily said softly, reading the rest of the article.

"What happened?" Erica asked, walking into Lily's room and taking a seat next to her.

"Seems what happened to your family is happening to others too." Lily handed Erica the newspaper.

"My father wasn't a bad person," Erica said quietly, looking at the newspaper. "They wanted me to be in Slytherin, like they had, but my mother was an Auror. She did intelligence and all that, though she could never tell us quite what she did. My father was a friend of the Malfoys, but I never heard anything bad."

Lily chewed on her lip thoughtfully. She wasn't the cleverest witch of her year for nothing. "There are some nasty dark magic curses that might be able to make people do things. So it might be that your dad was controlled by one of them; forced to do that."

Erica gave her a disbelieving look. "Why would Voldemort do that?"

Lily shrugged. "Power. Gaining followers. Any number of reasons."

A few tears gathered in Erica's eyes. "I don't want my dad to follow him. No matter what you think of me and my Slytherin family, we're not evil. My parents didn't support the dark arts. My grandparents didn't even support Grindelwald."

"I don't think you're evil," Lily assured her, hugging an arm around Erica's shoulders. "I never thought that. I thought you were stubborn and could be a prat at times, but never evil."

Erica sniffed and smiled a little. "Thanks. I think."

Lily smiled. "What are friends for?"

"We're friends?"

Lily nodded. "If you want to be."

"I've never really had friends before," Erica said quietly, looking at her lap.

"Well now you do. And Jaina will warm up to you, just give her time."

"I was wrong about you, Lily. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, up for some catch?"

"Some what?" Erica looked at her, extremely confused.

"Catch. With a ball and glove." Erica gave her a blank look. "Come on," Lily laughed. "I'll show you." She pulled Erica up and outside. She stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed her baseball glove and a softball. Her father had given them to her for a birthday present when she was younger after he had come back from visiting the States. "Now, all you do is catch the ball. Like this." Lily pulled on the glove and tossed the ball up, catching it with her gloved hand. "You try." Lily tossed Erica the glove.

Erica looked at it oddly for a few moments before fitting it onto her hand. Lily tossed the ball lightly and Erica tried for it, but missed. "This is a lot harder than it looks," Erica muttered, going after the ball. She threw it back to Lily.

"But it's fun." Lily grinned.

"Only if you catch it."

"You'll get better."

"Doubtful. Can I use magic?"

Lily laughed. "Then it wouldn't be fun. Here, try again." Lily threw the ball lightly and Erica made a diving catch.

Erica stared at the ball in her glove and laughed. "I did it."

Lily grinned. "See? Not so bad."

"Not really." Erica smiled and threw the ball back.

Lily tossed her a high one and Erica shrieked, jumping out of the way. "It won't hurt you," Lily laughed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a flying object coming in your direction."

Lily smiled. "Want me to catch for a bit?"

"No, I'll keep at it." Erica threw the ball back to Lily and they continued to play.

**August 20, 1972**

James, Sirius, Leon, Remus, and Peter met up at Fortescue's, sitting at an outside table. Their bags of supplies sat next to their feet as they enjoyed their ice cream, waiting for Samantha and Charlene to return from their shopping. James' and Peter's mothers had taken the boys to Diagon Alley to save extra trips and Samantha had needed to pick up some items on order from Madam Malkin.

"What do you reckon is going on?" Leon asked. "We all saw the _Daily Prophet._ Did your dad tell you anything, James?"

James shook his head. "You know my dad. He won't tell us anything."

"My parents are happy," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Figures. If it has to do with dark magic, they're all for it. Though they won't openly admit to being supporters of whoever's behind this, they're not against it either."

"Who do you think is behind it?" Remus asked, finishing off his ice cream cone.

"Voldemort," Peter said and they all looked at him. "Who else could it be?"

"We don't know that for sure," Leon pointed out.

"But we don't know if not either," Peter said.

"True," Leon said.

"If it is him, then this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better," James said. "Grindelwald started out like this too."

"He was a loony," Sirius said, trying to eat his ice cream before it melted all over his hands.

"And you're saying Voldemort isn't?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's every bit a supremacist as Grindelwald was," James said.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"Supremacist," Remus explained. "It means he believes that only pure-bloods have the right to live and Muggle-borns need to be exterminated. Like Hitler with the Jews."

"Who?" Peter asked, confused.

"I read it in a book," Remus said. "He was the leader of Germany who basically didn't like the Jewish people. So he had them driven from their homes and placed in camps where most of them ended up dying."

"Oh...So why would he attack the wizarding world then?" Peter asked.

"Because," James said, rolling his eyes. "He wants to show his power and with his followers, kill Muggles, Muggle-borns and anyone else that deals with Muggles."

"We don't have proof that it's him, though," Leon said.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered as his ice cream made a 'plop' on the table. He sighed, sitting back and giving up on eating ice cream.

They glanced at him before looking back at each other. "All we can do is wait," Remus said.

"I don't like just sitting around waiting for something bad to happen," Leon said.

"Me neither but we'll stop it, one way or another," James said.

"We have about as much chance as a tomato has to defeat him," Remus said.

"That's not encouraging," Sirius said.

"Exactly."

They still hadn't heard from Erica's aunt and so Erica accompanied Lily to Diagon Alley. "You can't be serious. Lily, what's gotten into you?" Jaina whispered, pulling Lily aside. Lily and Erica had just run into Jaina in Flourish and Blotts, and Jaina was not at all happy with the idea of Erica walking around with them.

"She's not that bad, Jaina. She's actually very nice once you get to know her."

"Need I remind you that I was never for befriending Erica in the first place?"

"I know," Lily said, pulling her arm from Jaina's grip. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a chance."

"You're all about giving chances, Lily, and that's going to get you killed one day. Some people don't deserve chances."

"And some people need to get over stereotypes," Lily said pointedly, giving Jaina a 'look'.

Jaina huffed. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when she backstabs you."

"I won't," Lily said, a bit coolly, and walked off to rejoin Erica.

Jaina shook her head. "Stubborn prat. She's too nice for her own good," she muttered before heading off to find her brother.

**September 1, 1972**

Erica's aunt had finally replied a few days after their Diagon Alley visit. Erica was sent to stay with her aunt until further arrangements could be made and Lily found that she missed Erica the last week before school began. Lily still had not contacted anyone about the book that Erica had mentioned as she didn't have solid evidence and she honestly didn't know what it was. But she planned on at least talking to Professor McGonagall about it.

Once aboard the train, Lily took note of several changes. Amelia had been selected as Head Girl and Alex McKinnon took on the role as Head Boy. Alex was also the Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, so he was going to have quite a full load his final year at Hogwarts. Frank and Lucille were both made Prefects in Gryffindor and rumor had it that Frank wasn't going to be playing Quidditch that year because of his Prefect duties. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Leon had seemed to bond together as best friends as they were never out of each other's sights.

Jaina had finally (grumbling all the way, mind you) given Erica a chance and at least now they weren't at each other's throats constantly. Lily was grateful, as she hated to see her friends fight. Lily had spotted Gideon, Fabian's younger brother, running around looking for his cat. She had paused, overhearing an interesting conversation.

"My life just took a turn for the worst," Sirius grumbled.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Regulus is a first year this year."

"He's your younger brother, right?" Leon asked.

"Right. And he's a spoiled prat. My mother dotes on him constantly and he can do no wrong in my father's eyes."

"What's he like?" Peter asked.

"He's not that bad. It's just...well, I tried to avoid him for the most part during the summer and I think my father turned him against me."

"You can always try to keep him on your side," Remus offered.

"I wish it were that easy," Sirius said.

_Hopefully Andromeda will keep an eye out for him,_ Lily had thought as she walked away.

When everyone arrived at Hogsmeade, the second-years made their way to the horseless carriages with the other older students. Most all of the second-years had stared and whispered, wondering what drove the carriages and as they went through the gates of Hogwarts, the moonlight made the stone gargoyles almost come alive.

Sirius was practically jumping up and down in his seat as the Sorting Hat finished its song, wanting to get to the food. Professor McGonagall held out her long scroll and began calling the names.

"Archveff, Micheal."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bailey, Ellen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Regulus."

"Slytherin," Sirius muttered and Leon elbowed him. They watched as a young boy who was the spitting image of Sirius, walk up and take a seat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Told you."

"Ellrose, Hector."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hudson, William."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Hestia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lavey, Payton."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marce, Christopher."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Podmore, Sturgis."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prewitt, Gideon!"

"Come on, bro," Fabian whispered.

"He'll make Gryffindor for sure," Frank assured him.

"He looks just like you," Alice teased. "So cute."

"Hey, what about me?" Frank asked.

"You too." Alice kissed him lightly and Fabian just rolled his eyes.

"Get a room you two." They laughed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Fabian grinned, welcoming his brother with loud cheering and clapping.

"Rigsbley, Victoria,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stebbins, Marshall."

"RAVENCLAW!"

As the final first-year ran to his place at the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dumbledore stood. "Without further ado, our feast!"

Piles of food appeared and Sirius dug in, stuffing his face like he had been starved for years. Once dinner had commenced, Dumbledore stood up once again. He waited until he had full attention.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he began. "I'd like to remind everyone that the forest is strictly off-limits and Mr. Filch would like me to ask you to stay clear of the third-floor corridor. I'd like to introduce a new addition to our staff, Professor Haspon." A middle-aged man just nodded his head curtly. He looked as though he had never smiled in his life. "He will be teaching Potions for the first term, as Professor Sharaff is off currently with her family."

"She's an Auror, you know," James whispered to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius whispered back, his eyes wide.

James nodded. "I saw her talking with my dad. I doubt she's going to see family."

"You think it has to do with Voldemort?"

"How much you wanna bet?" James just gave him a knowing look and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"– and in closing, I'd like to announce that Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks out on the pitch. Good luck to all. Your schedules will be handed out in the morning." He sat down and the Prefects stood, gathering their students and leading them from the hall.


	14. The Marauders

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Marauders**

**September 1, 1972**

"We'll make the Quidditch team," Sirius said confidently as they unpacked their things in their dorm.

"Of course we will," James agreed.

"You two are far too confident," Remus said, laughing.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Sirius asked. "I've been practicing all summer."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Peter said.

"I've seen the way you play," Leon agreed. "With you two on our team, we're sure to win the Cup."

"_Both_ cups," James said, waving a finger. "Mark my words; we're beating those Slytherins this year."

"We should have a name for ourselves," Peter piped up and they all looked at him.

"Well that came out of nowhere," Sirius said.

"What's on your mind?" Leon asked.

"A name for us. Our group," Peter said. "We prank and we're always together. We should have a name."

"Too much thinking," Sirius said, rubbing his head and falling back onto his bed.

They laughed. "Misfits," Leon offered.

"No," James said. "It's got to be catchier."

"Swordlancers," Remus offered.

"Too medieval," James said, waving it off.

"Samurai," Sirius piped up.

"Wrong country."

"Conquerors," Peter said.

"Of what?" James asked. Peter shrugged and James just shook his head. "No no...bloody hell, this is hard."

They tossed out a few more names and then sat in silence, all thinking. Finally, Peter spoke up. "What about the Marauders?"

They thought about it and then James grinned. "I like it."

"Bloody brilliant," Sirius said, sitting up and grinning.

"Catchy," Remus said, smiling.

"And fun," Leon said.

"Then that's it," James said. "We're no longer just mere pranksters. We're the Marauders," he said, standing. "Watch out, Hogwarts, here we come." They cheered and then Sirius yawned. They all laughed.

"Even Marauders need sleep," Sirius said and proceeded to curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

"For once, Sirius is right," Leon said, climbing into bed.

"I heard that," came Sirius' voice from beneath his pillow. They laughed.

"Night, everyone," Peter said, climbing into his bed and pulling the drapes shut. Remus and James slipped into bed as well.

"Night, fellow Marauders," James said.

"Night," came the chorus, followed by Sirius' snores.

**September 3, 1972**

The first few days of classes went pretty smoothly. However, it seemed the professors didn't want the students slacking after summer and loaded them down with piles of homework.

Lily finally found a chance to speak to Professor McGonagall and went to her office. "Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall said, looking up from her parchments.

Lily stopped in front of the desk, clasping her hands in front of her as she didn't know what else to do with them. "Professor, I heard about the attacks and Erica –"

"Yes, Miss Baddock informed me of her very unfortunate circumstances."

Lily nodded. "Did she tell you about the book she found?"

Professor McGonagall looked curious at this. "What book?"

_I probably shouldn't be talking about this, since Erica told me and not Professor McGonagall, but someone has to know. _"Erica found a book in her father's study that had my address in it. That's how she found me. And then...then all those other attacks happened. I think it's connected."

"I will take what you have told me into consideration, Miss Evans. And I will decide what to do. Thank you."

"Yes, Professor. You're welcome." Lily excused herself and left.

After lunch, the four headed to the secret room that they had nicknamed the Magician's Study. Leon had been dragged away by his brother to help plan something for his sister's birthday, so the four were on their own. Making sure no one saw them enter, they slipped inside and took a seat at the large round table in the center. They began looking up information about Emeric the Evil, as a summary was due the next day.

James rubbed his forehead, flipping through his _A History of Magic _book. Remus looked at James. "Find anything useful yet?"

James turned his head, which was propped up by his elbow. "Mostly just stuff from what Professor Binns told us in class."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You actually listen in class?" Remus put on a face of mock shock. "I think I'm going to die of shock!"

James elbowed him. "You git!"

Remus laughed. "It looks like Sirius found something more interesting to do," Remus said, nodding his head towards Sirius, who was sitting next to James.

James turned around and saw Sirius asleep on his books. He laughed. "Very productive."

Remus laughed. "Isn't it?"

Peter, meanwhile, had been looking through the books on the shelves, seeing if anything could be of use to them. Finally spotting the book they needed, he took it off the shelf and walked over, setting it on the table. The book was called _Goblin Rebellions of the First Century_. "This should have Emeric the Evil in it."

Remus nodded and began flipping through the pages. He stopped. "Here," Remus said, pointing to a spot on the page.

"What does it say?" Peter asked.

" 'Emeric the Evil was one of the most fearsome goblins of his time. He destroyed many villages, mostly out of spite. He would murder anyone that upset him, which was very frequent. The majority of the deaths during the First Rebellion were due to that fact.' " Remus looked up. "Nice guy huh?"

James laughed. "Wouldn't want to get in his way."

"That would be bad," Peter agreed.

"It has more information about the First Rebellion and his part in it," Remus continued. "I think we're set."

James nodded. "Alright then. Let's get those summaries done." Within twenty minutes, they managed to get their summaries written and Peter only needed a little help from Remus. James spotted Sirius still snoring away and grinned evilly. "Should we wake him?"

Remus grinned. "Maybe we should let him catch up on sleep. He'll probably need it for tonight when he has to write his summary." James nodded and made a motion for them to leave silently.

James, Peter, and Remus stood, gathered their books into their bags, and began creeping away silently when Sirius lifted his head sleepily. "What's going on? Is it time to leave?"

"Darn," James said, snapping his fingers. He and Remus laughed silently and they turned back to Sirius.

"Transfiguration is going to start soon. We have to get all the way to the other side of the castle," Remus said. Sirius immediately sat up, alert. He gathered his books, standing, and followed them out of the study.

As they walked down the corridor they heard a bell sound in the distance. "That's the bell to end the classes right now! We have five minutes!" Sirius cried, his eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!" James muttered as they raced down the corridor. They flew down the corridors, nearly colliding into one wall as they slid around the corners.

They burst into the Transfiguration room, breathing hard. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius looked around for empty seats. They spotted Leon and hurried over, taking their seats.

When Professor McGonagall entered, she faced them. Eyeing James and Sirius, who just gave her innocent looks, she began. "Now, today," she said, facing the class, "We will focus primarily on animal versus object transfigurations. You have an animal, such as this turtle." She took out her wand, pointing it at the turtle on the pedestal next to her. "One, two, three, _Feraverto_." They watched as the turtle turned into a crystal goblet. Several awed gasps arose throughout the room and McGonagall smiled slightly. "Now it's your turn. You each have a turtle at your tables. Simply point your wand at your turtle and think of what you want it to change into. Then say the spell. Begin."

The room began to get slightly noisy as everyone tried their spells. Sirius just stared at his.

"It's not going to bite, you know," James said.

Sirius shot him a look. "I know that."

"I bet I can make my turtle look more like a goblet then yours," James taunted.

"You're on."

They both pointed their wands at their respective turtles. Sirius looked at his intently, trying to imagine it changing. Then he said, "One, two, three, _Feraverto,_" The turtle just stared lazily up at him, unchanged. "Blimey, this is a lot harder than I thought."

"I think that's the point of the class," Remus said with a laugh, looking over at them.

"Just need to concentrate," Sirius muttered and returned his gaze to his turtle. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Peter, who was busy trying to transfigure his turtle. Sirius looked back. He closed his eyes, envisioning the change. Energized by a need to prove himself, he attacked the turtle with a new force, willing it to change. Then he whispered the spell and opened his eyes. There was a puff of smoke in front of him. He waved it away and grinned. He no longer had a turtle in front of him. Instead there stood a shiny crystal goblet. "I did it."

James and Remus looked at it. James picked up the crystal, examining it. "Not bad." He smirked. "But I already beat you." He motioned to his goblet.

Sirius smirked. "Always have to be first, James."

"Of course." James smiled and Sirius just laughed.

"Excellent work, Mr. Black," Sirius looked up to see McGonagall looking down at him. She took the goblet from James and examined it. She smiled, setting it down in front of Sirius. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Sirius grinned as McGonagall walked away. His friends grinned at him.

"Way to go!" Remus said.

"It is my best subject," Sirius smirked.

**September 4, 1972**

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Haspon and I'll be teaching you for a few months until Professor Sharaff returns," the professor said coldly. "If you have any fantasies about this class being easy, then erase them now. As I am well aware, there are some of you here that think that they will easily coast because they are better than others." He looked pointedly at James and Sirius, who glared back. James noticed that a few of the Slytherins were laughing very quietly. "Banish that thought from your mind."

"This is going to be a very long year," James whispered, looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Now, who can tell me one of the uses of hawthorn?" Haspon pointed to James. "You."

James's eyebrows rose. "Hawthorn effectively cures insomnia," he said smoothly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What?!" James protested.

"For being cocky."

"But I-"

"I suggest you speak no further, in chance that you will deduct more points from your house."

After class, all the Gryffindors were grumbling about the Potions teacher. Murmurs of "Why isn't Sharaff here?" and "At least she was fair." The Slytherins were walking past them, obviously pleased with themselves. "He's horrible!" one boy exclaimed.

"We didn't even do anything!"

Sirius looked at James. "That wasn't fair at all."

"I know," James grumbled angrily.

"Why is he even a teacher if he can't be unbiased?" Leon asked.

"Oh, stop complaining. Just because you think you're so much better than everyone else, doesn't mean that you're going to be treated above the rest of us. Get over yourselves," Snape said coldly.

"Bugger off, Snivellus," Sirius spat back.

"At least we know where we belong," Christina said snidely, coming up beside Snape. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about humility."

Sirius glared at them and would have leapt if James hadn't grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Just ignore them," James whispered. "I've got a plan." He could feel Sirius shaking with rage.

"Besides, when it comes to things like teamwork, you're all lost," Snape said. "Wait till Quidditch season starts. Then we'll see who the better house really is." With that, Snape and Christina walked away.

"A nasty little pair, aren't they?" Remus commented as they headed to drop off their books.

James glanced out the window at the gloomy skies that Thursday afternoon in his History of Magic class and then back at his Herbology assignment. He checked his book for some definitions and quickly wrote them down. He rubbed his forehead and looked up to where Professor Binns was pacing down in front.

"Now who can tell me what happens to a troll when it is hit by sunlight?" Binns asked. He pointed to Rosier. "Mr. Rosier."

"It hurts its eyes?" Rosier smirked. James heard several other Slytherins snicker at this. James looked back down at his parchment.

"Very funny, Mr. Rosier. You're lucky I don't deduct points from your house for that comment."

"Maybe if you were less boring we wouldn't be falling asleep." James heard Rosier whisper to someone near him, who snickered.

"Mr. Potter." James looked up. Binns was looked up at him. "Would you care to respond?"

"To what?"

Binns sighed. "The question."

"Oh. They turn to stone."

Binns smiled. "Very good. I see at least one of you pays attention."

"Not hardly," James muttered, going back to his assignment as Binns began talking again.

Lily chewed on the end of her quill, trying to concentrate, but it was hard. People were talking in the common room, snogging in the corners, and Jaina just didn't want to do homework. Finally having enough, Lily gathered her things, glared slightly at James and Sirius who were playing chess in the corner, and went upstairs. Taking a seat on the floor by the heater, she began to work. _How is it that I never see James doing his homework? Or Sirius for that matter. Honestly, and they expect to beat me? That'll never happen so long as they're so lazy._

"Working on Potions too?" Erica asked, stepping into the room.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Attempting."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Erica smiled and took a seat next to Lily. "What do you think of Haspon?"

"He's a lowlife jerk," Lily said as she looked up some ingredients for the potion.

"And a few other not so nice names we could call him," Erica laughed.

"I just don't get him. Why does he have to be so horrible? What's the point in that?"

Erica shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I just wish Professor Sharaff would return. She was one of my favorite professors."

"Same here."

Jaina walked in at that moment and when she saw Lily and Erica working on homework together, she scowled slightly.

"Hey, Jaina. Want to join us?" Lily asked. "We're trying to get that horrible Potions assignment done."

"No, you two just keep slaving away," Jaina said, dropping her books onto her bed. "I've got fun things to do." She walked out, leaving the two girls to stare at each other.

"That was – unlike her," Lily said.

Erica arched an eyebrow. "Unlike her? If you haven't noticed, she's still horrid to me."

"She'll get over it eventually. I'll keep trying."

Erica smiled a little. "We'll see how that works. She's so stubborn."

"You are too."

Erica laughed. "True enough."

"Alright, let's get this done before it gets much later. I didn't get much sleep last night," Lily said and they began working on the assignment again.

**September 7, 1972**

Lily sat on her bed, staring at the letter in her hands. It was from her parents.

_Lily dearest, your father's job has moved him to another location. A bit closer to London, so I think this works out perfectly. Though, we have to move. It's by a nice place called Godric's Hollow. Some people at the end of the street are a bit strange, but we're more on the outskirts. I'm sorry to have to write you about this, but it happened quite suddenly. Don't worry, everything is fine. I hope your school year goes well and we look forward to seeing you during Christmas. Love, Mom and Dad._

Lily swallowed and looked up. _The sudden move...only a few days after I talked to Professor McGonagall. Could it be related?_

**September 15, 1972**

Thursday was a rough day for everyone, but especially the Gryffindors. Quidditch tryouts were held in the morning and everyone came away beaten and exhausted. It didn't help that the Gryffindors had Potions after lunch.

The door slammed shut as Professor Haspon strode in, startling several of the students. He looked around with a glare and cleared his throat. "Today we're going to study the affects of poisons and their neutralizers." He gestured to a row of vials on his desk which held different colored liquids. "These are the poisons that you will use. Now what you are going to do is brew your neutralizing potion. If made correctly, it will be a dark green color. You will each be given a sample of a poison and if your potion has been correctly made; your poison will be harmless. To test this, you will each check your poison with this," he finished, holding up a small piece of paper. "It will not turn a color if your poison is neutralized."

"We won't have to try it, right?" Peter whispered to Remus.

Remus laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You won't."

"Wouldn't it be nice if Snivellus had to try his?" James said nastily.

"He's the best in potions, you know that," Leon pointed out.

"Thank you for ruining my fantasy," James said, mock glaring at Leon. "It was quite nice."

Sirius snickered and Leon just gave James a smile. "I'll try to remember to ask next time," Leon said.

James laughed. "I'll just find another way to get him." He shrugged and looked back at Haspon with a bored look on his face.

"Now, who can tell me the name of a neutralizing agent?" Haspon was saying. A few students raised their hands.

"Ms. Sanderlin?"

James looked to see the snobby dark-haired Slytherin drop her hand. "_Plantago lanceolata_, commonly known as Plantain," she answered smugly.

Haspon nodded. "Very good. Ten points to Slytherin."

She sat back smugly as the Slytherins smirked.

"Now, who can tell me two other uses for Plantain, other than as a neutralizer for poisons?" Remus raised his hand. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Plantain can be used to treat wounds and can be made into a mild tea to treat lung problems in children," Remus answered smoothly.

Haspon nodded and looked around. "Now, I will call your names and you will come up here to get your poison and the ingredients that you do not have in your kits for making the neutralizing potion. In your _Magical Drafts and Potions_ book on page 135, you will find the proper way to brew the potion." All the students pulled out their books, turning to that page.

"Where's our points?" James heard Jaina exclaim behind him.

Haspon ignored her. "Ms. Black," he called. Andromeda walked up to the front where Haspon handed her a vial of the poison and her potion ingredients. He finished the Slytherins and began on the Gryffindors. "Ms. Evans." James watched as Lily walked forward and collected her poison and ingredients. "Mr. Lupin." Remus walked up and got his things, returning to his seat. Haspon called a few more names. "Mr. Black." Sirius walked up and took his poison and ingredients, walking back. "Mr. Pettigrew." Peter walked up and collected his things, returning to his seat. After several more names, Haspon called, "Mr. Potter." James stood and walked up. He took the potion and ingredients from the glaring teacher and walked back to his seat. Haspon finished off the Gryffindors and they began to get to work.

James, using his finger to keep his place, added his ingredients into his cauldron, stirring it slowly. Beside him Sirius and Remus were doing the same. "Potions is _not_ my top subject," Sirius grumbled as his turned a sickly yellow. He sighed. "James."

"Why am I always fixing your potions?" James smirked but leaned over, helping Sirius.

Remus and Peter were working quietly next to them and every once and awhile Peter would ask Remus a question. Lily seemed content with hers and began helping anyone else with theirs.

Haspon cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him. He looked around. "Now it's time for the test." His eyes landed on Peter. "Mr. Pettigrew, I believe you can be first." Peter swallowed and took the poison that Haspon handed him. He poured his neutralizing potion into it and the once red potion turned as clear as water. Then Haspon tested it with the strip and saw that it was indeed correct. He didn't say anything, moving down the line of Gryffindors. The Gryffindors watched him curiously as he strode around inspecting the Slytherins' potions next. They noticed that several of the Slytherins had made the incorrect potions. When he finished, he walked to the front to face the class. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for helping each other. This was a one-person activity."

The Gryffindors' mouths dropped open. "That's not fair!" Sirius cried angrily.

"Ten more points for speaking out," Haspon added spitefully. Sirius' jaw snapped shut and he sat back, his arms crossed, an angry scowl on his face.

"I don't bloody believe it! That was totally unfair," Jaina said in a huff, glaring at Haspon who was writing their assignment up on the board.

"He's just mad because his Slytherins messed up and we did better," James said.

"Only a few more months and we won't have to put up with him," Leon said.

"Seems like forever," Sirius sighed.

The Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins, who gave them smug looks in reply.

**September 16, 1972**

Quidditch results would be announced that evening and the entire day, Sirius couldn't concentrate. He knew he had practiced, but he had seen the people out on the field and they had all been so good.

Soon dinner arrived and the level of excitement was so high it seemed as though it could be seen in the air. Sirius was sitting next to James and across the table from Remus, Peter and Leon.

Sirius picked at his food, his hand shaking so badly he could hardly move the fork. "Sirius, you need to eat something," Leon said.

"I'm just so nervous," Sirius said. He glanced up at the head table where the teachers were talking and laughing. "They can all be relaxed. They're not the ones that are waiting for results that could change their lives."

Remus and James laughed. "Sirius –" James began.

"I don't think you realize how much it would mean to me to be on the team."

"I think we do," Leon said with a laugh. "That's all you've been talking about for the past month."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Have I really?"

Remus and James nodded, laughing. "You have. I'm surprised you've actually done your homework," James said, still laughing. "And I don't see why you're so worried."

"Sirius, you know you're good. Why aren't you confident?" Peter asked.

"This is an important time in my life," Sirius said seriously, looking at him. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"You'll make it, I promise," James assured his best friend.

"How sure?" Sirius eyed him.

"I'm a Potter, of course I'm sure," came the smug reply.

The sound of a glass clinking quieted them as they turned to face the front of the hall. Professor Dumbledore was standing. A hush filled the hall. "As I'm sure you know, we are going to announce the results of the Quidditch tryouts," Dumbledore began. He smiled. "I know that you are all very anxious to find out who will be playing for your teams, so I won't hold you up. I would like all the Captains to please come up here to read off their house teams. I would also like to add that I would like all students to hold their applause until their entire team is called." Dumbledore sat down and Madam O'Mearly, the present Quidditch coach, stood. The four Captains walked up to stand at the front of the hall, in front of the head table. They each had scrolls in their hands.

"I would like to begin with congratulations to all who tried out," O'Mearly said with a smile. "I saw some very good fliers out there and if you don't make it this year, I encourage you to try out next year. Now, to the teams. Raven Begler, Captain and Chaser of the Hufflepuff team." she announced. A tall girl with sandy brown hair stepped forward, holding out the scroll. James looked at the Hufflepuffs, who were all looking very anxious and nervous.

"Keeper, Abigail Panettier. Chaser, Kate Clifton. Chaser, John Flynn. Beater, Jack Breslin. Beater, Hayden Corbett and lastly, Seeker, Aubrey O'Valle." Raven stepped back as the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and applause.

"No first-years," Sirius whispered to James nervously. "Those are all players fourth-year and above!"

"Stop worrying. You know we're good enough," James said confidently, though he was a little nervous. Of course, he'd never admit that.

"Marlene Faust, Captain and Seeker of the Ravenclaw team." A girl with long black hair stepped forward, holding out her scroll. Now the Ravenclaw table looked nervous.

Alex grinned up at his girlfriend, Marlene, nudging one of his friends. "We'll still beat them," he whispered.

"Keeper, Dean Richards. Chaser, Amelia Bones. Chaser, Emmeline Vance. Chaser, Heather Flynn. Beater, Chad Gaines and finally, Beater, Rick Bryen." Marlene stepped back as the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers and applause.

"Knew she'd make it," Leon said, grinning. "My sister rocks at Quidditch."

"Those were only fifth-years and above! It's getting higher," Sirius said worriedly. "I knew it. I just knew it." Sirius muttered.

"That's those houses, not ours," Remus said, trying to reassure him.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Rudolphus Lestrange, Captain and Chaser of the Slytherin team." Rudolphus stepped forward, holding out his scroll. The Slytherins were watching her with confident smirks, though there were a few shaking with nerves.

"Keeper, Dawn Hastings. Chaser, Robert Wilkes. Chaser, Christina Sanderlin. Beater, Stephen Nott. Beater, Walden Macnair and finally, Seeker, Rabastan Lestrange." He stepped back as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and applause.

"See, look at that. A second-year made it," James said, elbowing Sirius, who was staring at the table dejectedly.

"That's very rare," Sirius said quietly.

"Oh, perk up, will you?" Remus said. "You're giving us all headaches with your whining." Sirius looked at him sourly and turned his attention back to the head table.

"Alex McKinnon, Captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor team." James grinned, watching as Alex stepped forward, holding out his scroll.

"Keeper, Fabian Prewitt. Chaser, Ryan Bell. Chaser, Mark Johnson. Chaser, James Potter."

"Oh yeah!" James pumped his fist in the air, grinning from ear to ear. "Told you."

"Brilliant." Remus smiled, clapping him on the back.

"Told you I wouldn't make it," Sirius muttered.

"Cheer up," Peter said. "If James made it, I'm sure you did."

"Beater, Edgar Bones."

"Edgar's back! We've got it made this year!" James whispered to Remus.

"And finally,"

"Here it comes."

"Beater, Sirius Black."

James and Remus grinned, watching as Sirius' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He stared at them. "I- I made it?" he whispered, stammering.

"Yeah, you did!" James grinned as the Gryffindor able erupted into cheers and applause.

"Way to go, Sirius!" Edgar Bones cried, slapping Sirius on the back.

"Nice job!" Frank called from down the table, grinning.

"Told you not to worry," James said.

"Who was worried?" Sirius grinned, looking as confident as ever. "With us on the team, we won't ever lose."

James grinned back. "The dream team." He hit Sirius a high five.

Remus and Peter just gave each other looks of 'and they're back to normal'. They laughed and joined in the celebration. Alex walked over, placing his hands on James and Sirius' shoulders. "You boys ready to train?"

"You bet!" they exclaimed, grinning.

"We start training this Wednesday, out at the pitch. I'll give you your uniforms tonight, since all the other players were on the team last year."

"Thanks!" Sirius grinned.

"Glad to have you on our team," Alex grinned, heading back to his end of the table.

"Why isn't Frank on it this year?" Leon asked.

"I think he said he didn't want to because he was made Prefect. And he needed to concentrate more on his studies," Remus said.

"And less on Alice you mean," Sirius sniggered and they laughed.

"I heard that!" Frank yelled.

"You were meant to!" Sirius yelled back and everyone laughed.

"Wait until my dad finds out I made the team," James grinned.

"Send him an owl tonight," Peter said.

James nodded. "I will."


	15. The Tournament

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Tournament**

**October 20, 1972**

Quidditch practices got tougher and tougher as the months flew by. With less than a fortnight until the first match, tension was high between Gryffindor and Slytherin, even more so than usual. James and Sirius often spent long nights in the Magician's Study, working until two in the morning on their homework. Remus would finish his homework, only to stay up later helping Peter finish. Many times, Alex, Frank and Edgar would help them and that took a load off their shoulders. Whenever Remus and Leon could, however, the two would go to the Magician's Study and help James and Sirius.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was a mass of clouds and falling rain as the students gathered for dinner. When they were finished, Professor Dumbledore stood, waiting for their attention.

"I have an announcement to make. We are going to hold a Triathlon here at Hogwarts." Excited whispers rose and Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet them. "This tournament will consist of is three events. There will be two teams of four from each year who will compete against each other. This will be based on a point system, awarded to teams and individuals, depending on the task. After the final task, the team with the most points will be awarded a trophy and points to their respective houses. Following this, the eight individuals will compete for a trophy and points for their house in a task that includes things from all three events. The task will be determined according to the years of the individuals, so that it can fair to all years.

"The individual that wins the Hogwarts Triathlon will bring points to his or her house and will be awarded a trophy. Your professors will be selecting the teams. The list will go up in the morning. The choices will be based on merit and skill. I bid you all good luck. This Saturday morning, all teams need to report to the Quidditch pitch at nine o'clock, where the first event will be explained. Thank you."

Excitement filled the air as the students began conversing, standing or heading back to their respective common rooms.

"Who do you think will be picked?" someone asked.

"The best," another answered.

"But how are they going to make the teams? By house?"

"The teams are four people. I bet it'll be one from every house."

"That spells disaster."

"Depends on who you're teamed up with."

"I wish we could pick our teams."

The Marauders were among these groups of people walking and they were wondering the same things. "So who do you think it'll be from our year?" Leon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked.

"Me and Evans," James said, rolling his eyes. "We're the top of the school; of course we'd get picked."

"We'll know for sure tomorrow," Remus said.

"So long as I'm not teamed up with Evans, I'm happy," James said.

"Anything can happen," Peter said and James looked at him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm sure you'll be picked, Lily," Erica said. The girls sat in their dorm, getting ready for bed. Lily was in the lavatory, combing out her hair.

"There are plenty of people better than me," Lily said modestly, walking out in her nightdress.

"Name one," Jaina said.

"Do names really matter?"

"Yes, name one," Jaina persisted.

"Fine, you."

"You're nutters, Lily. You're the top of our class, how could I be better?"

"You're more skilled at sports and if you'd just put more concentration into your schoolwork, you could beat me."

"Doubt it."

"Then you name someone."

"Lily, there just isn't anyone better," Erica said. "You'll see when that list goes up. I guarantee your name will be on it."

"Then we'll see in the morning." Lily slipped into her bed. "Night." She pulled the drapes shut.

"Night," the other two said before going to bed as well.

"You'll be on that team," came Jaina's voice.

"Will not," Lily responded.

"Will too."

"And you won't be around tomorrow to see if you don't let me sleep," Erica said, but she was joking.

"Someone needs their beauty sleep," Jaina said.

"Let's just sleep, alright?" Lily asked.

"Night."

"Night."

It was silent for a while and then Jaina said, "Will too," and was rewarded with a pillow coming through her drapes and hitting her in the face. She laughed.

**October 21, 1972**

A crowd of students gathered in front of the wall by the Great Hall doors where the teams had been posted. They were listed according to year:

**EACH TEAM CONSISTS OF FOUR, ONE FROM EACH HOUSE**

**1st YEAR TEAMS:**

Hestia Jones

Victoria Rigsbley

Gideon Prewitt

Regulus Black

Will Hudson

Marshall Stebbins

Camille Pearce

Payton Lavey

**2nd YEAR TEAMS:**

Beth Cusack

Jacen Lemay

James Potter

Severus Snape

David Waters

John Sellers

Lily Evans

Andromeda Black

**3rd YEAR TEAMS:**

Melanie Harthrow

Ryan Marcel

Jason Valentine

Carlotta Sinclair

Ian Corell

Marci Bower

Tracey Cross

Ted Tonks

**4th YEAR TEAMS:**

Fabian Prewitt

Alan Mowbery

Dawn Hastings

Kate Clifton

Alice Liroff

Rachel Ewin

Rabastan Lestrange

Alan Harmon

**5th YEAR TEAMS:**

John Flynn

Emmeline Vance

Frank Longbottom

Bellatrix Black

Ryan Bell

Marci Gallagher

Aubrey Valleta

Heather Flynn

**6th YEAR TEAMS:**

Abigail Panettiere

Chad Gaines

Edgar Bones

Rudolphus Lestrange

Jack Breslin

Dean Richards

Betty Hallow

Robert Wilkes

**7th YEAR TEAMS:**

Hayden Corbett

Amelia Bones

Lucille Stover

Walden Macnair

Raven Begler

Marlene Faust

Alex McKinnon

Theodore Travers

**A reminder to the teams: Be at the Quidditch Pitch at 9:00 a.m. on this Saturday**

"Try not to kill him," Leon said.

James was seething as he looked at the list, his fists clenched. "There is absolutely no way that I will work with that low-life Slytherin."

"You've got Jacen," Remus said. "He and Beth will keep you plenty occupied. Just ignore Snape."

"Easier said than done," Sirius said.

"If Dumbledore thinks that by throwing us together we're going to stop being enemies, he's nutters." James stormed away and the Marauders followed, if only to keep him from hurting someone.

Jaina looked at Lily. "Told you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Yes, I know."

"At least you're not with James," Erica said.

"Thankfully," Lily nodded.

"This entire tournament will be interesting," Jaina said. "If not for the obstacles, for the rivalries."

A little further away, Alex and Frank stood. "I suspect Dumbledore is doing this because of Voldemort," Alex said.

"Who else?" Frank said. "With those attacks, even if they aren't directed at Hogwarts itself, anyone could be in danger."

"Pulling the houses together is not going to be easy."

"No one ever said it would."

**October 24, 1972**

Saturday morning dawned chilly but sunny. The fourteen teams had assembled at the Quidditch pitch, sitting in the bleachers. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Moody stood out on the pitch, their voices amplified by spells.

"Welcome, everyone," Dumbledore began. "I congratulate you all on making it this far. There are a few rules I'd like to cover before I let Professor Moody tell you about the first event. Rule number one: Rivalries will not be permitted. Whatever disputes you have between your houses, during the time of the tournament they will not exist. You must come together as a team, for the only way you will succeed is if you work together. Rule number two: No foul play. You will be constantly watched as you compete in the events and if any foul play is suspected, your team will be eliminated from the tournament and the person responsible for the action will be awarded a private audience with me, in which I assure you, I will not be as pleasant as I normally am. That person will also lose a considerable amount of points for their house.

"Rule number three: Be safe. That is one of the top priorities. If at anytime you feel that something is unsafe, or you feel that you cannot perform, let one of the professors know. And finally, rule number four: Have fun." Dumbledore smiled. "This is a learning experience, but it's also meant to be fun. Professor Moody?"

Moody stepped forward. "Each year has two teams. And each year will have a separate skill level. Something a seventh year can do is not what a first year can do. Therefore, for the first event, it will be a logic puzzle of sorts. Everyone will be required to go around to seven stations in and around Hogwarts. At each station, after completing the task, you will receive two items. One is your clue for solving the final puzzle. The other is a clue to guide you to your next station. At each station you will be required to perform a spell, mix a potion, solve a problem, or something of that nature. Each member of your team has certain strengths and it's up to you as a team to recognize and use it. You will have a limited time at each station, as you will hear a loud bell chime when your time is up. Once you have been to all seven stations, you must work together as a team to figure out your seven clues and find where they lead you.

"Your scenario while you are completing this is to infiltrate the enemy's territory and using the clues, find where the agents critical to your mission are hidden. Once you find them, you must all return to the Great Hall. This is a very relevant game. You must remember what is happening in the wizarding world. Things of this nature happened and will happen again and I've been on quite a few missions where I've had to take a team and rescue operatives. Good luck, everyone. And remember. Constant vigilance. You never know what could be lurking around corners as you seek out your stations."

Whispers of nervousness, excitement, and some trepidation between students filled the pitch.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore said and they quieted. "I would like you all to assemble by teams. Professor Moody will hand you slips of paper to lead you to your first station."

Everyone stood and began grouping together with their respective teams. James and Severus glared at each other and then looked at Moody, who was walking towards them. "Here you are," Moody said, handing the paper to James. "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," James said, smiling and faced Beth, Jacen, and Severus. "Okay, here's the clue."

"Excuse me, who put you in charge?" Severus said coldly.

James glared at him. "I did. And if you have a problem, deal with it."

"Just stop," Beth said, looking at them. Ever the Hufflepuff, she wanted to keep it as peaceful as possible. "Look, James can lead this first one. Severus, you can lead us to the next one. We'll all take turns so it's fair, okay?"

"Fine," Severus said. "But don't expect Potter to do anything for the team. He cares only about himself."

"You're one to talk," James retorted.

Beth sighed, looking at Jacen and then back at them.

"We have a short time to get to our first station. Let's just stop arguing and get there," Jacen said. Many of the other teams had already left, heading towards the castle.

"Anyways," James said, glaring at Severus and then looking back at the other two. "As I was saying, here's the clue to our first station. 'Round, clear and tall, going by this, you'll never be late'."

"A tower?" Beth said.

"Round and clear…" Jacen mused, trying to think of something in Hogwarts. "The Astronomy Tower?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You both are daft. Why would a tower be round and clear?"

"Never be late…" James glanced up the hill towards the castle and spotted the clock tower, where the sun glinted off it. "The clock tower."

"You sure?" Beth asked.

"That sounds right," Jacen said. "The clock is round and clear. The tower is tall and if you're by the clock, you'd never be late."

"Too easy," Severus said. "It can't be that."

"Don't try to be smart, Snape," James said coldly. "You're not good at it. Let's go." He began heading away from the pitch, Severus following but glaring.

Beth and Jacen sighed, following. "Let's just keep them from killing each other," Beth said.

"Agreed."

Lily, Andromeda, David and John were already at the clock tower and having preformed _Incendio_ correctly, creating a fire in a small heater, they received their next clue. So far they were working together nicely and Lily hoped that would continue.

"Okay, let's see," Andromeda said, looking at the clue. "We'll put the one for the puzzle away for later."

"I'll keep them," John offered.

"Sounds good." Andromeda nodded and looked back at the clue. "Here's what is says: Gone in the morning, present in the afternoon, light shines here in a square of stone."

"Square of stone?" David asked. "That could be anything!"

Lily took the clue, looking at it. "Well, let's see. Gone in the morning, present in the afternoon. The sun? That would make sense. So, something in the West end of the castle, where the sun would set."

"Square," John mused. "Merlin, what is there?"

"The West courtyard?" Andromeda said. "That could be a possibility."

Lily nodded. "Sounds good. We should at least try. Do you all agree?" The boys nodded. "Brilliant. Let's go." She smiled and their team headed out just as James and his team entered.

Team after team went through the stations as clues were collected, charms were performed, and potions brewed. James' team was stuck at the third station, in which they were led to the garden near Hagrid's hut and had to find a puffapod. The trick was to keep the pod from falling to the ground until they gave it to Professor Sprout for her to approve and give them their next clue. James and Severus, however, were at each other's throats once again in another row.

"If you hadn't messed up that fire spell, we wouldn't be behind!" James glared.

"You couldn't start a fire if you already had one burning!" Severus snapped.

"The fact is, if you had let me do it, we would have been first. But no, you had to go prove yourself. You're nothing, Snivellus. And you never will be."

Severus had his wand out to James' chest, his glare turning colder. "Give me any reason – "

"And what, you'll poke me to death?" James sneered. "Merlin knows you couldn't do the right spell if it was sitting right in front of you. Besides, you remember what happened last time you went against me? I'm not top of our year in the Dueling Club for anything."

Beth and Jacen watched them continue to bicker. "They get in a tiff every few seconds," Beth sighed.

"It's their nature. Maybe if we just find the puffapod we can get them to calm down," Jacen suggested.

Beth nodded. "Good idea." She looked around for the bright pink pods and spotted one. "There." She and Jacen walked over to where there were a few pink pods sticking up from a cluster of green leaves. Beth picked up one carefully, cupping it in her hands.

" – and now there are four teams ahead of us thanks to you!" James was continuing, furious. "I refuse to lose!"

"And I refuse to even think about helping someone as low as you," Severus retorted.

"James, Severus, stop," Beth said, moving between them. "We have the puffapod. Now let's get our next clue, or do you want to stand here all day?"

James continued to glare at Severus. "If we can leave him in the Forbidden Forest."

"You know we can't do that," Jacen interjected. "Now come on. If you want to win so badly James, you'll stop arguing and go." He pulled at James' arm, leading him over to Professor Sprout.

"You're too scared to go into the forest, Potter," Severus sneered.

James glared back at him. "I'll show you scared – " he began but stopped. He took a deep breath, calming down and looked at Jacen. "Let's get this done." They gave the pod to Professor Sprout and were handed their next clue.

"Full of shiny objects, just waiting for a good polish. You will see this room more often than not if you choose to misbehave," Jacen read.

"That's easy. The Trophy Room," James said.

"You would know," Severus said coolly.

James gave him a cold look. "At least someday I'll have my name on a trophy. More than can be said about you." He turned and headed up the hill towards the castle.

"This is going to be a long day," Beth sighed.

"I agree," Jacen said as they walked up the path.

Lily and her team had already reached the final station, up in the North Tower where Divination was taught. She wondered how the other years were doing at their tasks, but knew the only competition she had to worry about currently was the other first year team.

"How do you think the other team is doing?" Andromeda asked, looking over at Lily as they looked for the one object that would be out of place in the dimly lit room.

"With James and Severus on the same team, not far I'd think," Lily said, looking under one of the tables.

"Find anything yet?" David called over to them.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing," John said, looking under a cushion. "Any idea of what to be looking for?"

"Something that doesn't belong here," Lily said, looking around the room. She bit her lip, thinking. _What would work? _Then her eyes landed on one of the crystal balls. It didn't shimmer like the others. She walked over to the table and picked the ball up. It was much lighter than glass should have been. "Oi, I think I found something."

"What?" Andromeda asked, heading over. "It's just a crystal ball."

"Looks like it belongs here to me," David said.

"It's too light to be made of glass. Here," Lily handed it to David, who moved it in his hands.

"You're right. What do you reckon makes it so light?"

"It's not a crystal ball," John said. He pointed his wand at it. "_Finite Incantatum._" The ball disappeared and in it's place was a Quaffle used in Quidditch.

"Good job," Lily smiled.

"He better do good, he is a Ravenclaw after all," Andromeda teased with a laugh. They all laughed.

"True," David said. "Now we can get the final clue to finding our hidden operatives."

Lily nodded and walked over to Professor Telle, who awarded them their final clue. They headed out of the North Tower, taking a seat in the corridor to begin deciphering the seven clues to find the location of their missing operatives.

James stood at the edge of the lake. They only had one more station to go and at least there were three other teams with them at this point. However, he didn't see Evans and her team, so that could only mean they were either way ahead of them or behind them somewhere. He had a feeling it was the former.

"So we have to swim out to that," Jacen pointed to the bright red object. "Retrieve the badge with our year on it, and then show it to Professor Seradd." The lake was sectioned off, making sure nothing would attack the students swimming in it.

"That would be me, obviously," James said, pulling off his robe, jumper, shoes and socks.

"And why would that be?" Severus asked coldly.

"I'm the strongest one," James rolled his eyes. _Is Snivellus that daft? Honestly._

"So you say."

"Bugger off, Snivellus," James turned back to the lake and jumped in, swimming to the red bouy and taking the 2nd year badge. He turned and headed back, beating the others that were swimming out to their respective bouys. He smirked, climbing out. "Here." He handed it to Jacen.

"Good job," Beth said with a smile.

"I know," James said confidently and took his clothes, heading over to Professor Seradd. The professor dried James off with a simple charm and handed them their next clue. James redressed and they headed for their final station.

Lily, Andromeda, John and David stopped after about twenty minutes of searching. They had already encountered fanged geranium that tried to bite them, a cage that tried to box them in (fortunately, John moved fast enough to get them out of the way), several locked doors, and a corridor that liked to change directions on them. David had a good enough sense of direction that he had led them out of that obstacle.

"What were the clues again?" Lily asked.

John pulled out the clues, looking at them. "In the dark. A small room. Many tables. Has books but isn't the library. Has a staircase. Learning is done here."

They thought about it. "What about the DADA classroom?" David asked. "It has a staircase and we learn things there."

"Let's check it out," Andromeda said and they headed towards the classroom. As soon as they neared the classroom, the floor dropped out beneath them and they were sent falling into the darkness with startled cries.

"What the –"John struggled, feeling something wrapped around him. Then he realized, looking around in the dark as his eyes slowly adjusted. The others were caught too. "This is Devil's Snare! Don't move!"

The four of them stopped struggling. "Right, if you don't struggle, it'll release you," David said.

"I've got it," Lily had her wand already out, trying not to move much. "_Lecarnum Inflamare,_" she said, creating blueball flames to heat the plant. It dropped them to the corridor below. Lily pocketed her wand and looked around. "Looks like we're in the dungeons."

"What do you reckon we do?" Andromeda asked. "Split up to move faster?"

"No, we do this as a team," Lily said. "I have an idea of where this place might be. I don't think it's the DADA classroom."

"Where are you thinking?" David asked as they began to walk down the corridor.

"The study room near the library. There's a staircase in the back with a small room underneath. It's dark and small. The study room itself has many tables and we learn there when we study."

"Good thinking," Andromeda said with a smile.

The bell gonged from somewhere within the castle. "We have fifteen minutes left to get our people to the Great Hall," John said.

"Running would be a good idea right now," Andromeda said and the four began running down the corridor.

Finally, James, Severus, Jacen, and Beth finished their final station and were heading for the Charms classroom. Upon entering, they found it empty. "Not here," Jacen said.

"Brilliant deduction," James said sarcastically.

"You're the one that said Charms," Severus said coldly.

"I said it was a possibility. You're the one that headed for the classroom," James snapped back.

"Look, lets just go or we won't make it," Jacen said, getting rather frustrated at this entire matter. They heard a bell gong. "That's our fifteen minute mark. We have to find those operatives and get back to the Great Hall."

"Just brilliant," James muttered. "Bloody prat." He glared at Snape and then headed out of the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked, hurrying after him

"Where we should have gone in the first place."

Severus muttered something as they headed out once again about following this arrogant prat once again.

Lily and Andromeda were first into the study room, going to the back door, David and John right behind them. However, it was locked and Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance. "Congratulations. You have studied your clues, worked together to overcome obstacles, and have now reached where you must rescue your classmates," McGonagall explained. "You will have to perform four quick tasks and then make it back to the Great Hall in time. Time is of the essence. Now, to the tasks. Mr. Sellers, what year was the very first Triwizard Tournament held?"

John thought about it, and being a Ravenclaw, he had read quite a few books. "1294 A.D," he said after only a few moments.

"Very good."

_Blimey, that's not something I could whip out at the top of my head, _Lily thought. _I'm working on knowing more and I know quite a lot._

"Miss. Evans, transfigure these beetles into buttons please," McGonagall continued.

Lily took out her wand and with a swift flick of her wand, she had transfigured all the beetles. That was something she had been practicing, getting better. Charms were more her top class than Transfiguration.

"Miss Black, unlock, this door if you would," she motioned to the door behind her.

"_Alohamora_," Andromeda said with a wave of her wand, unlocking the door.

"And finally, Mr. Waters, transform this frog into a goblet for me," McGonagall said, taking the cover off a frog sitting on one of the tables.

David frowned, as Transfiguration wasn't one of his strong suits. He pointed his wand at the frog. _"Veraverto._" Nothing. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrated. Opening his eyes, he said, "_Veraverto_," and it changed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job," Lily said with a smile, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." David pocketed his wand, looking back at McGonagall.

"Very good. You may take your classmates," McGonagall opened the door, revealing Susan Stebbins and Jaina Lemay..

"About time," Jaina grinned.

"Jaina!" Lily laughed, helping her best friend out of the closet. John helped Susan out at the same time. "How'd you get picked?"

"Volunteered. Had to do something with my time," Jaina laughed. "Besides, it gave me some time to figure out some more pranks. Susan here is quite good."

Susan chuckled. "I try," she smirked.

"Let's go," Andromeda said. "We don't have much time."

Jaina looked over at Andromeda and frowned. She still didn't like Slytherins that much. Then she looked back at Lily. "Right. We want to win. We have to beat James, I've got ten Galleons riding on it!"

That made all six students laugh. "Only you would make a bet in something like this Lemay," John said.

"You got it, Sellers," Jaina grinned and the group ran out of the room, heading for the Great Hall.

Sirius, Leon, Remus, and Peter stood in the Great Hall with the other students, awaiting the arrival of the teams. "Ten Galleons Evans beats James," Sirius nudged Leon.

"Betting against your best friend?" Leon pretended to be shocked.

"It adds spice to the bet," Sirius laughed.

"I'll take you up on that," a voice said. Sirius turned to see Sturgis Podmore, a fourth-year Gryffindor, standing with a few of his friends behind the Marauders.

"Brilliant." Sirius grinned and looked back through the crowd.

Amelia's team came in at that moment and the Great Hall erupted into applause. Quickly following was the other seventh year team. A close match.

"Good job Amelia!" Leon yelled, cheering for his sister. Within a matter of moments, Edgar's team entered. "Yea! Edgar!"

"Nicely done," Remus said, clapping just as loudly.

One after another, the teams ran in, crossing the line where Professor Dumbledore and Professor Moody stood, awaiting their arrivals.

"Wonder where Evans and James are?" Sirius mused.

"They should be coming soon," Peter said, trying to get in front of some of the students that were blocking his view. Being short had its disadvantages. Sirius, already being tall for a second-year, was looking over the heads of some of the other students without a problem.

Lily ran in with Jaina, along with the rest of their team. The Great Hall erupted into applause once again.

"And ten Galleons, I'll take from you," Sirius smirked, holding out his hand to Sturgis.

Sturgis laughed, handing Sirius the coins. "James won't be too pleased."

"He'll weather it. He's go two more parts of the tournament to win," Remus said. "Knowing James, he'll go even harder now to win that trophy."

"I'm rooting for Gryffindor, no matter who it is. Those points would be a nice add, especially if we can secure the Quidditch and the House Cup," Sturgis said.

"Exactly," Leon nodded. "With James and Sirius on the team, we're bound to win that Quidditch Cup."

"I agree," Sturgis said.

"I can't see!" Peter cried, trying to hop up to see.

Sirius looked at Peter and then at the people in front of him. Then he simply pushed his way up, grabbing Peter by the back of his robe and hauling him with him. Now they stood in front of everyone. "Better?"

"Thanks!" Peter smiled up at Sirius.

"Welcome." Sirius clapped Peter on the shoulder and looked at the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting, wondering where James was. Finally, after one more team came in, James strode in, followed by the rest of his team, Erica Baddock and Barbara Ortner.

James looked steamed, glaring at Severus but not saying anything at the moment. All the teams assembled in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Moody. James shoved past Severus, knocking him to the ground and completely ignored him.

"Congratulations to the following teams for making it here first. You each earn 100 points. The other teams are each awarded 50 points. Please hold your applause until the end. First years: Hestia Jones, Victoria Rigsbley, Gideon Prewitt, and Regulus Black. Second years: David Waters, John Sellers, Lily Evans and Andromeda Black. Third years: Ian Corell, Marci Bower, Tracey Cross and Ted Tonks. Fourth year: Fabian Prewitt, Alan Mowbery, Dawn Hastings, Kate Clifton. Fifth years: John Flynn, Emmeline Vance, Frank Longbottom and Bellatrix Black. Six years: Abigail Panettiere, Chad Gaines, Edgar Bones and Rudolphus Lestrange. Seventh years: Hayden Corbett, Amelia Bones, Lucille Stover, Walden Macnair."

Thunderous applause and cheering followed until Dumbledore hushed them with his hand.

"Congratulations again, everyone," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Moody would like to say a few things." He stepped aside.

Moody looked around at everyone. "Your classmates have shown great talent and team-work, some more than others. Only by doing so, were they able to rescue their fellow classmates and return here safely. There were many challenges along their paths, some more difficult than others, and some that not only required magic, but logical thinking as well. You have all done very well for the first task and I hope to see more of your team work in the following tasks. Professor Dumbledore?"

"Thank you, Professor Moody." Dumbledore smiled and then looked at the teams. "Classes will resume after the weekend – " at this there were groans in the audience but Dumbledore only continued to smile. "-"- as well as Quidditch practices. We have the first match coming up in a fortnight between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Before the Christmas holidays, we will have the second task of the Triathlon. Be prepared for anything, and pay attention in class, as it may benefit you during this task. You may return now to your common rooms and we will have supper shortly."

As soon as he finished, the Great Hall erupted into conversations and grew quite loud. Students milled, chatting about the tasks that they had had to complete. Some headed out of the hall immediately, while others took their time.

The Marauders reunited, heading out of the hall.

"Being on the same team as Snivellus could not have been fun, mate," Sirius said as they walked.

James groaned. "It was horrible. I was ready to curse him several times."

"I still say you should have taken me up on the idea to send him to the Shack," Sirius smirked.

"I almost did," James admitted.

"And you shouldn't have even thought it," Remus said. "I don't want to be responsible for – "

"Relax, mate," Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "We wouldn't do that to you."

Remus sighed in obvious relief. "It's not even something to joke about."

"You did really well, James," Peter said. "You'll win for sure next time."

"Of course I will," James said confidently.

"Nothing dampens your spirit, does it?" Leon asked with a laugh.

"I'm a Potter," James said simply.

"Out to save the world," Leon laughed.

"Exactly," James smirked.

Sirius' stomach growled and they all laughed. "I'm going to starve to death," Sirius said, holding his stomach.

"We've got sweets in the dorm from our last little adventure," James grinned. "Don't worry, Sirius, we won't let you fade away. Even if you did bet against me."

Sirius gave him an innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about?"

James just rolled his eyes, laughing. "You, innocent? Right."

Remus hung back slightly, walking with the group. He had been tired lately and knew the full moon was coming in only a few short days, nearing very close to Halloween. At least he didn't have to make up an excuse to his friends.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Peter asked, looking at his friend. "Is it –"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Wednesday."

"We'll make sure you have all your homework and everything. Don't worry," Peter assured him with a smile.

Remus returned his smile. "Thanks, Peter."

"Anything for you, Remus."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, noticing Remus' quieter than usual demeanor. James and Sirius were a few feet ahead, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"I'm fine, thanks Leon," Remus gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, good," Leon said. "Now how about those sweets, hm?"

"Sounds good to me," Remus chuckled.

"I can't wait for some more of those chocolates," Peter said dreamily.

"Soon Peter, soon," Leon laughed and they headed to the common room.

That night, James lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep with so many thoughts running through his head, mostly about that day. _If Snape would have just kept quiet and not messed up everything, we would have won. I refuse to let someone like Evans beat me. There will not be a second time. I will win this tournament and I will have that trophy with my name on it. Nothing and no one stops James Potter._ He finally fell into a restless sleep.


	16. Pranks, Plans and Plays

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Sixteen: Pranks, Plans, and Plays**

**October 31, 1972**

The first task of the tournament had ended nearly a week ago and the next task wasn't until December. However, that didn't stop James Potter from planning exactly how to win that next task, no matter what it was. He would not let Evans beat him again and he certainly wasn't going to let Snape get in his way.

James was walking down a corridor, heading away from the Transfiguration classroom. He had taken on an extra credit assignment, bound determined to beat Evans this year for top of their class. The Marauders were constantly in the Magician's Study late at night, working on homework and projects. James and Sirius especially, since they had their reputations to hold up. Quidditch practice would be starting soon and he still had to get back to the common room. He passed a darker corridor and felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, as if he was being watched.

Then he heard the sound of a baby crying and his heart beat a little faster. He quickened his pace, nearly plowing a group of Hufflepuffs over as he raced to get into the courtyard. As soon as he was out in the bright sunlight, he paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. He closed his eyes. _Just like last year. Halloween. What is going on? Am I just imagining these things?_ He thought. Once his heart rate had returned to normal, he headed to the common room, dropping off his bag.

Taking his Nimbus 1000, he headed out to the Quidditch pitch, where the rest of the team was assembled. " – and we'll go into the locker room now," Alex was saying, Quidditch captain and Seeker this year. James looked around at the other team members: Fabian Prewitt, Mark Johnson, Ryan Bell, Edgar Bones, Alex and Sirius. They had a good team and James knew that they would beat Slytherin this time. The Quidditch Cup was a sure thing.

Sirius walked over to James as they headed into the locker room. "You alright, mate?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"Now that's scary," Sirius chuckled, nudging James. "Cheer up. We'll do a prank tonight, I've got a bag of Stink Pellets that still need to be used."

James flashed Sirius a grin, the thought of a prank immediately bringing him out of his thoughts. "Brill. I've got the perfect plan." They began to devise their prank for the night, only quieting when Alex began talking to them about plays.

The Halloween Feast was as spectacular as always, with pumpkins floating in the air above the House tables. The Marauders were grouped together at one part of the table. James sat between Sirius and Leon. Remus and Peter sat across from them. "The best part of Halloween: the food and desert," James grinned, swallowing his mouthful of roast beef. He took another spoonful of baked pumpkin.

Sirius was quickly stacking his plate with as much food as he could possibly fit on here. "They need to get bigger plates."

"With the way you eat, we need a whole table just for you," Leon laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy," Sirius grinned.

"Too true," Remus chuckled. Sirius had already surpassed all of them except Leon in height, now standing nearly 5'0".

"Now if only your brain size would increase," James smirked.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I know that Transfiguration book cover to cover," Sirius pointed out. "Besides, we all know I'm the smart one here," he smirked.

They all laughed. "The troublemaker you mean," Leon teased.

"That too," Sirius said, and they all laughed again.

Down near the end of the table, Lily sat with Jaina, Erica and a first-year named Cammille. "You were brilliant in the first event, Lily!" Cammille said with a bright smile.

Lily blushed, but smiled. "Thank you. But everyone did well and I heard you got your team out of a tight situation."

Now it was Cammille's turn to blush. "I just remembered what we learned in Charms using the Levitating Charm."

"Lily's right, Cammille, don't be so modest," Jaina grinned. "We all know I'm not."

The girls laughed. "You're the best, right Jaina?" Lily teased.

"Of course!" Jaina smirked. "No one can top Jaina Lemay."

"Now you sound like Potter," Erica said, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that the point?" Jaina continued to smirk.

Lily smiled, watching Jaina and Erica. It had taken quite a few months and even though Jaina wasn't exactly best friends with Erica, they at least got along now. It would have been hard if they still disliked each other, with Lily caught between.

Then she suddenly realized something. Professor Flitwick had wanted to talk to her when she was finished with the feast about doing some Advanced Charm work. She had almost forgotten!

"I'll meet you back in the common room," she said, standing. "I have to go talk with Professor Flitwick."

Jaina made a face. "You are always doing work. Just have some fun, Lils."

"She's right," Erica said. "Enjoy the feast."

"There will be the Halloween party in the common room, I'll be back for that," Lily assured her friends and hurried out of the Great Hall before they could protest any further. She chuckled softly as she walked. _They're great, both of them. But if I'm going to be the top, I have to keep up my studies. There is no way that James Potter will ever beat me. I don't even know why he received such high marks last term. Something is very wrong in that,_ she thought. So caught up in her thoughts was she, that Lily didn't realize she was in a new corridor until a chilly wind swept through, rustling her robes.

She stopped, looking around with a frown on her face. _I've never seen this one…_ There were torches along the wall, decorated with dusty cobwebs. The end of the corridor seemed to stretch forever into the darkness, like a black hole. The chilly breeze swept through again and she rubbed her arms. Turning, she went to head out when she heard something.

**_You foolish girl. Get out of the way or you'll suffer the same fate as him!_ **Then a baby was wailing and someone screamed.

Something touched Lily and she screamed, hitting whatever it was and ran. "Lily!" a voice cried. "Wait!"

But Lily didn't stop, her heart pounding, her blood chilled by the voice and the scream. She ran into something soft, bouncing back and would have fallen if the soft thing hadn't grabbed her by the arms, pulling her back to her feet.

Her vision cleared and she recognized Alex McKinnon, the Head Boy. "Lily? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I – something – scream –" she gasped, still trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

Alex gave her a soft smile. "It's alright. Those corridors can be tricky and it is Halloween," he chuckled. "Nothing to be too alarmed about. Probably just the wind."

"Alex! Is she alright?" there was that voice again. Lily turned to see Amelia Bones running down the corridor.

"She's fine," Alex smiled. "She just got the usual Halloween scare. Nothing to be worried about."

"I heard screaming and a voice – " Lily said, still unsure as to what exactly had happened. She didn't believe it was just the wind. It couldn't have been. _That's the only logical thing,_ she rationed. _So it has to have been the wind._ She frowned slightly. There was always a logical explanation. _Alex is right. The wind. It was only the wind._ She felt herself calming down and smiled at Amelia. "I'm okay. Really."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes. Thank you," Lily nodded and turned heading down the corridor, back towards the moving staircases.

Amelia looked at Alex. "With everything that's going on outside Hogwarts, we don't need things going on in here too."

"Hogwarts is the safest place for everyone," Alex said. "Besides, we don't know for sure what is exactly happening out there. Yes, there were Muggle killings and unexplained events. But that was months ago. Let's just worry about doing our Head duties and we'll talk later, once we have Frank and Edgar. They might know something, especially Frank. He did do that summer program with the Aurors."

Amelia frowned. "Alex, you know that I agree that our Head duties our priority, but you never put off those killings like this. What's wrong?"

Alex ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't very well lie to Amelia. She was one of his closer friends, other than Frank and Edgar. "My father is just being stricter; telling me there's nothing to worry about and that I shouldn't be thinking about Voldemort."

"But he works in the Department of Mysteries, he should know something."

"Exactly, but he won't listen. I'm of age now, but he still treats me like a child. I thought making Head Boy would help, but he's been more aloof than usual. He rarely comes home and when he does, it's the middle of the night. I want to know what's keeping him at work so long, but he refuses to tell me anything."

"And you believe that Voldemort was behind those attacks and will be behind more?"

"Yes," Alex nodded. "Frank thinks so too."

Amelia pursed her lips, thinking. "I don't know what to tell you."

"What do you believe?"

"I think that we should be careful and not push aside things that happen. If something happens again like the war with Grindelwald, we need to be prepared."

"We have Dumbledore. He won't keep us in the dark if there's a real threat."

"I only hope that this is just Dark Wizards and not something worse," Amelia sighed.

"I feel the same."

**November 5, 1972**

The day of the first Quidditch match dawned bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Tension was high for the highly anticipated Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match that afternoon. Would James and Sirius really be the dream team they claimed to be? Would Gryffindor finally beat Slytherin at Quidditch? The Great Hall was abuzz with questions such as these and in the center, James and Sirius sat, confident as ever.

"There's no way Slytherin can beat us," James said arrogantly. "We're by far the best and we've got an unbeatable team."

"The Dream Team," Sirius smirked. "First stop, Quidditch Cup, second, world domination."

"Don't forget a stop for Madame Rosmerta and butterbeer," James added.

The Marauders laughed. "Always so confident," Leon teased.

"But of course."

"You've watched our practices," James pointed out. "You know how good we are. The problem with all the Slytherin Chasers is that they're too big. Too much brawn, too little brain. Between me, Fabian and Mark, we'll leave them in the dust."

"You've got a point," Leon smiled.

"Haven't I always?" James said, smiling.

Leon rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He laughed. "I swear, if you got any cockier your head wouldn't be able to fit through the door way."

James eyes widened and he turned away in protest. "For your information, heads don't grow that large."

"They grow that large if you charm them." James didn't say anything. "James, I was joking."

"I was serious." Sirius, Peter and Remus watched this with humor.

Leon owned upon seeing James, whose back was turned to him, start shaking. He grew slightly worried. _Did I actually hurt his feelings?_ "James?" Leon said carefully, placing his hand on James's shoulder. Suddenly James grabbed Leon, turning around, nearly pulling Leon off the bench. James let go, doubling over in laughter at Leon's gobsmacked expression. "Bloody hell! What'd you do that for?"

"Your – your face," James managed between his laughter. "Ow," he said, holding his sides.

"He got you good," Sirius grinned and laughed.

"Spot on," Remus agreed with a smile of his own.

Leon took a deep breath. "That wasn't funny."

"The look on your face was." That sent James into a new fit of laughter, along with the rest of the Marauders.

"You prat," Leon said, trying to keep an angry face, but soon he burst into a fit of laughter. James tried to take deep breaths, but every time he did, he'd start laughing again. Leon, putting a hand down the table, took a deep breath. "Breathe, James." James whose face was now bright red, straightened up. He took in a deep breath and then fell into another fit of laughter.

"You're hopeless," Leon rolled his eyes, chuckling.

James and Sirius headed towards the pitch, since the team had to be there early. As they were turning the corner of the corridor, they heard an all too familiar voice.

" – and Gryffindor thinks they can win? Just because they have Potter and Black? I highly doubt it," Severus was saying.

James held back Sirius, smirking, keeping them in the shadows. He pulled out his wand.

"Gryffindor can't beat Slytherin, plain and simple," Christina Sanderlin sneered.

"Potter and Black think they're unbeatable. Just wait until the match," Evan Rosier said, smirking.

"We'll show them who the better Quidditch team is," Christina said.

"It will be rather amusing to see them fall flat on their faces," Severus said coolly.

James whispered a slightly advanced levitating charm that he had taught himself from a book in the Magician's Study. Soon Severus was flat on his face. James and Sirius snickered, moving out of the shadows.

"Keep your nose to the ground where it belongs, Snivellus," James said cruelly.

"Bow down before your superiors," Sirius sneered.

"Leave him alone," Christina snapped.

"You have girls defending you now, Snivellus? How pathetic," James said coldly, kicking Severus when he tried to get to his feet.

Severus whipped out his wand, pointing it at James. His dark eyes were cold and full of hate. "You just wait until the match, Potter. You'll see who the better team is. I'd curse you where you stand if there wasn't a Professor walking over here."

James just smirked. "You wouldn't have the guts."

"Is there a problem?" came Professor Moody's voice from behind them.

James turned and looked at Moody, putting a smile on his face. "Of course not, Professor. Just having a friendly chat."

Severus growled in disgust but said, "No problem, Professor." The Slytherins sulked away and Moody turned to James and Sirius. He eyed them each in turn.

"I trust you wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize you playing in the match today," Moody said.

"Of course not, Professor," Sirius said. "We were just heading to the pitch when we saw Sni – Severus. Friendly house rivalry."

"House rivalry should not be a concern. How you treat your fellow students is. Now get to the match, I want to see if you two have what it takes to pull Gryffindor into the lead," Moody smiled just a little and turned, walking away.

As soon as Moody left, James and Sirius turned to each other, smirking. "We'll get old Snivelly back after that match," James said.

"You bet we will," Sirius said and they headed down the corridor.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team stood in their locker room, pulling on their robes and getting ready for the match. James and Sirius were standing over near their lockers, already garbed in their robes and presently pulling on their gear. Alex walked over to them, already ready. "You two blokes ready for the match of the year?" Alex grinned.

James ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier and adjusted his glasses. "Of course we are," he smirked. "We've got this match easy."

Sirius picked up his bat, holding it over his shoulder. "Piece of cake," he flashed a confident grin.

"If only the rest of Gryffindor shared your confidence," Alex chuckled. "We haven't won the Cup in years."

"You've got us on your team, mate," James winked. "We'll win for sure."

Alex began to say something but a whistle was blown, signaling the teams to assemble out on the pitch. "Alright, team," Alex said louder, looking around at his team. "Be careful out there but win. Gryffindor will receive that Cup this year!" The team hollered and clapped. Their excitement and energy was high as they moved out to the pitch, mounting their brooms and taking off, making a large circle.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Alan Mowbery's voice came from the announcer's podium. "Today's match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" The students cheered and whistled. "We've got quite the match here, what with Rudolphus Lestrange as Slytherin Captain and Alex McKinnon as Gryffindor Captain! That Slytherin team is unmatched and hasn't been beaten yet, but could Gryffindor pull a win this time? We will see! And the Quaffle is released!"

Down in the stands, Remus, Leon and Peter stood, watching the match, cheering on their team. "Come on James!" Leon yelled.

"James Potter has the Quaffle! He passes to Johnson, who passes to Bell, and back to Potter and oh, so close! They almost had that!"

"Silly game," Lily said, watching as the teams flew around the pitch, darting after the Quaffle and trying to score.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, this is fun!" Jaina nudged Lily.

"For you. I don't like this game, I don't see the point," Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The point is to win!"

"Slytherin is winning," Lily pointed out as Slytherin scored a goal.

"So what, we've got James and Sirius out there! We'll win for sure!"

Lily shrugged and leaned on the ledge, watching the match.

Up in the air, things were not so carefree and there was little talking. As the match continued, James was beginning to grow frustrated. They would win, there was no doubt about it. Not if he had anything to say about it. He glanced around and saw Alex searching for the snitch and calling out plays. However, they still hadn't scored and James was about to change that. Even if Alex got mad, he didn't care at that point. He knew what play to do and he was going to do it. "Sirius!" he yelled, motioning for Sirius to cover him.

Without a word, Sirius nodded, knocking a Bludger away from James and heading after his best friend as they raced down the pitch. "Johnson! Bell!" James yelled. As he passed Alex, he yelled, "I've got a plan!"

"Go for it!" Alex shouted back, open to anything at that point.

James nodded and raced after the Slytherin Chaser, Wilkes, who currently had the Quaffle. "Sirius, go!" James called back. Sirius smashed a Bludger right at Wilkes, making him swerve just a little. James took his opportunity and elbowed the sixth-year hard, hitting at just the right place (a trick his father had taught him), which loosened Wilkes' grip just enough to allow James to snatch the Quaffle.

He passed it to Bell as they neared the goal. Bell threw the Quaffle back to James, who feinted a hard left, throwing the Quaffle to Johnson, who at the last moment, as the Slytherin Keeper Hastings went to block him, passed the Quaffle to James. James hurled the Quaffle through the golden hoops, scoring the first points for Gryffindor

The Gryffindors went wild, yelling, screaming and cheering. James flashed his team mates a confident grin and knew he was back in his element. They had this match won.

As the match progressed, Sirius continued to beat Bludgers away from the Chasers and Alex, and Gryffindor continued to score. Slytherin managed a few more goals, but at the speed that the Gryffindor Chasers were going, there was no stopping them.

Soon it was down to the wire. Both teams were tied at 70 points each.

"What if Slytherin gets the Snitch!" Peter cried worriedly.

"Stay optimistic, Peter," Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go, Gryffindor, win!" he yelled.

Leon was just about ready to jump out of the stands, he was so tense and excited at the same time. "GO JAMES!" he yelled as James suddenly sped off towards the goals, Quaffle tucked under his arm. At the same time, Alex and the Slytherin Seeker, Rabastan Lestrange, took a nose dive, going after the Snitch.

"I can't watch!" Peter covered his eyes with his hands.

Jaina was about to take someone out if Gryffindor didn't win, having already climbed up on the ledge and shouting. "GET THAT SNITCH MCKINNON! JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER NOT LOSE THAT QUAFFLE!"

James tuned out everything around him, focusing on that goal and the presence of five Chasers around him. Rudolphus went for James, but being smaller, James did a quick turn, catching the larger Slytherin off guard. James took his chance, passing the Quaffle. Sirius and Edgar were beating away the Bludgers and Sirius saw his chance when Dawn was caught up in blocking. Sirius sent a Quaffle hurtling towards the Keeper, not to hit her, but only to distract her. It did the trick. The split second she moved to not get hit by the speeding Bludger, Mark Johnson scored for Gryffindor.

Now all they had to do was play keep away from Slytherin. That was the fun part.

They managed to keep the Quaffle away from Slytherin just long enough as the whistle was blown. James pulled to a stop, catching a breather.

"Alex McKinnon has caught the golden snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Alan shouted over the speaker. Thunderous applause and cheering erupted from the Gryffindor stands as well as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

James let out a loud yell, slapping Sirius a high-five. "The Dream Team strikes back!" James grinned.

"Gryffindor has made the come back," Sirius grinned in return. The teams headed back down to the pitch and into their respective locker rooms.

After showering, James and Sirius chatted as they sat on a bench, cleaning their brooms. Alex walked over to them and they both looked up at him.

"That was some fancy flying, James," Alex complimented with a huge grin on his face.

"Not so bad yourself, Alex," James replied.

"Where'd you learn some of those moves?"

"That would be my father, Bryon Potter."

"_The_ Bryon Potter?" Alex's eyebrows rose.

"But of course."

"Your father was a smashing Quidditch player! I've heard so many stories about the plays he could pull."

"Sounds like my dad."

"Bryon taught James all he knows," Sirius chuckled. "And me."

"Brilliant. We'll win that Cup for sure," Alex smiled widely.

"Did you ever have the doubt we wouldn't?" James laughed.

"I'll know better next time," Alex laughed. "Get yourselves ready, we're going to have quite the party in the common room tonight." Alex headed away and James grinned at Sirius.

"It pays to have the Head Boy as Quidditch Captain," James said.

"Definitely," Sirius laughed.

They finished taking care of their brooms and then put them away safely in their lockers. Heading out, they began walking up the grassy slope to the castle. "I hope it snows soon," Sirius said as they walked. "There are plenty of pranks we can pull, especially with your cloak."

James chuckled. "Oh yes. But we also have finals coming up." A determined look appeared on James' face. "I will beat Evans and it will be very satisfying."

"I have no doubt of that."

James nudged Sirius, suddenly stopping. "Look at who we have here, old Snivelly," James sneered, watching as Severus hurried towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius said, moving quickly and shoving Severus up against the stone wall. "Hello, Snivellus," Sirius smirked.

Severus went for his wand but James was quicker, grabbing his wand. "Tsk tsk, Snivellus. Don't you know playing with wands is dangerous?" James smirked as well. _This will be fun._

"James, Sirius, what are you doing?"

James and Sirius both looked over to see Leon rushing over to them. "Just having a little fun here with our friend," Sirius chuckled.

"Thought we'd teach him a lesson about manners," James said, looking at Severus with a cold look in his eyes.

"Learn some yourself," Severus retorted.

"Oh, it bites back. What are you going to do now, Snivellus? Try to stare us to death?" James taunted.

"He can't even fight back," Sirius snickered as Severus tried to free himself from Sirius' grip.

"By the way, Snivellus, what was that about showing who the better Quidditch team was?" James asked smugly.

"Sod off, Potter," Severus spat.

"Nasty nasty," James shook his head. "I think you really should learn some manners." He smirked and pointed his wand at Severus.

"James! Stop." Leon said, pushing down James' wand.

"What's the big idea?" James snapped, glaring at Leon.

"Don't lower yourself to his level." Leon looked right back at James, not at all intimidated.

There was a battle of wills as the two best friends faced off but finally James just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He put his wand back into his robe. "You're not worth it, Snivellus." James walked away, dropping Severus' wand on the ground. Leon left, walking back into the castle.

Sirius let go of Snape, turning to go. He began walking away just as Snape reached for his wand. At the last minute, Sirius turned around and punched Snape in the face. "Too slow, Snivellus," Sirius smirked and walked off, leaving Snape on the ground, his hands

**November 25, 1972**

The date of the second event of the Triathlon was drawing closer and so were finals. The Marauders spent every moment they could in the Magician's Study, getting ready. Along with their studies, they were studying everything they could find on Animagi. The announcement would be made soon as to what the second event was, and then James would be fully prepared to win. Pranks were still pulled, dungbombs thrown at Mrs. Norris and other Slytherin pests.

One afternoon, James and Sirius were playing a game of wizards chess over in a corner of the common room. Lily sat in a chair, a fat book in her lap. It was a slightly more advanced book on the Dark Arts and dark creatures. Professor Moody had given them all an extra credit opportunity and of course Lily had snatched it up. She glanced over at James and Sirius and sighed. _How can they be so relaxed when there's so much work to be done and with finals coming up!_ She turned her attention back to her book. Jaina was off with Fabian Prewitt, Sturgis Podmore and her brother Jacen for the afternoon, so Lily had decided to finally get work done. Erica was working on extra credit for Potions. They all needed that, with the way Professor Haspon was. _I wish Professor Sheridan would get back. I miss her._

James looked at Sirius after he made his move. "Potions was bloody horrible today," he said, sitting back and waiting for Sirius to go. "What is it that Professor Haspon has against us? First we can't do anything right, then he goes and gives points to some dolt that doesn't know a thing about Potions."

"Well, Potions isn't exactly your strong point," Sirius said. "Knight to D4."

"So?" James looked at the board. "Queen to B5. It's not like you're doing any better."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Remus teased, walking over and taking a seat next to them. Peter and Leon were soon to follow.

"Potions," Sirius said. "Queen's side Castle to A3."

"That seems to be the topic of conversation lately," Leon said.

"Well look at what he's doing to us," James protested. "I won't do half as good as the other students just because he's against Gryffindors."

"You'll still to better than most," Peter pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Why can't Professor Sheridan just come back?"

"She had been gone for an awfully long time," Sirius commented. "Knight to A3."

"She is an Auror, she's probably busy," Remus said, continuing to watch the two play.

"What with Voldemort, I'm sure," James said.

"So you really think he was behind those attacks during the summer?" Peter asked, wide-eyed.

"Who else. My dad wouldn't be worried for no reason," James did a few quick moves. "Checkmate," he smirked.

Sirius looked down. "Damn," he cursed. "Beaten again by a Potter."

"Just admit it, Sirius, you'll never beat me," James grinned.

"Someday," Sirius chuckled and they all laughed.

"Not in the near future." James looked around at them. "Anyone up for a night run to Hogsmeade?" he grinned. He needed a break from school and from anything to do with books. They had been studying every night and they deserved a night off.

Remus shook his head. "Not tonight." He gave them a weak smile.

"Oh right, bloody hell, didn't even think. Sorry Remus," James apologized.

"Its fine," Remus stood. "I'd better get to the hospital wing. Bring me back something from Hogsmeade."

"You got it," Leon said with a smile, watching as Remus headed out of the common room.

Lily was watching as well and frowned slightly. _He's going to the hospital wing, again? _Then she thought of something and put her book into her bag, heading out after Remus.

That evening, Lily sat in the library, looking through a book on nocturnal dark creatures. She had come to the chapter on werewolves and began reading. Then she sat back. "The monthly sicknesses…" she mused quietly. "His paleness, always at this time …."

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

That was it. Remus was a werewolf.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered. She looked back at the book and then at nothing in particular. She was still so stunned that when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly screamed.

"Whoa, sorry," a voice said. Lily turned to see Andromeda standing there, chuckling. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Lily said, smiling, calming her racing heart down. She shut the book. "Just doing some nightly reading."

"It seems you and me are the ones that live here," Andromeda laughed, taking a seat. "So how have your classes been going?"

"Tough. Potions isn't helping me keep top grades. I think that'll be the only class I do horrible in."

Andromeda pretended to look shocked. "Lily Evans? Not top? Never." Both girls laughed. "Here, how about I help you, since I'm pretty good at Potions. And you help me in Charms."

"That would be brilliant, thank you!" Lily smiled with obvious relief.

"Let's hit the books, shall we?" Andromeda said with a smile.

"As long as they don't hit back."

They laughed. "That would be bad." The girls turned to their books and began studying.

Later, after their night raid of Hogsmeade, talking with Madame Rosmerta, Sirius came back to his room to find a letter waiting for him. He frowned, taking a seat and munching on a Honeydukes chocolate while opening it up. It was from his father.

As soon as he finished reading it, he cursed, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it at the wall. James was busy hiding the sweets in his trunk but stopped when he heard Sirius curse. "What's wrong, mate?" James asked, walking over and leaning against Sirius' bedpost.

"I got a letter from my father," Sirius said bitterly.

"What about?" Leon asked, taking a seat on Sirius' bed. Peter sat down on Sirius' trunk, looking at him.

"Christmas Holidays. I was told to stay away this Christmas basically and that they don't want me there."

James arched an eyebrow. "But isn't that good news? You can stay with me."

"That's not the point," Sirius sighed. "I'm worried about Narcissa."

"What's wrong with her?" Peter asked.

"She was so cold to me last Christmas and during the summer she barely spoke to me. She's like a little sister to me, I don't want them turning her into another Bellatrix or Regulus."

"We have the cloak, mate," James assured him. "We can go there and see if you can't talk to her. That way your parents wouldn't know."

"Aunt Elladora will be there. She's nutters, more so than my mother, which is saying quite a lot. I don't want to run into her."

"Since when have you been worried about getting caught?" Leon asked.

"True." Sirius mused for a few moments. "Let's do it."

James smiled. "It'll be alright, Sirius. You know we're always here for you."

Sirius smiled up at his best friend. "Thanks James."

"Anytime. Now let's get to bed. We've got Quidditch practice at dawn."

Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I'll enjoy my nice comfy warm bed while you two are slaving away in the cold morning," Leon teased, walking to his own bed.

"Bugger off, Leon," Sirius said, throwing a pillow and hitting Leon in the back.

Leon just grinned back at him. "Nice warm breakfast too." A pillow hit Leon square in the face this time. Leon just laughed, changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. "Night."

Soon after, a chorus of "Night" filled the dorm until it was silent again. Sirius lay awake staring at the ceiling for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
